sauve moi
by soho28
Summary: Tout se passe après la fin de saison 5 de Angel. Seul Illyria, Angel et Spike ont survécus à la bataille. Ils ont repris une vie à peu près normale à l’Hypérion avec Nina et Connor, qui est revenu vers son père. Ils continuent tant bien que mal leur co
1. Chapter 1

Tout se passe après la fin de saison 5 de Angel. Seul Illyria, Angel et Spike ont survécus à la bataille. Ils ont repris une vie à peu près normale à l'Hypérion avec Nina et Connor, qui est revenu vers son père. Ils continuent tant bien que mal leur combat contre les forces obscures qui sévissent à Los Angeles quand trois ans plus tard Whistler vient et leur annonce qu'une autre bouche de l'enfer s'est créée sous Los Angeles et qu'ils doivent aider,3 tueuses ainsi que leurs mentors dans le combat contre le mal. Comment Buffy réagira telle en apprenant que ses deux vampires sont toujours vivant et comment les vampires en questions accepteront –ils sa venu parmi la nouvelle famille qu'ils se sont créés. 

**C'est un fic plus sombre que « l'anniversaire ». Spike sera avec quelqu'un d'autre pendant un certain temps mais c'est belle et bien un fic Spuffy et je vous promet une fin heureuse.**

**Chapitre 1 : Nos routes se séparent **

**_Derrière l'Hypérion juin 2005_**

**Angel avait finalement réussi à se débarrasser de Hamilton. Le combat n'avait pas été facile mais grâce au pouvoir contenu dans le sang de celui-ci, il se sentait gonflé à bloc. Malheureusement les associés principaux aussi, si on en jugeait par le sol qui tremblait légèrement sous ses pieds et les cris des hordes de démons qu'on entendait au loin. Quand il arriva au point de rendez vous prévu avec les autres, Spike sorti de l'ombre. **

**«Bouh!»**

**«Il n'y a personne d'autre?»**

**«Pas pour l'instant. Tu sens la chaleur monter?»**

**«Ils viennent.»**

**«Finalement nous allons avoir une bagarre convenable.»**

**Gunn arriva au même moment tenant son estomac et boitillant légèrement.**

**«Bon sang, j'étais sur que les types avec les canines s'en sortirait. Vous avez de la chance que je sois de votre coté, je suis en feu ce soir..»**

**Ils pouvaient voir sa douleur derrière sa bravade, le dernier combat l'avait complètement épuisé. Il chancela et Angel et Spike le rattrapèrent.**

**«Je crois que le truc rouge qui coule goutte à goutte devrait rester à l'intérieur de toi Charlie boy.»**

**Gunn haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Quand il avait accepté le plan qu'avait mis au point Angel, il avait fait la paix avec l'évidence de sa mort.**

**«Des nouvelles de Wesley?»**

**L'arrivée d'Illyria les fit tous les trois sursauter.**

**«Wesley est mort, je ressens une douleur que je ne peux pas contrôler, j'ai besoin de plus de violence.»**

**Les cris des démons se rapprochaient de plus en plus.**

**«Tu seras servie bientôt ma belle.»**

**À l'instant où Spike prononça ses mots, ils les virent enfin. Ils étaient des milliers fonçant à pleine vitesse. Un dragon géant flottait au-dessus de leur tête. Gunn se releva doucement de l'endroit où il s'était assis.**

**«Je prend les 30000 premiers sur ma droite.» **

**Illyria le regarda étrangement, il comprit qu'elle avait vraiment commencé à se soucier d'eux.**

**«Vous allez tenir dix minutes tout au plus.»**

**«Alors nous allons faire en sorte qu'elles soient mémorable.»**

**Spike s'approcha d'Angel, si on lui avait dit il y a quelques mois qu'il s'apprêtait à vivre ses dernières minutes en se battant côte à côte avec Angel et qu'il en serait fier, il ne l'aurait jamais cru.**

**«Tu as un plan.»**

**«Oui nous nous battons.»**

**« Rien de plus spécifique?»**

**«J'aimerais bien me faire le dragon.»**

**Et sans un mot de plus ils foncèrent tous les quatre dans la bataille.**

_**Au même moment en Italie **_

**«Willow !»**

**Le cri de terreur de Dawn les fit tous se tourner vers elle. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils n'avaient pas passés une soirée tous ensembles. Ils s'étaient réunis dans le nouvel appartement de Giles pour une soirée Scoobie comme au bon vieux temps. Seulement maintenant, ils avaient quelque membres de plus, Andrew, Kennedy, Faith et Wood. Andrew était en plein milieu d'une de ses histoires quand Willow s'était écroulée sur le sol.**

**Buffy la pris dans ses bras et l'installa sur le canapé. Ils y étaient habitués maintenant, de temps en temps, Willow partait en transe sans vraiment se contrôler comme happée par une force magique invisible. Ils avaient finis par apprendre que c'était rarement bon signe. **

**«Qui pari pour une bonne vieille apocalypse cette fois?»**

**Personne ne pris la peine de répondre à sa question puisque Willow reprenait lentement conscience.**

**Kennedy s'agenouilla au chevet de sa petite amie et lui flatta les cheveux doucement.**

**«Qu'est-ce que tu as ressenti cette fois mon ange?»**

**Willow se releva doucement et s'assit confortablement.**

**«Les tissus des dimensions se sont déchirés. Quelqu'un a mis des forces dangereuses très en colère, ils voulaient faire d'eux un exemple mais les puissances du bien sont intervenues avant que l'irréparable arrive.»**

**Gilles qui jusqu'ici était silencieux, pris la parole.**

**«Que veux tu dire par irréparable ?»**

**«La destruction de cette dimension. Je suis désolé Buffy mais Angel et toute son équipe sont mort.»**

**Buffy chancela doucement sur ses pieds même si tout leur laissaient croire que Angel avait choisi délibérément le coté du mal, elle avait espéré tout le long que ce n'était qu'une stratégie de sa part.**

**«Tu en es sur Willow?»**

**«Je l'ai vu, lui et Gunn dans une ruelle avec un démon bleu qui ressemblait étrangement à Fred. Ils étaient entrain de livrer bataille, il est impossible qu'il s'en soit sorti vivant.»**

**Bien sur elle avait aussi vu la présence de Spike. Elle savait depuis un moment déjà que le vampire blond avait ressuscité de la bouche de l'enfer mais elle croyait fermement que c'était à Spike de lui annoncer son retour parmi les vivants. Et maintenant il était trop tard, ça ne lui servirait à rien de lui dire maintenant. La perte d'Angel serait déjà assez difficile pour elle, sans en plus pleurer la mort de Spike une deuxième fois. Les autres étaient peut être dupe de son bonheur avec l'immortelle, mais Willow savait que ce n'était qu'un pâle remplaçant pour le vampire blond qui prenait toute la place dans son cœur depuis beaucoup plus longtemps qu'elle le savait elle même.**

**Buffy mit son manteau doucement et passa la porte sans dire un mot. Dawn la regarda partir, inquiète.**

**«Peut être que je devrais aller la rejoindre?»**

**Xander lui mis lentement la main sur l'épaule.**

**«Je crois que tu dois lui laisser du temps, Dawn. D'abord Spike et maintenant la mort d'Angel, elle doit être seule pour digérer tout cela.»**

**Giles qui fixait la porte calmement se tourna vers Willow.**

**«J'avais raison alors! Angel était vraiment passé de l'autre côté et il a fini par déclencher une apocalypse.»**

**«Je n'en sais rien Giles j'ai l'impression qu'il y a beaucoup de cette histoire que nous ne comprenons pas.»**

**Giles eu l'air tout à coup très fatigué.**

**«Tu as sans doute raison mais il est trop tard maintenant. J'espère seulement que le fait que nous avons jugé sa décision n'a pas causé tout cela.»**

**Buffy marchait calmement dans les rues de la ville, son esprit était en ébullition. Angel était mort. Elle n'arrivait pas à accepter ce fait. Lui et Spike avaient la vie éternelle, ils n'auraient pas dû quitter cette terre avant très longtemps. Si seulement elle avait écouté son instinct et était allé le voir quand ils avaient appris qu'il dirigeait Wolfram & Hart, peut être aurait elle pu le convaincre de reculer ou comprendre pourquoi il l'avait fait. Elle était sur qu'il avait une explication logique à tout ça. Le connaissant sûrement avait-il voulu changer le mal de l'intérieur. Mais elle était responsable d'une armée de tueuses adolescentes plus impressionnables les unes que les autres. Elle ne pouvait pas prendre le risque qu'il soit réellement passé au coté sombre, aussi minime soit il, et maintenant elle devait vivre avec sa décision sur la conscience pour toujours. Prise dans ses pensées, elle n'a pas senti la présence du petit démon au chapeau bizarre et chemise hawaiienne qui la suivait dans l'ombre.**

**«Ne t'en fait pas jolie tueuse, tu auras les réponses à tes questions dans quelque années, quand tu aura finalement fini de grandir. Ça ne sera pas facile, mais tout rentrera dans l'ordre. Vos destins doivent seulement prendre des routes différentes pendant quelque temps.»**

**Et dans un flash de lumière Whistler disparu, pour continuer sa mission.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une nouvelle famille **

_**Los Angeles 3 ans plus tard **_

**Spike se réveilla en sursaut. Il avait fait de nouveau ce rêve, celui où il était dans l'Hellmouth. Les murs tremblant au tour de lui, la chaleur de son âme le brûlant à l'intérieur, elle avait mis sa main dans la sienne et ils avaient été tous les deux consumer par une flamme magique. C'est à ce moment qu'elle lui avait dit les mots qu'il mourrait d'entendre depuis si longtemps.**

**«Je t'aime»**

**Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, il le sentait à l'intérieur de lui, son amour, sa tristesse, sa confusion, mais aussi ses regrets pour tout le temps qu'elle avait perdu à nier ses sentiments. C'est alors qu'il avait fait la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire.**

**«Non, mais merci de me l'avoir dit quand même.»**

**Il n'avait aucun choix, s'il s'était permis qu'une seconde de la croire, il serait sorti avec elle et au diable le reste du monde. Il ne pouvait se le permettre, le monde ne pouvait pas se le permette.**

**«Dépêche toi, va t-en! Moi je veux voir comment ça fini.»**

**Cela faisait 4 ans qu'il l'avait vu pour la dernière fois. Après tout, quand il avait été en Italie, il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu et en plus il préférait rayer de sa mémoire qu'elle ait succombée à l'immortelle. Quatre années et il l'aimait toujours autant et ce rêve ne faisait que lui rappeler à quel point elle lui manquait. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il regarde autour de lui et voit le corps d'Illyria couché près de lui. C'est alors qu'il se rappelait ce qu'ils avaient fait en refusant de les aider, en jugeant leur choix. Ça n'aurait pourtant pas du le surprendre, ils l'avaient fait avec lui des centaines de fois, comme cet été fatidique où elle était morte. Ils l'avaient utilisé, s'étaient servis de lui. Il avait presque fini par croire qu'il était l'un des leurs et à la seconde où elle fut de retour, ils se mirent à le traiter comme une chose. Ils avaient refusés de leur donner une dernière chance de sauver Fred. Pour lui, c'était eux qui l'avaient tuée. Alors son amour pour elle se transformait en haine. Il était beaucoup plus facile de la haïr que de l'aimer, la haine ne te donnait pas envie de te cacher au fond d'une bouteille pour l'oublier. Elle te donnait la force qu'il fallait pour continuer le combat nuit après nuit.**

**La main d'Illyria sur son bras le sorti de ses pensées. **

**«Tu as de nouveau rêvé d'elle n'est-ce pas ? Cette tueuse blonde qui t'obsède tant. Je comprend, moi aussi je rêve de lui chaque nuit.»**

**Ils étaient vraiment pathétique tous les deux, amoureux d'une personne qui ne pourrait jamais avoir et les détestant pour la même raison. La douleur que la perte de Wesley lui avait occasionnée avait choqué Illyria au plus profond de son être. Elle n'avait jamais cru qu'une créature humaine aurait un jour pris place dans son cœur mais c'était pourtant le cas. Peut être était ce les bouts de Fred qui restait en elle qui l'avait causé ou la détresse de Wesley tellement grande qui l'avait touchée. Mais c'était là en elle, son amour pour lui et elle le détestait pour ça. Détestait que jusqu'à la fin il ait voulu Fred, le détestait pour lui faire sentir une chose aussi faible que l'amour. **

**«Tu ne serais pas jalouse par hasard?» lui dit il d'un ton taquin pour détendre l'atmosphère. Un rictus de sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.**

**«Ne te flatte pas Spike, ton corps est la seule chose que je veux de toi.» **

**Il se jeta sur elle riant doucement, tenant ses mains au dessus de sa tête, son corps nu se frottant contre lui, il sentit son sexe se durcir contre elle.**

**«Alors je suggère que tu cesses de parler et que tu l'utilises à bon escient.»**

**«Bonne idée.» Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et glissa facilement en elle. Leurs gémissements furent les seules choses que l'on entendit pendant un long moment. Ils avaient compris depuis très longtemps que c'était la seule façon de guérir la blessure même si ce n'était que pour un court moment.**

**Assis en bas à son bureau, Angel leva la tête vers le plafond. Ils étaient à cela de nouveau. Au moins ils étaient réveillés, il leur donnerait encore une heure et ensuite il irait les chercher. Ils avaient, après tout, une affaire à faire tourner. Bien que cela fasse plus de deux ans, il avait toujours de la difficulté avec le concept de Spike et Illyria ensemble. Il n'était pas assez stupide pour croire qu'ils étaient amoureux. En fait, en dehors de la chambre à coucher, ils étaient souvent comme chien et chat. Ils étaient plus tôt des amis, des grands amis, jamais d'accord sur rien, avec des bénéfices. Spike faisait ressortir le coté plus humain d'Illyria, la provocant, lui rappelant qu'elle n'était plus un dieu désormais et pour sa part Illyria avait un effet calmant sur Spike, l'empêchant de se noyer dans la bouteille. Elle avait plus d'une fois débarrassé l'hôtel de toutes les bouteilles qu'elle pouvait trouver pour l'empêcher de boire, ce qui déclanchait un grand combat au beau milieu du lobby. Mais ils savaient tous que Spike protestait plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, il savait qu'il avait un problème d'alcool et qu'il était beaucoup mieux sans la bouteille. **

**L'arrivé de quelqu'un dans l'hôtel le sorti de ses pensées, il se leva pour aller voir qui était arrivé. Il sourit quand il vit que c'était Nina et Connor revenus de leur expédition d'achat. Il approcha et pris Nina dans ses bras et l'embrasse doucement.**

**«Bonjour toi, tu es finalement réveillé.» Un gémissement qui sonnait plus comme «baise moi» qu'autre chose se fit entendre du premier étage.**

**Connor qui revenait du bureau où il avait déposé leurs paquets roula des yeux.**

**«Ils sont pire que des lapins, je suis heureux que ma chambre soit complètement à l'opposer de la leur, sinon je ne sais pas comment j'arriverais à dormir.»**

**Angel passa à coté de son fils et lui donna une claque espiègle derrière la tête. **

**«En fait, vous deux êtes guère mieux quand j'y pense. Quel genre d'exemple vous me donner vraiment? Avec vous quatre je suis surpris de ne pas être traumatisé pour la vie.»**

**«Connor, si le fait de coucher avec la femme qui changeait tes couches n'a pas réussi à te traumatiser, je ne crois pas que quoi que ce soit y arrive.»**

**«Merci beaucoup papa, je crois que Nina était pas au courant encore.»**

**«En effet, je veux les détails de cette histoires.» Connor les regarda tous les deux, leur tirant la langue d'un air enfantin.**

**«Mon père se fera un plaisir de te la conter je suis sur. Je vais sous la douche.»**

**Angel le regarda partir, un sourire heureux sur son visage. Son fils avait réussi à faire la paix avec son passé et accepter ce qu'il était. Le fait qu'il avait presque manqué ses moments avec son fils rendait Angel dans tous ces états. Il était sur que aucun d'entre eux ne survivraient à la bataille contre les associés principaux. Wesley était tombé le premier en tentant de tuer Vale et ensuite se fut Gunn pendant la bataille finale. Malgré le pronostique d'Illyria, il réussit à se battre presque une heure avant de s'effondrer sur le sol, mort. Lui, Spike et Illyria s'étaient battus courageusement mais ils en arrivaient sans cesse. La bataille dura des heures. Le soleil allait bientôt se lever ce qui sonnerait la fin des deux vampires. Ils étaient en sang, brûlés à plusieurs endroits, ils sentaient leurs forces les abandonner quand tout à coup tous les démons disparurent comme par enchantement. Ils ont regardés autour d'eux, hébétés. C'est alors que Cordélia leur était apparu, leur disant que les puissances du bien avaient signés une entente avec les associés principaux et qu'ils étaient libres de continuer leur combat, dorénavant. Après un dernier baisé pour Angel, elle retourna à sa mission. Épuisés, ils se faufilèrent à l'intérieur de l'hôtel où ils dormirent deux jours durant. A leur réveil, ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient en beaucoup plus piteux états qui ne l'auraient crus. Beaucoup plus qu'Illyria .Elle trouva du sang pour les nourrir, banda leurs blessures, refusant des les laisser. Et elle pleura la perte de Gunn et Wesley. Surtout celle de Wesley. Étrangement, quand les premières larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, elle prit l'apparence de Fred et ne la quitta plus durant un mois. Ni Spike, ni lui ne lui en firent la remarque, même si le fait de voir Fred prendre soin d'eux était une torture, ils savaient que ce n'était pas elle. C'était sa façon de contrer son chagrin, elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ressentir de la tristesse en tant qu'Illyria, grand monarque, mais en tant que Fred Burckel, elle le pouvait. Et puis un jour Fred disparu et Illyria continua à pleurer en tant qu'elle-même et elle pleure toujours.**

**Ça lui pris plus d'un mois pour guérir complètement, mais à l'instant où Angel retrouva sa pleine force il courut retrouver Nina la suppliant de lui pardonner. Le dernier mois lui avait permis de réfléchir et il ne pouvait plus continuer à vivre sa vie dans le passé, il devait avancer vers l'avenir. La convaincre ne fut pas facile mais elle retourna à Los Angeles avec lui. **

**Ils rouvrirent les enquêtes Angel et étrangement Spike ne ronchonna pas une seule fois sur le nom, quand il lui demanda pourquoi, il répondit que garder le nom était un honneur pour tout ceux qui avait donné leurs vies pour la cause. La première année fut loin d'être facile, Spike et lui tombaient souvent dans leur vieille habitude de se détester, mais tous les jours ils s'amélioraient et finirent par devenir une famille. Quand Connor débarqua sur leur seuil disant qu'il avait compris que sa place était près d'eux, ils l'accueillirent à bras ouverts. Bien sur il voit toujours son autre famille, apprendre la vérité sur ses origines fut un choc pour eux, mais ils l'acceptèrent. Maintenant ils étaient une grande famille étendue, élevant Connor tous ensemble. Bien qu'il soit adulte maintenant, il avait toujours besoin d'être guidé.**

**Un grand boum et le son d'une porte claquant au premier se firent entendre. **

**«Qu'est-ce qui passe blue, sa majesté ne peut pas comprendre les blagues? Excusez moi votre grandeur mais je n'ai pas le temps de jouer les ampoules de 100 watts donc va jouer les moustiques ailleurs.»**

**«Je te ferai payer ton affront hybride, tu verras.»**

**«Oh bon sang mais je suis mort de trouille.»**

**Spike descendit les escaliers en riant, boutonnant sa chemise.**

**«Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait cette fois ?»**

**Il me regarda l'air angélique.**

**«Rien du tout.» Je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer à ses petits jeux.**

**«Spike!»**

**«Tu sais comment elle est quand elle part dans ses délires de grandeur. Elle m'a demandé de lui prêter de l'argent et je lui ai dit non. Alors elle s'est mise à me traiter de vers de terre qu'elle devrait écraser sous sa botte et je l'ai jeté en bas du lit.»**

**«Spike vous couchez ensemble, vivez ensemble… tu ne pouvais pas lui prêter cette argent ?»**

**«BIEN SUR que si, mais ça serait beaucoup moins drôle de lui dire oui toute suite.»**

**Je me suis mis à rire c'est vrai que faire fâcher Illyria pouvait être très drôle. Sincèrement vous ai-je dit à quel point j'aimais ma vie ces temps-ci?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et la terre s'ouvrit sous ses pieds**

**Buffy marchait dans les rues de Londres, son imperméable serré autour d'elle. Près d'un an qu'elle habitait l'Angleterre et elle ne s'habituait toujours pas aux températures plus froides. Elle avait quitté l'Italie quand Dawn fut en âge te rentrer à l'université, elle avait choisi Oxford, chose dont Giles tirait une grande fierté. Aucune d'elles n'avaient osé lui dire que la seule raison pour laquelle elle avait choisi Oxford, ce n'était pas pour marcher dans ses traces comme il le croyait, mais parce que en tant que futur observateur elle devait se rapprocher du nouveau Conseil dont Giles était l'observateur principal.**

**Donc Buffy avait empaqueté leurs affaires et elles s'étaient dirigées ici. Bien sur l'Immortel n'avait pas trop apprécié la chose, mais il savait depuis le début que jamais rien de bien sérieux ne sortirait de leur histoire. Elle ne pouvait plus tolérer de sortir avec des jeunes gens normaux désormais, juste pour essayer de vivre un semblant de vie normal. Elle ne serait jamais normale, même avec toutes les tueuses activées dans le monde, elle était toujours l'élu et en plus un amant humain ne pourrait jamais se maintenir au rythme de ses besoins. Donc l'Immortel avait semblé être le choix approprié à l'époque. Giles de son côté fut déçu car il voyait en l'immortel un allié inestimable, chose qui avait toujours dérangé Buffy au plus haut point. Il avait toujours vu en Spike et Angel des ennemies, malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour se montrer digne de confiance, tandis que l'immortel, lui, avait été accueilli à bras ouverts, bien qu'il soit un démon.**

**Elle allait entrer au bureau du nouveau conseil quand son portable a sonné.**

**«Buffy Summers!»**

**«Calme toi Alicia, je ne comprend pas un traite mot de ce que tu me dis.»**

**«Oui je suis à la porte, je serais là dans deux minutes.»**

**En montant les escaliers menant à la salle de conférence, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander ce qui avait rendu la jeune tueuse aussi exciter, elle qui d'habitude était plus tôt taciturne. Poussant les portes en bois, elle fit son entrée dans la pièce.**

**«Je suis là! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important?»**

**Giles, qui était au téléphone, lui fit signe de s'assoire. Pendant qu'il parlait, elle en profita pour regarder autour d'elle. En plus d'Alicia, la tueuse à qui elle servait de mentor et d'observateur, il y avait aussi Rona.**

**«Rona, je croyais que tu étais en mission en Afrique avec Xander?»**

**La jeune haïtienne lui sourit doucement, les choses avaient changées entre elle depuis Sunnydale. Rona avait enfin compris ce que c'était d'être une guerrière et les décisions qui nous incombe de prendre, quand nous sommes confronté à la bataille.**

**«Willow nous a tous téléportés ici ce matin.»**

**«Qui ça nous ?»**

**«Moi, Xander, Cassidy, Andrew ainsi que Faith et Robin.»**

**«Ça doit être tout une apocalypse alors. Où sont les autres?»**

**La fin de sa phrase fut coupée par l'arrivée des autres. Xander, Faith et Andrew et Wood s'empressèrent de venir la saluer. Seule Cassidy est restée dans son coin, l'air timide, ignorant l'accueil que Buffy lui donnerait. Elles avaient eu une confrontation assez épique l'année dernière quand Cassidy avait foncé tête baissée dans une bataille, ignorant les conseils de Buffy. Ils avaient dû aller la secourir et il en avait résulté la mort d'une des jeunes tueuses, kaly ainsi que Willow qui fut gravement blessée. La tueuse impulsive par nature, avait refusé d'endosser la responsabilité de la situation. Ce qui avait mis Buffy très en colère. Malheureusement pour elle, Willow c'était rangée au côté de Buffy et cela avait sonné le début de la fin de son histoire avec la sorcière. 3 mois plus tard, elles rompaient officiellement et Cassidy parti pour l'Inde avec Andrew qui avait été assigné comme son observateur. Étrangement il réussissait à avoir un certain contrôle sur la gosse pourri gâtée qu'elle pouvait être parfois. De l'endroit où elle était assise, Buffy lui sourit doucement. Rien ne servait de garder des rancunes, surtout si ils devaient affronter une autre apocalypse bientôt.**

**Giles qui avait raccroché son téléphone, attira son attention.**

**«Bon je vois que tout le monde est ici, du moins presque que tout le monde. En attendant les autres, je vais commencer à vous faire un rapport de la situation. Il a été porté à mon attention qu'une nouvelle Bouche de l'Enfer avait ouvert ses portes.»**

**«Quoi? Quelqu'un a acheté une franchise un peu comme pour Mac do ?»**

**«Merci de me réconforter avec l'idée que tes voyages répétés et le fait d'être maintenant un observateur ne t'a pas fait du tout maturé Xander.»**

**«Mais de rien Giles.»**

**Tout le monde s'est mis à rire.**

**«Malgré la théorie de Xander, les Hellmouth ne sont pas des franchises, mais plus tôt des entrées interdimensionelles vers une dimension infernale. Celle-ci se déplace périodiquement tous les 200 ans et celle qui était sous Sunnydale avant que la ville ne devienne un cratère géant, s'est déplacée la semaine dernière. Nous devons nous attendre à une arrivée plutôt massive de créatures démoniaques, surtout si nous comptons qu'elle a été inactive pour les quatre dernières années. C'est pourquoi vous allez tous être affectés là-bas où vous vous battrez côte à côte avec l'équipe de chasseur de démon local qui en ont déjà plein les bras.»**

**«Attend un peu Giles, tu es entrain de nous dire que non seulement nous allons devoir déménager, mais en plus nous taper une équipe de traîne savate qui se prennent pour des chasseurs de démons et qui seront plus un obstacle qu'autre chose.»**

**«Je suis tout à fait conscient que ceci ne doit pas vous enchanter Buffy, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas vous ni moi à cet égard qui décide. Et je ne crois pas qu'ils soient réellement un obstacle à la mission, au contraire, du moins pas de la façon dont tu l'entends.»**

**«Comment ça ce n'est pas toi qui décide?»**

**«A ce que je vois, elle est toujours aussi indocile Rupert.»**

**Buffy c'est retourné vers le nouveau venu.**

**«Whistler qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?»**

**«Heureux de te voir aussi tigresse, mais pour répondre à ta question, les pouvoirs m'ont envoyé. Ce sont eux qui veulent de vous tous là bas, ils n'accepteront pas un non de votre part alors autant vous faire à l'idée.»**

**«Ok les pouvoirs nous veulent là-bas! J'ai compris, mais pourquoi devrons nous travailler avec ses chasseurs de démons? Nous sommes parfaitement capable de nous débrouiller sans ses idiots. Et en plus où est située cette Hellmouth?»**

**«L'Hellmouth est située à Los Angeles et cette équipe d'idiot comme tu l'as surnomme est loin d'en être une. Elle est composée de deux vampires, d'un Hybride, d'un ancien dieu et d'un loup Garou.»**

**Xander qui était silencieux depuis l'arrivé de Whistler décida d'intervenir.**

**«Attend un peu vous voulez que nous travaillons avec deux vampires? Vous êtes tous fou ou quoi… Les vampires n'ont pas d'âme, ils nous trahirons à la première occasions.»**

**«Ceux là ne le feront pas, je dis pas qu'il seront heureux de vous voir mais ils ne vous trahirons pas.»**

**«Et qu'est-ce qui les rend si différent?» La voix de Buffy était instable, l'idée d'aller à Los Angeles ne faisait que lui rappeler la mort d'Angel, qui elle, lui rappelait la mort de Spike. Même si elle ne l'avait jamais vraiment oubliée, elle avait seulement appris à vivre avec et là- bas cela allait être pratiquement impossible.**

**«Ils ont chacun une âme.»**

**«Quoi? Mais c'est impossible! Il n'y avait que deux vampires avec une âme.»**

**«En fait tigresse, ce sont les mêmes. Spike et Angel sont toujours en vie.»**

**Tout le monde se mis à parler en même temps. Buffy, elle, ne pouvait pas parler, ni bouger… Ils étaient encore en vie… Comment ? C'était sa dernière pensée logique avant de tomber inconsciente.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

**Dieu Spike avait besoin d'un verre! En fait, il avait besoin d'un tonneau entier de whisky. Pourtant la soirée avait bien commencée, il avait mis Illyria en colère, ce qui a mené immanquablement à un combat et ensuite une séance de sexe assez intense. Et puis ils avaient fini par trouver le nid des démons poissons qu'ils cherchaient depuis un mois, ce qui avait donné un autre bon combat. Il venait de rentrer à l'hôtel quand il remarqua que Angel était en grande conversation avec un type plus tôt bizarre. Il se figea sur place quand il comprit de quoi ils parlaient tous les deux, ce qui fit en sorte qu'Illyria lui fonce dessus.**

**«Tu es dans mes jambes hybride.» Sa réponse fut plus automatique que réfléchie.**

**«Tu deviens vieille blue, je ne suis pas assez voyant couvert de sang orange?»**

**Illyria le regarda d'un air bizarre. Quelque chose clochait. Elle avait entendu ses mots, mais où était le sarcasme? Le sourire trop confiant? Les insinuations sexuelles? Ce n'était pas dans son habitude.**

**«Angélus, dit moi que j'ai mal entendu…»**

**Angel se tourna vers lui. Il savait que ce ne serait pas facile de lui faire accepter la nouvelle, lui-même était plutôt mitigé à cette idée mais Spike avait fait de sa haine des Scoobies son porte étendard depuis les dernières années. C'était sa façon de survivre à sa peine de cœur et au fait qu'il avait l'impression de trahir Fred chaque fois qu'il touchait Illyria, ce qui était ridicule, mais le type avait toujours eu des problèmes émotionnels.**

**«Non Spike, Whistler est venu nous annoncer que nous avons une nouvelle mission. Nous devons aider Buffy, Xander, Andrew et leur tueuse respective à protéger la nouvelle bouche de l'enfer qui se trouve sous nos pieds.»**

**«Tu n'as qu'a répondre non et le renvoyer chez lui.»**

**Whistler décida d'intervenir.**

**«Je ne crois pas que les choses soit aussi simple William.**

**Spike le regarda d'un air narquois.**

**«Excuse moi… est-ce qu'on a déjà couché ensemble?»**

**Whistler sembla plus que surpris par la question.**

**«Non pas que je me rappelle.»**

**«Bien, je me le demandais, car seul les gens avec qui j'ai déjà couché, ont le droit de m'appeler William.»**

**Connor qui était silencieux dans le coin de la pièce, à tel point que personne n'avait remarqué sa présence, décida de s'en mêler.**

**«Mon père t'appelle William tout le temps.» Spike le regarda, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres qui fit immédiatement regretter à Connor d'avoir parlé. Il savait qu'il n'aimerait pas la réponse et qu'en plus il en résulterait des tas d'images mentales qu'il aurait préféré ignoré.**

**«C'est ce que je disais, seul les gens avec qui j'ai couché.» Connor s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. «Ne t'en fait pas gamin c'était loin d'être romantique. En fait c'est même plus tôt drôle, ça implique une putain anglaise et beaucoup trop d'alcool.»**

**Angel décida de mettre fin à cette conversation particulière, avant que Spike entre dans des détails embrassant.**

**«Nous n'avons pas le choix Spike.»**

**«Et pourquoi, oh Grand Yoda ?»**

**«C'est simple William, (Whistler mis l'accent sur son nom juste pour l'embêter.) Ne t'en fais pas, nous coucherons ensemble plus tard comme ça tu seras moins bouleverser.»**

**Spike lui lança un regard meurtrier. «Ce sont les pouvoirs qui ont décidés que vous deviez faire équipe. Quand la bouche de l'enfer était située sous Sunnydale, elle était déjà difficile à contrôler, imaginer maintenant dans une ville aussi grande que Los Angeles. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire contre cela, mise à part envisager le suicide. Ceci dit ils trouverait sûrement une façon de vous ramenez de toute manière.»**

**«Putain de pouvoir ils ont pas déjà assez baiser avec nos vies? Quoi, ils ont personne d'autre à emmerder?»**

**«Si, mais le monde est vaste, ils nous faut des champions partout.»**

**«Écoute moi bien. Tu iras leur dire ceci, j'ai fini d'être leur pantin, je suis déjà mort sauvant le monde et ils m'ont ramené donc où je suis concerné? J'ai fait ma part.»**

**«Euh Spike n'oublie pas c'est Lindsay qui t'a ramené, juste pour m'embêter.»**

**«Non Angel, c'était nous. Lindsay n'était qu'un pion, en fait.»**

**«Tu vois, je le savais.»**

**«De toute façon, même si tu cries à nous défoncer les tympans, ils ne changeront pas d'avis. Bon je dois y aller, je suis attendu ailleurs. L'équipe arrivera dans une semaine, soyez prêt.**

**Et sur ces paroles, il disparu. Spike regarda Angel et les autres.**

**«Désolé, je ne peux pas! C'est trop, tu comprends?» Et il quitta la pièce pour se vautrer dans une tonne d'alcool dans le plus proche bar disponible.**

…………………

**Angel regarda Spike quitter l'hôtel en silence. Il savait que parler avec lui quand il était dans cet état n'aboutirait à rien et en plus, il avait aussi ses problèmes avec la situation à traiter. Après la mort de Fred tout s'était enclenché plus tôt rapidement. À l'époque, il n'avait pas eu vraiment le temps de traiter avec le fait que Giles avait refusé de les aider. Autant qu'il voulait penser que c'était lui qui donnait les ordres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que quand Andrew était venu, c'était sous l'ordre express de Buffy qui ne lui faisait plus confiance. Comment leur relation avait pût se dégrader à ce point? D'accord il n'avait pas été très proches après leur séparation, mais il avait toujours cru qu'ils seraient du même coté. Mais voilà, il avait fait un choix quand il avait voulu sauver son fils et malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, il ne le regrettait pas. Comment pourrait il? Connor était sa chair et son sang et il remerciait tous les jours un dieu en qui il ne croyait plus vraiment d'avoir pu le retrouver. Comment a t–elle pu croire qu'il était passé de l'autre côté? Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser amèrement que si elle avait su que Spike était avec eux, peut être aurait-elle vu leur choix différemment. Pouvait–il lui pardonner? Il savait que rien qu'ils aient pu faire n'aurait sauvé Fred. Devrait il se dire que dans toute guerre il y a des morts et des sacrifices doivent être fait? Aurait–il agit comme eux si il avait été à leur place? En sachant à quel point Wolfram & Hart était l'emblème même du mal? Malheureusement aucune de ces questions n'aurait de réponse et ils devaient être ici dans une semaine.**

**«Angel?»**

**Illyria était devant lui essayant de cacher son inquiétude derrière un air hautain.**

**«Dois-je aller après lui pour l'empêcher de boire?»**

**«Non, laisse le tranquille pour l'instant. Ce sera déjà assez dur de la revoir, donnons lui quelque jours pour se préparer.»**

**«Et pour toi?» Il savait de quoi elle voulait parler. Serait-il dur pour lui de la revoir maintenant qu'il avait refait sa vie avec Nina ?**

**«J'en sais rien mais ce n'est pas à cause de Nina. Je sais que ce qu'il y avait entre elle et moi est fini depuis longtemps.»**

**«Pourquoi alors?»**

**«J'ai peur qu'elle détruise tout ce que Spike et moi avons réussis à reconstruire ensemble, notre famille.»**

………………

**Illyria ne savait pas trop quoi en penser. Spike reverrait la femme qu'il aime. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était jalouse, non ce n'était pas comme ça entre eux, mais elle avait besoin de lui et lui d'elle. Que ferait elle si il pouvait continuer sa vie sur ses propres pieds? Spike l'avait aidé à trouver sa place, il était son ami. Elle avait régné sur le monde, il y a longtemps, les gens se prosternait à ses pieds, tremblait de peur sous son Kourou. Mais maintenant elle n'était plus le grand monarque qu'elle était jadis et même si elle préférait mourir que de l'avouer, elle aimait les sentiments humains qu'elle ressentait maintenant. La joie, la peine, la haine, l'amour, la peur, la culpabilité. Elle comprenait pourquoi les êtres comme Spike, Angel, Wesley, Gunn et même cette Fred dont le corps lui servait de coquille voulait sauver ce monde à tout prix. Vivre une vie exempt de tout cela ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue, encore moins l'éternité. Mais elle allait écouter Angel et laisser Spike se perdre dans une bouteille et ensuite elle irait le chercher et ferait en sorte que cette tueuse et ses amis ne fassent aucun mal aux membres de sa nouvelle famille. Sinon, ils en paieraient le prix.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

**Dans l'avion qui les amenait à Los Angeles, Buffy était nerveuse. Elle repensait à ce jour où Whistler était venu les voir et les choses qui avaient été dites.**

**Elle n'avait pas perdu conscience longtemps et une fois debout sur ses pieds, elle avait foncé sur Whistler le prenant par la gorge et le couchant sur la table. Elle avait des questions et il allait lui répondre.**

**«Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne me l'as pas dit?» **

**«Je ne peux pas respirer.» Elle desserra légèrement sa poigne sur son cou.**

**«Ouf merci.»**

**«Maintenant accouche, sinon je t'étouffe pour de vrai!»**

**«Ce n'était pas à moi de te le dire, ils ont décidés tous les deux qui ne voulait pas que tu sois au courant, c'était leur décision. N'importe quand ils auraient pu te donner de leur nouvelles mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.»**

**«Mais je l'ai vu mourir. Il était devant moi, il brûlait de l'intérieur, il n'aurait jamais du s'en sortir.»**

**«Et il ne l'a pas fait, il est mort désagrégé en fermant l'Hellmouth. Mais son essence est resté prise dans l'amulette qu'il portait et cette amulette a été envoyée à Wolfram & Hart. Quand il en est sorti, il était une espèce de spectre. Ce n'est que plusieurs semaines plus tard qu'il pu reprendre forme humaine. La première chose qu'il fit, c'est de prendre un billet de bateau pour l'Italie, mais il changea d'avis à la dernière minute prétextant qu'il ne saurait pas quoi te dire quand il te verrait et ignorant si tu voulais aussi le voir maintenant que tu avais une nouvelle vie.»**

**«J'aurais voulu le voir, je rêve de lui encore chaque nuit, tu aurais du me le dire, peu importe leur désir.»**

**«Ne me blâme pas, je n'étais pas le seul à être au courant.»**

**Quand elle s'est tournée elle vit Giles, Andrew et Xander des plus timides.**

**«Vous le saviez, comment vous avez pu me faire ça.»**

**«Nous ne sommes pas les seuls, Willow aussi savait.»**

**«Quand je suis allée à L.A., il m'a fait promettre de ne rien te dire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit prêt et ensuite j'ai cru qu'il était mort comme dans la vison de Willow.»**

**«Et toi Xander?»**

**«Willow me l'a dit, nous avons cru que c'était à lui de te le dire.»**

**«Non! Vous ne l'avez jamais AIMÉ, vous avez du être content qu'il ait enfin débarrassé le plancher! Si seulement j'avais su, c'est de votre faute!»**

**«Oui je détestais le type c'est vrai, mais la dernière année les choses avaient changé entre nous**

**Et tu aurais fait quoi Buffy? Sauté dans le premier avion pour lui dire que tu étais contente qu'il soit en vie? Mais que tu fréquentais l'immortel, un démon qui n'avait aucune âme, quand tu as passé des années à lui dire qu'il était indigne de toi exactement pour la même raison.»**

**«Ne me met pas ça sur le dos Xander, vous ne l'avez jamais accepté, vous le traitiez toujours comme une chose, même après qu'il vous ait aidé ce fameux été.»**

**«Et toi non peut être? Je ne suis pas idiot Buffy, de tout l'été où nous avons patrouiller, je n'ai jamais vu Spike avec aucune égratignure. Mais après ton retour, il était amoché constamment et boitait la plus part du temps. A l'époque, j'ai refusé de voir la vérité mais maintenant avec le recul, je sais ce qui s'est passé. Tu l'as utilisé comme nous, mais seulement tu t'es servi de son amour pour toi. Ce que tu lui donnais d'une main, tu lui reprenais de l'autre, le baisant pour ensuite mieux le battre. Et le type restait quand même, il a obtenu une âme pour toi, pour être digne de toi, se sentant coupable d'un geste fait dans le désespoir. Comprend moi, je ne pardonne pas son geste, mais je comprend comment il a pu en arriver là. Il a traité avec toi de la seule façon qu'il connaissait, puisque que c'est tout ce que tu ne lui as jamais donné, avec le sexe et la violence. Seulement il s'est arrêté avant de commettre l'irréparable, même sans âme il s'est arrêté, tandis que toi avec la tienne, tu en as été incapable.**

**Les mots de Xander l'avaient touchée d'une façon qu'elle ne croyait plus possible. Bien sûr elle s'était dit la même chose des milliers de fois, mais l'entendre de la bouche d'un autre était difficile mais ce sont les paroles de Giles qui la blessèrent le plus.**

**«Bien que je ne sois pas d'accord avec Xander, je n'aurai jamais aucun respect pour Spike ni Angel à cet égard, mais je crois que tu dois savoir une chose. Whistler m'a informé que ni un ni l'autre n'était heureux de la situation. Tu dois comprendre, Buffy, l'engouement que Spike avait à ton égard.»**

**«Amour, Spike m'aimait Giles, quoi que tu puisses en penser.»**

**Giles la regarda avec tristesse. Il aurait tellement voulu qu'elle comprenne que c'était impossible, leur histoire n'avait rien à voir avec l'amour.**

**«Peu importe Buffy. Spike n'a plus ces sentiments envers toi maintenant, il a refait sa vie.»**

**Ces mots l'avait poussé dans une profonde dépression et elle n'avait pas ré adressé la parole à Giles depuis. Il avait essayé mais toute tentative de sa part c'était soldé par un échec. Elle en avait plus qu'assez. Sa trahison à Sunnydale avait creusé un fossé entre eux que Buffy était incapable de remplir. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'il ait tort et qu'elle pourrait le faire tomber amoureuse d'elle encore fois. Elle l'avait déjà perdu une fois, il n'était pas question qu'elle le perde de nouveau.**

**«Ça va Buffy?»**

**«Oui Alicia, je suis juste un peu nerveuse.»**

……………………

**Xander était nerveux. Heureusement pour lui et Andrew, Buffy avait décidé de ne pas leur en tenir rigueur préférant bouder Giles à la place. Peut être aurait il dû lui dire quelque chose mais à l'époque Giles les avaient convaincu de ne rien lui dire. Aujourd'hui Xander se demandait si ce n'est pas la haine que Giles avait envers Spike, qu'il tenait responsable de la coupure entre lui et Buffy, qui avait dicté sa décision. Eux avait pris ses paroles pour de la sagesse comme à leur habitude sans penser que Giles était aussi un être humain qui pouvait prendre de mauvaises décisions, chose qu'il avait de plus en plus tendance à faire.**

………………………

**Illyria et Connor essayait de faire tenir un Spike complètement ivre debout sous la douche, tandis que Angel vociférait contre lui de l'autre coté du rideau.**

**«Cinq jours Spike! Tu as disparu cinq jours! Nous avons même cru que tu étais mort! J'ai passé les trois derniers jours à fouiller cette ville de fond en comble pour te retrouver et je suis encore traumatisé par le fait que je voulais te retrouver vivant. Je comprend que la visite de Buffy te bouleverse mais tu aurais pu penser un peu à nous.»**

**La bouche de Spike était pâteuse quand il lui répondit, mais au moins c'était une légère amélioration de l'état dans lequel il l'avait trouvé.**

**«Désolé papa, tu vas me donner une fessé?»**

**«Si j'avais le moindre espoir que cela puisse te mettre du plomb dans la tête j'en serais douloureusement tenté.»**

**«Pourquoi est-ce que personne ne me laisse mourir en paix?»**

**Nina arriva avec une tasse de sang et la remis à Angel.**

**«Désolé mon vieux mais il n'en est pas question. J'ai enfin réussi à te trouver une utilité, il n'est pas question que tu disparaisses.»**

**«Spike nous étions tous vraiment inquiet.»**

**Spike avait toujours aimé Nina. Elle avait une façon d'être qui vous poussait à l'aimer même si elle avait un goût tragique dans les hommes, même si Angel était un moins mauvais choix que bien d'autre.**

**«Désolé Nina.»**

**«Je crois qu'on peut le sortir de la douche et lui faire boire un peu de sang.» Quand il fut séché et assis sur son lit, une serviette au tour de la taille, Angel lui tendit la tasse. Il pensa protester un instant mais changea d'idée, ils étaient capables de le faire boire de force. Après avoir bu la tasse ainsi que deux autres que Nina avait préparé, il s'étendit sur son lit sa tête sur les genoux d' Illyria. Il était complètement sobre maintenant et pouvait avouer que sa réaction n'était pas très mature, il devait comme les autres faire face à la situation.**

**«Ils arrivent quand?»**

**«Dans quelque heures… repose toi en attendant.»**

**Et ils quittèrent la pièce le laissant seul avec Illyria qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.**

……………

_**A Londres au même moment**_

**Un coup à la porte de son bureau fit sursauter Giles. Après avoir crié «entrez», il s'installa confortablement dans son fauteuil.**

**«Giles, vous m'avez demandé?»**

**«Oui Robin, entrez. Je me suis dit que vous aviez sûrement des questions.»**

**«Oui en effet. La première est pourquoi nous avoir téléportés avec les autres puisque nous n'étions pas du tout visé par la réunion.»**

**Giles pris une grande respiration. Il devait être très prudent sur la façon dont il abordait les choses si il voulait que tout fonctionne comme prévu.**

**«J'ai voulu que vous assistiez à cette réunion pour une raison. Voyez, après avoir appris que Angel n'avait pas survécu à l'apocalypse, j'ai fait des recherches cherchant la cause de tout cela et j'ai découvert des faits intéressants. Angel est devenu un membre d'une confrérie démoniaque de la plus haute importance, le cercle de l'épine noir. A eux seul, ils régnaient sur ce qu'il y avait de plus abjecte dans ce monde, Angel aurait même sacrifié un membre important de son équipe pour y arriver. Une dénommé Winyfred Burckels dont le corps sert de coquille à un ancien dieu Illyria qui travaille maintenant avec eux et est la maîtresse de Spike par la même occasion. Pour une raison que j'ignore, Angel et son équipe ont détruit chaque membre de l'épine noir, ce qui entraîna cette fameuse apocalypse. Les autorités supérieures sont intervenues et l'apocalypse a pu être arrêtée avant que notre dimension soit complètement détruite. Spike faisait bien sur parti de l'équipe d'Angel ce qui m'amène à un autre fait, William le sanglant et Angélus n'ont jamais fait équipe ensemble, sauf quand ils étaient mauvais.**

**«Oui… mais Giles, si Whistler dit que les puissances ont besoin d'eux, c'est qu'ils doivent être de notre côté, non?»**

**Giles se leva et se mit à arpenter la pièce nerveusement.**

**«Whistler est ce qu'on appel un démon neutre. Il ne joue sur aucun coté seulement celui de l'équilibre. Nous avons maintenant une équipe de tueuse donc il serait bien de penser que le bien gagne du terrain sur le mal et si tout ceci était un piège?»**

**«Alors pourquoi les avoirs envoyé?»**

**«Vous avez vu la réaction de Buffy face à la nouvelle de Spike toujours vivant? Elle ne pense plus avec sa tête dès que Spike est concerné et en plus je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance, aucun d'eux ne m'aurait écouté. Je voudrais que toi et Faith alliez les rejoindre pour vérifier ma théorie, BIEN SUR je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que Faith ne doit pas être mise au courant. Elle a beaucoup trop de respect pour Angel, elle ne comprendrait pas.»**

**«Et si votre théorie est la bonne?»**

**«Alors tu devras t'arranger pour les faire disparaître. N'oublie pas que Spike est le vampire qui a tué ta mère, cela te revient en quelque sorte de droit.»**

**«Giles, je suis désolé mais les dernières années m'ont aidé à comprendre que l'homme qui avait tué ma mère n'existait plus, il a une âme maintenant.»**

**«Justement… je ne suis pas sur que Spike soit revenu complètement intact des morts. Je crois qu'il n'a plus son âme et que Angel a vendu la sienne à l'épine noire par la même occasion. Nous pourrions tous être en grand danger. Robin, pensez y.**

**Wood se leva pour prendre congé mais avant de quitter la pièce, il se tourna vers Giles.**

**«D'accord, je le ferai.»**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

**Après que Robin eu quitté Giles, il erra sans but à travers les bureaux pendant près d'une heure, perdu dans ses pensées, avant de rejoindre Faith qui attendait dans la chambre à coucher qu'ils utilisaient quand ils étaient de passage par ici.**

**«Alors tu as demandé à Giles pourquoi nous avions été invité?»**

**Robin soupira intérieurement, ils avaient fait un sacré bout de chemin depuis Sunnydale tous les deux. Leur relation, qui avait commencé comme quelque chose de purement sexuelle, s'était transformée en amour et il détestait lui mentir mais il n'avait aucun choix.**

**«Oui, il voulait que tu apprennes la nouvelle pour Angel. Il savait que tu aimerais en être informé et en plus il nous a offert de prendre des vacances. Alors quand dis tu? Toi, moi, des jours à ne rien faire sauf rester au lit?»**

**Faith le regarda attentivement. Elle savait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose mais elle n'allait pas insister pour l'instant, elle aurait la réponse en temps et lieu.**

**«Des vacances ? Je suis partante pour des vacances… où m'emmènes tu?»**

**«Que dirais tu de Los Angeles? Après tout, avec la magie de Willow, tu es effacée des fichiers des personnes recherchées et tu pourrais revoir Angel. Je sais qu'il t'a manqué durant toutes ses années. Sa mort t'as vraiment fait beaucoup de peine, alors le savoir vivant doit être incroyable pour toi et en plus Buffy pourrait avoir besoin d'une amie, non? »**

**C'était vrai que elle et Buffy étaient devenus très liées après qu'elles aient compris ce qui clochait entre elle. Mais que Robin veuille aller à L.A était un autre indication que quelque chose clochait ou peut être qu'il voulait vraiment lui faire plaisir. Elle devait arrêter d'être aussi parano.**

**«On part quand?»**

**«Quand tu voudras ma belle.» Et il l'a pris dans ses bras pour l'entraîner vers le lit où Faith oublia tous ses doutes.**

…………………

**Après le départ d'Angel et des autres, Spike passa plusieurs minutes silencieux apaisé par la main d' Illyria qui jouait dans ses cheveux .Sa mère faisait souvent la même chose quand il était humain pour calmer ses inquiétudes. **

**«Je ne veux pas la revoir, je ne suis pas prêt à ça.»**

**«Tu n'as pourtant pas le choix, tu as peur de quoi? D'être incapable de continuer à la détester quand elle sera là ?»**

**Spike ne se donna pas la peine de répondre, il n'était pas encore prêt pour la réponse à cette question. Pour dévier la conversation, il caressa doucement le dedans de ses cuisses. La respiration d' Illyria s'accéléra doucement, il en profita pour se retourner et l'embrasser passionnément. Il avait besoin d'elle, de son corps pour oublier, et comme à son habitude elle lui donna sans poser de question ni rien demander en retour.**

…………………

**Buffy était nerveuse, assise dans le taxi qui les menaient vers l'hôtel Hypérion, leur future demeure. L'endroit où elle vivrait avec Spike et Angel, les deux vampires qu'elle avait aimés, les deux vampires qui avaient omis de lui donner des nouvelles durant les 3 dernières années. Peut être que tout cela était une mauvaise idée, elle devrait rebrousser chemin et laisser un autre venir à sa place, sûrement cela ne ferait pas une grande différence n'est-ce pas ? **

**Malheureusement il était trop tard pour rebrousser chemin, le taxi venait d'arriver à destination. Prenant une grande respiration, elle sorti de la voiture pour faire face à son destin.**

**«Ça va Buffy?»**

**«Non Xander… je peux à peine tenir debout sur mes jambes et j'ai des papillons dans l'estomac.»**

**Xander lui souris gentiment et lui mis la main sur l'épaule.**

**«Allez c'est Spike et Angel. À l'instant où ils te verront, ils comprendront combien tu leur manqués, j'en suis sur.» Malheureusement elle n'arrivait pas à être aussi sur que lui.**

**«Il vaut mieux aider Andrew avec les bagages. Quand arrive le reste de nos affaires?»**

**«Il devrait déjà être arrivé.»**

**Kennedy qui essayait de jongler avec une pile de sac regarda Buffy timidement. **

**«Tu crois que Spike sera heureux de nous voir?»**

**«J'en sais rien Kennedy… je croyais que tu le détestais?»**

**«Non pas du tout, mais c'est un vampire tu comprends, ne pas se laisser aller trop proche de l'ennemie et tout ça.»**

**«Il n'est pas comme les autres.»**

**«Je sais, j'étais à Sunnydale moi aussi, tu te rappelles.»**

**Alicia, toujours optimiste, donna comme à son habitude son avis.**

**«Moi j'ai hâte de les rencontrer. J'ai tellement entendu parler d'eux, bien que Giles n'a pas l'air de beaucoup les aimer.»**

**Buffy lui répondit plus tôt amèrement.**

**«Non Giles aime oublier le nombre de fois où ils lui ont sauvé la vie. Il préfère se rappeler leurs erreurs.»**

**«Allez venez… rentrons!»**

…………………………

**Pendant ce temps à l'intérieur. **

**«Papa, ils sont arrivés.»**

**Angel se tourna vers Nina, inquiet.**

**«Je ne sais pas comment agir.»**

**Nina s'approcha de lui et le serra dans ses bras.**

**«Tu dois agir comme le patron et laisser tes sentiments personnels de côté. Vous aurez le loisir de discuter de tout cela plus tard, pour l'instant tu dois les accueillir.»**

**Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front.**

**«Tu as raison, comme toujours.» **

**Et ils se dirigèrent vers le lobby pour rejoindre leurs invités.**

…………………

**Andrew était étrangement silencieux. Il savait qu'à l'instant où il mettrait les pieds à l'Hypérion, son secret serait découvert et il y avait de bonne chance que Buffy ne lui adresse plus jamais la parole. Mais il avait fait une promesse à Spike. Personne n'était au courant qu'il était toujours en contact avec le vampire. Quelques semaines après la vision de Willow, incapable de vivre plus longtemps dans l'incertitude, il avait appelé le numéro d'urgence que Spike lui avait donné quand il était venu en Italie. Entendre le son de sa voix avait été un soulagement. La première chose que Spike lui avait demandée, c'était de ne dire à personne qu'il était toujours en vie ainsi que Angel. Il avait aussi parlé d'une certaine Fred qu'ils avaient refusés d'aider et Andrew lui assura qu'il n'avait pas été au courant. Malheureusement il n'avait pu dire à Spike si Buffy le savait et Spike avait refusé qu'il fasse enquête, disant que ce n'était plus important, que pour lui, elle et les autres était chose du passé. BIEN SUR ils n'étaient pas des amis à proprement parler mais de temps à autre Spike lui demandait certains services, des renseignements sur certains démons. Comme ils n'avaient plus d'observateur avec eux après la mort de Wesley, ils avaient besoin de quelqu'un pour combler ce manque et Andrew avait accepté avec plaisir. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait important. Spike respectait ses connaissances et il en était fier. Ce n'est qu'en voyant la réaction de Buffy à l'annonce qu'ils étaient toujours en vie, qu'il se mit à se sentir coupable.**

……………

**Quand ils pénétrèrent dans l'hôtel, la tension était à couper au couteau. C'est la voix de Buffy qui rompit le silence.**

**«Angel.» Elle était là debout, figée, comme si elle ne pouvait en croire ses yeux. Bien sur elle avait su qu'il était vivant mais le voir c'était autre chose.**

**«Buffy» Le son de sa voix le ramenait dans le passé à une époque où il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Il ne savait pas comment agir avec elle. Une partie de lui avait envie de faire comme Spike, la détester tout simplement. Mais c'était plus difficile pour lui, il n'avait pas avec elle l'histoire qu'il y avait entre eux. Spike n'en parlait jamais beaucoup, mais il avait cru comprendre qu'ils avaient été à un certain moment plus ou moins ensemble et c'était loin d'être tout beau tout rose. Avant cette idée seule l'aurait révolté mais c'était avant l'apocalypse, avant qu'ils vivent et travaillent ensemble, avant qu'ils soient une famille. Maintenant Buffy était là devant lui et il décida donc de suivre le conseil de Nina, le reste pourrait attendre.**

**Une voix dans l'escalier interrompu leurs retrouvailles. **

**«Angel je vais patrouiller je te promet d'être retour avant le levé du jour comme un bon garçon.»**

**«Spike nous avons des invités.» **

**«J'ai vu, mais je ne peux pas dire que je m'en soucie vraiment.»**

**Buffy tremblait. Il était encore plus magnifique que dans ses souvenirs. Un sourire doux éclaira son visage, elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras, mais le ton de sa voix la fit rester où elle était. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua une fille étrange avec des cheveux bleus qui suivait derrière lui.**

**Après avoir pris des armes, il se dirigea vers la porte sans même les regarder. Avant de partir, il se retourna et regarda Andrew**

**«Andrew heureux de te voir, on reparlera plus tard.» Et il s'en alla dans la nuit, son manteau se gonflant derrière lui.**

**Buffy sorti soudainement de sa torpeur. Il l'avait ignoré. D'accord elle s'attendait à cette réaction, mais elle croyait qu'il aurait la même attitude pour tout le monde. Pourtant il avait l'air content de voir Andrew, pourquoi? Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser partir comme ça, elle devait absolument lui parler, régler les choses entre eux. Tout ça était trop bête, ils avaient perdus déjà trop de temps. Elle voulait s'élancer après lui, quand la fille étrange qu'elle avait remarquée plus tôt se dressa devant elle.**

**«Je te conseil de le laisser tranquille, il ne veut pas te voir.» Buffy s'hérissa à ses mots. Mais pour qui se prenait elle ?**

**«Je crois qu'il est assez grand pour me le dire lui-même.»**

**La fille la regarda comme si elle était une gomme collée après sa chaussure.**

**«Il t'a royalement ignoré, il te faut quoi de plus? Une carte qui dit chère tueuse fou moi la paix?» Et elle sorti elle aussi, laissant une Buffy en colère et embarrassée derrière elle.**

**Angel rompit le silence.**

**«Tout compte fait, ça s'est pas trop mal passé.»**

**Tout le monde le regarda étrangement **

**«Quoi ça aurait pu être pire?»**

**Connor se mit à rire doucement.**

**« Tu as tout à fait raison papa.»**

**Au regard incrédule qu'il recevait de ses invités, Angel pris un air gêné. Il lui semblait aussi qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.**

**«Désolé tout le monde, c'est mon fils, Connor.»**

**Un énorme quoi? Résonna dans l'hôtel et Angel se frotta les temples. Il sentait une migraine qui faisait son apparition, pourtant les vampires ne devait pas souffrir de ce genre de maux, mais il avait l'impression qu'elle serait bientôt chose courante.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 :**

**Illyria et Spike marchait depuis un moment dans les rues, quand celle-ci rompit le silence.**

**«Qui était le moustique?» Il avait presque oublié qu'elle était là. **

**«Quel moustique?»**

**«Le garçon à l'air idiot que tu as salué?»**

**«Oh… lui c'est Andrew.» Illyria eu l'air surprise.**

**«Andrew? Étrange, je ne l'avais pas imaginé comme cela. Il a l'air si fragile et faible.»**

**«Je t'ai déjà dit 100 milles fois que la force n'a rien avoir avec les apparences.»**

**«Oui mais tu m'as dit qu'il pouvait appeler des démons à volonté et qu'il avait même tué son meilleur ami. Je l'imaginais comme un homme avec beaucoup de pouvoir, il peut à peine se tenir debout tout seul.»**

**«Ne te fie pas aux apparences! Regarde toi, tu es mince comme une brindille et tu peux pourtant soulever une voiture d'une seule main sans même te casser un ongle… pas que tu t'en soucierais, mais quand même.»**

**«Pourquoi me soucierais-je d'un ongle?»**

**«C'est ce que les femmes font normalement, c'est tout.»**

**«Tu voudrais que je sois comme elle, féminine me souciant d'absurdité?»**

**«Pas du tout, de toute façon nous sommes ici pour tuer des choses, beaucoup de choses avec bon espoir.»**

**Illyria choisis de ne pas s'obstiner mais elle n'était pas dupe. Elle comprenait ce qu'il ressentait, il lui était arrivé souvent de souhaiter qu'il ressemble à Wesley. Même si elle avait de gros doute que Wesley puisse l'amuser autant et se battre avec elle comme lui le faisait. Et ça lui manquerait, si cela cessait tout à coup d'arriver. Comme si il avait lu dans ses pensés, il lui mit la main sur l'épaule.**

**«Blue, toi et moi on ne cessera jamais d'être ami, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te le promet!»**

**«Je ne m'en soucie pas.» Mais il savait tous les deux que c'était faux et le fait qu'il lui dise ces paroles lui avait fait le plus grand bien.**

**«Bien sur votre grandeur, je n'oserai pas penser le contraire.»**

…………………

**Buffy bouillait. Elle s'était promise de ne pas faire d'histoire mais la nervosité des derniers jours et l'incertitude commençait à jouer sur son caractère.**

**Elle écoutait d'une oreille discrète Angel raconter la naissance miraculeuse de Connor quand un nom attira son attention.**

**«Darla? Mais tu l'as tué, Darla!»**

**«Oui mais Wolfram & Hart l'ont ramenée à la vie.»**

**«Alors quoi? Tu étais si heureux que tu as décidé de diriger leur bureau et de coucher avec elle.» Elle ne voulait pas être odieuse mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.**

**«Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Connor est né bien avant que je sois PDG de Wolfram & Hart.»**

**«Et comment se fait–il qu'il ne soit pas qu'un bébé de toute façon?» C'est vrai, elle n'avait pas pensé à cela. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que la capacité de Kennedy de toujours chercher la petite bête lui plairait un jour.**

**«IL m'a été enlevé quand il était bébé et élever dans une dimension différente. Pour moi il est disparu 1 mois mais pour lui cela a duré 17 ans.»**

**«Waouh… c'est comme dans l'épisode de ……..»**

**«La ferme Andrew! Je suis désolée que tu es manqué l'enfance de ton fils Angel. Où est l'heureuse maman? Entrain de diriger un cabinet d'avocat mauvais quelque part?»**

**Buffy savait qu'elle était injuste mais tout cela c'était beaucoup trop à supporter. Angel avait passé des années à critiquer les hommes de sa vie et que faisait il pendant ce temps ? Il couchait avec Darla.**

**Connor, sentant que tout cela finirait par un drame, décida d'interrompe.**

**«Je crois que nous sommes tous fatigués, on devrait montrer leur chambre à tout le monde et programmer une réunion demain pour mettre les choses à jour. Il se tourna vers Buffy.**

**«Je crois que vous êtes sorti avec l'immortel, non? Ce n'est pas le démon qui change de camp comme de paire de chaussettes?»**

**Buffy compris le message haut et clair : lâche mon père ou je déterrerai les cadavres de ton passé! Et elle devait avoué que sortir avec l'immortel n'était pas la chose la plus brillante qu'elle avait fait dans sa vie.**

**«Connor à raison, on devrait discuté demain. Nina, tu leur montre leur chambre, chérie?» Angel se pencha et l'embrassa doucement.**

**«Bien sur, venez!»**

**Buffy resta derrière. Quand elle fut sur que Nina ne pouvait plus l'entendre, elle se tourna vers Angel.**

**«Elle est très jolie, je suis heureuse pour toi.» Et elle monta rejoindre les autres, laissant un Angel surpris. Elle avait vraiment pensé ce qu'elle venait de lui dire, il méritait d'être heureux.**

**«Ça va aller papa?»**

**«Étrangement je crois que oui, on devra juste s'adapter à la situation… ne t'inquiète pas.»**

**Tapotant doucement son fils sur le dos, il marcha vers le bureau et ferma la porte.**

**Mais Connor était inquiet. Il ne connaissait pas Spike depuis longtemps mais il ne l'avait jamais vu aussi détruit. Bien sur, il avait entendu parler de la tueuse qui avait capturé le cœur des deux vampires mais il n'avait jamais pensé la voir un jour. Et maintenant elle était là. En plus, vu la façon dont elle venait de parler à son père, il n'était pas du tout sur de l'aimer malgré les paroles gentilles qu'elle avait prononcée sur Nina. Venant à une décision, il monta les escaliers pour aller lui parler. Elle devait comprendre qu'elle n'était pas chez elle ici, du moins pas encore.**

…………

**Buffy était entrain de regarder la pièce autour d'elle quand on cogna à sa porte. Elle fut surprise quand elle aperçu son visiteur mais elle l'invita à entrer.**

**«C'est Connor, c'est ça? Entre.»**

**«Merci, alors la chambre te plait?»**

**«Beaucoup merci.» Ils se regardaient tous les deux nerveusement, aucun des deux n'osant entrer dans le vif du sujet. Finalement Buffy craqua la première.**

**«Je suis désolé d'avoir été désagréable envers ta mère mais disons qu'elle et moi n'avons pas un passé très agréable.»**

**«Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde, mais je ne l'ai jamais connu. Elle s'est tuée pour que je puisse venir au monde. Mon père dit qu'elle l'a fait par amour. Quand j'étais en elle, je partageais mon âme avec elle et elle avait peur qu'une fois que je sois né, elle cesse de m'aimer. Elle a dû faire un choix, c'était elle ou moi et elle m'a choisi.»**

**«Je suis désolé, tu n'as pas dû avoir une vie facile.»**

**«Non vraiment, la dimension où j'ai grandi était remplie de démon. L'homme qui m'a élevé ne l'a fait que dans le but de se venger de mon père, faisant de moi l'instrument ultime de sa vengeance. Quand je suis arrivé ici, je ne voulais qu'une chose, tuer Angélus. Et puis j'ai appris qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être alors mon père, pas Angel mais celui que je considérais comme mon père à l'époque se sachant mourrant, s'est suicidé et s'est arrangé pour je crois que c'était Angel le coupable. Alors je me suis vengé, je l'ai enfermé dans un cercueil et jeté à la mer. Il y est resté 2 mois.»**

**«Oh mon dieu.»**

**«Attend ce n'est pas la meilleur partie. Quand il est revenu, j'ai vécu dans les rues un moment et puis Cordélia est réapparu. Elle avait disparu en même temps que Angel mais je n'y étais pour rien. Heureusement car je crois bien qu'il m'aurait tué si ça avait été le cas.»**

**«Angel ne t'aurais pas tué, tu es son fils.»**

**Connor la regarda dans les yeux très sérieusement.**

**«Oui il l'aurait fait pour elle, il l'aimait.» Buffy eu l'air très surprise par la nouvelle mais ne dit pas un mot alors il continua son histoire.**

**«Toujours est–il que lorsqu'elle est revenu, elle avait perdu la mémoire et ils essayaient tous de la protéger. Alors ils lui ont menti sur beaucoup de chose. Mais je lui ai dit l'entière vérité. Alors elle décida de vivre avec moi et quand sa mémoire est revenue, elle resta quand même. **

**La voix de Connor se tue un instant et quand il parla de nouveau sa voix tremblait comme si il était au bord des larmes.**

**«Alors, une nuit, Cordélia m'a séduite et nous avons fait l'amour. Je l'aimais vraiment tu sais, je n'avais pas connu la douceur avant elle, ni même la passion. Et tout devînt de plus en plus compliqué. Une bête immonde tourmentait Los Angeles et avait fait disparaître le soleil, Cordélia nous expliqua que dans une de ses visions, elle avait vu Angélus passer un pacte avec la bête et que seul lui avait la secret pour la tuer. Alors ils ont décidé de le ramener. Ça ne s'est pas passé très bien. Angélus refusait de parler et son âme, qui était en sécurité dans un bocal, disparu et il s'échappa. C'est à peu près à cette époque que Cordy m'annonça qu'elle était enceinte de mon enfant. Elle finit par me convaincre que toute l'équipe voudrait nous tuer moi, elle et l'enfant si ils l'apprenaient et que je devais garder le secret et me débarrasser d'Angélus. Comme je n'avais jamais eu confiance en personne d'autre, je l'ai écouté et j'ai essayé de tuer Angélus. Mais Faith m'en a empêché et ton ami Willow a réussi à lui redonner son âme à temps.»**

**«Pourquoi Cordélia voulait que tu élimines Angel?»**

**«Ce n'était pas Cordélia. Un être s'était emparé d'elle et elle avait besoin de moi pour venir au monde. C'était elle le maître de la bête. Elle avait voulu le retour d'Angélus pour servir ses plans mais il a refusé de coopérer alors elle l'a voulu mort. Mais moi je l'ignorais à l'époque et je crois que même je l'avais su, j'aurais refusé qu'on lui fasse du mal à elle ou au bébé. Je l'aimais. Alors on s'est enfuit ensemble et j'ai fait ce qu'elle me demandait pour que notre enfant vienne au monde. »**

**Buffy était estomaquée. Il était là, devant elle, lui racontant une histoire digne d'un film d'horreur et il s'agissait de sa vie. Il était si jeune… comment avait il pu survivre à tout cela?**

**«Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a demandé de faire?» **

**«Elle avait besoin du sang d'une vierge, alors j'ai enlevé une fille et je l'ai tué. C'est là, pour la première fois, que j'ai vu ma mère. Elle m'est apparu… je crois que c'était son fantôme. Elle m'a supplié de ne pas le faire mais Cordy hurlait dans la pièce à coté dans tant de douleur que je l'ai fait. Mon père est arrivé trop tard pour empêcher la naissance de l'enfant et le corps de Cordy, libéré de l'entité qui la possédait, est tombé dans le coma où elle est resté jusqu'à sa mort il y a 3 ans. Elle est un ange maintenant et elle travaille pour les forces du bien. Elle nous apparaît parfois quand elle a des messages important à passer ou pour emmerder Spike. Je soupçonne que ça soit surtout pour cela qu'elle le fait, elle s'est nommée elle-même son Jiminy criquet. **

**Buffy se mit à rire, une image d'une Cordélia habillée en ange poursuivant Spike et l'assénant de reproche, lui est passé par la tête.**

**«Elle avait raison finalement. Elle nous a cassé les oreilles durant des années qu'elle aurait un destin mieux que les autres, elle a réussi.» Elle espérait qu'un peu d'humour allégerait un peu l'aura de tristesse autour de lui et ça a fonctionné, il s'est mit à sourire.**

**«Elle devait être un vrai tiran.»**

**«Tu n'en as aucune idée, on l'appelait la reine C. Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à l'enfant?» Le sourire de Connor disparu.**

**«Elle s'appelait Jasmine et elle vint au monde adulte. Elle était magnifique et semait la joie et l'amour chez tout ceux qu'elle rencontrait. Grâce à elle, la paix sur terre aurait été possible mais il y avait un prix, notre libre arbitre. Les gens étaient envoûtés par elle et comme elle avait besoin de leur force vitale pour survivre, ils n'hésitaient pas à sacrifier leur vie pour lui servir de repas. Le seul qui n'était pas sous son pouvoir c'était moi. J'étais le seul à voir son vrai visage, affreux, grouillant de vers, mais c'était ma fille. Angel et l'équipe découvrir la vérité et révéla son vrai visage à la face du monde. Elle est devenue comme folle et se mit à tuer les gens autour d'elle, alors j'ai du mettre fin à ses jours.»**

**«Oh Connor… je suis désolé.» Buffy pleurait maintenant, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues et elle était incapable de les arrêter.**

**«Ne le soit pas, je ne te raconte pas cette histoire pour avoir ta pitié, mais pour que tu comprennes pourquoi il est devenu le PDG de Wolfram & hart. Il l'a fait pour moi. Après qu'ils aient anéantis la seule chance d'avoir la paix sur terre, les associés principaux leur offrir de diriger la succursale de L.A. mais il refusa. Au même moment, il apprit que j'avais complètement perdu la tête. Vois tu, toutes les choses qui m'était arrivé, la haine dans la quelle j'avais vécu toute mon enfance, la perte de Cordélia… c'était trop. Le fait de tuer ma fille m'envoya dans un violent délire psychotique, alors j'ai pris des gens en otage et je voulais les tuer ainsi que moi et Cordélia en même temps. Angel est venu me rejoindre, il a essayé de me raisonner mais je ne voulais rien entendre. C'est alors que les associés lui ont proposé un marché. Ils effaçaient ma mémoire et la remplaçait par celle d'une famille aimante ainsi qu'une vie normale, si il prenait le bureau de L.A.. C'était ça ou je mourais. Alors il m'a choisi, comme ma mère m'avait choisi quand je suis venu au monde.»**

**«Mais tu sais qu'il est ton père maintenant?»**

**«Oui… mes souvenirs me sont revenus il y a trois ans. Ça m'a pris un certain temps à m'habituer à avoir deux vies de souvenirs mais j'y arrive. Et puis j'ai une grande famille pour m'aider, mes parents, ceux de ma fausse vie et des sœurs. Pour eux, je suis toujours leur fils, c'est la seule chose qu'ils se rappellent, même si ils savent la vérité. Et j'ai mon père et Nina ainsi qu'Illyria et Spike. Nous sommes une famille unie, malgré nos différences. Et je ne permettrai à personne de faire du mal à ma famille.» Quand il continua sa voix était devenu froide. «Je n'ai rien contre toi personnellement, mais si tu t'avises de blesser l'un d'entre eux, tu comprendras la force que peut avoir le fils de deux vampires de maître. J'espère que l'on se comprend!» **

**Et il quitta la pièce. Buffy avait très bien compris le message mais surtout elle savait qu'à sa place, elle lui aurait dit la même chose. Tout à coup, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire, le silence anormal d'Andrew et son manque d'émotion quand il avait vu Spike. Andrew était beaucoup de chose mais calme jamais. Il était en fait une vraie reine du drame.**

**Et tout se mit en place dans sa tête.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8 :**

**Andrew était en train de déballer sa valise quand sa porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et que Buffy entra. Son ton était calme quand elle lui parla, trop calme par rapport à l'entrée qu'elle venait de faire.**

**«Andrew, alors tu aimes ta nouvelle chambre?» Oh mon dieu… elle le sait, elle a tout découvert, je dois rester calme. **

**«Oui»**

**«Tu as l'air nerveux, Andrew?» Voulant s'asseoir sur son lit, il a trébuché et est tombé par terre. Il sentait la sueur couler à grosse goutte sur son front et son cœur s'emballer mais Buffy continuait son petit discours comme si de rien n'était.**

**«Tu sais que je n'ai pas la réputation d'être la fille la plus brillante du monde mais pourtant je comprend beaucoup plus qu'on peut le croire.»**

**«Ne dit pas ça.»**

**«Pourquoi? C'est la vérité!» Elle se figea soudain, le regard froid, et Andrew avala nerveusement.**

**«Tu sais tout, n'est-ce pas ?»**

**«Je sais quoi? Que tu savais qu'il est toujours en vie? Que tu savais qu'il avait survécu même si Willow avait cru le contraire? Que chaque fois que ton téléphone sonnait et que tu t'isolais pour parler, ce n'était pas à une certaine fille comme on le croyait, mais lui ?»**

**«Je lui avais promis de ne rien te dire.»**

**«Et tu l'idolâtres, n'est-ce pas ? Donc tu fais tout ce qu'il te dit, même trahir tes amis.»**

**La dernière chose que Buffy croyait entendre à cet instant, c'était Andrew se mettre à rire. Et quand il se releva d'un bond, droit et fier, elle fut obliger d'admettre que le Andrew de Sunnydale avait disparu depuis longtemps, seulement personne n'y avait prêté attention.»**

**«Ami? Le laquais du conseil, le clown de service et colocataire oui, ami jamais. Tu ne m'as jamais assez respecté pour ça!»**

**Et Buffy fut obliger d'admettre qu'il avait raison. Ils se sont servis de lui. Ils ont toujours écartés son avis, la seule personne qui le respectait vraiment c'était Kennedy car elle avait découvert l'homme de valeur qu'il était. Et Spike aussi, si on en jugeait par le fait qu'ils soient restés en contact. Depuis sont arrivée ici, son monde s'écroulait et elle n'était plus capable de tenir pied. Elle aurait voulu crier, hurler, mais elle en était incapable. Andrew continua d'une voix plus douce.**

**«Après que Willow nous ai annoncé que l'équipe d'Angel avait été détruite, j'ai été anéanti. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il était mort à nouveau. Je ne te l'ai jamais dit mais Angel et Spike sont venus en Italie, il y a de cela trois ans. Quelques semaines avant leur grande apocalypse, ils étaient venus pour toi, ils avaient appris que l'immortel avait été vu autour de toi fréquemment et ils s'étaient mis en tête que tu étais en danger. Vois tu, ils ont eu quelques problèmes avec lui il y a très longtemps, mais je leur ai expliqué que vous étiez ensemble et qu'il était bon pour toi. Et c'était vrai, tu souriais de nouveau, tu avais l'air heureuse, je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça. Tu l'étais n'est-ce pas? Je veux dire, heureuse?»**

**Buffy pris un certain temps avant de répondre.**

**«Oui je crois, d'une certaine façon. Toute ma vie, j'avais dû être responsable et tout le monde jugeait chacun de mes faits et gestes. Mais là je pouvais être qui je voulais être. Et puis Spike me manquait tellement, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour m'aider à guérir et l'immortel était la personne idéale pour cela. C'est pour cela que Spike me déteste? Je le croyais mort, Andrew! Qu'aurais-je du faire? Passer ma vie seule et malheureuse?»**

**«Non, bien sur que non! Je crois qu'ils ont compris que pour l'instant, tu avais besoin de ce genre de chose et qu'un jour le destin ferait en sorte que vous vous recroisiez de nouveau.»**

**«Alors pourquoi?»**

……………………

**Quelque temps plus tôt.**

**Il faisait presque jour quand Spike et Illyria sont rentrés à l'hôtel. À l'instant où il a passé les portes, son odeur l'a assaillit. Elle n'était ici que depuis quelques heures et déjà elle imprégnait l'hôtel par sa présence et il sentait les vieux signes refaire surface. Son sexe se durcissait et l'adrénaline coulait dans ses veines. Il n'avait qu'une envie, la sentir tout autour de lui et s'enterrer dans sa chaleur. Mais c'était impossible et il se sentait à l'agonie. Illyria mit la main sur son bras doucement.**

**« Va la voir, tu en meurs d'envie.»**

**«Je ne peux pas Blue, je ne suis pas encore prêt.»**

**Et il l'avait laissé dans le Lobby ranger les armes pendant qu'il se réchauffait une tasse de sang dans le micro onde du petit salon. Il sentit la présence de Connor avant de réellement le voir.**

**«Tu étais avec elle.»**

**«Comment le sais tu?»**

**«Son odeur est plus forte depuis que tu es arrivé.»**

**«Je suis allé lui parler, je lui expliqué les raisons pour lesquelles Angel avait rejoint Wolfram & Hart.»**

**«Ça ne la regarde pas.»**

**«Tu sais très bien que si. Trop de choses ont été passées sous silence dans les dernières années et il est temps que tout cela finissent.»**

**Connor quitta la pièce le laissant seul perdu dans ses pensées. Il n'a même pas remarqué quand Illyria est partie se coucher et ce n'est que quand il senti le soleil pointer à l'horizon qu'il décida de monter. Quand il arriva en haut, il entendit les voix de Buffy et Andrew. Il ne voulait pas écouter mais c'était plus fort que lui, ils étaient tout les deux tellement absorbé par leur conversations qu'ils n'ont jamais remarqués sa présence.**

**«Cela faisait un mois qu'il était mort quand je suis retombé sur le numéro qu'il m'avait laissé pour le rejoindre en cas d'urgence. Alors, une nuit, je voulais avoir la certitude qu'il était mort et je l'ai composé. C'est lui qui a répondu. Il m'a expliqué l'apocalypse, les pertes qu'ils avaient subis. Quand je lui ai dit que Willow nous avait parlé que l'équipe d'Angel avait été détruite, il m'a dit qu'il voulait que personne ne soit au courant et que de toute façon vous aviez refusé de les aider. Je lui et dit que je ne savais pas de quoi il parlait et il m'a parlé qu'un ancien Dieu avait pris possession du corps de Fred, la tuant dans le processus, en faisant de son corps une coquille et que quand Angel avait demandé de l'aide à Giles pour essayer de la sauver, celui-ci avait refusé car il travaillait pour Wolfram & Hart. Je lui dit que peut être tu n'étais pas au courant mais il n'a pas voulu que je m'informe, disant que les choses étaient mieux ainsi.»**

**«Mais je n'en savais rien.»**

**«Tu as dit toi-même que Angel et toi n'étiez plus dans le même clan désormais.»**

**«Oui j'avoue que je ne comprenais pas ses raisons mais je n'aurais pas refusé de les aider.»**

**«Et si il avait vraiment basculé du coté sombre? Tu l'aurais tout de même aider même sachant que tu ne pouvais plus lui faire confiance?»**

**«Oui.»**

**Quand ils arrivèrent sur le sujet de la mort de Fred et qu'il entendit qu'elle n'était pas au courant, il en fut soulagé, mais il devait leur expliquer. **

**Andrew et Buffy furent tous les deux surpris quand la voix de Spike se fit entendre.**

**«Alors c'est pour cela que Giles t'en a pas parlé. Il a fait ce qu'il devait faire, peu importe les conséquences. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'observateur mais il a toujours su prendre sur lui toutes les décisions, même les plus difficiles. Il n'avait aucune preuve que tout cela n'était pas un stratagème pour attirer Willow ici. Même si ça me fait de la peine de le dire, même si je le déteste encore plus pour cela, il a pris la bonne décision.»**

**«Alors pour quoi tu ne m'as rien dit?» Elle espérait qu'il comprendrait que jamais elle n'aurait voulu lui faire du mal.**

**«En écoutant Andrew relaté ce qui c'était passé ces dernières années, j'ai eu soudain une révélation. J'ai passé des années à vous en vouloir pour la mort de Fred, c'était le carburant dont j'avais besoin pour accepter la haine que je ressentais à votre égard. Mais ce n'était pas la réalité. En vérité je t'en voulais à toi. Pour toutes les fois où tu m'as humilié, utilisé à ta convenance, pour avoir couru dans les bras d'Angel juste après avoir passé la nuit blotti dans les miens, pour faire de moi quelqu'un de pathétique qui languissait après la moindre caresse, que tu es compris trop tard ce que tu ressentais pour moi. C'était comme revivre avec Drusilla une autre fois, la peine, les incertitudes et je n'en pouvais plus. Si je ne suis pas aller te rejoindre après que je sois redevenu corporelle, ce n'était pas pour attendre le bon moment, c'était tout simplement que j'espérais arrêter de t'aimer.**

**Et il s'éloigna avant qu'elle ne puisse lui répondre. Buffy se mit à pleurer, ses larmes n'étaient pas pour elle mais pour lui. **

**Il entendit ses sanglots mais il ne s'est pas retourné, même si l'entendre le déchirait à l'intérieur. Et comme c'était la soirée des révélations, il fut bien obliger de constater que malgré tous ses efforts il était incapable d'arrêter de l'aimer. C'est pourquoi il devait rester le plus loin d'elle que possible. Ce serait malheureusement plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Car Buffy était sûrement la personne la plus têtue à avoir marché sur cette terre.**

…………………

**Le lendemain Angel arpentait le lobby de l'hôtel essayant de prendre la décision juste sur la façon de gérer les choses. La rencontre d'hier lui avait laissé un goût amer, il ne pourrait jamais travailler ensemble si les choses restaient de cette façon. Il avait grandement réfléchi au comportement de Buffy face à sa décision de diriger Wolfram& Hart et il avait compris que si il lui avait expliqué la situation les choses auraient pu être différente. Il croyait fermement que la vérité devait éclater au grand jour, les masques devaient tomber mais avant que cela puisse arriver il devait affronter l'obstacle le plus grand, Spike. D'un pas décidé il se dirigea vers sa chambre à coucher.**

**Il frappa doucement sur la porte et la voix d'Illyria l'invita à entrer.**

**«Je savais que c'était toi, que veux tu ?»**

**Elle était assise dans l'obscurité sur le fauteuil près du lit et surveillait Spike avec vigilance pendant qu'il dormait. Il ne répondit pas à sa question et s'approcha du lit.**

**«Il a eu une nuit difficile, il n'a pas arrêté de se retourner dans son sommeil. Il vient à peine de s'apaiser, ne le réveille pas.»**

**«Je sais que tu veux ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui.»**

**Elle le regarda d'un air étrange.**

**«En effet.»**

**«Malheureusement dans ce cas ce qu'il y a de mieux pour lui, est la chose dont il nie avoir besoin.»**

**Illyria n'a pas eu besoin de demander de qui il parlait.**

**«Il refuse même de la voir.»**

**«Oui mais il a aussi peur de te faire du mal… tu le sais n'est-ce pas?»**

**«Je ne cesserai jamais d'être là pour lui.»**

**«Ce n'est pas ce que je te demande.»**

**«Wesley m'a dit un jour que quand on aime une personne, il faut parfois la laisser aller.»**

**«Wesley était un homme sage.»**

**Elle se leva et Angel fût a nouveau surpris de voir à quel point elle était majestueuse.**

**«Ne t'en fais pas, je ne m'interposerai pas si il décide qu'il veut d'elle de nouveau, je veux seulement qu'il reste près de moi c'est tout.»**

**«Je doute que Buffy accepte qu'il continue de coucher avec toi.»**

**«Le sexe n'est pas la seule chose qu'il y entre nous, je peux vivre sans cela, mais pas sans lui.»**

**«Et tu n'auras pas à le faire, Spike a beaucoup de défaut mais il est toujours fidèle à ses amis, il ne les laisse jamais tomber.»**

**«Je vais parler à cette tueuse.»**

**«Illyria, je ne crois pas que ça soit une bonne idée.»**

**«Moi si.» Angel savait qu'il valait mieux ne pas se mettre contre elle une fois qu'elle était décidée. En fait le seul qui pouvait la convaincre de changer d'idée sur quoi que ce soit c'était Spike et il doutait qu'il soit vraiment utile cette fois. Alors il l'a regarda partir.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 :**

**Buffy n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. Après avoir pleurer plus de larmes qu'elle ne pouvait se le permettre, elle s'était mise à réfléchir à la façon dont elle pourrait arranger les choses entre eux. Avant elle avait toujours su comment traiter avec lui, même quand ils étaient des ennemies mais aujourd'hui Spike n'était plus le même. Est-ce qu'il l'aimait toujours? Il avait dit qu'il avait voulu arrêter de l'aimer mais rien ne dit qu'il y était parvenu, du moins elle l'espérait. Quand on frappa à sa porte, elle sursauta légèrement. Mettant un peignoir, elle alla ouvrir. Elle fut surprise de voir la femme en bleu d'hier la regardant d'un œil suspect, un peu comme si elle essayait de trouver dans quelle catégorie la classer.**

**Sans y être invitée, elle entra dans la pièce et s'assit sur le bord du bureau.**

**« Je suis Illyria.»**

**Buffy était bouche bée. Mille questions passaient dans sa tête. Je croyais que Illyria avait tué Fred? Que fait elle toujours en vie? Et puis elle se rendit compte que cela ne le regardait pas. Angel, Spike et Connor devait lui faire confiance, sinon elle ne serait pas ici. **

**«Tu es venu me dire de rester loin de lui?»**

**Illyria leva un sourcil doucement. En fait, cela ressemblait tant à Spike que Buffy sentis un pincement de jalousie.**

**«Cela dépendra que de toi.»**

**Buffy fut surprise par sa remarque.**

**«Comment?»**

**«Spike m'a tout raconté, tu sais. Une partie de moi voudrait t'écraser comme un vulgaire insecte mais malheureusement je le connais trop bien. Je sais l'effet qu'il peut avoir sur une personne. On a envie de le frapper une seconde et de le caresser l'instant d'après. Je suis un démon, je comprends le besoin de violence chez une personne. Si tu es revenu pour faire de lui ta marionnette de nouveau, tu peux faire tes valises! Mais si tu es vraiment amoureuse de lui, je t'aiderai à le récupérer.»**

**Buffy était estomaquée. Depuis le moment où elle l'avait vu, elle avait senti venir le combat entre elles, mais voilà qu'elle lui offrait son aide. **

**«Je croyais que tu étais avec lui ?»**

**«Oui on peut dire que je suis avec lui. Je vis avec lui, je couche avec lui, je me bats avec lui. Mais je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ni lui de moi.»**

**Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle avait mise les pieds dans cet hôtel, elle s'est sentie soulagée, même si l'image de lui faisant l'amour avec Illyria dansait dans son cerveau et la poignardait en plein cœur. Mais son soulagement s'évanouis quand elle repensa au mot qu'il lui avait dit. **

**«J'ai regretté beaucoup de chose dans ma vie. Mais de ne pas nous avoir donné une chance est la pire de toute et je crois que c'est trop tard. Il m'a dit qu'il avait tout fait pour arrêter de m'aimer.**

**Illyria ignorait pourquoi elle avait envie de l'aider, ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Quand elle avait appris sa venue, elle avait imaginé mille façons de la torturer. Mais maintenant les choses était différentes, peut être était-ce qu'elle se reconnaissait un peu en elle? Quand on examinait ses yeux, on voyait qu'elle avait vu beaucoup trop de choses pour son jeune âge mais on voyait surtout qu'elle avait aimé et perdu. Ou était- ce le fait que malgré ce qu'il affirmait, Spike avait l'impression de n'être rien sans elle? **

**Illyria n'avait pas une grande connaissance de l'amour mais elle avait compris une chose au fil des années, la famille est la chose la plus importante. C'est ce que Spike, Angel, Nina et Connor était pour elle. Si cette fille pouvait le rendre heureux alors elle ferait tout pour le lui donner.**

**«Spike est très compliqué pour un hybride. Il a dit qu'il avait essayé mais crois moi, il n'a pas réussi. Malheureusement le fait qu'il t'aime toujours ne veut pas dire qu'il ne te déteste pas parfois. C'est à toi de lui prouver que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre. Ne le laisse pas gagner.»**

**Et elle quitta la pièce. Buffy la regarda partir, se demandant comment une fille comme elle, qui avait de la difficulté à communiquer ses sentiments allait faire pour convaincre un vampire têtu de leur donner une autre chance.**

……………

**Après le départ d'Illyria, Angel avait observé Spike tranquillement, débattant si il devait le réveiller ou non. Le choix fut pris pour lui quand Spike ouvrit les yeux.**

**«Alors, on est rendu au stade de notre relation où tu me regardes dormir?»**

**«Heureux de voir que la présence de Buffy n'a pas changé ton humour.»**

**Quand Angel prononça le nom de Buffy, il vit le visage de Spike s'obscurcir.**

**«Nous devons parler Spike.»**

**«À quel sujet?»**

**«Ne joue pas les imbéciles, tu le sais très bien.»**

**Spike soupira lourdement et se passa la main dans les cheveux.**

**«Si on doit parler, j'ai besoin d'une cigarette.»**

**Il se leva du lit pour aller les chercher dans la poche de sa veste, nu comme un ver. Angel leva les yeux au ciel.**

**«Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins mettre un pantalon?» Spike fit semblant de considérer la question quelques secondes avant de s'exécuter.**

**«Tu deviens timide dans ta vieillesse.»**

**«Ne t'inquiète pas, je crois que les centaines d'orgies que j'ai fait avec Dru, Toi et Darla m'ont immuniser contre le traumatisme de te voir nu. Seulement, Je ne veux pas que quelqu'un nous surprennent entrain de parler pendant que tu parades dans le plus simple appareil. Tu as déjà assez traumatisé mon fils comme ça l'autre fois avec ton histoire.»**

**«Angel, tu me brises le cœur, vraiment. Avoue que tu as permis à Dru de me transformer juste parce que tu voulais mettre tes mains sur mon corps.»**

**«Si Dru m'avait demandé la permission, ton cadavre aurait pourri dans cette ruelle. Je suis sérieux Spike, tu ne réussiras pas à t'en sortir si facilement! Maintenant nous devons parler!»**

**Spike savait que rien n'allait le sorti de cette situation donc il alluma sa cigarette et attendit qu'Angel continue ce qu'il avait à dire.**

**«Comment te sens tu ce matin?»**

**«Mort! Mais je m'y suis habitué.»**

**Angel savait que discuter avec lui serait compliqué.**

**«Je sais que les savoir près de nous n'est pas facile. Ces dernières années, nous avons tous fait pour oublier leur présence mais maintenant ils sont là, et nous devons former une équipe sinon aucun de nous ne survivra.»**

**«J'ai déjà entendu cela auparavant et pourtant nous sommes toujours ici.»**

**«Je suis sérieux Spike.»**

**«Moi aussi Angel. Regarde, je n'ai pas vraiment de problème. J'ai fait équipe avec eux pendant longtemps et la plus part du temps j'aurais préféré les voir mort mais j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour les protéger. Mais je ne crois pas que je sois vraiment digne de confiance donc c'est mieux si il y a une distance entre nous.»**

**«Qu'est-ce que tu racontes?»**

**«Je l'ai trahis, tu ne comprends pas? J'ai juré de l'aimer jusqu'à la fin du monde mais pourtant je me suis enfui et j'ai essayé de ne plus l'aimer. Je l'ai encore laisser tomber.»**

**«Ok… feignons que je comprenne de quoi tu parles, ta relation avec Buffy n'a pas été facile. Tu l'as dit toi-même, c'était passionné, violent mais tu as une âme maintenant, les choses peuvent être différentes.»**

**«Elle avait déjà une âme avant et ça ne l'a pas empêchée de faire ce qu'elle m'a fait.»**

**«Un jour tu devras me raconter ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous deux, mais crois moi tu ne l'as pas laissé tomber. Tu es mort en sauvant le monde pour elle.»**

**«Tu ne comprend pas… c'était de ma faute! Si je l'avais sauvé la première fois, Willow n'aurait pas eu à la ramener et la bataille avec la force n'aurait pas eu lieu, ni tout ce qui s'est passé après son retour. Je l'aimais! L'enfer, je l'aime toujours! Mais à cause de moi elle a enduré les pires tourments. Quel genre de monstre fait ce genre de chose à la femme qu'il aime? Et ensuite j'ai préféré me sauver comme un lâche car je n'en pouvais plus de tout cela. J'aimerais une fois, une seule fois, tomber amoureux de la bonne personne.»**

**Angel l'a regardé, ébahi. Il n'avait jamais compris à quel point cette histoire l'avait rongé.**

**«Tu n'as jamais pensé que le fait qu'elle te repoussait était ce que tu aimais le plus chez elle? Je ne dis pas que tu ne l'aimes pas, mais seulement que quelque part en toi, tu as la conviction de ne pas être digne d'être aimé. Donc tu donnes ton affection à des femmes qui ont de lourds troubles émotionnels et tu acceptes qu'elles te traitent comme de la merde. Tu as fait la même chose avec Dru. Mais Buffy n'est pas Drusilla. Peu importe les choses qui se sont passées entre vous, elle est amoureuse de toi même si cela lui a pris un certains temps avant de le voir. Et puis je te connais, tu ne devais pas être la personne la plus charmante de la terre tout le temps.»**

**Spike le regarda étrangement.**

**«Quand elle est morte je suis resté à Sunnydale pour tenir ma promesse de protéger Dawn. J'ai vécu comme un automate la plus part du temps et quand elle est revenu, c'était comme si le ciel s'était éclairci. Mais elle n'était pas heureuse. Au début elle venait me voir souvent et me racontait des choses qu'elle ne pouvait dire à personne et quand la douleur est devenue trop grande, elle s'est mise à coucher avec moi pour oublier. Mais aussi pour se punir elle-même d'une certaine façon. Je la voyais sombrer. Je savais que le fait d'être avec moi la tuait mais plus tôt que de faire la chose juste et essayer de lui montrer qu'elle et moi ça pouvait être quelque chose de bien et que si elle ne pouvait pas vivre ainsi, y mettre tout simplement fin, j'ai voulu l'entraîner vers le bas avec moi, plutôt que d'essayer de vivre dans la lumière avec elle. J'ignore lequel de nous deux je déteste le plus dans cette histoire. Elle me poussait à bout et j'en demandais encore plus. J'aurais dû la repousser quand elle venait vers moi et qu'elle m'utilisait mais je ne l'ai jamais fait. Je préférais avoir des miettes que rien du tout.»**

**«C'est pour cela que tu as demandé ton âme? Buffy m'a dit, quand elle est passé après la destruction de Sunnydale, que tu l'avais fait pour elle.»**

**«Oui… j'ai presque commis un geste irréparable et je ne pouvais plus vivre ainsi. Alors j'ai choisi la lumière plus tôt que les ténèbres. Mais une âme ne m'a pas changé autant que je le croyais. Regarde juste ce que j'ai fait à Fred?**

**«Quoi Fred?»**

**«Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais je couche avec Illyria.» Son ton était sarcastique.**

**«Bon sang Spike, cesse de te flageller! Tu deviens de plus en plus comme moi. Fred est morte, ça me tue à l'intérieur, mais nous devons continuer à avancer et en plus Illyria a fait ses preuves non? Ne te sens pas coupable d'avoir de l'affection pour elle. J'en ai aussi et pourtant, quand j'ai ramené Fred de la dimension où elle était, je lui avais promis que tout serait bien. Mais elle connaissait les risques en travaillant dans notre branche et elle les a acceptés. Comme pour Fred, Buffy a aussi fait son choix. Elle aurait pu tuer Dawn mais elle a choisi de mourir à sa place. Si quelqu'un est a blâmer ce sont ceux qui l'ont ramené. Pause toi plus tôt cette question, quel genre d'homme reste malgré tout? Mais surtout quel genre de démon va demander une âme pour être digne pour la femme qu'il aime? Crois moi la réponse est simple, le meilleur.»**

…………………

**Buffy marchait de long en large dans sa chambre à coucher. Illyria lui avait dit de se battre pour lui mais comment? Devait elle lui donner de l'espace ou courir après lui et le forcer à l'écouter? Mais avant Spike et elle, il y avait d'autres problèmes à régler. Elle devait d'abord des excuses à Angel mais aussi parler aux autres de ce qu'elle avait découvert. C'est pourquoi ils étaient tous entassés dans sa chambre quelques heures à peine après s'être mis au lit.**

**«Buffy cesse de marcher, tu m'étourdis. Peux tu me dire pourquoi nous sommes tous assis ici quand nous pourrions être blottis sous les couvertures entrain de rêver?»**

**«Nous devons parler Xander. Il y a quelques renseignements qui m'ont été communiqués depuis hier. Tout d'abord une question, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre, à part Andrew, était au courant que Spike et Angel était toujours en vie?»**

**Rona regarda Andrew, surprise. **

**«Tu le savais ? Wow, je n'aurais jamais cru que tu puisses garder un secret. Je suis drôlement impressionnée. Mais pourquoi est il toujours en vie? J'aurais cru que tu l'aurais éviscéré Buffy.»**

**«Lui et moi avons eu une discussion et tout est rentré dans l'ordre.»**

**Xander lui pour sa part n'était pas d'accord.**

**«Oui mais pour moi ce n'est pas terminé tu aurais dû nous le dire… de quel côté es tu ?»**

**«Celui de Spike apparemment.» Rajouta Rona. **

**Andrew les regarda droit dans les yeux.**

**«Du coté des gens qui me font confiance, ce qui n'a jamais été votre cas alors gardez vos leçon de morale!»**

**Xander n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.**

**«Nous t'avons recueillis, sauver ta vie sans valeur et c'est comme ça que tu nous remercie?»**

**Buffy l'arrêta en colère. Tout ceci avait assez duré. Pour qui elle et les autres se prenaient il à la fin, pour juger les autres? Ils avaient tous des squelettes dans leur placard.**

**«Xander ça suffit! Andrew a tous les droit de garder ce genre d'information pour lui.»**

**«Et si Angel avait continué sa routine du grand PDG de l'empire Mauvais ça aurait pu être très grave. Giles était très clair à ce sujet. Nous devions garder un œil très proche sur lui et son équipe au cas où les choses tourneraient mal et que nous devrions l'éliminer.»**

**Buffy ne pouvait pas en croire ses oreilles.**

**«Comment ça l'éliminer? »**

**«Wolfram & Hart ont beaucoup de pouvoir Buffy, c'est notre devoir…»**

**«Attend un instant. Ils existaient avant que Angel en prenne la tête, non? Est-ce que nous les avons déjà surveillés?»**

**«Non! C'est en partie pourquoi j'ai gardé le silence, je trouvais étrange que tout à coup nous soyons intéressés par leurs activités.» Xander dû avouer que Andrew avait marqué un point. Il n'avait jamais regardé les choses sous cet angle.**

**«Dans quel espèce de guerre sainte Giles s'est –il embarqué? Depuis quand surveillons nous tous les démons qui ont du pouvoir? Ce n'est pas à nous de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir. Sans provocation nous nous sommes jamais ingéré avant, pourquoi maintenant?»**

**«Parce que maintenant il a une armé à sa disposition.»**

**Ils se retournèrent tous vers l'entrée de la pièce pour voir la femme aux cheveux bleus d'hier devant la porte.**

**Kennedy fut la première à rompre le silence.**

**«Qui êtes vous ?»**

**Buffy pris la parole. «Tout le monde, c'est Illyria, Illyria, c'est Rona, Alicia, Kennedy, Xander et Andrew.**

**Illyria fit un bref signe de tête à la tueuse et entra dans la pièce, s'assoyant sur le bord d'un bureau. **

**Xander n'en pouvait plus. Dans les dernières années, il avait suivit une mission à laquelle il croyait, mais maintenant Buffy et Andrew avait l'air de tout remettre en cause.**

**Il s'adressa à Illyria en espérant trouver un semblant de réponse. **

**«Pourquoi le fait que Giles possède une armée de tueuse aurait il changé quoi que ce soit?»**

**«Le pouvoir, tout simplement. Il peut corrompre même le cœur le plus pur. Avant, il n'avait pas la chance de vraiment faire une différence dans la balance. Mais maintenant, il ne veut pas se battre contre la mal, il veut l'anéantir ainsi que tout ceux qui peuvent lui opposer la moindre résistance dans le processus.»**

**Alicia demanda doucement.**

**«Mais en quoi anéantir le mal est- il mauvais?»**

**Buffy répondit avant qu'Illyria puisse le faire.**

**«À cause de l'équilibre, mais aussi du libre arbitre. Il ne veut pas seulement détruire le mal mais aussi tout ceux qui ne pense pas comme lui. Nous avons un problème, je crois. Nous devons absolument faire une réunion.» **

**Elle quitta la pièce suivis par Illyria et Andrew, laissant les autres très troublés n'ayant d'autre choix que de les suivrent.**

……………

**Spike et Angel était toujours assis l'un à coté de l'autre en silence. N'en pouvant plus, Spike pris la parole.**

**«Alors quoi? Je dois tout lui pardonner et faire comme si de rien n'était.»**

**«Je n'ai jamais dit ça! C'est entre toi et elle. Mais tu dois faire au moins un effort envers le groupe, je ne tolérai pas tes enfantillages.»**

**«Et tu vas faire quoi, si je refuse?»**

**Angel se leva et l'agrippa par le bras pour le mettre debout.**

**«Ne me pousse pas William. Ce n'est facile pour personne, mais n'oublie pas que je suis ton grand père et que de ce fait, j'ai certains droits. Ne me force pas à les employer.»**

**Ils étaient nez à nez. La colère et l'angoisse des derniers jours les poussant tous les deux à bout. Angel le connaissait bien, il savait de quoi le démon de Spike avait besoin et le sien aussi, si il était honnête avec lui. La relation entre vampire du même clan était toujours ambiguë. Pouvoir, amour, haine mais surtout le sang, cette chose dont ils avaient besoin pour survivre, mais aussi pour sentir qu'ils appartenaient vraiment quelque part. Il y avait trop longtemps que l'un ou l'autre n'avait goûté à cet élixir, trop longtemps. IL poussa Spike vers le mûr le plus proche et sentit le vampire plus jeune se détendre contre son assaut violent. Avec un grondement sauvage, il pris son visage de démon et plongea ses canines dans son cou. Spike s'agrippa à lui plus fermement, fermant ses yeux dans le plaisir. Il n'y avait rien comme la morsure d'un membre de sa famille, c'était puissant, érotique, le monde autour d'eux cessa d'exister. Quand il sentit Angel retirer ses canines et presser son visage contre son cou, il le mordit à son tour. C'était un grand honneur de pouvoir boire le sang d'un aîné et Spike en apprécia le geste encore plus.**

**Un coup à la porte les interrompît et Connor apparu, mais ils ne s'éloignèrent pas l'un de l'autre, ils se contentèrent de le regarder interrogativement.**

**Quand Connor entra dans la pièce et les a vu joint aussi intiment, il savait qu'il assistait à quelque chose de spécial et se contenta de passer le message pour lequel il était venu, sans poser de question. Il pourrait le faire plus tard, il savait qu'ils lui répondraient honnêtement.**

**«Vous devriez descendre, Buffy et les autres ont découvert quelque chose d'important.» Et il referma la porte derrière lui laissant les deux vampires rajuster leur vêtement, avant de descendre.**

**Spike regarda Angel et lui dit simplement.**

**«Merci père.»**

**Angel lui sourit doucement sachant qu'il venait d'anéantir une autre barrière entre eux.**

**«De rien childe.»**

**Et ils descendirent rejoindre les autres. **

………………………

**Faith était nerveuse. Ils avaient pris le premier vol pour Los Angeles mais plus ils approchaient, plus elle sentait Robin se crispé. Maintenant ils étaient en route pour l'hôtel mais il avait insisté pour faire un arrêt dans une boutique dans Soho avant de se rendre à destination.**

**Faith fit une brève prière pour que tout se passe bien.**

………………

**Quand Spike et Angel descendirent, ils furent accueillis par une vision incroyable, Buffy et Illyria en pleine conversation. Elles étaient plus tôt calmes, elles avaient même l'air à s'apprécier. Quand elle les vit descendre Illyria se dirigea vers le micro onde pour préparer à Spike sa tasse de sang.**

**«Vous voilà enfin.»**

**«Blue des siècles à régner sur ce monde ne t'a pas appris la patience? J'avais besoin de mon sommeil de beauté.» **

**Illyria lui fit un sourire.**

**«Tu aurais du rester couché alors, tu ressembles à de la merde.» Le micro onde sonna, elle lui tendit sa tasse. C'était un rituel entre eux le premier qui se réveillait préparait le déjeuner de l'autre. IL l'a remercié en l'embrassant sur la joue doucement.**

**Buffy les regardaient interagir et senti une douleur de jalousie l'envahir. Ils étaient si complices ensemble, elle et lui n'avaient jamais eu ce genre de chose. Ils auraient pu mais elle avait refusé et maintenant il était peut être trop tard.**

**Angel comme à son habitude ne porta pas attention à eux et alla droit au but.**

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe?»**

**Kennedy parla la première.**

**«Andrew et Buffy ont des raisons de croire que Giles a perdu le contrôle.»**

**«Un instant Kennedy, ils n'ont pas dit ça! N'oublie pas que c'est de Giles dont nous parlons.» Dit Xander.**

**Rona lui coupa la parole.**

**«Ça ressemblait à ce qu'ils disaient pourtant, non? Lui voulant anéantir le mal sur terre, etc.?»**

**Xander ne lâcha pas le morceau.**

**«Nous n'avons aucune preuve, rien ne nous dit qu'il n'avait pas ses raisons.»**

**«Je suis désolé Xander, mais je crois que Giles a perdu le contrôle.»**

**«Buffy tu es aveuglé par ta colère envers lui depuis qu'il a essayé de tuer Spike.»**

**Angel regarda Spike.**

**«Giles a essayé de te tuer?»**

**Spike renifla amèrement. «Oui, pour le bien de Buffy. Il croyait que nous étions trop proche.»**

**Angel serra le poing. Il a y 4 ans, il aurait applaudi si Giles avait réussi, mais maintenant il sentait une envie folle de tordre le cou de l'observateur.**

**«Xander, ne vois tu pas ce qui se passe? Il veut tuer Spike, il espionne sur Angel mais il m'en veut d'avoir laissé l'immortel. Tout ceci n'a aucun sens.»**

**«L'immortelle n'a jamais essayé de nous tuer, c'est peut être la raison.»**

**Spike roula des yeux, Xander ne changerait jamais, toujours la même rengaine.**

**«Petit, vous avez essayés de me tuer aussi et je ne vais pas planifier des vengeances derrière votre dos.»**

**«Spike, je sais que tu as changé. Crois moi je suis même soulagé de te savoir en vie. D'ailleurs je pense me faire examiner la tête pour comprendre pourquoi! Mais je répète, c'est Giles, le type qui a joué un rôle de père pour chacun d'entre nous.»**

**«Donc, ce Giles dont vous parlez voudrait anéantir le mal sur terre mais il aime un démon comme l'immortel! Ça ne fait aucun sens, en effet! »**

**«Illyria marque un point, malgré son grand âge.»**

**Elle donna un coup de coude à Spike en représailles à la référence à son âge. **

**Buffy marchait maintenant de long en large. **

**«Andrew, toi qui, comme nous le savons tous, à les oreilles les plus grandes de la planète, tu ne saurais pas quelque chose?»**

**«Je trouve son comportement étrange depuis un certain temps mais à part ça je ne sais rien d'autre. Peut être que l'immortel lui sert dans son plan.»**

**«Oui mais quel plan?» Ajouta Alicia**

**«Comme Illyria a dit plus tôt, le pouvoir corrompt! Peut être a t-il développé le complexe de dieu ou quelque chose dans le genre!»**

**Les portes du lobby se sont ouvertes et Robin et Faith apparurent. Tout le monde les regarda, surpris. **

**Robin regarda les deux vampires.**

**«Angel! Spike!»**

**Et il fracassa quelque chose par terre. Les deux vampires se mirent immédiatement à briller. **

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu es venu pour me tuer encore une fois? Je t'ai dit ce qui allait arriver la dernière fois…»**

**«Désolé de cela mais je devais vérifier quelque chose!»**

**Buffy traqua vers lui en colère et Faith l'agrippa par le col. Elle était amoureuse de lui mais elle n'allait pas le laisser blesser Spike ou Angel.**

**«Vérifier quoi Robin?» La voix de Buffy était froide.**

**«Si ils avaient toujours une âme. Je crois que Giles a perdu la tête.»**

**Quand elle vit les vampires redevenir d'une couleur normal et qu'ils n'avaient pas l'air blessé, Faith le lâcha mais Buffy était toujours en colère.**

**«Que fais tu ici exactement?»**

**«Giles m'a dit que Spike et Angel avaient sûrement perdus leur âme et que vous étiez en danger, mais que tu aurais refusé de l'entendre si il t'en avait parlé. Alors il m'a envoyé ici pour anéantir la menace.»**

**Faith le gifla violemment.**

**«Tu t'es servi de moi.» Robin tenait sa joue cuisante et il fît un pas vers elle.**

**«Non bébé, c'est pourquoi j'ai pris ce charme, pour vérifier l'âme des vampires avant de venir ici pour m'assurer de ma théorie. Si je t'en avais parlé, tu aurais sûrement étrangler Giles juste pour avoir oser penser à les tuer.»**

**Elle dû consentir qu'il avait raison et lui flatta doucement la joue.**

**Angel pris la parole.**

**«Content de te voir Faith.»**

**Faith se tourna vers lui et couru se blottir dans ses bras. **

**«Tu es vivant… oh mon dieu, tu es vraiment vivant!»**

**Ignorant les retrouvailles derrière elle, Buffy regarda robin.**

**«Nous croyons que Giles veut se servir de l'armé de tueuse pour anéantir le mal dans le monde et tuer tout ceux qui vont s'opposer à son projet, bon ou mauvais.»**

**«Non, c'est pire que cela! C'est personnel! Il ne veut pas juste le pouvoir, il veut la vengeance.»**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 :**

**Un silence pétrifié avait accompagné les paroles de Wood… vengeance? Mais pourquoi? Que leur avait il fait de si épouvantable?**

**«Venger de quoi? Tout cela n'a aucun sens?»**

**Wood eu presque pitié de Xander à cet instant, le garçon perdait pied et il n'avait plus rien pour se rattraper.**

**«Il les tient pour responsable du fossé qu'il y a entre lui et Buffy. Après la nouvelle de leur mort, Buffy et lui avait retrouvé un terrain d'entente. Mais maintenant ils sont revenus à la case départ et je crois que c'est plus facile pour lui de les blâmer que de faire face au fait qu'il est le seul responsable de tout cela.»**

**Xander avait parfois l'impression de ne plus comprendre le monde dans lequel il évoluait. Tout changeait trop vite, les bons devenaient les méchants et vice versa. Giles, qui était comme un père pour lui, était parti complètement fou sur le chemin de la vengeance. Et la raison était Buffy, cette fille minuscule qui poussait un vampire mauvais à gagner une âme, un autre à se racheter, un type comme lui à jouer les super héros et un homme comme Giles à être incapable de la voir s'éloigner sans chercher un coupable. Il y a longtemps, il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle lui donne la moindre miette d'affection et maintenant, parfois, il la détestait pour ça. Qui était elle pour mettre leur monde sans dessus dessous de cette façon? Il se sentait tout de suite coupable quand de telles pensées lui traversaient la tête. Il l'avait idéalisé, la mettant sur un piédestal à un tel point qu'elle avait été incapable de vivre avec les standards que tous autour d'elle lui imposait, préférant la mort. Ensuite ils avaient voulus jouer à dieu, ils l'avaient ramenée et continués à la faire culpabilisé. Ce qui avait emmené un autre lot de problème. Ils avaient tous beaucoup perdu dans l'histoire, mais au bout du compte, c'est elle qui avait perdu le plus. Quel genre d'ami ferait une telle chose?**

**La voix de Buffy le sorti de ses pensées.**

**«Voyons c'est impossible, il leur en veut car je lui en veux?»**

**Spike la regarda avec tendresse et Buffy se perdit dans le moment, mais cela fut beaucoup trop bref et quand il parla, sa voix était distante de nouveau, lui laissant un sentiment de vide, à se demander si elle ne l'avait pas imaginé.**

**«Rien n'est jamais aussi simple qu'il ne semble. Angel a tué l'amour de sa vie, dans sa tête je t'ai perverti d'une certaine façon.» Il fit une pause, les yeux perdus dans le vague, laissant Buffy savoir qu'il pensait à toutes les choses perverses qui lui avaient faite. Sentant le désir couler dans ses veines, elle serra durement ses cuisses pour se soulager un peu.**

**«Bref, je suis bien prêt à croire que le pouvoir lui a monté à la tête et qu'il veut se venger mais je connais Giles, il y a autre chose derrière cela et nous allons le découvrir.»**

**Après cela, ils passèrent plus d'une heure, discutant de théories diverses et de moyens d'empêcher Giles d'agir. Illyria fidèle à elle-même voulait le tuer, mais les autres n'avait pas été en accord avec sa demande. Elle se contenta de hausser les épaules et de leur dire qu'ils finiraient bien par changer d'avis. Ce qui effraya Buffy un peu, mais comme il était évident qu'elle ne ferait rien sans l'accord des autres, elle se calma. Elle devait seulement s'habituer à sa façon de penser, comme lui avait dit doucement Nina quand elle l'avait senti prête à frapper le démon.**

**Andrew, pour sa part, était plus tôt silencieux. Il avait la vague impression d'avoir oublié quelque chose d'important mais il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi. Chaque fois qu'il croyait s'en rappeler cela lui échappait de nouveau.**

**Le téléphone sonna, prenant tout le monde par surprise. Nina qui était la plus proche du comptoir, répondit.**

**«Angel investigation!»**

**«Oui nous sommes spécialiste de ce genre de chose, je vous envoie une équipe immédiatement.»**

**Après avoir raccroché, elle interrompît les conversations de nouveau.**

**«Une jeune fille vient d'appeler, elle dit que elle et ses amis ont été attaqués par un truc bizarre qui a pris résidence dans leur sous sol. J'ai l'adresse, d'après la description ce serait un démon klowfe, ils adorent les endroits sombre et humide et ils se nourrissent de femme qui ont leur règle.»**

**Spike sauta en bas du comptoir où il avait pris résidence quelques instants plus tôt.**

**«C'est pour moi, j'ai besoin d'exercice.»**

**«Nous sommes en plein jour Spike!»**

**«Je suis au courant tueuse! C'est pour ça que je vais prendre les égouts. Je connais ce quartier, les égout débouchent dans les caves des habitants, c'est de cette façon qu'il a du se faufiler chez eux. Tu viens Illyria?»**

**«Non j'ai des trucs à faire, prend Buffy avec toi.»**

**Spike la regarda de façon suspecte, il voyait très bien ce qu'elle essayait de faire. Bien sur, il pourrait toujours refuser. Mais ça irait contre les instructions d'Angel de stopper ses enfantillages. Pas que la colère du pouf lui faisait peur, mais il avait promis de faire un effort. Si il ne tenait pas ses promesses, Cordy viendrait lui faire un discours ennuyeux dont elle seule avait le secret. Comme elle était immortelle, elle pouvait parler des heures entières sans même reprendre son souffle et si il tentait de fuir, elle se téléportait simplement à l'endroit où il était rendu et continuait à parler comme si de rien n'était. Donc si il amenait Buffy avec lui, il pourrait ensuite l'ignorer quelque temps et les autres ne pourrait rien lui reprocher. De plus les démons Klowfe était des fils de pute assez vicieux, donc à défaut d'un dieu pour protéger ses arrières, il pourrait se contenter d'une tueuse.**

**Buffy pour sa part attendait sa réponse avec impatience.**

**«Bien… si ça lui chante.» Il se tourna vers elle. «Prend une hache, on y va!»**

**Buffy s'empressa de lui suivre. Quand ils eurent passés la porte qui descendait au sous sol, Xander se tourna vers les autres.**

**«Vous croyez que c'est une bonne idée de les laisser seuls?»**

**Illyria haussa les épaules.**

**«Spike aime se battre. Peut être qu'ils mettront au point quelques tensions, avec plusieurs orgasme, comme ça au moins la glace serait brisée.»**

**Xander la regarda bouche bée, il n'avait connu personne d'aussi directe depuis Anya.**

**«Tu me fais penser à une fille que j'ai bien connu, elle aussi avait tendance à dire tout ce quelle avait à l'esprit.»**

**«Je trouve que votre façon humaine d'être bien séant vous met souvent dans l'embarras. C'est en fait une perte de temps, je préfère arriver directement au but.»**

**Angel pouffa de rire.**

**«Crois moi Illyria nous savons… ainsi que tous les serveurs de restaurants de la ville! Un conseil, éviter de l'amener dans des endroits trop public.»**

**Nina se mit aussi de la partie.**

**«Oh mon dieu! Vous vous rappelez l'année dernière? Quand, pendant une patrouille, nous avons surpris un jeune couple qui faisait l'amour et qu'elle s'est mise à leur donner des conseils sur leur position. Spike riait tellement qu'il s'est presque pissé dessus et les pauvres ado complètement pétrifier qui n'osaient pas se sauver.»**

**«Quoi? Je continue à dire que cette fille n'aura jamais d'orgasme si elle se place de cette façon!»**

**Andrew regarda Xander dans la crainte.**

**«Bon sang, elle est vraiment comme Anya!»**

**«Je sais Andrew, je sais.»**

…………………

**Il marchait en silence depuis dix minutes quand Buffy décida de tenter de lui parler.**

**«Merci de m'avoir invité.»**

**«Je ne t'ai pas invité, c'est Illyria.»**

**«Oui mais tu aurais pu refuser.»**

**«Tu as déjà eu Cordélia te faisant des reproches durant des heures? Crois moi, toi non plus tu n'aurais pas refusé.»**

**«Donc je suis seulement ici car tu as peur de Cordélia… charmant!» Lui répondit elle, sarcastiquement! Il s'arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers elle.**

**«Je n'ai pas peur de Cordy, elle m'ennuie c'est tout. Et en plus les démons de cette espèces ne sont pas des enfants de cœur et tu es la meilleure lutteuse que je connaisse.»**

**«Meilleur que Illyria?» Buffy ne pouvait tenir l'espoir de sa voix.**

**«Disons que vous vous ressemblez beaucoup, Illyria est plus forte mais ton style compense ce qu'elle a en force. De toute façon, j'aimerais éviter de parler d'elle.»**

**«Il faudra bien que tu acceptes de me parler un jour, tu sais?»**

**Spike l'ignora et continua à marcher. Peinée, Buffy continua derrière lui en silence. Plus les minutes passèrent et plus sa peine se changeait en colère. Si c'est comme ça qu'il voulait que les choses soient entre eux, parfait! Elle aussi pouvait jouer à ce petit jeu, en fait elle était experte à cela, elle lui avait fait des milliers fois. Mais justement, pensa t-elle amèrement, c'était cela la racine du problème. Toutes les fois où les rôles avaient été inversés, où il avait voulu parler d'eux et qu'elle lui avait cruellement rit au nez. C'est donc cela qu'il avait ressenti? Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle appréciait vraiment de goûter à sa propre médecine.**

**«Nous sommes arrivé, tu es prête?»**

**«Oui, je te suis.»**

**Ils se lancèrent tous les deux dans la bataille. Le démon klowfe avait des biceps énormes duquel sortait de nombreuses pointes, ainsi que deux cornes violette qui bougeaient comme des serpents et essayaient de t'étrangler. Buffy lui envoya un violent coup de pied dans l'estomac essayant de le faire reculer au fond de la pièce pour le prendre au piège. Spike de son coté essayait de couper les serpents qui se jetaient vers elle mais ils étaient trop rapides. Sans se dire un mot, ils changèrent de tactique, Spike se glissa derrière lui et ils commencèrent à l'assaillir chacun de leur coté. Quelques minutes plus tard Spike réussit à trouver une ouverture et lui brisa la nuque. Ils lui coupèrent la tête pour faire bonne mesure. Haletante, Buffy essayait de reprendre son souffle. La taille de la pièce ne leur donnait pas beaucoup d'espace pour manœuvrer et avait rendu le combat beaucoup plus ardu. Elle regarda Spike qui bondissait partout comme un gamin hyper actif, dopé à l'adrénaline par le combat qu'ils venaient de mener. Elle ne pu s'empêcher de penser avec tendresse à quel point leur amour du combat avait toujours été identique. C'est pour cela qu'elle ne s'était jamais aussi bien battue avec personne, même pas Angel. Spike était comme elle, il avait le combat dans le sang, plus difficile il était et plus ça le rendait heureux. Il lui avait dit un jour que la mort était son art. A l'époque elle l'avait pris pour un fou mais maintenant elle savait à quel point il avait raison. Il arrêta tout à coup de sautiller et il lui sourit de cette façon sexy dont lui seul avait le secret. Buffy sentit le désir, qui était toujours là après un bon combat, ce besoin accru de sexe que seul la violence pouvait lui procurer, s'accentuer encore plus. Quand il lui parla, sa voix était douce, presque nostalgique.**

**«On a toujours fait une bonne équipe.»**

**«Oui!»**

**Sa gorge était sèche l'empêchant de parler plus. Il s'approcha d'elle lentement et lui essuya le sang mauve qui lui avait collé sur la joue avec le dos de sa main.**

**«Je dois dire que ça m'a manqué. Et toi Buffy? Ça t'a manqué?»**

**«Oui, mais tout de toi m'a manqué.»**

**Il sentait son désir. Son parfum l'intoxiquait, à cette seconde il n'arrivait plus à se rappeler pourquoi il lui en voulait. Quand ses yeux verts rencontrèrent les siens, il l'embrassa violement.**

**Buffy fondit dans son baiser, elle avait l'impression de flotter. Elle mit ses jambes autour de sa taille et il l'accota contre le mûr, dévorant sa bouche. Elle en profita pour se frotter contre lui essayant de soulager le désir intense qui la brûlait de l'intérieur. Elle mis sa main entre eux pour déboucler sa ceinture et pris son sexe dans sa petite main chaude et commença à le caresser. Une image d'elle et lui baisant contre le mur, cette fameuse nuit dans la maison abandonnée, passa à travers la tête de Spike. Comme foudroyé, il cessa le baiser et s'éloigna d'elle. Prise dans sa brume de plaisir, Buffy ne comprit pas tout de suite et quand elle le fit, elle leva vers lui un regard blessé.**

**«Je suis désolé mais ça ne peut pas arriver.»**

**«Pourquoi?» Elle savait qu'elle avait l'air désespérée mais ne trouvait pas vraiment important de s'en soucier pour l'instant.**

**«C'est ça que tu veux? Que je te prenne contre un mur, ne me souciant pas qu'après je n'aurais peut être même pas envie de te voir.»**

**«Bon sang Spike, combien de temps compte tu m'en vouloir? Je croyais qu'après ton retour d'Afrique, on avait mis cette époque de notre vie derrière nous? Combien de fois devrais –je faire des excuses?»**

**«Commence par une première fois… ça serait bien!» Quand il prononça ses mots, elle se rendit compte qu'en effet elle n'avait jamais fait d'excuses. Bien que lui en avait fait souvent, elle avait toujours continué à s'accrocher à ce qui c'était passé dans cette salle de bain, non regardé ce qu'elle lui avait fait. Même si elle savait que tous les deux avaient eu des comportements idiots et destructeurs, qu'ils avaient tous les deux leurs torts, jamais elle ne lui avait demandé pardon.»**

**«Tu as raison, je ne t'ai jamais demandé pardon mais sache que je suis désolée… désolée pour toutes les fois où je t'ai fait du mal.»**

**«Tes excuses viennent trop tard.»**

**Elle sentit la colère l'envahir.**

**«Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi? Te venger? Alors fait le! Tu me détestes de toutes façons, alors utilises moi comme je t'ai utilisé. Peut être qu'après tu pourras te rappeler pourquoi tu m'as déjà aimé et qu'on pourra enterrer tout ça et enfin être heureux.»**

**«Oui c'est vrai que je te déteste mais malgré tout cela je t'aime toujours, c'est pour ça que je ne te ferai jamais ça.» Il commença à s'éloigner et elle couru pour le rattraper.**

**«Dit moi ce que je dois faire.»**

**«Laisse moi du temps Buffy.»**

**«Et après, tu me laisseras une autre chance?»**

**Il se retourna vers elle, le regard rempli de tristesse.**

**«Je n'en sais rien, je sais pas si je peux revivre ça, être celui qui donne sans rien recevoir. Je sais que tu crois que les choses seront différentes Buffy! Mais tu restes une tueuse et les tueuses sont faites pour être seule. Tu m'as dit un jour que j'étais ton rock mais j'en ai assez, je ne veux plus jouer ce rôle.» «Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile. J'ai tendance à m'enfermer à l'intérieur laissant personne entrer, de peur de souffrir, mais j'essaierai de toutes mes forces pour toi, pour nous! Car vois tu, tu vaux la peine de prendre ce risque. Je ne dit pas que je t'aime car je ne peux pas vivre sans toi… je peux vivre sans toi… mais je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, c'est ça la différence!»**

**Et elle passa devant lui laissant un Spike perplexe derrière elle.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 :**

_**Londres**_

**Giles était entrain de classer certains papiers quand l'interphone placé sur son bureau bourdonna.**

**«Monsieur Giles, il y a un appel pour vous.»**

**«Merci Carrie, je le prend immédiatement.»**

**«Rupert Giles»**

**«Vous aviez raison, il vous a trahis comme vous l'aviez prévu. Il a fait un charme pour vérifier la présence de l'âme des deux vampires.»**

**Giles avait un sourire fier sur son visage, ils étaient vraiment beaucoup trop prévisibles.**

**«Bien, gardez un œil proche sur eux, je mettrai l'autre parti du plan à exécution.»**

**«Que comptez vous faire de la clef et de la sorcière?»**

**«Je me charge d'elle, ils seront bientôt tous réunis au même endroit comme prévu.»**

**«Enchanté de l'entendre… oh et Rupert, n'échouez pas, vous n'aimeriez pas les conséquences.»**

**Il raccrocha sans se donner la peine de répondre.**

**«Carrie, pouvez vous rejoindre Dawn Summers pour moi, je dois la voir de toute urgence.»**

**«Bien monsieur.»**

**Satisfait, il se versa un verre de whisky, le sourire aux lèvres.**

…………………

**Le retour à l'Hypérion se fit dans le silence, tout les deux perdus dans leurs pensées. Buffy pouvait encore sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et se demandait si elle n'avait pas poussé les choses trop vite entre eux. Après plusieurs minutes de bataille mentale, elle décida que non, mieux valait mettre carte sur table, au moins ça lui donnerait quelque chose à réfléchir.**

**Quand ils entrèrent à l'hôtel, ils trouvèrent tout le monde en plein mode recherche, plongés dans les bouquins. Seuls Kennedy et Connor étaient mystérieusement absent et Alicia s'amusait avec sa console de jeu portative. Quand Giles avait assigné Alicia à Buffy celle-ci n'avait que 9 ans, la plus jeune tueuse qui avait été activée par le charme. Elle était une petite chose timide avec de grands yeux bleus de chiot effrayé. Elle avait eu un début de vie difficile, abusée durant plusieurs années par son père, elle venait d'être retiré de sa famille après qu'elle est poussée celui-ci dans les escaliers. Mais étant donné sa nouvelle force, les conséquences avaient été sinistres, il s'était rompu le dos et était maintenant paralysé sous la ceinture. Sa mère qui elle aussi avait été victime de violence de la part de son mari pris étrangement le parti de celui-ci et avait refusé de revoir sa fille. Avec l'aide de Willow et ses connaissances informatiques, elle avait été mise sous la garde du conseil et ensuite sous la tutelle de Buffy. Elle l'avait amenée avec elle en Italie, Londres et maintenant Los Angeles. Elle avait décidé dès le début de laisser Alicia garder un semblant de vie normale, mais le fait que malgré son jeune âge elle soit la recrue la plus forte et la plus douée qu'ils avaient, la poussa à réviser un peu ses plans et elle l'entraîna pour la patrouille. Elle continuait bien sur à aller à l'école mais elle avait un tuteur privé et patrouillait chaque soir jusqu'à une heure raisonnable avec Buffy. La seule chose qui inquiétait celle-ci était sa vie sociale, elle avait bien sur essayer de lui faire prendre des leçons de danse ou d'équitation pour qu'elle parvienne à connaître d'autre jeune fille de son âge mais elle n'avait pas été vraiment intéressée, trouvant qu'elle et les autres n'avait aucun intérêt commun, chose que Buffy pouvait comprendre. Quand vous assassiniez des démons comme passe temps, il était difficile de s'intéresser à jouer à la poupée. C'est pourquoi elle n'avait pas forcé les choses. Mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à Los Angeles, elle comptait bien la faire rentrer dans un lycée dès l'automne, mais en attendant elle préférait qu'elle profite de son temps libre pour faire des choses de son âge comme regarder la télé ou jouer à des jeux vidéo plus tôt que de faire des recherches.**

**Aussitôt entrée, elle se dirigea vers Alicia pour passer un peu de temps avec celle-ci. Elle entrait dans le début de l'adolescence, un âge difficile et l'excitation de vivre dans un nouvel endroit était beaucoup pour elle. Elle se sentait coupable de ne pas s'être occupé un peu plus d'elle depuis hier.**

**«Ça va ma puce?» S'installant sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, elle lui passa tendrement la main dans les cheveux. Dans les 4 années qu'elles avaient passées ensemble, Alicia était devenu beaucoup plus qu'une tueuse pour Buffy, elle était la fille qu'elle n'aurait jamais.**

**Ne levant pas les yeux de sa console, Alicia lui fit un signe de tête positif.**

**«Tu as déjeuné?»**

**«Oui, Nina m'a fait un sandwich.»**

**Buffy se sentit étrangement jalouse, c'était à elle de s'occuper d'Alicia mais la partie déloyale de son cerveau se fit entendre (tu n'étais pas ici, n'est-ce pas? Trop occupée à courir après les miettes d'affection d'un vampire! Révise tes priorités ma vieille!) Et elle du avouer qu'il avait raison. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait entre elle et Spike, Alicia devait rester sa priorité.**

**«Je suis désolé.» Le ton de sa voix attira l'attention d'Alicia qui mit son jeu de côté.**

**«Pourquoi?»**

**«Je ne me suis pas vraiment occupée de toi depuis notre arrivé.»**

**Alicia lui fit un sourire rayonnant.**

**«Je ne suis pas une enfant tu sais, je comprend que venir ici est difficile pour toi.»**

**«Hier nous étions tous fatigués donc je n'ai pas osé demander, mais je voudrais qu'Angel nous fournisse une suite avec deux chambres à coucher. Je n'aime pas te savoir seule dans une chambre d'hôtel même si elle est située à coté de la mienne.»**

**«Je viens de te dire que je n'étais pas un bébé.» Buffy sourit au ton de sa voix, ça lui rappelait étrangement les conversations qu'elle avait eues des centaines de fois avec sa mère.**

**«Oh mais je sais, ça ne veut pas dire que tu dois vivre seule pour autant, en plus ça sera comme un appartement. Tu auras ta chambre et moi la mienne.»**

**«Oui mais je n'aurais pas ma propre salle de bain.»**

**«Oh! Pauvre petit ange, je suis vraiment cruelle avec toi, obligé de partager ta salle de bain, quelle horreur!»**

**Alicia retourna à son jeu en bougonnant que c'était injuste tandis que Buffy partait à la recherche d'Angel.**

………………

_**Londres**_

**Dawn frappa vivement sur la porte du bureau de Giles. Quand elle était arrivée à son appartement, elle avait trouvé 3 messages de sa secrétaire lui disant que Monsieur Giles voulait la voir de toute urgence, chose qui l'irrita énormément. Il n'était même pas capable d'appeler par lui-même maintenant et quand on voulait le rencontrer il fallait prendre un foutu rendez vous. Elle regrettait de plus en plus les temps bénis de Sunnydale où bien qu'ils soient constamment en préparation pour la prochaine apocalypse, les choses étaient plus simples. Ils avaient tous tellement changés et pas toujours en bien.**

**«Entrez!»**

**Elle poussa la porte et entra dans le bureau ou plus tôt la tour d'ivoire que Giles s'était créé.**

**«Tu as demandé à me voir.»**

**«Oui Dawn, je voulais te remettre certains documents.»**

**«Et tu ne pouvais pas m'appeler toi-même?»**

**Giles resta muet quelques instants avant de lui bafouiller une excuse. **

**«Euh… j'étais terriblement occupé, c'était plus simple de cette façon.»**

**Dawn le coupa dans son élan.**

**«Si tu le dis! Quel document exactement?»**

**Il lui remit une pile d'énormes volumes poussiéreux.**

**«Je me suis dit qu'en tant que futur observateur, tu devais connaître la biographie de certains des vampires les plus craints de l'histoire. J'ai commencé par te donner celle de Spike étant donné son retour miraculeux à la vie, cela pourrait être utile pour toi et ta future charge.»**

**Dawn le regarda étrangement et sans un mot commença à feuilleter brièvement le premier volume.**

**«Tu es sur que ceux qui ont comptabilisés ces faits, savaient de quoi ils parlaient?»**

**«Dawn, pour l'amour de dieu, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Spike est un vampire sanguinaire, point à la ligne! Cessez de le voir comme un gentil toutou.»**

**«Giles, je sais de quoi Spike est capable, le bon comme le mauvais avant qu'il ait son âme, mais aussi après. Je dis juste que plusieurs renseignements sont erronés.»**

**«J'en doute Dawn, les gens responsables des archives sont des professionnels.»**

**«Bien sûr!» Son ton sarcastique n'échappa pas à Giles qui serra les dents pour ne pas perdre patience.**

**«Et ils ont eu ses renseignements comment? Ils l'ont invité pour le thé pour qu'il leur raconte son histoire? Moi par contre si. En fait, c'était plutôt ma mère, il venait souvent à la maison et il passait des heures durant à raconter des détails sordides de son passé. J'étais cachée dans les escaliers à les écouter. Il avait aussi l'habitude de me raconter des histoires quand j'allais le voir dans sa crypte en cachette. Et après son âme quand il restait au sous sol, il me parlait parfois.»**

**«Je doute fortement qu'il ait dit la vérité Dawn.»**

**Dawn roula des yeux.**

**«Vous saviez qu'il avait anéanti un bateau complet, femmes, hommes et enfants d'immigrants venu d'Irlande? Il les gardait enchaînés dans la cale du bateau qui leur servait de chambre froide à lui, Dru et les membres de l'équipage qu'ils avaient transformés. C'est une jolie histoire vraiment, surtout la fois où ils ont relâchés une femme et ses trois enfants et les ont laissés se cacher dans le bateau pour sauver leur vie pendant qu'ils s'amusaient à les chasser comme du gibier. Ça a duré 4 jours. Si il n'a pas menti sur cette histoire, je doute fortement qu'il est menti sur le reste. Tout ce que je dis c'est que ce couvent en Angleterre, ce n'était pas lui mais Dru et Darla. Lui pendant ce temps était dans un bordel entrain de ce taper trois jolies asiatiques. Ensuite ce n'est pas lui qui est arraché le bras du prête et l'a battu avec, c'était Angélus. Sa mère n'a pas disparu, il l'a transformé mais il a du ensuite la tuer car elle avait trop changé. Et si il a transpercé le crâne de 6 membres d'un club de Londres avec des pointes de chemin de fer c'est simplement qu'ils l'avaient maltraités et raillés durant des années quand il était humain. Oh, et pour ce camp de bohémien, il n'était pas seul ni dans ce théâtre à Paris…»**

**«Dawn j'aimerais quand même que tu lises ces livres.»**

**«Je le ferai.»**

**«Et en plus quel genre de monstre transforme sa propre mère?»**

**«Pas un monstre Giles, un fils! Un fils qui voit sa mère mourir et qui est incapable de vivre sans elle, même si il est un démon. Je comprends ce qu'il a pu ressentir, moi aussi j'ai essayé de m'accrocher à ma mère en voulant la ressusciter. Il a une âme Giles maintenant, tu sembles l'oublier.»**

**Giles s'approcha d'elle doucement.**

**«Dawn, tu es une jeune fille d'une grande intelligence et tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une âme ne fait pas d'une personne un saint. Des tas de gens commettent des actes immondes même avec une âme. Et rien ne nous dit qu'il l'a encore à ce jour. Je veux que tu lises ses livres et que tu penses au fait que ta sœur est actuellement près de l'homme qui a commis toutes ses horreurs. Elle est trop aveuglée par l'amour pour voir s'il représente un danger ou non. Je ne veux pas être sinistre, peut être que je m'inquiète pour rien, mais je vous aime comme si vous étiez ma chair et sang. Je ne voudrais pas la perdre de nouveau car elle est incapable de réfléchir froidement quand il est concerné. Mais toi, oui! Je sais que tu en es capable et que si il vient un moment où une décision doit être prise en ce qui le concerne, toi seul pourra la convaincre de le faire.»**

**«Pourquoi me dire tout ça Giles?»**

**«Je crois que ta place est près d'elle à Los Angeles. Tu pourras toujours continuer tes études plus tard, non ? Penses y, je sais que tu sauras prendre la bonne décision. J'irais bien moi-même mais nous savons tous les deux qu'elle ne m'écoutera pas.»**

**Dawn se leva doucement et tira sur sa jupe avant de ramasser les livres sous son bras.**

**«Bien Giles… j'y réfléchirai mais je ne crois pas que Spike soit un danger pour personne.»**

**«Je n'en suis pas convaincu non plus, Dawn. Je suis juste un homme un peu vieux qui s'inquiète sûrement trop.» Il lui fit un sourire charmant tout en l'escortant vers la sortie. «Mais tu connais le vieil adage, vaut mieux être protégé que désolé. J'ai pris la liberté de te réserver un billet ouvert, tu pourras le prendre quand bon te semble, maintenant ou dans quelques mois pour les vacances.»**

**Dawn se raidit sous son contact, il savait qu'elle détestait qu'on prenne des décisions à sa place. Il espérait que cela et son attitude, tantôt dure et ensuite cajolant piquerait assez sa curiosité quant à ses agissements. Si il avait bien joué ses cartes, une chose dont il était presque sur, il n'aurait même pas à parler à Willow. Elles seraient toutes les deux à Los Angeles en moins de temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se préparer un verre.**

**«Bien Giles, j'y penserai.» Et elle referma la porte derrière elle avec qu'une idée en tête, parler à Willow.**

…………………

**Buffy fini par trouver Angel dans son bureau en train de parler avec Spike. Elle s'attarda un moment pour les observer, souriant doucement.**

**«Spike, nous avons des fauteuils, pourquoi passes tu ton temps à t'assoire sur mon bureau?»**

**Spike haussa les épaules nonchalamment.**

**«C'est plus amusant de cette façon.»**

**Angel soupira résigné.**

**«Comment a été cette sortie?»**

**«Combat, mutilation, mort et la cerise sur le gâteau, on lui a coupé la tête. Toutes les choses que j'aime, c'est presque criminel d'être payé pour le faire. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que tu dois arrêter de me payer! N'essais pas de faire ton radin comme d'habitude et pense aussi à leurs envoyer la facture.»**

**«Tu es un malade.»**

**«J'ai appris du meilleur!»**

**«Et en plus je ne suis pas radin.»**

**«Si tu le dis Angélus! Ce n'est pas toi qui passe ton temps à couper dans les dépenses et qui a refusé que j'achète ce fusil laser en vente sur Ebay?»**

**«Je ne t'achèterai pas de fusil laser pour que tu puisses jouer à la guerre des étoiles avec Connor.»**

**«Tu es la personne la plus rasoir que je connaisse! Tu n'as jamais entendu parler du mot détente? Oh mais si, j'oubliais! Se détendre pour toi, c'est écouter du Barryl manelow en faisant des croquis stupides.»**

**Angel repoussa sa chaise et se leva.**

**«Tu n'as personne d'autre à emmerder?»**

**«Non! Illyria est plongée dans la lecture d'un livre et refuse de se battre avec moi.»**

**«Alors trouve toi une vie et ne vient pas gâcher la mienne.» Il remarqua alors la présence de Buffy.**

**«Buffy, entre! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?» Spike pour sa part ignora sa présence et continua à jouer dans les papiers d'Angel, cherchant une feuille pour dessiner.**

**«Spike, lâche ces papiers.»**

**«J'en ai pas envie.»**

**Angel leva les yeux au plafond et murmura pourquoi moi?**

**Buffy se mit à rire. Le regard de Spike croisa enfin le sien et il lui fit un clin d'œil qui fit son cœur battre la chamade. Angel remarqua que la tension entre eux était moins épaisse qu'avant leur départ.**

**«Alors, tu me dis ce que tu voulais ? Pas que je veux me débarrasser de toi… je suis curieux, c'est tout.»**

**«Je voulais savoir si vous possédiez des suites dans l'hôtel avec deux chambres à coucher. Je n'aime pas savoir Alicia sans surveillance, au moins avec une suite, je pourrais savoir ses allées et venues et ça nous donnera un peu de vie privé.»**

**«Bien sur, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient. Nous en avons plusieurs, je n'avais pas imaginé qu'elle était aussi jeune quand j'ai donné l'attribution des chambres, je voulais préserver la vie privé de chacun.»**

**«Bien sur je comprend. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas trop de dérangement?»**

**Spike coupa la conversation. **

**«Quelle âge a-t-elle en passant?»**

**«Elle va avoir 13 ans dans 3 semaines, elle avait 9 ans quand elle a été activé en même temps que les autres.»**

**Il avait l'air drôlement impressionné.**

**«Wow! Elle est encore qu'un bébé, je pari que vous n'aviez pas pensé à ça quand vous avez activé le charme.»**

**«Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle t'entende!» Lui dit elle en souriant. «Mais en effet, nous n'avions pas pensé à cela. Willow crois que des jeunes filles encore plus jeunes ont été activées mais nous avons fait en sorte que le charme de repère ne cible que celle qui avait plus de 13 ans. Les autres sont trop petites pour comprendre, j'espère juste que leur force ne leur causera pas de problème. Mais nous gardons un œil ouvert, c'est de cette façon que nous avons repéré Alicia. Elle avait pousser violemment son père dans les escaliers.»**

**Angel décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.**

**«Qu'est- il arrivé à Dana, la tueuse que vous avez repris à Los Angeles?»**

**Buffy pris un air triste et Spike frotta instinctivement ses mains.**

**«Elle est morte quelque mois après son arrivé à Londres. Au début, elle avait à peine conscience de ce qui l'entourait mais au bout de quelque mois elle avait commencé à prendre du mieux. Nous avons cru qu'elle allait se sortir d'affaire mais elle faisait des cauchemars horribles sur les choses qu'elle avait fait à tous ces gens. Une nuit, elle a complètement perdu pied et a essayé de poignarder une autre tueuse. Nous l'avons mis en cellule de détention. Après cela, elle s'est renfermée sur elle-même de nouveau et puis un soir elle a insisté pour accompagner quelqu'un en patrouille alors elle est partie avec Willow et Kennedy. Ils se battaient contre un démon quand elle fut prise au piège par celui-ci, elle aurait pu se défendre facilement mais elle n'a rien fait. Elle est restée là, souriant doucement, attendant qu'il mette fin à ses souffrances. Willow dit qu'elle avait l'air en paix avec elle-même.»**

**Quand Spike lui parla, sa voix était douce.**

**«Parfois certaine personne ne peuvent pas être sauvée.»**

**Buffy lui sourit.**

**«Tu as raison.»**

**Angel interrompu le moment entre eux, il ne voulait pas mais il n'avait pas le choix.**

**«Je ferai préparer la suite, Buffy. Tu l'auras aussi tôt que possible.»**

**«Merci Angel.» Et elle parti rejoindre les autres.**

**Angel regarda Spike.**

**«Ça à l'air d'aller mieux entre vous ?»**

**«Enlève ce sourire de marieuse de ton visage. Nous avons un peu discuté, c'est tout.»**

**«Et embrassé!»**

**«Et comment sais tu ça?»**

**«Tu as du rouge à lèvres autour des lèvres et comme Illyria n'en porte pas, c'est la seule réponse logique qui me vient à l'esprit. A moins que tu essaies un nouveau look.»**

**«Ça ne voulait rien dire, c'était dans la chaleur du moment… en plus ça ne te regarde pas!»**

**Angel cacha son sourire.**

**«Si tu le dis… Comme vous pouvez être civilisé l'un envers l'autre, tu pourras te charger de déménager leurs affaires dans leur suite, choisi celle que tu voudras. Comme ça tu auras quelque chose à faire en plus de me taper sur les nerfs.**

**«Je suis très occupé, je te signal!»**

**«Tu fais des petits dessins pornographiques sur une feuille de papier… et veux tu bien me dire qu'elle est cette position? C'est physiquement impossible!»**

**Spike le regarda avec arrogance.**

**«Ça ne me surprend pas que tu ne l'ai jamais fait. Tu n'es pas assez souple et beaucoup trop gros!»**

**«Et toi oui peut être? Tu viens de l'inventer, j'en suis sur.»**

**«Si ça t'aide à dormir la nuit de le penser!»**

**«Et tu l'as fait avec qui ?»**

**«Demande le lui, elle vient de passer cette porte.»**

**Angel lui envoya un regard pompeux.**

**«Intéressant, tu viens de passer les dernières minutes à dessiner Buffy et toi dans diverses positions. Tu as raison ce baiser ne t'as pas du tout affecté. Va préparer la suite, Roméo, c'est un ordre! Et je suis toujours ton patron.»**

**Spike quitta la pièce livide, maudissant dans son souffle. Angel le regarda partir, amusé. Les prochains jours risquaient d'être hilarants.**

**Après avoir quitté le bureau d'Angel, Spike remarqua qu'Illyria n'était plus avec les autres alors il parti à sa recherche. Il la trouva sur le canapé d'un des salons. Elle était assise droite comme un piquet fixant un point à l'horizon, une bouteille vide devant elle.**

**«Blue, je dois te parler.»**

**«Attend, je suis occupé là!»**

**«Tu as le regard perdu dans le vague.»**

**«J'essaie de faire bouger cette bouteille avec la pensée, j'ai lu dans un bouquin que c'était possible.»**

**Il se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille en question.**

**«Cette bouteille là ?»**

**«Tu vois, ça marche.»**

**Spike hocha la tête avec tristesse, elle était devenue complètement folle. Pourquoi passait–il son temps avec des filles qui avait des problèmes mentaux? Il se le demandait de plus en plus sérieusement.**

**«Je dois te parler de Buffy.»**

**«Tu l'as embrassé.» Ce n'était pas une question mais plutôt une constatation.**

**«Bon sang, il y a eu une annonce publique ou quoi?»**

**«Non, tu as….» Il l'interrompu immédiatement.**

**«Son rouge à lèvre sur les lèvres, je sais!»**

**«Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas enlevé? Est-ce une coutume humaine dont j'ignore l'existence?»**

**En colère, il essaya de l'effacer avec le dos de sa main.**

**Quand il la regarda de nouveau, elle fixait obstinément un magazine.**

**«Blue tu ne réussiras pas à le faire bouger alors arrête.»**

**Soupirant, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui.**

**«Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur avec Buffy.»**

**«Pourquoi?»**

**«Je l'ai embrassé, tu te rappelles?»**

**«Bien sur on vient d'en parler.»**

**Déprimé, il s'assit près d'elle et mis sa tête sur son épaule.**

**«Je n'avais pas prévu ça, tout ce que je voulais au début c'était faire un effort, comme on m'avait demandé. Je m'étais dit si je l'emmenais, personne ne pourrait me reprocher quoi que ce soit. Mais ce combat était vraiment génial, elle et moi on a toujours fait une équipe incroyable et aujourd'hui c'était comme si les quatre dernières années ne s'étaient pas passées. J'ai perdu le contrôle et je l'ai embrassé.»**

**«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ensuite?»**

**«J'ai compris ce que je faisais et je l'ai repoussé. Alors on s'est un peu engueulé et on est reparti.»**

**«Je crois que je vais déménager.»**

**Spike leva la tête ahurie et la regarda.**

**«Déménager pourquoi?»**

**«Oui, je vais retourner dans mon ancienne chambre. Tu ne pourras jamais régler les choses entre vous si je continue à coucher avec toi. Je ne dis pas que vous allez revenir ensemble. Je crois juste que ce serait plus simple si tu n'as pas d'autre attache pendant que tu réfléchis.»**

**Illyria détestait lui faire de la peine surtout quand il la regardait de cette façon, comme un enfant effrayé.**

**«Je ne sais pas si je pourrais dormir sans toi.»**

**Elle le regarda tendrement.**

**«Moi non plus, mais nous savons tous les deux que cet arrangement ne pouvait pas durer pour toujours.»**

**Spike eut tout à coup une révélation.**

**«Toi, tu es intéressée par quelqu'un d'autre!»**

**«Mais pas du tout!»**

**«Ne ment pas Blue, je te connais.»**

**Elle se leva en colère et sorti de la pièce, avec Spike sur les talons. **

**«Tu es l'hybride le plus têtu que je connaisse.»**

**«Et toi une menteuse épouvantable, dire que j'ai presque marché.» Et d'une voix aigue, il s'est mis à l'imiter «Je crois juste que ce serait plus simple si tu n'as pas d'autre attache pendant que tu réfléchis. Je devrais le savoir, tu ne penses qu'à ta petite personne.»**

**«Je te ferai regretter ses paroles, insecte! Personne ne traite Illyria, grand monarque de plusieurs empires, de cette façon!»**

**Ils étaient maintenant rendus dans le Lobby et tout le monde les regardait.**

**«Et tu vas me faire quoi, sa majesté des bas fond?»**

**Illyria lui envoya un coup de poing dans la mâchoire qui l'envoya valser dans le mûr. Le cri choqué de Buffy résonna dans l'hôtel. Elle allait courir vers lui quand Angel, qui était maintenant assis avec les autres, l'arrêta. **

**«Laisse les, ils font toujours ça, c'est leur façon de régler les choses. Je ne dit pas que c'est sain mais ça fonctionne.»**

**Pendant ce temps, Spike c'était relevé et l'avait propulsé dans les airs avec un coup de pied au ventre. Ce qui l'envoya en plein milieu de la table du lobby, qui se cassa en deux.**

**Le bruit de la table cassée arrêta leur combat aussitôt et ils regardèrent Angel, l'air désolé. Celui-ci se contenta de pincer le nez en entrant dans son bureau, disant qu'il allait encore une fois commander une nouvelle table.**

**Spike s'approcha d'Illyria et lui offrit sa main, qu'elle accepta avec grâce. Tout le monde autour d'eux gardait le silence, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.**

**Illyria passa devant eux comme si de rien n'était, suivi par Spike et ils se dirigèrent vers les escaliers.**

**«Tu as encore cassé la table du lobby.»**

**«Ce n'est pas moi, c'est toi.»**

**«Tu es complètement fou.»**

**«C'est ça et c'est moi qui essais de faire bouger des bouteilles d'eau par la pensée.»**

**Leur voix s'effaça comme ils disparurent dans les escaliers. Alicia, qui avait regardé le combat, complètement émerveillée, se tourna vers Buffy.**

**«Wow! C'était comme ça entre toi et lui ?»**

**«Bien sur que non.»**

**Xander toussa un son qui ressembla étrangement à menteuse. Buffy le fixa froidement, avant de se mettre à lui sourire et de se tourner de nouveau vers Alicia.**

**«C'était pire que ça.»**

…

**Une fois rendu en haut Spike et Illyria se retrouvèrent dans la chambre qu'ils partageaient depuis presque 3 ans.**

**«Tu crois vraiment que je suis égoïste et que je ne me soucis pas de toi?»**

**Spike se passa la main dans les cheveux.**

**«BIEN SUR que non! J'essayais juste de me mettre en colère après toi pour que ça soit plus facile. Mais je sais que tu le fais pour m'aider et en plus tu as le droit de vouloir trouver quelqu'un d'autre, tu sais.»**

**«Merci ! Mais je doute que j'en trouve un qui m'amuse autant que toi.»**

**Il s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras.**

**«Il n'y en a pas deux comme toi non plus. Mais tu mérites d'être heureuse, tant que ce n'est pas avec le petit.»**

**«Le petit?»**

**«Oui, le garçon à l'air imbécile, avec un bandeau sur l'oeil.»**

**Quand il vit l'expression sur le visage d'Illyria, il failli presque s'évanouir, mais se contenta de regarde le plafond comme Angel l'avait fait plus tôt à son sujet et murmurer aussi pourquoi moi?**

**«Je n'ai pas dit qu'il m'intéresse, je trouve seulement qu'il a des fesses intéressante.»**

**«Je t'arrête tout de suite Illyria, si tu ne veux pas que ma cervelle aille décorer ces mûrs, tu ne prononces jamais plus les mots fesses, Xander et intéressantes dans la même phrase, ni pour aucun autre morceau de son anatomie d'ailleurs.»**

**«D'accord, mais en ce qui concerne ce type, Andrew?» Lui dit elle l'air malicieux. Spike se contenta de répondre, désespéré. «Tuez moi, quelqu'un!».**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12 :**

**Après que Spike et Illyria eurent quittés le lobby, ils retournèrent tous à leurs bouquins. Ils pouvaient voir Angel se promener de long en large dans son bureau, parlant avec véhémence à quelqu'un au téléphone. Nina pour sa part était plus concentrée à l'observer que sur son livre, imaginant toutes les choses qu'elle pourrait lui faire dès qu'il aurait déposé ce téléphone. Angel fini sa conversation et parti rejoindre Nina.**

**«Je te jure, cette fois ils vont payer pour cette table. Il ne se passe pas une semaine sans qu'ils brisent quelque chose. Ils ne peuvent pas se battre au milieu de la pièce sans tout détruire?»**

**Nina l'attira pour qu'il s'asseye près d'elle.**

**«Tu sais comment ils sont, Angel, n'en fait pas toute une montagne et en plus, c'est la preuve que Spike va beaucoup mieux non?»**

**«Oui, tu as raison mais ils vont quand même me rembourser.»**

**Ils furent interrompus par la porte qui s'ouvrait avec fracas et Connor entra tenant Kennedy inconsciente dans ses bras.**

**Andrew bondit de sa place et couru les rejoindre.**

**«Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé?»**

**Connor avait l'air désespéré, ses bras tremblaient.**

**«Nous allions rentrer quand nous sommes tombés sur 3 démons. L'un d'entre eux a réussi à la blesser. Elle s'est évanouie et je n'arrive pas à la réveiller.»**

**Quand Andrew répondit, sa voix était hystérique.**

**«Ne la touche pas, donne la moi.»**

**Xander se leva pour essayer de le calmer. Il n'y avait aucune chance que Andrew réussisse à porter Kennedy, il n'était pas assez fort.**

**«Calme toi Andrew, Connor va la déposer et nous allons l'examiner.»**

**«Non! Vous n'approchez pas d'elle, je le transporterai moi-même.»**

**Il pris Kennedy des bras de Connor et essaya de la monter dans sa chambre. Ses jambes tremblaient sous l'effort et il tenait à peine debout sur ses pieds. Buffy essaya d'intervenir mais il lui hurla de ne pas approcher. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça, il était complètement paniqué.**

**Spike, qui était en haut, descendit, alerter par les cris qui venaient d'en bas. La scène qui l'accueillit quand il déboucha des escaliers le laissa perplexe. Il y avait Andrew, le visage recouvert de larme, qui essayait de porter Kennedy complètement inconsciente et qui en perdait beaucoup de sang. Le pauvre type tenait à peine debout sous son poids et il refusait que qui que ce soit approche. Il avança vers lui doucement, lui parlant calmement.**

**«Andrew laisse moi t'aider.»**

**«Non, laissez nous tranquille.» Le pauvre gosse avait complètement perdu le contrôle et Spike savait pourquoi. Dans toutes les conversations qu'il avait eu avec Andrew les dernières années, une chose revenait sans cesse : à quel point il était fier des progrès de Kennedy. Elle et lui avaient trouvés une place dans un monde qui les rejetait et ensemble ils s'étaient créés une famille. Andrew ne pouvait pas tolérer de perdre son seul vrai ami dans ce monde.**

**«Andrew, elle perd beaucoup de sang. Tu dois me laisser t'aider, elle ne voudrait pas que tu affrontes cela tout seul. Laisse moi la monter, ok? On va examiner ses blessures.»**

**Pendant un moment, il cru qu'il allait refuser de nouveau mais il lui tendit. Spike la pris tout de suite dans ses bras et la monta dans sa chambre, aboyant des ordres.**

**«Angel fait bouillir de l'eau! Nina amène la trousse de soin!»**

**Quand Angel arriva en haut avec l'eau demandée, Andrew, beaucoup plus calme, découpait ses vêtements imbibés de sang, lui parlant doucement.**

**«Ça va allez, Kennedy… je vais te recoudre et tu seras comme neuve dans un rien de temps, mais tu dois te réveiller pour cela… allez… ouvre tes yeux.»**

**Comme par magie, un gémissement sorti de ses lèvres et ses yeux s'ouvrir.**

**«Andrew?»**

**«Shutt… ne parle pas… je vais m'occuper de toi.»**

**Les autres avaient fini par les rejoindre en haut, trop curieux pour rester dans la noirceur des évènements qui se déroulaient. Ils regardèrent Andrew recoudre et bander ses blessures. C'est à cet instant que Xander compris ce que Buffy avait vu plus tôt, Andrew avait changé. Il n'était plus le garçon un peu fou de Sunnydale. Il était un observateur qui prenait soin de sa charge comme si c'était le cadeau le plus précieux qu'on lui avait donné.**

**Une fois qu'il eut terminé et que Kennedy fut installée confortablement contre ses oreillers, Nina parti lui préparer quelques choses à manger. Andrew était toujours à son chevet, la fixant obstinément, un peu comme si il avait peur qu'elle disparaisse si il cessait de l'observer rien qu'un instant.**

**«Tu veux m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé?»**

**«Nous venions de finir de nettoyer le nid de vampire pour lequel nous étions sorti. Ce fut plutôt facile, vu qu'il faisait jour et que la majorité d'être eux dormait. Sur le chemin du retour, nous avons été attaqués par trois démons. Ils devaient surveiller nos agissements depuis un moment, attendant le meilleur moment pour frapper. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mes gestes étaient plus lents que d'habitude. J'ai réussi à en tuer un mais il m'avait déjà fait pas mal de dégâts, quand le second m'a projeter violement contre un mûr. Et la dernière chose dont je me souvienne, c'est qu'il avançait vers moi, l'air menaçant. Ma seule pensée était de rester consciente mais j'étais incapable de le faire.» Sa voix se cassa et elle se mit à pleurer. Andrew la pris dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux doucement.**

**«C'est fini… c'est fini… tu es en sécurité maintenant.»**

**«Tu ne comprend pas, j'aurais pu mourir…»**

**Il lui mit le doigt sous le menton pour lui relever la tête.**

**«Mais ce n'est pas arrivé. Demande à Buffy le nombre de fois où elle est passé près de la mort.»**

**Buffy s'approcha du lit et s'assied près d'elle.**

**«C'est normal, Kennedy. C'est même un peu dans notre description de travail.»**

**«Oui, mais toi tu n'as eu besoin de personne pour te sauver!»**

**«Tu rigoles? Ils sont dus me ressusciter deux fois! Enfin, la première fois c'était du bouche à bouche, mais j'étais morte quand même! Et je ne te parle pas de toutes les fois où Spike, Giles, Xander, Willow, Angel sont arrivés à temps. Quelque soit nos connaissances du combat, au bout du compte, c'est la chance ou le destin qui fini toujours par jouer un rôle bien plus important que toi et moi.»**

**Kennedy la regarda un instant puis hocha doucement la tête.**

**«C'est normal de sentir la peur, il faut juste ne pas la laisser diriger notre vie. Allez, repose toi et ta guérison de tueuse s'occupera du reste.» Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte quand Kennedy l'arrêta.**

**«Buffy…»**

**«Oui?»**

**«Merci.»**

**«Mais de rien.» Et elle quitta la pièce.**

**Dans le corridor, elle tomba face à face avec Spike. Ils se regardèrent en silence avant que celui-ci ne le rompe.**

**«Tu avais raison, tu sais, par rapport à la chance et tout ça.»**

**«Tu écoutes aux portes de nouveau?» Lui dit elle en souriant.**

**«Tu me connais, j'ai du être espion dans une autre vie.» Elle se mit à rire doucement.**

**«Je trouve juste que tu fais vraiment un bon général de troupe. Ça change de tes discours nous allons tous mourir que tu ne faisais à Sunnydale. Tu as toute suite su ce qu'elle voulait entendre. La Buffy que je connaissais n'avait pas cet instinct.»**

**«J'ai grandi, et j'ai eu énormément de temps pour réfléchir. Je ne suis plus seule maintenant, j'ai Alicia. Je ne peux pas me permettre de recommencer les mêmes erreurs que j'ai faites avec Dawn comme m'enfermer dans ma tour d'ivoire en espérant qu'elle vive les choses comme une adulte quand en fait, elle n'était qu'une enfant.»**

**«Je suis sur que tu seras une maman du tonnerre pour elle, après tout, tu as de qui retenir. Joyce était une femme extraordinaire.»**

**«Oui elle l'était. Je regrette qu'elle ne soit pas ici pour voir ce que nous sommes devenus.»**

**«J suis sur qu'elle est très fière de toi et de Dawn où qu'elle soit.»**

**«De toi aussi! Tu sais, malgré le fait qu'elle ne t'aurait peut être pas choisi comme gendre, elle t'aimait vraiment. Je l'entends encore après ta deuxième visite à Sunnydale, pauvre Spike… cette Drusilla est si cruelle avec lui! Je voulais me frapper la tête dans les murs.»**

**Il fit un sourire rayonnant. Ça lui faisait le plus grand bien de savoir que Joyce s'était soucié de lui malgré tout, même si c'était juste un peu. **

**«Et tu sais je crois qu'aujourd'hui elle aurait été très fière de t'avoir comme gendre. Elle te poursuivrai sûrement de nouveau avec une hache pour ne pas voir la lumière.» Son ton était taquin mais il su déchiffrer le message derrière ses mots. La seule chose qui t'empêche d'être heureux, c'est toi-même.**

**«Heureusement qu'elle n'est plus là alors, elle frappait comme une tueuse. Mais elle aurait sûrement raison de le faire.»**

**«Spike, je…»**

**«Pas maintenant, tu veux bien? J'étais monté pour t'offrir de te donner un coup de main pour déplacer vos affaires.»**

**«D'accord! Mais toi et moi, on va devoir parler.»**

**«Je te le promet. Alors, je vous aide?»**

**«Oui, merci. Laisse moi aller chercher Alicia pour qu'elle mette sa force de tueuse à contrebutions.»**

**«Je t'attend ici.»**

……………………

**Kennedy avait insisté pour remercier Connor avant de s'endormir, ce qu'il accepta avec grâce. Une fois qu'ils eurent finis, lui et Andrew redescendirent, la laissant se reposer.**

**«Excuse moi pour tantôt, c'est juste que je déteste la voir dans cet état.»**

**Connor lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.**

**«Ne t'inquiète pas, je comprend. Je n'aime pas que les gens que j'aime soient blessés non plus.»**

**Ils furent tous les deux interrompus par un immense flash de lumière et Cordy apparu dans toute sa gloire.**

**«Où est mon petit Spike adoré? Tante Cordélia veut voir si il a été un bon garçon.» Elle débita cette phrase lentement, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.**

**«Salut à toi aussi, Cordélia!»**

**«Désolé Connor, je voulais juste faire une entrée remarquée!»**

**«Bien… c'est réussi!»**

**Un énorme enfer sanglant résonna du premier étage, Connor se mit à rire.**

**«Je crois que ton petit Spike a senti ta présence.» Comme il terminait sa phrase, un Spike bougonnant descendit l'Escalier.**

**«Que fais tu loin de ton nuage? Il y a des ventes sur Rodéo drive?»**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 :**

_**« Que fais tu loin de ton nuage? IL y a des ventes sur Rodéo drive?»**_

**Cordélia regarda Spike en souriant sincèrement, c'était sûrement la partie de son boulot qu'elle préférait. Pourtant quand les autorités du bien étaient venues lui dire, un peu après la bataille avec les associés, quelle serait sa nouvelle mission, elle était loin d'être enchantée. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle découvre que c'était la meilleure façon d'ennuyer son nouveau protéger et en plus cela lui a permis de se concentrer sur autre chose que la relation d'Angel et Nina. Devoir laisser Angel derrière elle était sûrement la décision la plus difficile qu'elle est due prendre. Mais quand elle le voyait maintenant complètement heureux, il ne lui restait que ce léger pincement au cœur qui lui rappelait que ça aurait pu être elle à la place de Nina. Mais elle aurait raté l'occasion de mieux connaître Spike, le roi de la contrepartie assassine. C'était un peu comme travailler avec elle, mais sans le sens de l'esthétique. Bref elle l'appréciait de plus en plus.**

**«Si j'avais une baguette magique, je te transformerais en crapaud.»**

**«Tu parles comme Illyria! Ça doit être à force de vivre loin des mortels, on finit par se prendre pour un dieu.»**

**«Ne soit pas si grincheux, je suis venu voir mon vampire favori et aussi te remercier pour le programme pathétique que tu nous as offert la semaine dernière. On n'a jamais autant ri, certains ont même pris des paris sur le fait que tu réussirais à te suicider à l'alcool. Moi pour ma part, j'ai préféré la partie où tu t'es endormi sur cette blondasse que tu avais ramener à l'hôtel, avant même que tu quittes le moindre vêtement. Veux tu bien me dire ce qui t'a pris bon sang?» Et elle lui asséna une claque derrière la tête. **

**«Aie!! J'étais malheureux d'accord, je n'étais pas près à la revoir.»**

**«Je peux comprendre la beuverie de cinq jours mais tu as bien regardé cette fille? Elle portait des chaussures de chez k–mart! Spike, j'en ai encore des frissons.»**

**Spike la regarda un rictus aux lèvres**

**«Heureusement que tu es là pour sauver l'humanité des mauvais choix de chaussure.»**

**Ignorant son dernier commentaire, elle le regarda drôlement.**

**«Tu as quelque chose de changer. Ah oui, je l'ai! Tu as l'air presque heureux.» Angel arriva avant qu'il n'ait la chance de répondre. **

**«Cordélia! J'ignorais que tu étais là, j'allais justement faire le charme pour t'appeler, j'ai besoin de renseignement.» Il la serra dans ses bras avant de la faire tourner. Il était amoureux de Nina mais Cordélia occupera toujours une place énorme dans son cœur. Il l'avait aimé, oui, et même une partie de lui l'aimait toujours et peut être que quelque part dans leur éternité, ils pourraient se retrouver, mais elle était d'abord et avant tout sa meilleure amie.**

**«Je serai ravi de t'aider bien sûr mais avant je dois torturer un peu Spike, c'est mon travail après tout. Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a l'air presque heureux?»**

**«Ça doit être parce qu'il doit aider Buffy à déménager. Ce qui veut dire qu'il va passer beaucoup de temps avec elle.»**

**Spike renifla avec mépris.**

**«Je te signal que c'est toi qui m'a obligé, imbécile.»**

**Cordy leva un sourcil.**

**«Et depuis quand écoutes tu ce qu'il te dit?»**

**«Bon d'accord j'ai envie de l'aider, mais seulement parce que je n'ai pas été très gentil avec elle depuis son arrivé et que je me sens vaguement….»**

**Cordélia fini sa phrase pour lui.**

**«Coupable?»**

**«Non pas du tout, je me sens …» Il regarda Connor espérant trouver une réponse et celui-ci lui répondit.**

**«Coupable?»**

**«C'est ça.» Andrew le regardait comme si il avait perdu la tête.**

**«Quoi?» dit il sur le défensive. «Je déteste lui donner raison.»**

………………

**Londres**

**Dawn, faisait les cent pas dans son appartement, attendant que Willow arrive. Elle l'avait appelée il y a une heure lui disant qu'elle arrivait aussitôt que possible. Elle détestait cette situation, l'appartement était trop grand depuis le départ de Buffy et Alicia et en plus avec Giles qui agissait étrangement, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir un étrange pressentiment. Depuis quelque temps à chaque fois qu'elle était en sa présence, elle était mal à l'aise et quand elle y réfléchissait cela datait de bien avant leur arrivé ici. Cela avait commencé à Sunnydale, la première fois qu'il était revenu avec des potentiels. Sur le coup, elle n'y avait pas trop porté attention mettant cela sur le compte de la tension qui régnait sur tout le monde. Mais Sunnydale était depuis longtemps derrière eux et le sentiment au lieu de s'estomper ne faisait que prendre de l'ampleur. L'arrivée de Willow interrompu ses pensées.**

**«Dawnie qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si urgent?»**

**«Je reviens de bureau de Giles et il m'a donné cela.» Elle lui tendit les volumes contenant l'histoire de Spike.**

**«Qu'est-ce que c'est?»**

**«La biographie complète de la vie de Spike, truffée d'erreur bien sûr.»**

**«Tu es en effet une des meilleures personnes pour le savoir, vous étiez très proche toi et lui à un certain moment. Mais pourquoi t'a-t-il donné cela?»**

**«Il dit qu'étant donné son retour, il voudrait que je comprenne quel genre de danger il devrait représenter.»**

**«Spike à une âme maintenant, non ? Son passé n'à rien à voir avec l'homme qu'il est maintenant.»**

**«C'est ce que je lui ai dit. Mais il a insisté pour que je les lise et que je pense au fait que celui qui a fait tout cela est en ce moment avec ma sœur qui, d'après lui, est incapable de réfléchir rationnellement quand Spike est concerné. On aurait presque dit qu'il souhaitait que je me débarrasse de lui. IL y a quelque chose d'anormal dans tout cela je le sens.»**

**Willow devient tout à coup pâle comme un fantôme.**

**«Oh la déesse! Robin et Faith son partis là bas! Je trouvais étrange aussi que Robin veuille passer ses vacances dans le même endroit que Spike étant donné l'histoire qu'il y a entre eux. Et si Giles avait envoyé Robin sur une mission… mon dieu j'espère qu'il n'est pas trop tard, on doit à tout pris les avertir.»**

**«Mais à quel jeu Giles est en train de jouer?» dit Dawn tout en se ruant sur le téléphone.**

**Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle et la sonnerie qui s'emblait s'éterniser à l'autre bout du fil. Elle sentit un soulagement immense quand quelqu'un décrocha enfin.**

**«Les enquêtes Angel, vous partez en courant dans la crainte et on se charge de les tuer.» Elle entendit une voix à l'arrière plan, totalement offusqué de la réponse cavalière.**

**«Illyria je t'ai dit cent fois de ne pas approcher ce téléphone, donne le moi.»**

**«Je trouve que les enquêtes Angel, nous aidons les désespérés, est insipide comme slogan.»**

**«Heureusement pour nous, tu n'es pas notre conseillère publicitaire, donne moi ce téléphone.»**

**Malgré l'urgence de la situation, Dawn ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Sûrement que personne n'était mort si il pouvait agir aussi nonchalamment. Elle entendit la voix d'Angel au bout du fil.**

**«Les enquêtes Angel, je suis désolé de ce contre temps… que pouvons nous faire pour vous ?»**

**«Angel c'est Dawn, est-ce que Spike va bien?»**

**«Salut Dawn, oui il va bien… du moins aussi bien qu'il peut aller dans les circonstances pourquoi?»**

**«Oh mon dieu robin ne l'a pas attaqué n'est-ce pas ?»**

**«Robin? Le type qui est arrivé avec Faith? Pourquoi aurait il attaqué Spike?»**

**«Disons qu'il a déjà essayé une fois, il l'avait amener dans une pièce remplis de croix dans le but de l'achever. Si Robin n'a rien fait, pourquoi dis tu aussi bien qu'il peut aller dans les circonstances? Ma sœur n'a pas recommencé à le mal traiter n'est-ce pas?»**

**«Non, il reçoit un discours long et pénible de Cordélia qui est son nouvel Ange gardien. Mais quelle est cette histoire de tout le monde essayant de le battre? D'abord ce type Robin, Giles qui a essayé de le tuer et essaye encore d'après les dernières nouvelles et maintenant Buffy? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Sunnydale bon sang? Je savais qu'elle et lui avait eu une relation bizarre mais maintenant tu me dis qu'elle le maltraitait?»**

**Au ton très en colère d'Angel, Dawn savait qu'elle venait de trop parler.**

**«Vous êtes au courant pour Giles? C'est à ce sujet que j'appelais.»**

**«Ne change pas de sujet Dawn, explique moi de quoi tu parlais plus tôt.»**

**«Écoute… moi et Willow nous arrivons aussitôt que possible, reste calme! Je te jure qu'il y a une explication logique à tout cela, ok?»**

**«Je doute que ton explication soit si logique. Je vais régler ça moi-même.» Et il raccrocha.**

**Dawn se tourna l'air inquiète vers Willow.**

**«Spike va bien mais si tu ne nous téléportes pas là bas maintenant, je doute qu'on puisse en dire autant de Robin et Buffy! J'ai lourdement gaffé cette fois.»**

**«Donne moi 10 minutes pour me préparer.»**

……………………

**Spike envisageait sérieusement une façon douloureuse de tuer Cordélia. Elle déblatérait depuis plusieurs minutes sur le fait qu'on devait arrêter de vivre dans le passé et qu'il courait après son propre malheur, comme si il n'était pas déjà au courant de tout ça et en plus elle avait cette obsession malsaine pour cette fille aux souliers moches dont il ne se rappelait même pas l'existence. Comme si il allait commencer à vérifier les chaussures des gens, de toute façon il n'était snob à ce point. Mais la question était comment pouvait- on tuer un ange ou la rendre muette dans le pire des cas? Il entendit soudain la voix d'Angel hurler, ce qui n'était pas une nouveauté en sois, le type ne savait pas juste comment parler! Mais ce qui était surprenant, c'était qu'il hurlait après Buffy.**

**Buffy était en pleine négociation avec Alicia, qui avait décidé qu'elle refusait de déménager, quand Angel sorti en trombe de son bureau hurlant son nom. Elle se retourna surprise et recula instinctivement quand elle vit la colère sur son visage.**

**«Buffy explique moi ce que vous avez osé faire à mon Childe ?»**

**Il se retourna pour affronter Robin qui était dans l'autre coin de la pièce. **

**«Et toi je suis douloureusement tenté de t'arracher les yeux. Essayer de tuer Spike dans une salle pleine de croix, quel genre de monstre es tu?»**

**Buffy fit un pas chancelant vers lui, elle l'avait rarement vu aussi en colère.**

**«Angel de quoi parles tu? Personne n'a touché Spike, il discute avec Cordélia.»**

**«Je ne parle pas de maintenant, je parle de Sunnydale. Un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu l'avais maltraité! Buffy depuis quand donnes tu dans la torture?» Il vit avec une satisfaction malade ses yeux se remplir de larme, à ce moment il ne l'avait jamais détesté autant. **

**Robin avança tranquillement.**

**«C'était il y a longtemps et crois moi Spike m'a presque tuer pour cela.»**

**«Dommage qu'il n'est pas fini le travail.»**

**Spike pénétra dans la pièce.**

**«Angélus, je suis sur qu'il t'entende hurler jusqu'en Afrique, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» Il se tourna concerner vers Buffy, qui avait des larmes qui ruisselait sur son visage maintenant.**

**«Ça va amour?» elle lui hocha doucement la tête incapable de parler.**

**«Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas raconter ce qu'il t'avait fait? Je savais que votre histoire n'était pas jolie mais je m'imaginait pas qu'elle t'avait maltraitée.»**

**«Oh seigneur… descend de ton pied d'estal! Tu aurais été le premier à applaudir à l'époque.» Angel ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la referma aussitôt, ce ne donnait rein de le contredire puisqu'il avait raison. Mais les choses avaient changé entre eux et juste de penser à ce qu'ils lui avaient fait, il sentit sa colère remonter.**

**«Ce qu'il y a eu entre moi et Buffy ne regarde personne sauf nous et en plus je t'ai dit que j'avais beaucoup de tort dans notre histoire.»**

**Buffy lui mit la main sur le bras.**

**«Ne dit pas ça, il a raison, je t'ai maltraité.»**

**«Je suis un grand garçon Buffy et crois moi, nous avons tous les deux fait des choses horribles l'un à l'autre.»**

**«Mais j'ai pris ton amour et j'ai marché dessus comme sur un tapis.»**

**«Shutt on en discutera plus tard, veux tu ?»**

**Et il se retourna vers Angel, il aurait voulu lui hurler dessus pour l'avoir fait pleurer mais il en était incapable. Il avait voulu appartenir quelque part depuis tellement longtemps et maintenant il avait enfin sa place. Angel, avait voulu protéger un membre de leur famille comme lui aurait fait si les rôles avaient été inversés.**

**«Angel, je te présente Robin Wood, le fils de Nicky Wood.»**

**Angel le regarda étrangement ce nom lui disait vaguement quelque chose au bout d'un moment il comprit. Nicky Wood, la tueuse que Spike avait tué à New York! Bien sur il n'était pas avec lui à l'époque, mais les nouvelles voyagent vite dans le monde des démons. Surtout quand un vampire réussit à tuer une tueuse dans un combat loyal.**

**Spike vit toute suite que Angel fit le rapprochement, ses yeux devinrent ronds comme des soucoupes.**

**«Alors maintenant tu comprends pourquoi je ne suis pas la personne qu'il préfère sur cette terre. Mais pourtant il est venu ici pour nous avertir au sujet de Giles alors je crois que tu lui doit des excuses.»**

**«Je suis désolé mais je veux que tu saches que Spike n'est plus ce vampire désormais mais qu'aussi quelque part dans le grand arrangement des choses un vampire et une tueuse son nés pour s'affronter, c'est notre destin.»**

**«Ne t'en fais pas, Buffy m'a fait clairement comprendre la même chose quand elle m'a dit que la prochaine fois que j'osais le toucher, elle n'allait que regarder quand Spike allait finalement m'achever.»**

**Ils regardèrent tous les deux Buffy surpris.**

**«Tu lui as dit ça ?»**

**«Nous étions au beau milieu d'une apocalypse, je n'avais pas le temps pour les guerres interne mais dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais dit la même chose! Spike n'est plus le même homme.»**

**Un grand flashe aveuglant les figea sur place et Willow et Dawn apparurent dans le Lobby de l'hôtel.**

**«Tout le monde va bien?» Demanda Dawn inquiète.**

**Buffy regarda Angel.**

**«Laisse moi deviner… c'est ton oiseau qui t'a tout raconté?»**

**Dawn rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.**

**«Oups ! Désolé!»**

………………

**Londres**

**Giles est entré dans le pub saluant quelques clients au passage et entra dans la pièce du fond.**

**«J'ai suivis la trace magique de Willow, elles sont toutes les deux à Los Angeles comme je vous l'avais promis.»**

**«Bien… très bien… ils sont tous réunis sur la bouche de l'enfer, le rituel pourra avoir lieux comme prévu dans deux semaines.»**

**Giles eu un rire sardonique. « Bientôt tous leurs pouvoirs seront à nous et rien ne pourra plus nous arrêter.»**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14 :**

_**La chanson que j'ai mise dans ce texte est **__**de marc Dupré qui s'intitule « et tu reviens ».**__** Elle ne m'appartient pas bien sûr je ne fais que l'emprunter.**_

**L'arrivé de Dawn et Willow mit efficacement fin au discours de Cordélia, fort heureusement. Après les avoir salué, Spike décida de s'éclipser un moment, trop de chose était arrivé en seulement 24 heures et son esprit était en surcharge.**

_**Je n'vais pas te jeter dehors  
Ou du moins pas encore...  
Allez, c'était juste pour blaguer  
Oui un peu pour n pas pleurer  
Un peu aussi pour ne pas m'effondrer**_

**La revoir, la toucher avait ébranlé les solides barrières qu'il avait érigées autour de son cœur.**** Il voudrait s'enfuir loin d'elle, de la tentation de toucher sa peau, sentir ses lèvres sur les siennes et son parfum tout autour de lui. Il s'était déjà engagé sur cette route auparavant et qu'en avait–il gagné? Juste un immense vide qu'il n'avait toujours pas réussi à remplir.**

_**Tu comprendras  
Ta présence est pour moi  
Comme la pluie en ces fins d'automne  
Grise et morose en somme  
Allez, faut pas philosopher  
Mais je n'vais pas rire et danser  
Et je n'vais pas me rouler à tes pieds**_

**Il aurait voulu être heureux de la revoir mais malgré l'amour qu'il ressentait toujours pour elle, ce n'était pas le cas. Peut–on oublier la souffrance qui vous découpe jusqu'au fin fond de vote âme ?**

_**Et pourtant c'est face contre terre**_

_**Et Moi et mes grands airs**_

_**J'ai l'âme à découverts.**_

**Mais qui essayait-il de convaincre? Il se battait dans une bataille perdue d'avance. Elle était sous sa peau, dans son sang et il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour changer le cours des choses et ne pas être cet homme qui l'aimait plus que n'importe quoi dans ce monde. **

_**J'étais à deux doigts d'oublier**_

_**À deux doigts de n'plus penser**_

_**Et tu reviens me chercher**_

_**Je M'en étais enfin sorti**_

_**J'allais presque bien merci**_

_**Et tu reviens jusqu'ici**_

**Les choses étaient si simples avant qu'elle ne revienne. Lui et Illyria était heureux ensemble, du moins presque, le sexe était grand, les joutes verbales encore mieux. Malgré la violence qui était souvent présente dans leur rapport, pas une seule fois il s'était senti diminué ou inadéquat. Illyria avait tendance à se prendre pour le nombril du monde mais il avait de l'importance pour elle et surtout elle n'avait jamais eu honte d'être vu avec lui. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait que si il donnait une chance à Buffy, il n'aurait plus à se cacher, mais les souvenirs du passé ne cessaient de le hanter.**

_**Ne t'approche pas**_

_**Ne t'approche pas de moi  
Je te connais un peu trop bien  
Je t'entends mieux de loin  
Je me croyais fort et blindé  
Et je suis presque désarmé  
Mais pas assez pour m'jeter à tes pieds**_

**Parfois il voudrait arracher son cœur et s'empêcher de ressentir quoi que ce soit, loin d'elle il pouvait survivre, mais près d'elle il se noyait à nouveau et personne ne pouvait le sauver.**

_**Et pourtant c'est face contre terre**_

_**Et Moi et mes grands airs**_

_**J'ai l'âme à découverts.**_

**Et le pire dans tout cela c'est qu'il ne savait même pas si il voulait être sauvé…. Il sentait sa résolution s'effondrer.**

**Aimer Buffy Summers était la pire des tortures mais c'était mieux que ne pas l'aimer du tout. Malgré les tourments et les insomnies, elle était toujours la seule personne qui le faisait se sentir vivant. Mais pourrait il lui ouvrir son cœur à nouveau et tout risquer? **

_**J'étais à deux doigts d'oublier**_

_**À deux doigts de n'plus penser**_

_**Et tu reviens me chercher**_

_**Je M'en étais enfin sorti**_

_**J'allais presque bien merci**_

_**Et tu reviens jusqu'ici**_

**Le son de son rire porta jusqu'à ses oreilles et il se surprit à sourire. Chacun de ses gestes, chacune de ses paroles le ramenait lentement vers elle. Cordélia avait raison, chaque jour que l'on vit dans le passé, on meurt un peu. Il était temps de faire face à l'avenir, sans béquille et son âme à nu. ****Car il valait mieux ne pas vivre du tout que de passer sa vie dans la peur. Ça ne lui donnait plus rien de se mentir. Il l'avait su à l'instant où son regard avait croisé le sien de nouveau, leur avenir était écrit dans ses yeux.**

_**Et pourtant c'est face contre terre**_

_**Et Moi et mes grands airs**_

_**J'ai l'âme à découverts.**_

…………………__

**Après que Willow et Dawn furent installées dans leur pièce respective, Angel parti rejoindre Cordy qui se prélassait avec Nina sur un divan, en pleine conversation. Nina le surprenait constamment, il ne lui avait jamais menti sur les sentiments que lui et Cordy avait l'un pour l'autre et pourtant pas une seule fois elle n'avait ressentit une miette de jalousie. Elle avait même fait de Cordy une de ses amies, elle disait souvent que c'était Cordy qui avait perdu le plus dans l'histoire puisqu'elle se réveillait chaque jour près de lui. Souriant bêtement, il les observa un moment avant de les interrompes. Trop de questions étaient sans réponse.**

**«Cordy je peux te voir un moment?»**

**Nina se leva doucement.**

**«Je vais vous laisser, je vais aller travailler à mes sculptures un peu. Cordy je suis contente de t'avoir vu.» Elle l'embrassa sur la joue avant de quitter la pièce. **

**Cordy la regarda partir.**

**«Je dois avouer que je voudrais la détester mais je n'y arrive pas. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, oh vengeur sombre?»**

**Angel la regarda en riant.**

**«Tu passes trop de temps avec Spike, tu te mets à parler comme lui!»**

**«Seigneur que dieu m'en préserve, sinon je devrais me mettre à porter du cuir et à avoir une coupe de cheveux merdique.»**

**Riant de plus belle, Angel s'assied près d'elle.**

**«Nous avons un gros problème, il semble que Giles prépare quelque chose qui n'est pas très net. Ses comportements sont étranges. Illyria dit que le pouvoir lui est tout simplement monté à la tête et j'aurais tendance à être d'accord avec elle, mais Spike est sur qu'il y a autre chose derrière cela. Avant je l'aurais ignoré mais comme il a cette manie très irritante de pratiquement toujours avoir raison quand il vient à la nature humaine, je ne veux pas prendre de risque. Tu crois que tu pourrais tirer quelque ficelles et voir ce que tu peux trouver.»**

**«Avec plaisir, je verrai ce que je peux faire. Maintenant dit moi, qu'est-ce que ça te fait de la revoir?»**

**Angel n'a pas eu à lui demander de qui elle parlait, les choses revenaient constamment à Buffy d'une façon ou d'une autre.**

**«Honnêtement beaucoup mieux que je le croyais. J'avais toujours cette croyance qu'à l'instant où elle reviendrait dans notre vie moi et Spike allions nous battre de nouveau et je me suis rendu compte que j'avais plus peur de perdre Spike que de la perdre. J'ai donc été forcé d'avouer que je ne ressentais plus rien pour elle. Comprend moi, elle sera toujours importante pour moi mais elle fait parti de mon passé. Nous ne sommes plus les mêmes personnes maintenant et je ne crois pas que je l'ai réellement déjà connu tandis que Spike, lui, a vu tout d'elle, le bon comme le mauvais.»**

**«Oui en effet, ce n'était pas très jolie à voir mais elle était dans une place très sombre après son retour et comme elle était incapable de dire aux autres à quel point elle leur en voulait de l'avoir tiré du ciel, elle s'est défoulé sur Spike. Mais je ne crois pas qu'elle l'ait fait car il était un démon et qu'elle croyait qui ne valait rien comme elle a essayé très durement de se convaincre mais tout simplement car elle savait qu'il ne partirait pas. Et le fait qu'elle se battait avec l'attraction qu'elle ressentait pour lui n'a pas aidé les choses. Crois moi, quand le seul endroit où tu te sens vivante est dans les bras d'une personne, cette personne est très importante pour toi, que tu te l'avoues ou non. »**

**Angel eu l'air pensif durant un instant.**

**«Donc tu crois qu'elle a commencé à l'aimer avant qu'il n'ait son âme?»**

**«Aimé est un bien grand mot. Je crois que l'attraction était là dès le début. Je me rappel à l'époque d'avoir pensé que leur combat ressemblait beaucoup plus à un jeu de séduction animale qu'à un combat à mort et puis avec le temps elle s'est mise à lui faire confiance d'une certaine façon. Tu ne t'es jamais demandé pourquoi il avait une invitation ouverte à sa maison même quand ils étaient des ennemies? Elle savait qu'il n'en profiterait jamais pour tuer sa famille. Je crois que avant sa mort, ses sentiments commençaient à changer vis-à-vis de lui. Le fait qu'il est enduré une torture affreuse pour sauver l'identité réelle de sa sœur a ébranlé sa notion du bon et du mauvais.»**

**«Spike a toujours été étrange. Il était capable d'une impressionnante cruauté mais aussi d'une sensibilité étonnante ce qui mettait mon alter ego mauvais dans une rage folle.»**

**Il se rendit compte que Cordélia ne l'écoutait plus du tout, elle était de nouveau en transe, ce qui pouvait ne signifier qu'une chose, les autorités était entrain de la contacter.**

**«Désolé Angel, les grands patrons me demande de tout urgence, je dois partir. Je reviendrai aussitôt que je le peux.»**

**Et elle disparu comme elle était venue dans un flash aveuglant de lumière. Décidément il ne s'habituerait sûrement jamais à son nouveau moyen de déplacement. Secouant la tête, il parti voir ce que les autres étaient entrain de faire.**

…………………

**Willow était nerveuse. Elle avait appris ce qui était arrivé à Kennedy et avait décidé de lui rendre visite. Mais maintenant devant sa porte, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, Kennedy et elle avait vécu une relation tumultueuse dès le début, elle avait été pendant longtemps l'ancre dont Willow avait besoin pour ne pas perdre le contrôle mais plus elle avait gagné en confiance, plus l'abîme entre elles s'était creusé. La jeunesse de Kennedy s'était mise à lui peser, elle avait l'impression de traiter souvent avec un enfant turbulent et Kennedy pour sa part se sentait abandonnée et souvent juger. Leur rupture avait laissé une trace indélébile sur chacune de leur âme et maintenant Willow se demandait si elle pourrait un jour être capable d'être dans la même pièce, sans que les mots dures qu'elles s'étaient lancés à la figure ne reviennent les hanter.**

**«Je crois que tu devrais entrer.»**

**Willow se retourna en sursaut.**

**«Bon sang Andrew, tu m'as fait sursauté.»**

**Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre doucement. **

**«Je ne sais pas si elle voudra me voir.»**

**«Je crois que oui, elle a vécu quelque chose de très dure aujourd'hui, elle a besoin de tous ses amis.»**

**«Est-ce que c'est ce que je suis? Une amie?»**

**«Tu ne le sauras jamais, à moins de passer cette porte.»**

**Avec ces dernières paroles, il entra dans la pièce à coté, laissant Willow peser sa décision. Après avoir pris une grande inspiration, elle frappa doucement sur la porte.**

**Kennedy venait à peine de se réveiller d'un sommeil intermittent, remplis de visions de son corps sans vie dévoré par un ordre de démon, quand on frappa doucement sur sa porte.**

**«Entrez!»**

**L'apparition de Willow la laissa sans voix durant un moment. Elle sentit la vieille rancœur refaire surface et elle fut prise d'une forte envie de lui dire de partir mais l'expérience d'aujourd'hui lui avait appris une chose, la vie était trop courte pour continuer à vivre de vieille rancœur et qu'il était temps de devenir adulte.**

**«Puis-je toujours entrer?»**

**«Bien sur Willow, assied toi!» Willow entra doucement dans la pièce et pris place sur un fauteuil. Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes dans un silence pesant avant que Willow décide que c'était une mauvaise idée. Elle allait se lever pour partir quand Kennedy l'arrêta.**

**«Non reste! Je suis désolé, j'essaie de devenir plus adulte mais ce n'est pas toujours facile.»**

**«C'est moi qui suis désolée pour ce qui t'es arrivé aujourd'hui.»**

**«Oui, j'ai eu très peur! Étrange pour une gosse gâté qui n'a rien dans la tête.» Sa voix était amère quand elle répéta les paroles que Willow lui avait dit lors de leur séparation. **

**«Kennedy, je ne pensais pas chaque chose que j'ai dit ce jour là.»**

**«Oui… mais celle-ci oui, n'est-ce pas? Mais tu avais raison, j'agis souvent sans réfléchir et j'ai tendance à croire que tout m'est du, comme quand j'étais enfant. Ça n'a pas été facile pour moi de vivre dans un univers où on ne comble pas immédiatement chacun de mes caprices.» Willow allait dire quelque chose mais Kennedy l'arrêta.**

**«Écoute, je sais que tu ne voulais pas me blesser. Je savais depuis longtemps que les choses étaient finies entre nous mais je m'accrochais à l'espoir que les choses s'améliorent.»**

**«Moi aussi j'aurais vraiment voulu que tout fonctionne entre nous. Tu es la seule femme que j'ai aimé depuis Tara, tu as occupé une place important dans ma vie.»**

**La voix de Kennedy était douce et remplie de remord quand elle continua.**

**«Je l'ai détesté tu sais? Tara… je lui en voulais d'avoir cette partie de ton coeur que je ne pouvais pas atteindre. Je ne cessais de me dire que si elle était toujours en vie, ce ne serais pas ma peau que tu toucherais mais la sienne et je t'en voulais de pas pouvoir m'aimer comme moi je t'aimais, sans contrainte.»**

**Willow avait les larmes aux yeux, elle n'avait jamais compris à quel point cette partie de sa vie avait fait mal à Kennedy.**

**«Mais je t'aimais Kennedy et pendant longtemps j'ai étais très heureuse avec toi.»**

**«Mais tu ne m'as jamais aimé comme tu l'aimais?» **

**«Non»**

**«Ce n'est pas grave, je comprend maintenant. J'aurais du me contenter de la partie que tu voulais bien me donner, plus tôt que de tout vouloir. »**

**«Tu crois que toi et moi on pourra être ami un jour?»**

**«Je crois que le fait que tu sois assise ici et qu'on puisse se dire toutes ses choses prouve le fait que nous le sommes déjà… non?»**

**Willow s'est contenté de hocher la tête, un sourire timide aux lèvres.**

**«Willow, toi qui a déjà été attirée par un homme, j'aimerais te poser une question. C'est moi ou Connor est très mignon?»**

**Willow s'est mis à rire, toute tension sortie de son corps.**

**«Oui il est très mignon.»**

**«C'est ce que je me disais aussi, j'ai beau être lesbienne, je ne suis pas aveugle.»**

**Et ils restèrent ainsi, parlant de chose et d'autre, heureuse de s'être enfin retrouvées même si elles n'étaient plus amante désormais.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15 :**

**Buffy était entrain de remballer ses affaires en vu du déménagement quand elle entendit frapper à sa porte.**

**«Entrez!»**

**Elle fut heureuse de voir que c'était Spike.**

**«Tu es prêtes pour le déménagement?»**

**«Oui, j'ai presque terminé. Merci de nous aider, c'est très gentil de ta part.»**

**«Angel ne m'a pas donner le choix.»**

**Sa remarque la poignarda en plein cœur. **

**«Ah je vois… nous pouvons nous débrouiller seules, tu sais. Nous sommes après tout des tueuses.»**

**À la seconde où il avait prononcé ses paroles, Spike se mit à les regretter. Merde, il devait arrêter d'être sur la défensive avec elle.**

**«Non je t'assure ça ne me dérange pas, je te l'aurais proposer de toute façon, mais tu le connais, il aime donner des ordres.»**

**Elle le regarda les yeux remplis d'espoir.**

**«Vraiment ?»**

**«Non mais seulement parce que je suis un idiot.»**

**«Au moins tu le sais.» Le ton souriant démentait la dureté de ses paroles.**

**«Oui mais j'essaie de me soigner. Tu crois pouvoir être patiente avec moi?»**

**«Serais tu entrain de me dire que tu veux que les choses s'améliorent entre nous?»**

**«Oui, je crois que oui… en fin je suis sur que oui!»**

**Son sourire aurait fait arrêter son cœur de battre si il avait toujours été en vie.**

**Il regarda la pièce autour de lui incapable de la regarder dans les yeux plus longtemps quand un cadre vide attira son attention.**

**Il s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses mains.**

**«Qu'est-ce que c'est ?»**

**«C'est un cadre souvenir. Je n'avais aucune photo de ma mère, de toi et Anya puisque tout avait disparu avec Sunnydale. Donc c'était une façon de me rappeler le vide que vous aviez laissés après votre départ.»**

**«J'ai eu beaucoup de peine quand j'ai appris la mort d'Anya, même si la fille de démon avait tendance à me sortir par les yeux parfois.»**

**«C'est vrai qu'elle avait souvent cet effet sur les gens. Mais elle est restée jusqu'à la fin, même quand elle aurait pu s'enfuir. Elle était vraiment quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.»**

**«Oui, elle l'était.»**

**L'aura de tristesse qui avait envahis la pièce fut soulevée par l'arriver d'Alicia.**

**«Je suis ici pour ce stupide déménagement, je continue à dire que c'est injuste.»**

**«Je sais Alicia mais c'est moi qui prend les décisions.»**

**Alicia se tourna vers Spike **

**«Elle était aussi autoritaire quand vous étiez ensemble?»**

**Spike se mit à sourire.**

**«Tu n'en as aucune idée.»**

**«Hey je suis dans la pièce je te signal.» Dit Buffy d'un ton offusqué.**

**«Allez tueuse, ne viens pas me dire le contraire. Ne tue pas les gens Spike, ne torture pas mes amis Spike, cesse de voler chez l'épicier Spike.» A son ton taquin Buffy et Alicia se sont mis à rire.**

**«Ce n'était de ma faute, tu étais impossible.» Il l'a pris par la taille pour la tenir contre lui.**

**«Ça fait parti de mon charme, chérie et tu le sais.»**

**« Ah oui? Quel charme? Je n'ai jamais remarqué!»**

**«Alors là tueuse, tu vas me le payer. » Et il se mit à la chatouiller.**

**«Dit le!»**

**«Non» Buffy en avait mal aux côtes à force de rire.**

**«Avoue que je suis très séduisant.»**

**«Jamais!»**

**Spike n'avait jamais eu plus envie de l'embrasser qu'à cet instant mais le rire d'Alicia lui rappela sa présence, donc il s'éloigna doucement d'elle. Les choses allaient trop vite, il ne voulait pas recommencer les erreurs du passé entre eux. Buffy chancela doucement sur ses pieds, elle respirait durement épuisée d'avoir tant ri.**

**«Tu finiras bien par l'avouer un jour, Tueuse… mais en attendant nous devons transporter ses boites.»**

**Il prit une boite sur le lit et la tendit à Alicia.**

**«Tiens, ma jolie, tu vas prendre celle-ci.»**

**Buffy fut surprise quand elle vit Alicia la prendre sans gémir. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la rougeur de ses joues, du au fait que Spike l'avait appeler ma jolie. Le charme de Spike opérait encore une fois sans qu'il n'en ait conscience le moins du monde. Elle allait devoir avoir une discussion sérieuse avec Alicia, avant que celle-ci s'amourache de lui. Mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à quel point c'était mignon de la voir ainsi.**

**«Allez ouvre la marche grand mauvais, j'aimerais avoir fini avant la prochaine apocalypse.»**

**«Ça y est tueuse, j'espère que tu te rend comptes que tu viens de nous porter malheur, je te le rappellerai quand elle nous tombera dessus.»**

**Riant, ils commencèrent à transporter les boites vers leur nouvelle suite.**

………………

**Andrew était assis sur son lit, la tête dans les mains. Il avait l'impression de continuer à vivre ****dans une espèce de brouillard comme si il lui manquait quelque chose. La recherche qu'il avait fait pour trouver le plan de Giles n'avançait pas et aucune des connections des deux vampires avait pu leur être utile et maintenant ils attendaient la réponse de Cordélia. Mais il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose, ce n'était pas juste une vengeance. C'était beaucoup plus gros que cela et la réponse se trouvait en lui, il en était sur. Si seulement il pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Il faisait toujours le même rêve et ce depuis qu'il avait appris qu'il partait pour Los Angeles, en fait c'était plus tôt un souvenir. Il était dans la cuisine chez Buffy et le premier essayait de le convaincre de tuer les potentiels sous la forme de Warren, mais son discours était flou comme si il parlait de très loin l'empêchant d'entendre ses mots. La seule chose qu'il entendait clairement avant de se réveiller, c'était la voix de Warren lui disant « Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être». Cela avait assez duré, il devait en parler à quelqu'un. D'un pas décidé, il parti à la recherche des autres pour convoquer une réunion.**

…………………………

**Giles entra dans sa salle de bain privé situé dans son bureau. Au premier signe de tremblement de son corps, il pesa sur le bouton caché sous sa vanité et le panneau du mur du fond s'ouvrit, révélant une pièce secrète. Il lança un soupir de soulagement quand il fut à l'intérieur. Il prit le bocal sur la planche et avala la potion qui s'y trouvait. Il sentit les tremblements cesser immédiatement. Il avait de plus en plus de difficulté à garder ce visage. Le démon morphique qui lui avait vendu 5 ans plus tôt l'avait avertit que la potion perdrait de l'effet avec le temps à la mesure que son corps s'y habituerait. C'est pourquoi il était soulagé que tout soit bientôt fini. Tous les pions étaient en place et la date prévue pour le charme était proche. La tueuse ressuscité, la clef mystique, l'élu qui n'aurait jamais dû naître, le fils de deux vampires, un des tout premiers dieu à avoir marcher dans cet univers, le vampire maudit d'une âme, le vampire qui souhaitait une âme et la sorcière la plus puissante jamais connu étaient tous réunis au même endroit. Ensemble ils formaient le pouvoir le plus puissant à avoir régné ici depuis des siècles et bientôt ce pouvoir leur appartiendrait. Il avait pris de gros risque pour en arriver là. Il avait due d'abord creuser un vide entre lui et Buffy pour éviter qu'elle fourre son nez partout et le plan contre Spike avait été parfait, il savait bien sur que Robin Wood ne viendrait jamais à bout du vampire. Et ensuite les choses avait suivis leurs cours, il avait manipulé leur esprit, l'un après l'autre pour qu'ils finissent avec le temps à se méfier de lui, mais il avait du être prudent, il devait prendre son temps. Il n'y avait qu'une date à tout les siècles où ce rituel pouvait avoir lieu, donc il avait fait en sorte que leurs méfiances n'arrive pas trop tôt et maintenant qu'ils étaient tous concentré sur lui, il ne voyait pas ce qui se passait ailleurs et l'immortel pouvait agir en toute impunité. Pourtant il avait douter de son plan quand Buffy avait rompu avec cet imbécile plus tôt que prévu mais les choses était rentrées dans ordre d'elles même. Le bruit de hurlement venu du globe qui trônait sur la table dans la pièce attira son attention. En souriant méchamment, il s'approche et regarda avec satisfaction l'homme qui y était enfermé essayer une nouvelle fois de s'échapper. Il n'avait toujours pas appris la leçon depuis toutes ces années. Le globe permettait de voir une prison dans une autre dimension qui était gardé par des démons féroces. Qui conque y était envoyé avait peu de chance de revenir, ce qui n'empêchait pas l'homme d'essayer constamment, chose qui l'amusait énormément. C'est ce qu'il avait toujours aimé le plus chez lui, cette façon de ne jamais s'avouer vaincu. **

**«Rupert mon ami ne perd pas espoir, tes cinq longues années de solitude tirent à leur fin, tu auras bientôt de la compagnie.» Un peu comme si il avait entendu, Giles Hurla son nom et Éthan Hayes se mit à rire de plus belle.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16 :**

**Ils étaient tous dans le lobby attendant Andrew, qui était parti chercher Kennedy pour commencer ses explications, et Spike regardait curieusement autour de lui. Ils formaient un groupe assez hétéroclite, Xander était assis à côté de Rona et ils avaient l'air dans une grande conversation. Sûrement sur les commentaires désobligeant qu'elle avait di tantôt sur le fait que Kennedy avait été blessée, quelque chose comme « Si la fille cessait de jouer à la princesse, elle serait meilleure.» Chose que Xander n'avait pas du tout apprécié. Ensuite il y avait Dawn et Willow qui regardait autour d'elle curieusement et semblait fasciner par Illyria. Se sentant observer elles levèrent les yeux vers lui et lui sourit gentiment, il s'empressa de leur rendre leur sourire. Il y avait aussi Nina et Angel qui était blottis l'un contre l'autre, Angel tournait la tête parfois en colère quand il recevait quelque chose de gommeux dans les cheveux, ainsi que Connor et Illyria qui s'amusaient à tirer les trucs gommeux sur Angel avec une paille quand il avait le dos tourné. Pour un dieu de plusieurs millions d'années, elle pouvait être tout à fait immature quand elle s'y mettait mais c'était une chose que tous adoraient chez elle. Faith et Wood était oublieux au monde qui les entourait, il était toujours réticent à leur présence à l'hôtel, il s'attendait à tout moment à ce que Wood décide de se venger de nouveau. Mais pour l'instant, il se contentait d'ignorer sa présence ce qui était excellent avec lui. Alicia pour sa part écoutait son disc man tandis que Buffy écrivait quelque chose dans un calepin, ce qui le rendit curieux. Il devait penser à lui demander c'était quoi plus tard. La plupart des gens présent dans cette pièce lui avait tous taper sur les nerfs à un moment ou un autre et pour certains c'était toujours le cas mais il était content de se rendre compte qu'il était plus tolérant qu'avant. En fait non! À bien y penser il détestait toujours la plus part des gens, il avait juste appris à connaître mieux certains d'entre eux. Andrew arriva enfin avec Kennedy qui avait l'air épuisée et la réunion pu commencer.**

**«Je vous ai tous réuni ici car je vous ai caché quelque chose.»**

**Rona émis comme à son habitude son opinion.**

**«Encore? Étrange que ça ne me surprenne pas.»**

**«Rona, tais–toi!» Le ton de la voix de Xander était si froid qu'elle n'osa pas passer de commentaire. « Continue Andrew.»**

**«Merci Xander, comme je disais je vous ai tous caché quelque chose, je fais depuis quelque jours un rêve étrange et je suis sur que tout cela à une connection avec Giles. Je crois que mon subconscient essaie de me rappeler quelque chose d'important.»**

**Ceci piqua la curiosité de tout le monde mais c'est Buffy qui posa la question que tout le mode voulait savoir.**

**«Quel était ce rêve?»**

**«En fait c'est un souvenir du temps où le premier avait voulu me faire tuer les potentielles en prenant la forme de Warren.» A la mention de son nom tout ceux qui étaient à Sunnydale et qui avaient connus Tara se sont raidis et Spike regretta amèrement que ce salaud soit mort sinon il le tuerait et le torturait avec joie durant des jours. Andrew continua inconscient à la réaction des autres**

**«Mais je n'entend pas ses paroles, elles sont comme un murmure très lointain, comme si quelque chose voulait m'empêcher de me souvenir de ce qu'il m'avait dit. La seule chose qui est distincte à chaque fois, c'est cette phrase « Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être ».»**

**Willow pris la parole.**

**«Si tu crois avoir la réponse aux agissements de Giles dans ton subconscient c'est sûrement que quelqu'un à fait un charme d'oublie sur toi. Je ne peux pas rompre le charme d'un autre sorcier car ceci impliquerait de la magie noire mais je peux par contre t'aider à lire ton subconscient. Je dois par contre t'avertir que ça ne sera pas une parti de plaisir, tu découvriras des choses à ton sujet que tu préfères ignorer ainsi que des souvenirs enfouis depuis longtemps, certains anodins mais d'autres plus dures donc nous allons tous comprendre si tu refuses de le faire.»**

**Tout le monde approuva la dernière partie, il n'était pas question de torturer ce pauvre Andrew si il ne le voulait pas. Tout le monde sauf Rona, bien sur!**

**«Moi je crois que l'on doit l'obliger à le faire, il sait des renseignements importants dont nous devons disposer.»**

**Buffy lui coupa la parole.**

**«Nous ne torturons pas les gens mentalement Rona.»**

**«Et pourquoi ça serait à toi de décider? Nous ne sommes plus à Sunnydale et tu n'es plus la tueuse unique et chef de troupe.»**

**Xander pris la parole.**

**«Voila qui confirme encore une fois pourquoi il n'y avait qu'une seule tueuse activée auparavant. Je suis désolé encore une fois Andrew, prend ta décision et toi Rona nous allons parlé sérieusement dès que cette réunion aura pris fin.»**

**«Je vais le faire.»**

**«Tu en es sur Andrew ?» Dit Faith l'air inquiet.**

**«Oui, je suis sûrement le seul qui connaisse les réponses à nos questions alors je le ferai.»**

**Willow annonça qu'elle allait préparer le matériel pour le charme, tandis que Andrew lui devait essayer de faire un peu de méditation pour se préparer. Il se dirigea donc vers le grand salon où aurait lieu le charme suivis par Kennedy qui voulait rester à ses cotés. Xander pour sa part annonça que lui et Rona devait parler et entraîna celle-ci à l'étage. Les autres retournèrent à d'autres occupations et Alicia suivis Illyria et Connor qui avait l'air de préparer un autre coup pendable, donc la victime serait sûrement lui ou Angel selon leurs habitudes et Spike s'approcha de Buffy qui s'était remis à écrire dans son calepin.**

**«Tu écris ton journal?»**

**Buffy leva les yeux vers lui, embarrassée.**

**«Non c'est juste mes pensées, des trucs comme cela, rien d'important. C'est juste que depuis Sunnydale j'écris souvent mes impressions et d'autre chose, rien à voir avec mon journal de tueuse.»**

**«C'est un journal normal en somme, quel genre d'autres choses?»**

**«Tu es bien curieux tout à coup?» Elle ne voulait pas être brusque mais ses questions la mettaient mal à l'aise.**

**«Laisse tomber, je voulais juste faire la conversation.» Il allait s'éloigner frustré quand Buffy l'arrêta. **

**«Ce sont des poèmes.»**

**Il se retourna surpris. **

**«Des Poèmes ?»**

**«Oui des poèmes… j'ai découvert que cela m'aidait à faire le ménage dans ma tête.»**

**«Il n'y a pas à avoir honte, je le fait aussi! Comment penses tu que j'ai gagné le surnom de William le sanglant.» **

**«Oui je sais, à cause de ta poésie terrible.» **

**Il lui sourit doucement et s'assit près d'elle.**

**«J'ai découvert, il y a quelque années, que certains appréciaient finalement. Il y a même un type dans un bar qui m'a offert de les publier. Finalement je suis de ces poètes apprécié seulement après leur mort.» Buffy se mit à rire.**

**«Tu me les fait lire ?»**

**«Je ne sais pas Spike, je suis loin d'être douée.»**

**«Je suis sur que si, ça parle de quoi?»**

**«De plusieurs choses mais beaucoup parle de toi.»**

**Spike eu l'air touché par son aveux. **

**«Alors tu veux bien m'en lire un?»**

**«D'accord mais n'oublie pas que je t'ai dit que j'étais mauvaise.»**

**Buffy s'éclairci la gorge et commença.**

**  
****Si tu savais comme j'étais triste  
J' voulais pas que ça finisse comme ça  
J' voulais même pas que ça finisse  
Mais c'était bien trop lourd pour moi  
J'avais décidé de partir  
D'abandonner le navire  
De tout laisser derrière moi  
Tout c' qu'ils n'ont pas fait et pu dire  
J' pensais pas que ça m' toucherait comme ça **

Je n'ai pas su comprendre  
L'amour que t'avais pour moi  
Ne me laisse plus me rendre  
Si tu vois que j' m'éloigne

Ne m' laisse pas faire  
Empêche-moi de fuir  
Empêche-moi de me taire  
Ne m' laisse pas faire  
Et viens me relever de terre  
Ne m' laisse pas faire

J'ai même rêvé de ces vacances  
Que j' voulais prendre seule avec moi  
Mais même au plus creux de mes errances  
Je nous ai quand même vus là-bas  
Je regardais passer les heures  
Loin des yeux loin du cœur  
Est-ce que tu m'oublieras?  
Mais j'aurais dû avoir confiance en toi

J'aurais dû savoir quand même  
L'importance que t'avais pour moi  
Redis-moi que tu m'aimes  
Si tu vois que j' m'éloigne

Ne m' laisse pas faire  
Empêche-moi de fuir  
Empêche-moi de me taire  
Ne m' laisse pas faire  
Et viens me relever de terre  
Ne m' laisse pas faire

**En silence elle attendait la sentence, allait–il lui rire au nez? Ou lui dire qu'il était touché mais qu'elle devait comprendre qu'il n'y aurait plus jamais rien entre eux? Au lieu de ça elle fut surprise quand il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes et elle fondit doucement dans son baiser. Ce n'était pas du tout comme le baiser qu'ils avaient partagé après leur combat avec le démon. Ni comme aucun d'entre eux qu'ils avaient déjà échangé. C'était pur, remplis de promesse et de douceur. Il cessa le baiser doucement et appuya son front contre le sien.**

**«Ça veux dire que tu as aimé?» lui demandait–elle timidement.**

**«C'est la plus belle chose qu'on met jamais dîtes, promet moi que c'est vrai tout ça, cette chose qu'il y a entre toi et moi, que tu ne changeras pas d'avis en court de route ?»**

**«Je te le promet.» Il allait l'embrasser de nouveau mais elle l'arrêta. **

**«Je suis la même tu sais, malgré le fait que certaines parties de moi ont mûri, je suis toujours cette fille disjoncter qui a peur d'aimer et qui tremble devant l'inconnu. Je serai une vrai peste parfois, tu auras souvent envie de m'étrangler, mais je veux que tu saches que malgré tout cela, je t'aimerai quand même. Tu m'as demandé du temps, alors je vais te le donner. Prend tout le temps qu'il te faudra pour réfléchir, je t'attendrai, si tu es pour être avec moi, je veux que tu en sois sur. Car une fois que nous allons commencer notre histoire, je ne te laisserai plus jamais partir.»**

**Spike était émerveillé par la femme devant lui, elle avait compris exactement ce dont il avait besoin du temps, non pas pour décider si il l'aimait toujours ou si il voulait lui donner une chance, il le savait déjà tout cela. Mais tout simplement pour guérir et ne plus avoir peur. Si ils s'embarquaient maintenant, trop de choses restaient à discuter entre eux. Il y aurait toujours cette ombre planant sur leur amour. Ils devaient faire table rase de leur passé avant de se bâtir une nouvelle vie ensemble, ils devaient se découvrir à nouveau.**

**«Merci» Il lui embrassa doucement le bout du nez avant de continuer.**

**«Je te promet que tu ne le regrettera pas.» Elle lui sourit doucement.**

**« Je le sais déjà.»**

**À l'instant où elle prononça ces paroles un hurlement se fit entendre dans l'hôtel suivis par des rires hystérique.**

**Angel sorti en trombe de la cuisine, couvert de sang de porc, hurlant «Illyria! Connor! Ici! Maintenant!»**

**Il regarda ensuite Spike. «Ils ont quel âge bon sang? 3 ans? Je te jure, un jour je vais les traiter comme les salles gosses qu'ils sont. J'adorais cette chemise.»**

**Illyria, Alicia et Connor apparurent, riant toujours. **

**Illyria frappa dans la main d'Alicia en signe de victoire «Tu avais raison jeune tueuse, ce plan à fonctionner parfaitement.»**

**Buffy se mit à rire aussi contente de voir Alicia s'intégré aussi facilement.**

**Angel pour sa part ne trouvait rien de drôle là dedans**

**«Et vous l'avez mêlé à ça en plus.»**

**«C'est même elle qui en a eu l'idée. » Répondit Connor.**

**Spike regarda Alicia en disant « Je sens que je vais adorer cette fille.»**

**Angel se tourna vers Spike.**

**«Oh toi, ne commence pas.» Il parti se nettoyer en bougonnant «Mais qu'est-ce que ça prend pour avoir une peu de sérieux ici.»**

**Spike les regarda sérieusement.**

**«Je vous averti, je ne ramasse pas vos dégâts. Se payer la tête d'Angel vient avec un prix, le nettoyage. Allez au boulot, même toi Blue et n'essaie pas de t'en sauver. Quand ils furent partis en direction de la cuisine pour la nettoyer, Buffy lui demanda.**

**«C'est toujours comme ça ici ?»**

**«La plus part du temps, je sais que cela peu paraître terriblement enfantin mais c'est la seule façon de vraiment évacuer la pression, retomber en enfance parfois ça nous permet de ne pas devenir fou.»**

**«Je comprend, nous adorions faire tourné Giles en bourrique, nous aussi ça nous détendait.»**

**«Oui je me rappelle» Il vit le regard de Buffy s'assombrir. **

**«Ne t'en fait pas Buffy, nous trouverons ce qui le fait agir ainsi.»**

**«Mais si c'était lui Spike? Si Illyria avait raison?»**

**«Alors nous trouverons une façon de l'arrêter sans le tuer je te le promet.»**

**Elle mit sa tête sur sa poitrine inhalant son parfum.**

**«Même si j'étais en colère contre lui, il est toujours très important pour moi.»**

**«Je sais.» Et ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment blottis l'un contre l'Autre.**

**(Le poème de Buffy est en fait une chanson de Nancy Dumais) **

……………

**Xander était en colère. En fait, il était carrément livide. Rona n'avait jamais été une tueuse facile. Arrogante et entêtée, il avait souvent plus l'impression d'être le dindon de la farce avec elle que son observateur. Au début il ne voulait pas de ce travail, mais quand il fit le résumé de sa vie, il s'est rendu compte que le combat contre le mal était la seule chose qu'il aimait réellement. Il ne pouvait pas retourner à une vie normale, il savait les choses qui étaient tapies dans l'ombre attendant que le bon moment pour briser votre existence. Comment peut on vivre comme tout le monde en sachant que les monstres qui peuplent les films d'horreur sont réels. Alors il avait accepté le poste qu'on lui offrait comme observateur, il avait appris les langues diverses, lu des milliers de bouquins ennuyeux et on lui avait confié Rona. Normalement son comportement ne le dérangeait pas trop mais c'était avant de voir Andrew avec Kennedy. Ce lien qu'ils avaient tissé entre eux et aussi les changements de sa personnalité. Elle était parti d'une gosse de riche gâté et était devenu une jeune fille sociale qui voulait aider les autres. Et tout ça en moins de deux ans. Tandis que Rona, elle, devenait de plus en plus capricieuse se croyant presque au-dessus des lois. C'était son travail de lui faire comprendre qu'elle prenait un mauvais tournant. Arrêtant de marcher de long en large, il la regarda sévèrement durant un moment avant de commencer. Le regard ennuyer sur son visage le mit encore plus en colère.**

**«Je ne veux plus jamais entendre des commentaires désobligeant de ta part envers les autres tueuses. Nous sommes une équipe et une équipe s'entraide et se respecte. Ça ne s'amuse pas à rire du malheur des autres.»**

**«Cette fille est une idiote gâté pourri, si elle avait la moitié de mon talent, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.»**

**«Ah vraiment? Je suis désolé de te l'apprendre mais tu es loin d'être le cadeau des dieux que tu crois être, Rona. Tu es paresseuse, tu ne suis pas l'entraînement aussi assidûment que tu le devrais, tu laisses beaucoup trop d'ouverture à ton adversaire. La seule raison pour la quelle tu es toujours en vie, c'est la chance, un point c'est tout.»**

**Rona était complètement en colère maintenant jetant son venin à son visage.**

**«Et comment pourrais tu le savoir? Tu n'étais que le garçon de course à Sunnydale et maintenant tu es soudainement devenu un expert?»**

**«Je me suis battu auprès de Buffy durant des années, crois moi, je sais tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur le sujet. Toi par contre tu as fait quoi depuis Sunnydale? Des patrouilles que tu coupes en plein milieu car tu veux sortir avec tes amis et c'est tout. Mais les choses vont changer dès maintenant crois moi.»**

**«Tu vas faire quoi si je refuse?» Elle le regardait l'air hautain.**

**«Tu as l'air d'oublier une chose Rona, c'est Willow qui ta donné ton pouvoir. Elle peut très bien te le reprendre et c'est ce qui va arriver si tu ne changes pas d'attitude. Être une tueuse n'est pas un du, mais un cadeau que tu dois mériter et pour l'instant tu ne mérites rien du tout. Donc sois tu changes ou je prend les choses en main. Voyons comment tu surviras en étant normal après avoir connu un tel pouvoir.»**

**Rona était blême, sa voix chancelait légèrement mais elle ne voulait pas s'avouer vaincu pour autant. **

**«Tu n'oseras jamais.»**

**«Tu crois ça? Ne me met pas au défi de le faire car tu seras très déçu.»**

**Effondrer, elle s'assit sur le lit. Elle avait été normale une fois et jamais plus elle ne voulait revivre ça. Elle regarda Xander avec des larmes plein les yeux.**

**«Je suis désolé.»**

**«Non, tu ne l'es pas. Mais avec le temps tu repenseras à ton comportement et tu te rendras compte que tu t'étais engagée sur une mauvaise pente et c'est mon rôle de t'aider à t'en sortir.»**

**Rona le regarda l'air inquiet mais hocha simplement la tête.**

**« Et qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?»**

**«Tu vas commencer par te lier un peu avec les autres tueuses, ça ne sera pas facile car vous êtes toutes des êtres assez solitaire mais tu apprendras à passer au dessus. Ensuite tu t'entraîneras tous les jours avec moi, pas juste quand ça te chante, tu feras aussi les patrouilles et les assignations que l'on te donne sans te plaindre. Tu n'es pas la seule ici à avoir des capacités surnaturelles, donc tu devras aussi apprendre à travailler avec les autres et laisser de côté tes préjugés. Et dernière chose, tu montreras à Andrew le respect qui lui est du.»**

**«Mais c'est un imbécile.»**

**«Non au contraire, il est très loin d'en être un. C'est un observateur et tu le traitas comme tel! Je ne te demande pas de devenir un robot qui obéit à chacun de nos ordres, tu as droit à ton opinion mais elle sera toujours donnée avec respect. Est-ce que tout est assez claire pour toi? »**

**«Oui.»**

**«Parfait, maintenant nous allons redescendre et demander à Angel si nous pouvons être utile à quoi que ce sois. Oh et Rona, ne fait pas les mêmes erreurs que moi, j'ai vécu trop longtemps dans un monde noir et blanc et je l'ai payé très cher.»**

**Rona savait que dès maintenant, elle devait faire des efforts et bien qu'une partie d'elle détestait l'idée, une autre partie ressentait un respect pour Xander, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé avant.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17 :**

_**Petite note en passant je ne connais rien à la magie, donc il est possible que mon charme n'ait aucun sens du tout. Ce chapitre contient des références aux viols mais rien de graphique ni de mauvais goût.**_

…………………

**Giles était enfermé dans cet endroit depuis si longtemps qu'il avait arrêté de compter. De toute façon les jours et les nuits se mélangeaient dans une cacophonie gigantesque de cris et de douleurs et à chaque seconde qui passait, il maudissait l'homme qui l'avait envoyé ici. Au début, il avait espéré que Buffy trouverait une façon de le sortir de cet enfer . Mais il avait depuis longtemps perdu espoir en cette notion, pour tout ce qu'il savait, elle était peut être morte ou pire encore enfermée dans une prison comme celle-ci croyant qu'il l'avait abandonner encore une fois de la même façon qu'il l'avait fait après son retour à la vie, prétextant qu'elle avait besoin de grandir. Quelle piètre figure de père il avait été et pourtant il avait vraiment cru lui venir en aide. Tout ce qu'il espérait maintenant c'est qu'elle lui pardonne un jour, en attendant il n'abandonnerait pas, il trouverait une façon de s'échapper et Ethan Rayne allait payer pour ce qui lui avait fait, même si pour cela il devait sacrifier sa vie.**

………………………

**Andrew essayait de méditer comme Willow lui avait demandé mais il était dans un tel état nerveux que c'était un échec total. Kennedy qui était assise face à lui le regardait l'air inquiet.**

**«Andrew, tu n'es pas obligé de faire ça. Et si tu te perdais complètement dans les méandres de ton esprit?»**

**«Ça n'arrivera pas.»**

**«Comment peux tu en être sur?»**

**Andrew la regarda droit dans les yeux.**

**«Car tu viendras me chercher si c'est le cas.»**

**Kennedy eu tout à coup une idée elle regarda Andrew d'un air décidé.**

**«Non je n'irai pas te chercher, je vais y aller avec toi.»**

**Andrew bondi sur ses pieds.**

**«Non c'est trop dangereux.»**

**«Ce n'est pas ta décision, c'est la mienne! J'y vais avec toi ou tu ne le fais pas.»**

**«Kennedy, c'est moi l'observateur et tu vas m'écouter.»**

**Kennedy se leva pour le rejoindre et pris sa main dans la sienne.**

**«Non, nous sommes une famille et tu ne vas nulle part sans moi.»**

……………………

**Dawn arpentait tranquillement les couloirs de l'hôtel quand elle tomba face à face avec Spike. Elle n'avait pas eu le temps de lui parler seul à seul depuis son arrivé et maintenant qu'il était là les mots semblaient se bloquer dans sa gorge.**

**«Dawn, tu cherches quelque chose ?»**

**Au lieu de la réponse qu'il attendait, il s'est retrouvé enveloppé dans une étreinte féroce avec Dawn qui pleurait à chaude larme sur son épaule.**

**«Hé petite… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?»**

**«Tu m'as tellement manqué.»**

**Spike la regarda, surpris.**

**«Je croyais que tu me détestais ?»**

**«Non bien sur que non, j'étais en colère et blessée mais je ne t'ai jamais détesté. Je comprends maintenant. Tu sais Buffy à fini par tout m'expliquer.**

**Je suis désolé, si j'avais été un vraie amie je me serais rendu compte de ce qu'elle faisait.»**

**«Dawn arrête! Ta sœur n'a rien fait de pire que ce que je lui ai fait. C'était un rapport destructeur, en fait ce n'était même pas un rapport du tout et je suis heureux que tu es été tenu dans l'ombre de cette histoire, tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir.»**

**«Mais je suis sur que j'aurais pu aider.»**

**«Non, personne n'aurait pu nous aider, mais au bout du compte les choses ont été pour le mieux.»**

**Dawn le regarda septique.**

**«Mais tu lui en veux ?»**

**«Non pas de ce qui s'est passé cette année là.»**

**«Mais tu lui en veux pour le reste n'est-ce pas? Qu'elle ait continué à t'utiliser mais d'une autre façon après ça ?»**

**«C'est ce qu'on va essayer de mettre au point tous les deux.»**

**«Je suis heureuse pour vous alors, tu lui as manqué énormément, tu sais ?»**

**Spike eu un regard plein de tendresse.**

**«Elle m'a manqué aussi.»**

**«Alors qui est cette fameuse petite amie dont tout le monde m'a parlé, elle n'est pas tapi dans un coin préparant sa vengeance, n'est-ce pas ?»**

**Spike se mit à rire.**

**«Pas vraiment non, mais tu peux lui demander si tu veux. Elle est en bas avec les autres. Cherches une fille qui se prend pour le nombril du monde avec des cheveux bleus, tu ne peux pas la manquer.»**

**Dawn le regarda ébahie.**

**«Toi et ce dieu Illyria? Wow, je n'aurais jamais pensé. Je croyais que tu avais eu ta leçon avec les dieux depuis Gloria?»**

**«Que veux tu, je n'ai jamais eu la réputation d'être très brillant.»**

**Dawn se mit à rire.**

**«Oui bien sur, c'est surtout ce que tu veux faire croire, monsieur majeur de la promotion de Standford en 1879.»**

**Au regard surpris sur son visage, elle lui fit un clin d'œil.**

**«J'ai des tonnes de sources, ne t'inquiète pas ton secret est sur avec moi.»**

……………………

**Willow avait enfin réuni les composants du charme et tout le monde était réuni de nouveau pour assister à l'expérience. Elle avait l'intention d'utiliser l'énergie des gens de la pièce pour créer un cercle protecteur autour d'Andrew.**

**«Voila, vous allez tous vous mettre en petit groupe aux quatre coins de la pièce pour éviter tout autre intrusion magique, de cette façon ce charme sera toujours repérable mais non identifiable. Quiconque a mis un charme d'oubli sur lui ne saura pas ce que nous tentons de faire si il suit les traces de magies ayant lieu autour d'Andrew.»**

**Tout le monde se dispersa comme demandé, seul Andrew, Willow et Kennedy restèrent près du cercle magique.**

**«Kennedy, tu dois rejoindre les autres.»**

**Elle regarda Willow, l'œil confiant.**

**«Non, nous y allons ensemble! Je ne le laisse pas faire ce voyage seul.»**

**La seule réponse de Willow fut un sourire.**

**«Bien! Kennedy, Andrew, vous allez vous assoire dans le cercle, Andrew bercé entre les cuisses de Kennedy de cette façon Kennedy pourra t'aider à contrôler ton cheminement, sans être entraînée dans son propre esprit seulement dans le tien. Tu ne sentiras sa présence que si elle doit t'aider, sinon tu ne te rappelleras pas qu'elle est là et toi Kennedy tu dois intervenir qu'en cas d'urgence extrême seulement. Vous avez compris?»**

**Ils hochèrent la tête avant de s'exécuter en silence. Kennedy entoura son corps de ses bras et le berça contre elle. Ils fermèrent les yeux et Willow commença à chanter.**

**Quand Andrew ré ouvrit les yeux, il se retrouva sous la pluie dans un jardin vaguement familier, un petit garçon blond était debout dans un carré de sable derrière une maison délabré et des cris venaient de l'intérieur. Mais il continuait obstinément à fixer la terre qui devenait de plus en plus humide sous ses pieds, sans bouger, comme une statue. Soudain une femme sorti de la maison et se dirigea vers lui. C'est alors qu'il reconnu une vision beaucoup plus jeune de sa mère, qui le pris dans ses bras.**

**«Andrew ne reste pas sous la pluie, rentre dans la maison.»**

**Il reconnaissait très bien cette scène maintenant, il la savait par cœur pour l'avoir vécu des centaines de fois. Il allait bientôt demander à sa mère si son père était toujours en colère après lui et sa mère allait lui rappeler qu'il savait pourtant qu'il ne fallait pas approcher son père quand il avait bu, que ce n'était pas la faute de celui-ci mais de la sienne si il était incapable de se contrôler quand il était dans cette état. C'était pourquoi il se sentait si coupable à chaque fois qu'il le touchait, alors il restait immobile sans bouger sous le poids du corps de son père, jusqu'à ce que cela soit fini ou que sa mère vienne le sauver.**

**Il aurait voulu crier à l'enfant qu'il avait été qu'il n'était pas coupable et que pas une seule fois elle l'avait sauvé, au contraire. Elle les avait fait rester lui et son frère dans cet enfer, jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient en âge de ne plus l'intéresser et durant des années, elle leur en avait voulu que leur père préférait les violer plus tôt que d la baiser. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'avait été capable d'arrêter de l'aimer. Il avait passé le reste de sa vie à faire comme si toutes ses choses arrivaient à quelqu'un d'autre et que lui était un super héros qui était venu sauver ce petit garçon des griffes du monstre. Mais son père était toujours en vie, se foutant qu'il d'avoir détruit sa vie et celle de son frère et sa mère continuait elle à l'aimer malgré tout cela. Il sentit la haine l'envahir et des larmes de colères se mirent à rouler sur ses joues et la scène changea. Il se retrouva dans une cours d'école et d'autres gamins poussaient un jeune garçon à l'air frêle lui criant des noms comme pd et imbécile. L'enfant pleurait, humilié. C'est alors que, sorti de nulle part, son frère Tucker est venu au secours du gamin et il comprit avec consternation que le jeune garçon, c'était lui. Alors des milliers de scènes de ce genre lui revirent en mémoire, les coups, les humiliations répétées jour après jour car il était différent des autres, plus petit, plus sensible et beaucoup plus marqué par la vie qu'eux. Il s'était battu pour occulter cette partie de sa vie, son père, son enfance au grand complet. Mais maintenant les barrières venaient de s'effondrer et il se sentait attiré vers le vide. C'est alors qu'il sentit une présence, c'était à peine là mais il s'est senti immédiatement reprendre pied.**

**La scène changea de nouveau et il se retrouva dans le cimetière de Restfield à Sunnydale, il reconnu le jour tout suite c'était les obsèques de son frère. Sa mère n'avait pas regardé le cercueil une seule fois, trop occupée à observer son mari qui observait son fils être mis en terre. Sa mère n'avait jamais versé une seule larme, comme à son habitude, rien d'autre n'existait dans son univers que lui et ses besoins. Au fond elle était morte à l'intérieur depuis longtemps. Ensuite il y avait lui, enveloppé sous un long manteau malgré la chaleur étouffante. Ses larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues, il s'est rappelé qu'alors il avait sentit son monde s'effondrer, le seul allié qu'il avait dans ce monde venait de disparaître et il s'était juré de continuer son œuvre. C'est à cet instant qu'il venait sans le savoir de lier son destin avec celui de Buffy.**

**L'image se figea doucement et il remarqua un homme caché dans l'ombre les observants ou plus tôt l'observant lui comme si il le connaissait. Il n'eut pas le temps de ce demander pourquoi, on lui montrait spécifiquement cette image avant que la scène change ne nouveau. Maintenant, il était avec Jonathan et Warren dans leur laboratoire secret. Warren parlait qu'il avait trouvé la vengeance parfaite envers la tueuse. Ensuite l'image sauta, ils étaient tous dans un endroit sombre en train de parler à un homme. Quand il s'approcha mieux, il remarqua que c'était l'homme qui était aux obsèques de son frère. Il leur parlait d'une sorte de démon qui avait la capacité avec son venin de prendre ses victimes dans leur propre esprit se jouant de leurs peurs. Il se rappela d'avoir été surpris par la haine que l'homme semblait porter à Buffy et son entourage, il avait seulement demandé une seule chose en échange de la formule pour faire apparaître le démon. Il devait s'introduire chez l'observateur de Buffy et de voler un de ses vêtements ainsi que sa brosse à cheveux et brosse à dent. La demande, bien que très étrange, fut accomplie et ils purent condamner Buffy à une des pires tortures qui n'est jamais existé. Il ressentit avec remord tout le plaisir que cette idée lui avait procurée.**

**La scène changea encore une fois et il vit Warren en pleine discussion avec cet homme de nouveau. C'était la vieille de sa mort, il était allé avec lui chercher un charme pour devenir invincible. L'homme s'était ensuite approché de lui, disant que si jamais il pensait quitter les deux faire valoir, il pourrait le rejoindre dans sa quête et que son don pourrait lui être très utile. Leur conversation fut abrégée par Warren qui devenait impatient de partir, avant de quitter la pièce Warren avait appelée l'homme Ethan.**

**Ensuite il se retrouva dans le salon dans la maison de Buffy, Xander, Dawn et Anya pensait que Giles pouvait être le premier. La scène changea de nouveau et il se retrouva cette fois dans la cuisine, c'était celle de son rêve. Warren sous la forme du premier, lui demandait de tuer les potentielles, il avait ensuite dit qu'il avait d'autre plan pour Spike et encore cette fameuse phrase énigmatique. Il senti alors un tourbillon l'envahir et tous le reste de sa vie passa en accéléré, la bataille avec le premier, la mort d'Anya, leur arriver à Londres et ensuite en Italie, la nouvelle façon presque paternelle que Giles avait de le traiter et le tourbillon s'arrêta de nouveau. Il était dans le corridor menant au bureau de Giles, il frappa mais il n' y avait aucune réponse. Il poussa donc la porte doucement et fut surpris de trouver la pièce vide, il entendit alors du bruit venant de la salle de bain. Le pan de mur de la douche était ouvert cachant une pièce secrète, il y pénétra doucement et son regard fut attiré par un globe de verre, il se pencha pour regarder et aperçu Giles entrain d'essayer de s'enfuir. Il allait courir chercher de l'aide quand il tomba face à face avec Giles l'air très en colère, lui demandant ce qu'il fabriquait ici. Alors son visage se transforma en celui de cet homme Ethan et il se sentit projeter dans le vide et quand il regarda autour de lui, il était de nouveau à l'Hypérion avec les autres. La seule chose qu'il dit avant de perdre conscience c'était «Oh! Mon dieu, Giles!» Et il sombra dans les ténèbres. Kennedy fut frappée par la fin du charme de la même façon et le suivi dans l'inconscience.»**

**À l'allaitement choqué de l'auditoire Willow les rassura.**

**«Nous vous en faites pas, c'est parfaitement normal. Le charme consomme beaucoup d'énergie, ils reviendront à eux bientôt.»**

**«Est-ce qu'on peut les déplacer?» Demanda Spike.**

**«Oui je crois qu'ils seraient plus confortable sur les divans.»**

**Spike souleva le corps d'Andrew doucement et le déposa sur le fauteuil. Buffy fit de même avec Kennedy. Maintenant ils ne le restaient plus qu'à attendre qu'ils reviennent à eux.**

_**Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont encouragé dans mon histoire, vos commentaires me donne l'inspiration pour continuer.**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18 :**

**Ethan senti immédiatement que quelqu'un faisait un charme sur le jeune Andrew mais il fut incapable de retracer ce que c'était, à sa grande inquiétude. Il aurait peut être du le tuer dès qu'il avait vu son vrai visage, mais il s'était trouvé incapable de le faire alors il avait fait en sorte qu'il oublie. Ce gamin était beaucoup trop précieux, il possédait un don très rare celui de pouvoir faire apparaître n'importe quel démon et le contrôler pendant un court laps de temps. Il connaissait son histoire, il l'avait observé pendant très longtemps. Au début, il avait porté son attention sur son frère mais à son décès, il avait transféré celle-ci sur Andrew. Il ferait un disciple étonnant, il avait déjà prouvé qu'il était capable du pire. Il lui restait qu'à trouver ce que Willow avait fait mais au bout de plusieurs heures sa recherche fut infructueuse. Il conclu donc que cela devait être un charme qui avait englobé tout le monde et non spécifiquement lui. Sûrement un démon quelconque qui n'avait pas fait long feu, puisque le charme avait été de courte durée donc il décida de ne plus y penser et se replongea dans ses préparatifs.**

………………………

**Andrew flottait sur les bords de la conscience, complètement désorienté. Il entendait des voix dans le lointain mais était incapable de les identifier, tout à coup des images se mirent à envahir son esprit et il se leva dans un bon, criant le nom de Giles. Ses jambes chancelèrent et Spike le rattrapa avant qu'il ne s'écroule sur le sol.**

**«Du calme Andrew, tu es encore affaibli par le charme. Tu dois respirer lentement.»**

**Sa voix était faible quand il parla.**

**«Comment va Kennedy ?»**

**«Toujours inconsciente, mais c'est normal. Elle était déjà faible de sa mésaventure, ne t'inquiète pas.»**

**Nina arriva avec un pichet rempli de thé glacé et lui remis un verre.**

**«Tiens Andrew, bois le lentement.»**

**Il donna à Nina un sourire faible.**

**«Merci.»**

**Angel s'approcha doucement de lui.**

**«Tu te sens prêt à nous raconter ce que tu as vu?»**

**«Oui, je sais ce que j'ai oublié… Giles n'est pas réel.»**

**«Comment ça pas réel?» demanda Buffy **

**«C'est quelqu'un d'autre qui porte son visage, je l'ai déjà vu auparavant. Une fois aux obsèques de mon frère et d'autre fois après cela. (Il préférait garder ces détails pour lui, il en parlerait avec Buffy seul à seul plus tard, il lui devait beaucoup d'excuses.) Il a environ l'âge de Giles et a aussi un accent anglais, je crois que son nom est Ethan.»**

**Buffy se mit à arpenter la pièce en colère.**

**«Ethan Rayne, j'aurais du m'en douter.»**

**«Vous le connaissez?» Demanda Andrew surpris.**

**«Oui, lui et moi avons une longue histoire ensemble.»**

**Elle se tourna vers Willow.**

**«Je croyais que l'initiative s'en était occupé.»**

**«Il devait Buffy, j'ignore ce qui s'est passé.»**

**Buffy se tourna de nouveau vers Andrew.**

**«Attend un peu si Giles n'est pas Giles, où est il? Oh mon dieu! Il est mort n'est-ce pas?»**

**Sa voix se brisa et Spike la pris dans ses bras. **

**«Non il est toujours en vie. Du moins il l'était, c'est pour cela que ma mémoire a été effacé, j'ai trouvé un globe dans la pièce secrète de son bureau et j'ai vu qu'il y était enfermé.»**

**Spike réfléchit un moment avant de parler.**

**«Ça devait être un globe magique permettant de voir une prison dans une autre dimension.»**

**«Oh la déesse, depuis combien de temps est-il là ?» demanda Willow.**

**«Dans ma vision, j'ai vu la fois où nous avons tous cru qu'il était le premier. Donc je crois que c'était un peu avant cela sinon pourquoi me montrer cette scène et cela explique aussi la phrase de mon rêve «Les choses ne sont jamais ce qu'elles semblent être» C'est ce que le premier essayait de me dire, Giles n'était pas l'un des nôtres.»**

**«Willow, tu crois que tu peux essayer de trouver si il est toujours en vie?»**

**«Je vais essayer Buffy mais si il est dans une autre dimension, Ethan a sûrement mis un charme de repère sur lui.»**

**«Et moi qui ai laissé toutes les jeunes tueuses avec lui.»**

**Illyria pris la parole pour la première fois.**

**«Je ne crois pas qu'elles soient en danger au contraire, elles sont la base de son pouvoir.»**

**«Blue a raison Buffy, il a besoin de son armée mais il nous reste à savoir pourquoi il a pris l'apparence de Giles.»**

**«Je sais pourquoi.»**

**Tout le monde cria dans la surprise à l'apparition de Cordélia.**

**«Merde Cordélia, tu vas me donner une crise cardiaque.»**

**«Désolé Xander mais dit toi que si tu meurs, on se verra plus souvent.»**

**«Ce qui est sans doute le pire cauchemar pour n'importe qui de censé.» lui dit Xander d'un ton taquin. Cordélia lui tira la langue.**

**«Là je suis d'accord avec toi Petit.»**

**«Ok, mis à part le fait que Xander et Spike soient d'accord sur un point, chose qui est sans aucun doute un signe d'apocalypse» dit Buffy «explique ce que tu sais Cordy.» **

**«Ethan Rayne et l'immortel ont prévu de voler vos pouvoirs, c'est pourquoi vous êtes tous subitement réunis ici.»**

**«Attend je croyais que c'était ce que les pouvoirs voulaient?»**

**«En effet, mais personne ne pouvait voir cela venir, ils ont été très prudent. Giles est toujours en vie, il a été envoyé dans une autre dimension où le temps est figé. Il ne peut pas vieillir, il ne peut pas mourir, protéger de tout contact avec les forces du bien. C'est une chance que vous alliez eu des doutes sinon personne n'aurait cherché sa présence, puisqu'on le croyait dirigeant le conseil des observateurs à Londres. C'est en faisant des recherche sur lui que nous avons découvert la supercherie.»**

**«Alors pourquoi nous avoir mis la puce à l'oreille?»**

**Angel pris la parole.**

**«Je ne crois pas qu'il sait que nous avons Cordélia avec nous puisque c'est Whistler qui vous a envoyé ici donc il croit qu'il est notre seul lien avec les pouvoirs et je crois que c'est tout simplement la même stratégie que wolfram & hart. Quand tu fixes une main, tu ne vois pas ce que l'autre fait et pendant ce temps l'immortel est libre d'agir à sa guise.»**

**«Angel à raison » dit Cordy «c'est la seule explication!» **

**Spike regarda Buffy.**

**«Et tu es sorti avec ce type? Je le redis tu as un goût tragique dans les hommes.»**

**«Tu peux toujours parler, tu es sorti avec Harmonie.»**

**Spike lui envoya un sourire charmant.**

**«Ok tu gagnes sur ce point.»**

**«Ok alors tu sais où est Giles, nous devons le sortir de là.» dit Xander.**

**«C'est impossible» Buffy fusilla Cordélia du regard.**

**«Comment ça impossible?» **

**«Ce qui le maintien prisonnier est la force Vitale d'Ethan, tant que Ethan vit toujours Giles restera prisonnier.»**

**Spike donna son opinion.**

**«Alors on le tue, j'en ai rien à faire qu'il soit humain, ce type mérite la mort. Giles a du vivre l'enfer depuis des années, en ce qui me concerne Ethan n'est pas digne de rester en vie.»**

**Tout le monde hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.**

**«C'est plus compliqué que cela, le charme que veulent utiliser Ethan et l'immortel ne peut avoir lieu qu'une fois par siècle. Un sorcier puissant lègue ses pouvoirs à un autre sorcier, pour que celui ci puisse à son tour faire le rituel car il ne peut être accomplis qu'une seule fois. Il lui transmet ainsi la clef des âmes qu'il a volées. Ce qui veut dire que quelque part dans un des enfers comme celui où est enfermé Giles ou peut être le même, des gens dont les pouvoirs ont été pris y sont prisonnier et ce n'est qu'un siècle plus tard quand le rituel à lieu de nouveau qu'ils seront libérés. Ils sont alors remplacés par de nouvelles victimes. C'est gens sont innocents du moins pour la plus part d'entre eux, ils ont seulement eu la chance de naître avec certains pouvoir spéciaux comme la voyance ou l'immortalité, une force accrue, etc. Si vous tuez Ethan, le rituel ne pourra pas commencer et ils seront prisonniers pour toujours. Il faut seulement qu'il débute, une fois qu'ils seront libérés vous pourrez les empêcher de vous faire subir le même sort.»**

**Ils sont tous restés silencieux durant un moment, mille questions passant dans leur tête.**

**Bien sur pour ceux qui connaissaient Giles le choix était beaucoup plus difficile. Ils souffraient déjà depuis si longtemps, mais les autres enduraient cela depuis bientôt un siècle.**

**Étrangement c'est Illyria qui mit fin à leur dilemme.**

**«Vous êtes des champions et ce Giles doit en être un lui aussi, non? Alors croyez vous vraiment qu'il voudrait sacrifier ces gens pour sauver sa propre peau? C'est ça le rôle d'un champion, sauver les gens, peu importe les circonstances.»**

**Buffy se tourna vers les autres.**

**«Illyria à raison! Quand doit avoir lieu ce rituel Cordélia?»**

**«Dans deux semaines.»**

**«Peut on trouver un moyen de communiquer avec lui en attendant pour lui expliquer la situation. Willow?»**

**«Un charme de communication serait trop risqué mais nous pouvons essayer par ses rêves, il doit dormir non?»**

**«Oui même si le temps est arrêté, il ressent toujours les choses et la fatigue est l'une d'entre elle.»**

**«Alors c'est ce que nous allons faire.»**

**Et elle se tourna vers Andrew.**

**«Merci Andrew, sans toi nous y serions jamais arrivé.»**

**«Si, avec Cordélia, mais c'est gentil quand même.»**

**Cordélia s'approcha de lui.**

**«Non j'ai suivi tes visions, j'ignorais moi-même qui était derrière tout cela! Maintenant nous le savons grâce à toi, les pouvoirs t'en sont très reconnaissant..»**

**Andrew la regarde fièrement jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement venant de Kennedy attira son attention. Il s'approcha doucement d'elle.**

**«Andrew tu vas bien ?»**

**«Oui Kennedy, ne bouge pas, tu es encore faible.»**

**«Oh Andrew, je suis si désolé… j'ignorais tout cela.»**

**«C'est rien, c'est le passé.»**

**«Mais c'était si horrible, tu étais si seul et effrayé.»**

**«Plus maintenant, je t'ai toi.» Elle lui sourit faiblement.**

**«Tu leur as dit pour Giles?»**

**«Oui ne craint rien, maintenant repose toi.»**

**«Ok…» Et elle retomba endormis pendant que Andrew flattait doucement ses cheveux veillant sur son sommeil.**

**Rona regarda la scène avec envie et se tourna vers Xander.**

**«Tu crois que toi et moi on sera comme cela un jour ?»**

**Xander la regarda étrangement.**

**«Tu le voudrais?»**

**Rona rougis légèrement.**

**«Oui je le voudrais.»**

**Xander lui souris.**

**«Moi aussi, alors on y travaillera, d'accord?»**

**Rona hocha tout simplement la tête.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapitre 19 :**

**Après qu'ils eurent quittés le salon, Faith rejoint Buffy dans le Lobby.**

**«Hey b»**

**«Faith je ne sais pas si je pourrais toléré de le savoir là-bas pendant que Ethan joue à dieu avec son apparence.»**

**«Je te comprend, mais au moins dit toi une chose, Illyria a raison, il ne le voudrait pas.»**

**Buffy passa une main dans ses cheveux, l'air lasse.**

**«Je ne sais plus quoi pensé, j'ai passé les dernières années à lui en vouloir pour beaucoup de chose et maintenant je ne sais même plus si c'était lui ou Ethan.»**

**«Tu parles par rapport à Blondie ?»**

**Elle hocha la tête.**

**«Comment vont les choses entre vous deux, en passant?»**

**«On prend notre temps, mais je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie. Comment Robin prend le fait d'être au même endroit que lui?»**

**«Mieux que je le croyais mais ce n'est toujours pas parfait. C'est justement une chose que je voulais te dire, je crois qu'on va habiter ailleurs pour la durée de notre séjour.»**

**«Je comprend et je crois que c'est la meilleure solution. Tu vas l'annoncer à Angel ?»**

**«Oui, j'y vais justement mais n'oublie pas, tu appelles si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, je te donnerai mes cordonnées.»**

**«Aucun problème! Comment tu dis déjà? Tout est 5 sur 5.» Lui dit elle d'un ton taquin.**

**«Copieuse.»**

**«Traînée.» Faith se mit à rire.**

**«Et fière de l'être! Allez à plus tard B»**

**« Bye Faith.»**

**Alicia qui était resté silencieuse pendant l'échange posa la question qu'elle n'avait osé poser jusqu'ici.**

**«Spike à vraiment tuer sa mère?»**

**Buffy lui répondit le plus doucement possible se demandant où Alicia voulait en venir.**

**«Oui mais c'était il y a longtemps.»**

**« Est-ce qu'elle était comme mes parents?»**

**«Non elle était une bonne mère, elle était une tueuse comme nous.»**

**« C'est pour ça qu'il l'a tué?»**

**«Oui Spike a été pendant très longtemps reconnu comme le tueur de tueuse. Il est le seul à en avoir tué deux en combat loyal.»**

**Alicia avait l'air perdu et Buffy se mis à espérer qu'elle comprendrait qu'il était un homme différent avec une âme maintenant, mais que cela stopperait avec bon espoir le béguin qu'elle avait pour lui. Bien que dans son cas, elle savait de première main le monstre qu'il pourrait être. Mais ça ne l'avait pas empêché de tomber amoureuse de lui, bien avant son âme même si elle n'avait jamais voulu se l'avouer à l'époque.**

**«Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a arrêté ?»**

**C'était une question rusée. Si elle lui disait la vérité, que c'était à cause de son amour pour elle, cela ne risquerait–il pas de lui donner l'idée qu'elle pouvait réussir à changer un vampire elle aussi? Après tout elle en avait aimé deux et Alicia qui vivait déjà avec des vampires risquait d'avoir de la difficulté à faire la différence entre eux et les autres puisque eux aussi avaient déjà été des monstres. Alors pourquoi ceux qu'elle rencontrerait dans l'avenir ne pourraient pas changer aussi? C'était une attitude qui pouvait la mettre dans un grave danger .Et d'un autre coté elle finirait d'une façon ou d'une autre par faire ses propres choix, comme elle avait fait les siens et elle ne voulait pas qu'elle ait à vivre avec l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal comme cela avait été le cas pour elle. Tomber en amour ne devait jamais être aussi compliqué et triste, peu importe les circonstances. **

**«C'est compliqué ma puce. Quand j'ai rencontré Spike, il était ce lutteur fabuleux mais mortel, j'aimais me battre avec lui et c'était réciproque. Mais le destin à jouer un peu contre lui et beaucoup pour moi, il a été obligé de changer sa façon d'être, puisqu'il ne pouvait plus tuer à cause d'une puce insérer dans son cerveau qui lui envoyait de violente migraine à l'instant où il voulait blesser ou tuer un être humain et le temps à fait le reste. Il s'est mit à me regarder différemment et il est tombé amoureux de moi. Alors au bout de plusieurs moment très pénibles pour nous, il est parti en Afrique pour gagner son âme.»**

**«Alors il a changé pour toi ?»**

**«Oui en quelque sorte, mais regarde Angel, lui et moi avons été très amoureux mais à l'instant où il perdit son âme, il ne souhaitait qu'une chose, me tuer. Son démon me détestait tandis que Spike, lui, son démon et son âme son amoureux de moi et c'est très rare comme situation, la plus part des vampires sont incapable de faire ce qu'il a fait. Il est différent.»**

**«Je comprend ce que tu veux dire. Mais toi, tu l'aimais quand même sans son âme?»**

**Alors Buffy pris la décision de ne pas lui mentir. Si Alicia se trouvait dans la même situation où elle avait été, elle voulait qu'elle sache qu'elle était là pour elle et que jamais elle ne la jugerait. C'était la chose qui lui avait cruellement manqué durant toutes ses années et elle allait tout faire pour que Alicia puisse l'avoir.**

**«Oui je l'aimais mais je refusais de me l'avouer, alors on s'est fait mutuellement souffrir, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.»**

**«Tu crois que si tu n'avais pas mis tant de temps à te l'avouer, il n'aurait pas eu besoin d'une âme pour être bon ?»**

**«Oui, il l'était déjà sans cela, il avait seulement besoin que quelqu'un l'encourage à rester sur le droit chemin.»**

**Quand elle leva les yeux, elle vit que Spike l'observait silencieusement et à son grand désespoir elle était incapable de voir à quoi il pensait. Au bout de quelques secondes, il tourna les talons et rentra dans le bureau d'Angel. Elle fixa durant un moment l'endroit où il avait été mélancoliquement et retourna à sa conversation avec Alicia. Il lui viendrait quand il serait prêt à parler, elle avait après tout promis de lui donner du temps.**

………………

**La conversation qu'il avait surprit entre Buffy et Alicia l'avait dérangé beaucoup plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. L'entendre dire ses mots avait fait ressortir quelque chose en lui qu'il avait cru mort depuis longtemps, l'espoir. Bien sur il n'était pas d'accord avec elle, peut être qu'au début cela aurait pu marcher, mais pour combien de temps? Combien de temps avant que l'appel de son démon ne soit trop fort? Non, son âme était la seule assurance qu'il ne retournerait à être ce monstre de nouveau. Bien cela et Cordélia qui pourrait le torturer en l'abreuvant de discours pour l'éternité. Quand il pénétra dans le bureau d'Angel, lui et Faith était au beau milieu d'une conversation.**

**«Je suis désolé de l'entendre Faith mais tu as sans doute raison c'est la meilleure solution.» Disait Angel.**

**«Je sais, mais j'espère que toi et moi on aura le temps de rattraper un peu le passé et aussi que tout cela n'attira pas l'attention d'Ethan.»**

**« Qu'est-ce qui pourrait attirer son attention?» demanda Spike.**

**Angel le regarda agacé.**

**«Spike tu pourrais frapper avant d'entrée ?»**

**«Bien sur mais ça aurait été plus facile si tu avais commencer par fermer la porte. Alors qu'est-ce qui pourrait attirer son attention?»**

**«Moi et Robin nous allons aller ailleurs pour le reste de notre séjour, cela rendra les choses plus facile. Et puis peut être qu'Ethan croira que son plan à marcher de cette façon.»**

**«Alors là, il y a aucune chance! Je suis sur qu'il avait déjà prévu que Robin se douterait de quelque chose et puis il doit être au courant pour le charme qui testait nos âmes. Non tout ceci fait parti de son plan pour que nous doutions de lui. Si vous partez, il verra que quelque chose cloche. Il doit avoir des espions partout. Crois moi je déteste cette situation aussi. Bien que sûrement pas autant que lui. Je crois que c'est à moi de régler cela avec lui. »**

**«Spike je doute que ce soit une bonne idée?»**

**«Angel depuis qu'on se connaît est-ce que je t'ai déjà écouté?»**

**«Non pas vraiment.»**

**«Alors qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais commencer?»**

**Il sorti du bureau et monta à l'étage et frappa sur la porte de leur chambre, quand Robin ouvrit il fut surpris et circonspect de le voir debout là. Spike ne lui laissa pas le temps de réagir.**

**«Prend ton manteau! Toi et moi, on sort.»**

**Robin le regarda comme si il était fou. **

**«Pourquoi?»**

**Spike roula ses yeux **

**«Parce que toi et moi, on va devoir parler et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de faire cela sobre et toi non plus crois moi.»**

**Robin ne dit rien, mais il prit son manteau et le suivit hors de l'hôtel. **

………………

**Giles rêvait de nouveau, mais cette fois son rêve était différent, non peuplé d'horreur comme depuis son arrivé ici. Il était dans une pièce immense qui donnait sur une véranda magnifique avec un jardin remplit de Jasmin. Il marche pendant un moment, respirant l'air embaumé de la nuit quand Buffy apparu près de lui.**

**«Bonsoir Giles.»**

**«Buffy est-ce que c'est toi? C'est vraiment toi ?»**

**Il tendit la main vers elle pour caresser sa joue et elle pencha vers son contact et déposa sa main sur la sienne.**

**«Giles, tu dois m'écouter je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps.»**

**Giles ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle essayait de lui dire, tout ce qu'il savait c'est qu'elle était ici et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais se réveiller.**

**«Buffy tu m'as tellement manqué.»**

**«Giles écoute moi, tout sera bientôt fini, je te le promet. Je t'ai enfin retrouvé et je vais te ramener à la maison. Mais tu dois attendre encore un peu, dans deux semaines tu seras hors d'ici. Tu comprends ce que j'essaie de te dire?» lui dit –elle d'un ton suppliant.**

**Giles hocha la tête n'osant pas croire que tout cela était réel.**

**«Buffy il y a d'autre personne ici, nous devons les faire partir aussi.»**

**«Je sais et j'y travaille, bientôt vous serez tous libre. Je dois y aller maintenant avant qu'Ethan se rende compte de ma présence.»**

**Tendrement elle monta sur la pointe des pieds pour lui donner un baiser sur la joue et elle disparu.**

**Giles se réveilla doucement, il ignorait si ce rêve était vraiment un message d'elle ou son imagination qui lui jouait des tours mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, il senti poindre une lueur d'espoir.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapitre 20 :**

**Des bars pour s'enivrer étaient la chose la plus facile à trouver à L.A, enfin cela et des imitations de Rolex qui s'arrêtent dès qu'il pleut. Donc ils étaient assis dans un coin sombre d'un des bars qui était sûrement le plus malfamé de la ville, cinq minutes après avoir quitté l'hôtel, fixant le fond le leur verre respectif l'air impassible, une bouteille de whisky entre eux. **

**Robin avait eu l'occasion d'observer Spike se battre assez souvent. Il était un lutteur souple et agile, comme était sa mère. Les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle étaient plus tôt flous, il était si jeune quand elle est décédée. Mais il se rappelait avec une clarté étonnante sa façon de se déplacer contre un adversaire, son style ressemblait beaucoup à celui de Buffy, imaginatif, intrépide. Xander lui avait raconté les batailles qu'ils avaient eu l'un contre l'autre avant que Spike rejoigne leur côté et il s'était souvent demandé depuis qu'il avait quitté Sunnydale, ce qui avait fait la différence entre le fait que sa mère soit morte contre lui et que Buffy, elle, ait survécu. Et la seule personne qui pouvait lui apporter la réponse était assise devant lui. Spike ne semblait pas prêt à rompre le silence entre eux et lui non plus, ce n'est que rendu au milieu de la bouteille que Robin trouva le courage enfin.**

**«Pourquoi?»**

**Spike leva les yeux de son verre le regard exaspéré.**

**«Je te l'ai dit pourquoi, nous devons parler et je ne veux pas être sobre pendant cette conversation.»**

**«Non, je l'avais compris cette partie, je te demande pourquoi ma mère n'a pas survécu mais Buffy si. Je les ai observer se battre et leur style se ressemblait beaucoup, enfin peut être que c'est seulement dans mes souvenirs, j'étais si jeune.»**

**Il prononça la dernière Phrase avec plus de hargne, comme pour lui rappeler qu'il avait fait de lui un orphelin quand il n'était même pas en âge de comprendre ce que voulait vraiment dire la mort.**

**Le ton de Spike par contre était calme quand il lui répondit.**

**«Non ce n'est pas dans ton imagination, ta mère était une des meilleures tueuses que j'ai connue, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'avais choisi. Buffy par contre quand je l'ai connu, elle n'était pas la moitié de la tueuse que ta mère était. Heureusement aujourd'hui elle est une des meilleures à avoir exister si ce n'est pas la meilleure. Si j'avais eu plus de temps à l'époque je l'aurais laissé mûrir un peu mais j'avais des plans et elle était à travers mon chemin.»**

**Robin frappa son poing sur la table et il hurla.**

**«Alors pourquoi est-elle toujours ici? Est-ce que c'est parce que tu étais amoureux d'elle ? Quoi ma mère n'était pas assez bien pour toi.»**

**Le peu de client présent se retournèrent à son explosion mais au regard menaçant que Spike leur envoya, ils recommencèrent à les ignorer.**

**«Tu est entrain de me dire que tu aurais voulu que je tombe amoureux de ta mère ?»**

**Robin était plus calme maintenant, il ne voulait pas attirer l'attention des autres de nouveau donc il essayait de régner sur son caractère.**

**«Non, oui enfin elle serait peut être toujours en vie.»**

**«Les choses ne sont pas aussi simple, mais console toi je n'étais pas amoureux de Buffy à l'époque. Je la désirais c'est vrai, je lui envoyais des insinuations sexuelles à tout bout de champ, je me l'aurais bien fait contre le mûr d'une ruelle cela m'aurait laissé des souvenirs agréables jusqu'à notre prochain combat. Et pour ta mère c'était la même chose mais l'amour n'a rien avoir dans tout cela, c'est le désir cru animal tout simplement.»**

**Robin le regarda d'une façon accusatrice.**

**«Menteur tu n'as jamais fait aucune insinuation sexuelle à me mère, c'était plus tôt comme un chat qui joue avec une souris.»**

**Spike avait un sourire dans la voix quand il parla.**

**«C'était plus tôt difficile d'en faire, avec toi toujours caché dans les parages.»**

**À son regard surpris il enchaîna.**

**«Quoi? Tu croyais que je ne pouvais pas sentir ton odeur? Je suis un vampire Robin, j'entendais ton sang qui cognait dans tes oreilles tellement ton cœur battait vite.»**

**«Alors pourquoi suis-je toujours vivant?»**

**«Je ne suis pas Angélus, je ne prenais pas plaisir à torturer mentalement mes victimes du moins pas tout le temps et ta mort ne m'aurait rien apporter d'autre qu'une tueuse très en colère. La seule raison pour laquelle Buffy est toujours en vie, c'est en grande partie la chance. La première fois que nous nous sommes battu, elle serait morte si Joyce, sa mère, ne m'avait pas frappé avec une hache. Et à notre deuxième combat, c'est seulement car elle était très en colère car j'avais essayé de tuer son Angel précieux et que moi j'étais plus concentré sur Drusilla que sur elle.»**

**«Donc tu es entrain de me dire que ma mère n'a pas eu de chance, c'est très réconfortant.» dit il sarcastiquement.**

**«Je doute que de savoir comment j'ai tué ta mère soit réconfortant d'une façon ou d'une autre mais non ce n'est pas par manque de chance que ta mère est morte.»**

**«Alors c'était parce que tu étais plus fort et plus rapide qu'elle ?» sa voix était amère quand il prononça ces mots.**

**«Non, aucun vampire n'est plus fort qu'un tueuse à sa pleine maturité enfin plus fort qu'une tueuse tout court. Au début c'est l'inexpérience qui les trahit, avec le temps c'est autre chose. Tu es sur de vraiment vouloir le savoir?»**

**Et Robin eu soudain des doutes, qu'est-ce que tout ça pourrait bien lui apporter? L'homme qui avait tué sa mère n'existait plus. Bien qu'à entendre le ton froid et distant qu'il avait quand il en parlait, il se le demandait de plus en plus. Au bout de quelques secondes il décida qu'il devait savoir, c'était plus fort que lui. **

**«Oui je veux le savoir.»**

**Spike le regarda longuement hésitant brièvement mais c'était non seulement son choix mais aussi son droit de le savoir.**

**«Comme j'ai dit à Buffy il y a longtemps le problème avec les tueuses, c'est qu'elles sont des créatures solitaires. Peu importe ce qui les entoure, elles sont toujours seules. Ce n'est pas de leur faute vraiment, elles sont faite de cette façon. Plus elles ont des gens qui importent autour d'elle et plus longtemps elles vivront mais au bout du compte, ça ne pèsera pas lourd dans la balance. Tous les jours elles vivent avec la mort, c'est leur art et une partie d'elle en ont besoin. ****Chaque jour elles se réveillent, et c'est la même question qui les hantent : Est est-ce aujourd'hui que je vais mourir ? C'est ça le secret. Pas le coup de poing qu'elles auraient pu éviter ou le coup pied qu'elles n'ont pas donné, mais tout simplement que chaque tueuse à un désir mortel. Buffy en a un, cela lui a même coûté la vie deux fois mais ses amis l'ont ramené, ta mère en a eu un, chacune des tueuses qui a été activé avec ce charme finiront par en avoir un, Faith en a un et peu importe à quel point elles aiment les gens autour d'elle, elles finissent tous pas y succomber. Si ça n'avait pas été moi qui ai tué ta mère, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Elle était prête tout simplement à mourir. Elle en avait assez de vivre cette vie et de sauver le monde jour après jour sans aucune reconnaissance. Je sais que je t'ai dit cette fameuse nuit où tu as voulu me tuer que ta mère ne t'aimait pas mais c'est faux, elle t'aimait, elle est seulement née avec un pouvoir extraordinaire qui était trop lourd à porter.»**

**Robin était silencieux essayant de comprendre ce que Spike venait de lui dire, mais ce n'était pas facile. Si il avait bien compris sa mère c'était plus ou moins suicidé. Bien sur Spike avait toujours donné le coup fatal mais sa mère aurait pu le battre si elle avait vraiment voulu. L'homme mature en lui comprenait qu'elle s'était battue aussi longtemps qu'elle avait pu mais le petit garçon en lui criait à l'injustice et lui en voulait comme il en voulait toujours à Spike.**

**«Je te déteste, j'ai beau me dire que le vampire qui la tué n'existe plus mais je n'y peux rien.»**

**«Et tu as amplement raison. C'est vrai que je suis différent maintenant mon âme, cette foutu puce comportementale, Buffy, toutes ses choses on fait de moi l'être que je suis aujourd'hui et même si je me bat durant encore 500 ans je ne pourrai jamais racheté les choses que j'ai faite. Mais la raison pour la quelle nous sommes vraiment ici c'est que si vous quittez l'hôtel toi et Faith, Ethan se doutera de quelque chose et cela pourrait bien nous coûter beaucoup, je te demande pas de faire comme si de rien n'était, juste de tolérer ma présence encore un peu plus long. Ensuite nous n'aurons pu jamais à nous revoir. »**

**Spike se leva et enleva son manteau et lui tendit.**

**«Tiens cela t'appartient. Ok ce n'est plus vraiment l'original puisque celui de ta mère a été détruit il y a 4 ans environ mais il est identique.»**

**« C'est ta façon de me dire à quel point tu es désolé de l'avoir tué ?» lui dit il d'un ton amer.**

**Spike leva ses yeux vers robin.**

**«Je ne suis pas désolé d'avoir tué Nicky Wood.»**

**Robin se raidit sur sa chaise mais Spike enchaîna comme si il n'avait pas remarqué.**

**«Mais je suis désolé de t'avoir privé de ta mère. Écoute je pourrais te dire le contraire, mais ce serait te mentir, j'étais un vampire, elle une tueuse. Nous sommes tous les deux nés pour nous affronter et c'était un des meilleurs combat de mon existence, ta mère était un adversaire digne.» **

**Robin hocha la tête et pris le manteau, Ils retournèrent tous les deux à leur bouteille de Whisky étrangement soulagé de s'être enfin parlé.**

**Rona et Xander patrouillait côte à côte dans les rues de la ville, ils étaient partis une heure plus tôt laissant derrière eux Buffy et Faith qui faisait le pied grue dans le lobby de l'hôtel l'air inquiet attendant le retour de Spike et Robin. Jusqu'ici la patrouille avait été fructueuse et Xander avait étudié attentivement chaque mouvement de Rona notant ses erreurs ainsi que ses bons mouvements en vu de lui en faire part plus tard, il se contentait que de quelque commentaires de temps à autres. On voyait que Rona avait un réel talent mais elle pourrait être encore meilleure et il ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir qu'il avait échoué quelque part, il aurait du avoir cette conversation avec elle bien avant.**

**«Attention Rona tu baisses ta garde, relève ton coude droit.»**

**Rona tu es trop près, laisse toi un espace de manœuvre.»**

**Quand elle l'a enfin expédié, elle s'est tournée vers lui le sourire aux lèvres.**

**Xander s'approcha d'elle et la serra contre lui brièvement.**

**«C'était excellent, j'ai pris quelque notes pour nos séances d'entraînements, mais tu as fait du bon boulot.»**

………………………

**Robin et Spike tenaient à peine sur leur pied quand ils arrivèrent l'hôtel, Buffy et Faith étaient debout dans le Lobby l'air inquiet.**

**Faith s'approcha de Robin et mit ses bras autour de son cou.**

**«Eh toi tu es prêt à venir te coucher?»**

**Robin l'embrassa passionnément.**

**«Avec toi toujours.» Et ils montèrent à leur chambre, Faith le soutenant légèrement.**

**Buffy allait parlé quand Illyria apparu du bureau d'Angel.**

**«Spike tu sent comme un tonneau de whisky, je croyais que tu devais cesser de boire ?»**

**Spike lui fit un visage amer.**

**«C'était une dure soirée Illyria crois moi j'en avais besoin, expliquer à un type pourquoi sa mère est morte est loin d'être dans ma liste des choses que je préfère.» **

**Buffy était debout planter là complètement invisible se sentant perdue et très jalouse. Il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait toujours et elle avait accepté de lui donner du temps mais pourtant il était là l'ignorant et discutant avec Illyria. Mais quand elle vit Illyria mettre ses bras autour de son cou pour le consoler, elle vu rouge et se dirigea vers l'escalier en colère. Spike l'arrêta soudainement.**

**«Buffy tu voulais quelque chose?»**

**Elle se retourna tranquillement, ne voulant pas lui montrer son désarroi. Elle lui fit un sourire incertain.**

**«Non je voulais juste m'assurer que vous rentreriez tous les deux en un morceau.»**

**«Merci alors on se voit demain.»**

**Buffy serra les dents mais son sourire resta en place.**

**«Bien sur.» Et elle monta l'escalier la mort dans l'âme le laissant lui et Illyria discuter.**

…………………

**Le lendemain matin Spike se leva avec une gueule bois mais il avait connu pire. Il venait à peine de sortir de sa chambre quand il croisa Buffy dans le couloir.**

**«Hey amour bien dormi?»**

**Buffy se raidi à ses mots ce qui le laissa perplexe, son ton était distant quand elle lui répondit.**

**«Très bien, merci.» Et elle s'éloigna.**

**Spike se frottait la tête, songeur, il croyait qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés dans les derniers jours mais l'attitude de Buffy semblait dire le contraire. Voulant en avoir le cœur nette il parti la rejoindre, il la trouva dans la cuisine entrain de faire le petit déjeuner pour elle et Alicia.**

**«Buffy t'es sur que ça va ?»**

**«Oui je te l'ai dit, ça va très bien.»**

**Il leva ses mains.**

**«D'accord si tu le dis.» Elle s'avança vers lui en colère.**

**«Non ça ne va pas, tu es content maintenant.»**

**«Écoute, si tu comptes recommencer à jouer chaude et froide avec moi alors on ferait aussi bien d'oublier ça, je t'ai dit que je voulais plus de cette relation désormais.»**

**Buffy se moqua.**

**«Bien sur et l'on doit faire tout ce que toi tu veux, tu avais raison c'était une très mauvaise idée, retourne à Illyria.»**

**«Qu'est-ce que Illyria vient faire dans cette histoire? Ah… je vois… tu es jalouse!»**

**«Bien sur que je suis jalouse imbécile, hier tu m'embrasses en me disant que tu veux qu'il y ait quelque chose entre nous mais que tu as besoin de temps et quelque heures plus tard tu vas pleurer sur son épaule. Je t'ai attendu durant des heures, j'étais inquiète pour toi mais tu m'as ignoré ne te concentrant que sur elle et ensuite vous avez passé la nuit ensemble.»**

**Spike la regarda comme si elle avait perdu la tête.**

**«Ok… premièrement, on a pas dormi ensemble!»**

**«C'est sur que dormir dans le même lit c'est beaucoup mieux. Vous vivez ensemble merde! J'arrive pas à croire que j'ai été stupide au point de croire que tu m'aimerais toujours après tout ce temps.» **

**Elle allait quitter la pièce quand Spike enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle la tenant contre son corps, l'empêchant de s'évader et la retourna pour qu'elle le regarde.**

**«Oh non Summers! Tu ne t'enfuiras pas cette fois et tu vas m'écouter. Illyria et moi ne vivons plus ensemble, elle a déménagé et non nous n'avons pas couché ensemble hier. Mais tu dois comprendre une chose, ce n'est pas parce que je veux qu'on revienne ensemble toi et moi que Illyria va cesser d'exister. Elle est ma meilleure amie tu comprends, cela fait trois ans que je me tourne vers elle quand j'ai un problème et si tu veux être avec moi tu devras accepter que parfois j'aurais besoin de lui parler ou de faire des choses avec elle »**

**La voix de Buffy était implorante quand elle parla.**

**«Mais tu pourrais te confier à moi non ?»**

**Spike lui souris tendrement.**

**«Sur Bébé que je me confirai à toi mais prend Xander et Willow par exemple parfois tu as envie de leur dire des choses à eux non? Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne compte pas pour toi pour autant.»**

**«Oui mais Willow et Xander sont mes meilleurs amis.»**

**«Oui et Angel Nina Connor et Illyria sont ma famille et je ne laisserai jamais tomber aucun d'entre eux.»**

**Buffy comprenait où il voulait en venir mais elle était jalouse quand même elle n'y pouvait rien c'était plus fort qu'elle.**

**«Oui mais je n'ai jamais couché avec eux.»**

**Spike la regarda d'un air taquin.**

**«Alors là c'est uniquement de ta faute, tu aurais pu, ils sont au femme tous les deux.»**

**Buffy se mit à rire.**

**«Oui ça serait vraiment trop mystérieux. C'est un peu comme si toi et Angel couchiez ensemble.»**

**Angel rentra justement à cet instant n'entendant que la fin de la phrase.**

**Il regarda Spike en colère.**

**«Bon sang Spike, tu comptes raconter cela à tout le monde, c'était il y a plus de cent ans bon sang, reviens en.»**

**Spike se mit à rire tandis que Buffy regarda Angel avec horreur.**

**«Oh mon dieu vous deux ensemble?»**

**Angel, qui comprit son erreur avait l'air totalement mortifié.**

**Faith Dawn et Willow entra dans la cuisine à cet instant.**

**«Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» Demanda Faith. Buffy s'empressa de répondre.**

**«Spike et Angel ont déjà coucher ensemble.»**

**«Buffy!» dit Angel comme un enfant boudeur.**

**«Wow… ça c'est vraiment chaud comme image.» Répondit Faith**

**«Tout à fait d'accord.» S'empressa de répondre Willow. Spike durant ce temps riait tellement de voir Angel qui ne savait pas où se cacher qu'il serait mort si il avait du respirer. **

**Au regard choqué qu'Angel lui envoya sur sa réponse, Willow ajouta.**

**« Quoi? Je suis gay, pas aveugle.»**

**Dawn se tourna vers Buffy.**

**«Tu te rends compte que ça veut dire que vous avez tous les trois à un certains point couché ensemble..»**

**«Oui Dawn, tu as tout à fait raison, dire que quand Spike est venu à Sunnydale la première fois, je n'arrêtais pas de faire des rêves très érotiques nous mettant en vedette tous les trois. Avoir su la vérité ça aurait été encore plus chaud.»**

**Spike pris Buffy dans ses bras et l'embrassa dans le cou.**

**«Tu es une tueuse très vilaine de rêver de ton ennemie de cette façon, je le savais que tu me voulais.»**

**Angel quitta la pièce en colère en criant.**

**«Je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler de cela.»**

**Spike lui hurla.**

**« Angélus quand cesseras tu de nier notre amour?»**

**Un solide va te faire foutre Spike lui répondit.**

**Nina qui arrivait regarda Spike.**

**«Laisse moi deviner, tu as encore reparler du temps où vous couchiez ensemble? C'est juste moi ou pour un vampire de son âge, il est drôlement prude?»**

**« Ce n'est pas juste toi.» Répondit Buffy et tout le monde se mit à rire de nouveau.**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21.

Buffy avait de la difficulté à respirer, son sang était en ébullition, les mains fraîches de Spike étaient incroyables sur sa peau surchauffée. Elle était à quatre patte sur lit gémissant comme un animal, arquant ses fesses vers lui pour le prendre encore plus profondément pendant qu'il labourait en elle. Elle perdait la tête, un orgasme étonnant montait dans ses reins. Lorsqu'elle allait éclater dans l'extase, Giles apparu devant elle la peau blême, le corps maigre, un regard accusateur dans les yeux.

« C'est de cette façon que tu t'amuses pendant que je pourri en enfer ? »

Et elle se réveilla en sursaut, la peau dégoulinante de sueur et ses jambes tremblaient du plaisir inassouvi malgré ses remords. Elle avait fait ce rêve souvent dans les derniers jours, bien sur certains détails changeaient, parfois Spike la prenait contre un mur, d'autre fois c'était sur le plancher du lobby ou sur le capot de sa voiture mais chaque rêve finissait de la même façon : Giles apparaissait, l'abreuvant de reproches. Elle était consciente que tout cela était dû à la culpabilité de l'avoir laissé là-bas, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir horrible. Huit jours étaient passés depuis qu'elle était entrée en contact avec lui. Huit jours où la Bouche de l'Enfer semblait hyperactive et l'Immortel devait sûrement y être pour quelque chose d'après Cordélia. Ils avaient à peine dormi tellement il y avait de chose à faire et à combattre. Il y a deux jours, Alicia avait été blessée lors d'un combat et depuis Buffy l'avait déclaré officiellement en vacances pour quelque jours, elle était trop jeune pour vivre ce genre de pression donc tant qu'elle n'était pas absolument nécessaire, les choses allait rester ainsi. Encore quatre jours et Giles serait de nouveau parmi eux, Ethan et l'Immortel paierait pour leurs crimes.

Malgré leur bon vouloir, la relation entre Spike et elle était plutôt sur la glace, les crises qu'ils avaient eu à gérer ne leur avaient pas permis de passer beaucoup de temps ensemble, mis à part quelques baisers ici et là, ils s'étaient à peine croisés et ça commençait à lui peser énormément et à lui aussi comme on pouvait en juger son humeur. Il était volatile d'habitude, mais là il était carrément explosif, honnêtement elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre la relation qu'il y avait entre l'équipe originale de l'Hypérion. Une seconde ils étaient aux gorges de chacun et l'instant d'après ils revenaient à leur camaraderie habituelle. Bien qu'elle ait commencé à s'habituer à la relation entre lui et Illrya et leurs batailles incessantes, celles entre lui et Angel la laissaient perplexe. Que Spike fasse tout pour mettre Angel en colère, ça ne la surprenait pas outre mesure, c'était dans sa nature enfantine mais qu'Angel fasse la même chose, c'était irréel. Lui qui était l'exemple même de l'adulte ennuyeux, pouvait devenir un vrai gamin quand il était dans la même pièce que Spike. Elle avait la nette impression qu'Angel était jaloux de sa relation avec lui mais pas comme elle l'aurait cru, il n'était pas jaloux que Spike soit avec elle, mais plutôt le contraire comme si le monde avait changé de place et que c'était le fait que Spike ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec lui qui l'ennuyait, même si il ne passait pas beaucoup de temps avec elle non plus.

Après avoir pris sa douche et vérifier qu'Alicia dormait toujours, elle descendit en bas pour se faire quelque chose à manger. En passant devant les appartements de Spike, elle vit que la porte était ouverte et décida de voir si il voulait déjeuner avec elle, de cette façon ils pourraient passer un peu de temps tous les deux avant la prochaine crise. Elle faillit presque éclater de rire à la scène devant elle, Angel et Spike étaient assis devant la télévision en train de s'obstiner.

Angel tenait un cd devant le nez de Spike comme si c'était une arme à feu.

« Je te dis que _Xmen_ est le meilleur jeu à être sorti depuis très longtemps, les graphiques son géniaux et regarde le design de la pochette ! »

« C'est une pochette, imbécile ! Et tout le monde sait que _Grand Theft Auto Liberty City Stories _est le meilleur jeu, il y a de tout, sexe, musique, action c'est génial ! »

« Sors un peu de l'enfance, le rêve de rock star, c'est dépassé. »

« Ah oui et tu n'en as pas assez de jouer au héros tous les jours ? Tu dois en être un sur play station en plus, tu es un malade égocentrique.»

Buffy décida d'intervenir avant qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

« Alors ça va les garçons ? »

Spike lui fit le plus beau sourire du monde.

« Hey bébé, tu es réveillée ? »

Buffy s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

« Oui, je me demandais si tu voulais déjeuner avec moi… Tu sais, seuls tous les deux. », elle leva les sourcils pour lui faire comprendre où exactement elle voulait en venir et au sourire libidineux qui lui envoya en guise de réponse il avait très bien compris.

« Angélus, on reprendra cette partie plus tard ! » et il sorti rapidement de la pièce traînant Buffy derrière lui.

………………….

Ils s'étaient réfugiés dans l'ancienne chambre que Buffy avait à son arrivée pour avoir un peu d'intimité, Spike était passé en coup de vent à la cuisine chercher de quoi apaiser leur faim et Buffy l'attendait se serrant les mains nerveusement. Quand il entra dans la pièce, il tenait un plateau dans les mains, rempli de fruits, croissants, fromage et jus d'orange mais il y trônait aussi un paquet joliment enveloppé. Il déposa son plateau sur la petite table et lui tendit le paquet timidement.

« Tiens, je voulais te le donner plus tôt, mais comme nous n'avons pas eu un seul moment à nous deux… alors j'ai du attendre. »

Souriant bêtement, elle prit le cadeau et se mit à le développer. Ce qu'elle y trouva lui apporta les larmes aux yeux. C'était un cadre comme celui qui trônait toujours sur sa table de chevet, mais seulement il n'était pas vide, à l'intérieur se trouvait un dessin des plus réalistes de Joyce et Anya qui souriaient doucement.

« Je n'ai pas le talent d'Angélus pour le dessin, mais je le trouve assez réussi… alors qu'en dis tu ? »

Buffy alla se blottir contre lui, ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa doucement.

« Il est magnifique, merci. » et elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes de nouveaux.

La frustration de ne pas avoir eu beaucoup de temps seuls l'un avec l'autre enflamma leur désir et bientôt ils dévoraient les lèvre de chacun. Spike les entraîna vers le lit et installa Buffy sur ses genoux, son sexe frottant contre le sien cherchant la friction délicieuse malgré leurs vêtements, leurs mains caressants fiévreusement chaque partie de leur corps qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

« Dieu, tu es si belle. Tout ce dont j'ai envie, c'est d'adorer chaque pouce de ton corps avec mes mains, mes lèvres… Je veux te sentir brûlante sous mes doigts pendant que je caresse ta peau et t'entendre crier dans l'extase quand je m'enterre profondément en toi… Tu m'as tellement manqué, Buffy. »

Buffy entreprit de détacher sa chemise en ponctuant chacun de ses mots avec des baisers sur sa poitrine.

« J'ai besoin de toi, sentir ton souffle sur ma peau, ta langue léchant doucement mes mamelons, je t'aime tellement. »

Elle senti les mains de Spike la tirant vers lui et il écrasa de nouveau sa bouche sur la sienne. Une main embrouillée dans sa chevelure et l'autre enlevant doucement sa chemise jusqu'à ce que ses seins soient appuyés contre lui. Buffy passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux courts et Spike gronda avec le contentement.

« Buffy, je dois faire l'amour avec toi. »

Buffy le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Non, c'est moi qui vais faire l'amour avec toi. Laisse moi te montrer que je peux t'aimer moi aussi. »

Hochant doucement la tête, il la laissa le pousser doucement sur lit jusqu'à ce qu'il soit couché sur son dos. Buffy en profita pour sucer sur chacun des ses mamelons, ce qui eu pour effet de le faire se durcir encore plus, doucement de ses mains elle détacha la ceinture de son pantalon et libéra son sexe, descendant doucement le long de son corps, grignotant doucement sa peau exposée. Spike était dans l'extase, une partie de lui se disait que tout cela arrivait beaucoup trop tôt, tandis que l'autre se disait qu'il avait déjà trop attendu ce moment. À l'instant ou il sentit sa bouche chaude entourer son sexe, toute pensée logique quitta son cerveau et il relava doucement ses cheveux pour regarder ce qu'elle faisait avec ses lèvres et ses mains, elle le caressa lentement d'abord, plus rapidement ensuite quand il durcit de plus en plus sous ses lèvres.

« Dieu, bébé, c'est si bon… J'aime sentir ta bouche tout autour de moi, sil te plait bébé, prend moi plus profond, ah oui c'est ça plus durement, suce plus durement ! », il pleurnicha.

Elle avait toujours aimé ce côté de Spike, il adorait parler, lui dire ce qu'elle lui faisait, ce qu'il aimait, tout cela l'excitait encore plus. N'en pouvant plus, elle se releva, souleva sa jupe et arracha son slip, comme il allait protester à la perte de sa bouche sur lui, elle s'empala fermement sur son sexe criant à l'invasion. Il y avait si longtemps qu'elle ne l'avait senti en elle qu'elle jouit aussitôt, serrant ses muscles vaginaux autour de lui. De son côté, Spike poussa durement dans sa chaleur essayant de durer. Après son orgasme stupéfiant, Buffy se mit à onduler les hanches le prenant en elle encore plus profondément trouvant un rythme stable, Spike remonta ses genoux sous elle changeant l'angle de la pénétration.

Buffy commença à gémir sans arrêt et désespérément, Spike de son coté était guère mieux elle se raidi soudainement et avec un crie sauvage elle jouit à nouveau, Spike la suivi quelques secondes plus tard. Complètement dépensée, elle se blottie contre lui, sa tête reposant sur sa poitrine, son sexe toujours en elle et il caressait son dos doucement. Elle leva ses yeux vers lui, des larmes pointaient sous ses paupières.

« C'est réel, n'est-ce pas tu es vraiment ici ? », sa voix était douce, presque indigente, comme si elle avait peur que tout cela n'est été qu'un rêve et qu'elle allait se réveiller seule dans sa chambre à Londres à nouveau.

« Oui, mon amour, c'est réel. », et ils restèrent ainsi en silence, le battement de cœur de Buffy comme seule musique, ensemble réunis enfin.

…………………………….

Willow, Dawn, Andrew et Illrya avaient travaillé dur dans les derniers jours pour que tout soit prêt pour le rituel, ils n'auraient pas droit à l'erreur. Illrya pour sa part avait donné les bouchées doubles, les aidant ici ainsi que sur les nombreux cas qui demandaient du muscle, mais elle n'était pas fatiguée. Étrangement cela lui avait pris un certains temps de s'habituer à sa baisse de pouvoir mais maintenant, tout était rentré dans l'ordre. Spike lui disait souvent en riant qu'elle était en fait un robot. Au début, elle n'était pas du tout enchantée de travailler avec eux, ils étaient des étrangers et elle ne voulait pas du tout apprendre à les connaître, sa famille lui suffisait amplement. Mais son expertise d'ancien dieu et ses connaissances magique avait été demandé donc elle avait fait ce qu'on attendait d'elle et contre tout attente elle avait fini par les trouver très sympathiques. Dawn ressemblait étrangement à Spike du point de vue de son humour, c'était sûrement dû au fait qu'elle avait traîné avec le vampire très souvent quand ils étaient toujours à Sunnydale. Andrew était un fan de science-fiction accompli et elle aimait les conversations qu'ils avaient eu sur le sujet. Seule Willow lui semblait étrange, elle avait une façon de la regarder quand elle avait le dos tourner qui la mettait un peu mal à l'aise.

La sentant qui l'observait de nouveau elle décida d'en avoir le cœur net.

Tournant la tête, Illrya fixa Willow intensément jusqu'a ce qu'elle rougisse jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. Quand elle parla enfin, sa voix tremblait légèrement.

« Tu es elle n'est-ce pas ? Tu es Fred ? »

Illrya la regarda étrangement et elle se rendit compte que Willow ne connaissait pas l'histoire du tout.

« Personne ne ta raconté ? »

« Non. »

« Winifred Burckle était en effet le nom de celle qui possédait ce corps avant. »

« Était? Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? »

« J'avais besoin d'un corps pour être réincarnée et c'est le sien qui a été choisi par mon prêtre personnel. Mais il est mort maintenant, Wesley l'a tué. »

Willow se sentait étrange, comme engourdie. Quand elle avait eu sa vison de la bataille, elle n'avait vu que Gunn, Spike, Angel et cette fille, elle s'était demandée où étaient Fred et Wesley mais n'ayant personne à qui poser la question, elle avait fini par se dire qu'ils avaient du être tués un peu avant et quand Whistler était venu leur parler, il n'avait jamais mentionné Fred. Ce n'est que rendu ici qu'elle avait commencé à remarquer quelque chose. Au début elle n'avait pas vu la ressemblance et comme tout le monde à l'Hypérion la désignait sous le nom d'Illrya, cela lui pris quelque temps à comprendre que sous ses cheveux bleus et ses yeux bleus se cachaient les traits de Fred. Au début elle avait cru que celle-ci avait été transformé d'une façon ou d'une autre en déesse et que personne ne voulait vraiment en parler, surtout que parfois quand elle l'a regardait elle avait l'impression que celle-ci la reconnaissait et elle semblait aussi brillante que Fred. Ce n'est qu'à cet instant qu'elle comprit que Fred avait complètement disparue, et entendre cette déesse parler de Fred comme d'un simple corps la mettait dans une colère folle, mais cela piquait aussi sa curiosité.

« Je peux devenir Fred si tu veux ? »

Willow la regarda surprise.

« Quoi?»

Et sous ses yeux, elle vit Illrya prendre les traits de Fred.

« Willow ! ça fait tellement plaisir de te voir, comment vas-tu ? »

Elle était habillée exactement de la même façon que la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue, et ensuite elle redevint Illrya.

« Tu as tué Fred ? », sa voix était froide et distante.

« Je ne l'ai pas choisi, si c'est ce que tu me demande. »

Connor qui était dans l'embrasure depuis un moment décida d'intervenir avant que les choses se compliquent.

« Illrya ! Angel veut que tu ailles avec Kennedy tuer un démon qui terrorise les gens du refuge où travaille Anne, ça serait urgent. »

« Bien, j'y vais. Où est Kennedy ? »

« Elle t'attend dans le lobby. »

Et Illrya les laissa seuls.

« Tu ignorais ce qui était arrivé à Fred ? »

Willow s'assied un peu secouée après ce qu'elle venait de voir.

« Je ne comprend pas, ça ne vous dérange pas de la voir se transformer en Fred ? »

« Bien sur que si ! C'est pourquoi elle le fait rarement, seulement quand on lui demande comme quand nous avons besoin de certaines données scientifiques. »

« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir essayé de ramener Fred ? »

« Fred, du moins son âme a été détruite quand Illrya a pris son corps. »

« Quoi !? Alors comment peut-elle avoir ses souvenirs ? »

« Sûrement de la même façon qu'un vampire possède les souvenirs de son ancienne vie. »

« Une âme est faite de pure énergie, oh la déesse ! je dois vérifier quelque chose. »

Et elle est parti laissant Connor ahuri derrière elle.

…………………….

Plusieurs heures étaient passées, Buffy et Spike avaient fini par redescendre. Ils étaient heureux du sursis qui leur avait donné le luxe de passer un moment seuls ensemble et ils avaient aussi eu le temps de prendre Alicia pour une brève patrouille seulement parce qu'elle avait tellement insisté que Buffy avait dit oui juste pour la faire taire. Ils étaient maintenant dans la cuisine avec les autres partageant un repas dans une atmosphère détendue, seule Illrya étaient absente, elle était sortie après avoir ramené Kennedy plus tôt et n'était toujours pas rentrée.

Willow ne pouvait enlever le sourire stupide qui ornait son visage, elle avait de grande nouvelle à leur annoncer et comme Illrya n'était pas là, c'était le meilleur moment.

« J'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer ! En fait, c'est un grande nouvelle. »

« Génial Will ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Xander.

« Je peux ramener Fred ! »

Un silence pesant accueilli ses paroles. Angel fut le premier à rompre le silence.

« Fred n'existe plus Willow, son âme a été détruite. »

Willow lui sourit fièrement.

« C'est ce que Connor m'a dit, mais je me suis rappelée que c'était impossible de détruire une âme puisqu'elle est faite de pure énergie, alors j'ai fait un charme d'emplacement et j'ai réussi à localiser l'âme de Fred et je peux la remettre dans son corps, ce n'est qu'un petit charme de rien du tout. »

Spike et Angel se regardèrent longuement et Willow perdit son sourire doucement.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez eux ? _Elle venait de leur dire qu'elle pouvait ramener Fred et ils n'avaient aucune réaction.

« Où est l'âme de Fred ? En Enfer ? », demanda Spike.

« Non ! Bien sur que non ! Elle est dans un endroit magnifique, avec Wesley et Gunn. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui arrivera à Illrya ? », trop heureuse par sa découverte, elle ne remarqua pas le ton dangereux qu'avait pris la voix de Spike.

« Cette partie est un peu plus compliquée… elles devront partager le même corps mais je peux aussi faire un charme comme celui qui liait Ben à Glory et empêcher Illrya de se manifester. »

Spike la regarda froidement, ce qui la fit reculer un peu.

« Si je me rappelle bien, ça ne fonctionnait pas vraiment puisque la chienne pointait son nez à tout bout de champ. »

Buffy posa sa main sur la sienne, la caressant doucement essayant de faire disparaître la tension de son corps.

« Je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas. »

« Et quoi ? Illrya sera prisonnière pour toujours d'une prison où elle ne pourra pas interagir avec le monde qui l'entoure ? »

Willow le regarda étrangement, son ton était si dur, il ne comprenait donc pas ce qu'elle leur offrait ? Elle leur ramènerait Fred et Illrya serait dans un endroit où elle ne pourrait nuire à personne ! Elle avait tué Fred bon sang !

« Oui, c'est le but de l'opération. »

Spike se leva et poussa sa chaise violemment, en trois pas il était devant Willow.

« Ne t'avise pas de t'approcher d'elle tu m'entends ? Sinon, sorcière ou non, je te le ferai payer, crois moi. » Et il sorti de la pièce en trombe.

Buffy le regarda partir, elle allait le suivre quand la voix de Angel l'arrêta.

« Laisse le. Je vais aller lui parler. »

Il se leva et regarda Willow.

« Je te lance le même avertissement. Laisse Illrya tranquille, cela ne te regarde pas. », Et il parti rejoindre Spike.

Willow regardait autour d'elle décontenancée.

Connor pris la parole.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu as dit tout cela ni pourquoi tu veux punir Illrya à ce point. »

Sa voix avait perdu son assurance quand elle parla.

« Elle a tué Fred. »

Connor frappa son poing sur la table, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

« Nous aimions tous Fred, mais Illrya ne la pas tué ! Enfin si d'une certaine façon, mais elle n'est pas responsable. Ses disciples ont voulu la ramener à la vie et ils ont choisi Fred pour lui servir d'enveloppe corporelle. Cela a été très difficile pour tout le monde mais nous avons tous fini par voir deux personnes différentes, non celle qui a volé le corps de Fred. Et en plus elle a été d'une grande aide et elle s'est intégrée à ce monde. Je ne te demande pas de comprendre, mais ne juge pas notre comportement, tu n'étais pas là, tu ignores ce qui s'est passé et surtout ne sous estime pas l'attachement que nous avons pour Illrya. Nous sommes une famille et personne ne touche à notre famille. », avec ses dernières paroles, il retourna à son repas en silence laissant Willow se demander si elle n'avait pas en effet sous estimé cette histoire.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22.

Angel retrouva Spike au sous sol qui frappait sur un sac de sable. Quand leurs regards se croisèrent, Spike laissa éclater sa colère.

« Mais pour qui se prend cette satanée sorcière ! Elle croit qu'elle peut jouer avec la vie des gens comme si elle était Dieu ! Je t'avertis Angélus, je la tuerai si elle touche à un seul cheveux d' Illrya et n'essaie même pas de m'en dissuader. »

« Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille ? Si elle la touche, je l'a tue aussi. »

Angel vit Spike s'assoire lourdement, toute sa colère subitement drainée et quand il le regarda de nouveau, ses yeux était remplis de remords.

« Oh bon sang, j'aimais Fred, je l'aimais vraiment, mais je ne peux pas sacrifier Illrya pour la récupérer. »

Angel vint s'assoire près de lui.

« Moi non plus, heureusement pour nous d'après Willow, Fred semble heureuse. J'ignore ce qu'on aurait fait si nous avions su qu'elle souffrait ? Les forcer Illrya et elle à habiter le même corps ? Se débarrasser d'Illrya ? Laisser pourrir Fred où elle est ? Illrya n'y est pour rien dans tout cela, ce n'est pas elle qui a fait le choix de revenir. Bien que je doute que ça lui ai fait beaucoup de peine mais quand même, elle ne connaissait pas Fred, elle ne l'a pas choisi. »

« Tu crois que Fred nous en veut ? »

« Je n'en sais rien Spike. »

« Moi je pourrais vous aider. »

Ils levèrent tous les deux la tête pour voir Willow les observer timidement.

« Écoutez, je sais que je suis sûrement la dernière personne que vous voulez voir mais je voulais vous dire que je suis désolée. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'elle représentait pour vous, je croyais que vous la gardiez autour pour la surveiller vu que vous n'aviez trouvé aucune façon de la détruire ou tout simplement parce que sa force était nécessaire. Je sais que vous me détestez, mais si vous vouliez me laisser une chance, je pourrais faire en sorte que vous parliez à Fred. »

« Qu'est-ce qui nous dit que tu ne vas en profiter pour jeter un sort sur Illrya ? », demanda Spike.

Willow fut blessée qu'il puisse penser une telle chose, mais en regardant son passé et toutes les fois qu'elle avait joué avec leur vie, sa réaction était normale.

« Je t'assure Spike que je ne ferai rien à Illrya. »

« Tu peux vraiment le faire Willow ? »

« Oui Angel, je peux réellement le faire. Laissez moi juste quelques minutes. » et elle remonta en haut.

Arrivée à la porte, elle croisa Illrya qui était de retour.

« Je crois que tu devrais descendre voir Spike et Angel au sous sol, ils t'expliqueront ce que j'ai voulu faire mais je veux que tu saches que je suis désolée de l'avoir envisagé. »

Elle monta les escalier jusqu'à sa chambre et Illrya descendit au sous sol.

« La fille aux cheveux rouge a dit de venir vous voir… Willow, je crois ? »

Spike et Angel hésitèrent un moment avant de lui raconter, mais une fois qu'ils eurent fini sa réaction les surpris.

« Oh et vous m'avez choisi ? »

« Bien sur que oui, Blue ! ça te surprend à ce point ? »

Illrya regarda Spike timidement.

« Oui, je crois que d'une certaine façon j'ai toujours cru que si un jour vous pourriez la ramener vous n'hésiteriez pas. Elle était votre amie, moi je ne suis que le parasite qui habite son corps et en plus tu t'es senti souvent coupable d'être avec moi, non ? »

Spike eu soudainement très honte, sans le vouloir il l'avait blessé. Il s'approcha d'elle et mit son bras autour de ses épaules avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

« Je suis désolé Blue, mais tu sais tout comme moi que j'ai toujours eu des problèmes émotionnels, non ? »

« Ça c'est vrai ! » lui dit-elle espiègle.

« Alors, Willow peut vraiment entrer en contact avec elle ? »

« C'est ce qu'elle dit. », répondit Angel.

« Alors vous pourriez lui dire que je suis désolée.», à leur regard surpris elle roula ses yeux.

« Ne soyez pas aussi ahuris ! Je suis heureuse d'être ici mais je regrette qu'elle est du le payer de sa vie et en plus Wesley à souffert de sa mort, énormément. »

Spike et Angel hochèrent la tête, les choses revenaient souvent à Wesley avec Illrya, ils s'y étaient habitués. Ils ignoraient si son amour pour lui avait été aussi grand ou si tout simplement c'était juste du au fait qu'il fut la première personne pour qui elle est ressenti autre chose que du dégoût et de la haine ou encore qu'elle préférait mettre ses sentiments humains sur le compte de Wesley plutôt que d'affronter le fait qu'elle changeait de plus en plus, mais il avait laisser une trace immense dans son cœur.

………………………….

Buffy avait fait comme Angel lui avait demandé et les avait laissé seuls, cette partie de leur vie ne la regardait pas et elle l'acceptait. C'était étrange, hier encore le fait qu'Illrya puisse provoquer une réponse si passionnée chez lui l'aurait fait angoisser, mais aujourd'hui, même quand elle vit Illrya les rejoindre au sous sol, elle n'avait ressenti aucune jalousie. Ce qui s'était passé entre eux ce matin était merveilleux sur beaucoup de niveaux, cela lui avait permis de ne pas s'enflammer spontanément du manque flagrant de sexe dans sa vie mais aussi de détruire une barrière invisible qui était toujours dressée entre eux. La confiance qu'il avait en elle recommençait à se reconstruire et elle savait maintenant qu'il ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle avait vécu pendant longtemps dans le regret de ce qu'elle avait dit ou fait mais tout cela était fini maintenant, ils avaient eu droit à une seconde chance.

Ce matin, ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses après avoir fait l'amour, d'eux mais aussi de la place d'Alicia et de Dawn dans sa vie. Bien sur Dawn n'était plus une enfant, mais elle était toujours sa jeune sœur et elle s'efforçait depuis Sunnydale de créer une cellule familiale malgré qu'elles soient maintenant orphelines, du moins en apparence. Elles n'avaient eu aucune nouvelle de leur père depuis qu'elles étaient passées le voir après la destruction de Sunnydale. Hank Summers les avait accueilli froidement, leur disant qu'il était heureux de les savoir en vie et leur annonçant qu'il était en retard pour une réunion importante. Buffy savait bien sur depuis longtemps que Dawn et elle ne comptaient pas beaucoup pour lui, mais ça lui faisait toujours mal de le voir agir ainsi.

Spike arriva avec Illrya sur ses talons.

« Angel sa majesté et maître nous a donné la soirée. J'ai juste un truc à faire, ensuite je suis libre comme l'air, alors ça vous dit de regarder un film ? »

Elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il avait inclus Dawn et Alicia dans leur projet et ce simple geste la fit tomber amoureuse de lui encore plus. Alicia pour sa part était tout à fait d'accord.

« On va voir quoi ? » demanda –elle.

« N'importe quoi tant que Hugh Grant n'est pas dedans. »

« Hum, j'adore Hugh Grant, il est très sexy. »

« Blue, tu trouves Xander sexy donc tu n'es pas une référence. »

« Tu as raison, j'ai couché avec toi après tout. »

« Non, ça c'est la seule preuve de goût que tu n'ais jamais montré. »

Buffy se mit à rire à leur cabriole jusqu'a ce que ce qu'elle venait d'entendre pénètre jusqu'à son cerveau.

« Attends, tu trouves Xander sexy ? »

« Le garçon avec le bandeau ? Oui, il a un petit quelque chose. »

« C'est super ! Xander est un type exceptionnel. »

« Arrête toute suite Tueuse, il n'est pas question que tu essaies de la caser avec Xander. »

« Et pourquoi ? »

« Parce que c'est Xander. »

« Oh, arrête ! Xander à changé et tu le sais. »

Spike devait admettre qu'elle avait raison, il avait eu l'occasion de travailler avec lui dans les derniers jours et il était très loin de ressembler au garçon dont il se souvenait. Bien que si il voulait être totalement honnête, les changements avaient commencé à se montrer légèrement pendant leur dernière année à Sunnydale. Le garçon avait grandi mais ce n'était pas une raison pour qu'il sorte avec Illrya, cela voudrait dire qu'il devrait sortir sur des doubles rencards avec eux et il n'en était pas question.

« Buffy, crois moi, tu ne veux pas qu'ils soient ensemble ! Elle est folle ! »

« Hey ! Je suis juste à côté de toi, imbécile. »

« Ah oui ? Et alors ? Ose dire le contraire ! »

Illrya le regarda longuement et haussa les épaules. C'est vrai elle était un peu folle.

Buffy pour sa part était aux anges, elle traçait déjà des plans pour des doubles rencards avec eux, ça serait super et de cette façon Spike et elle arriveraient aussi à passer du temps avec un de leur meilleur ami respectif. Soudainement, elle comprit que c'est exactement ce que Spike craignait, devoir sortir avec Xander. Roulant ses yeux elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne seras pas obligé de sortir à quatre. »

Il la regarda surpris qu'elle ait compris ce qu'il avait pensé.

« D'accord… Blue, tu devrais sortir avec lui. »

Illrya le regarda comme si il était fou.

« Ça ne me tente plus. »

« Et pourquoi ? Xander est un garçon très bien. »

« Il y a deux minutes, tu disais que j'étais trop folle pour lui. Je crois que tu perds la mémoire. »

Spike sentait la colère monter en lui. Seigneur, elle était impossible à vivre !

« Ne me met pas ça sur le dos ! C'est toi qui est bizarre, tu le voulais et maintenant tu ne le veux plus. »

« Exactement, avant c'était une perspective amusante mais maintenant que tu es d'accord ça ne l'est plus du tout. »

Xander rentra dans la pièce au même moment.

« Qu'est-ce qui était amusant ? »

Buffy répondit à leur place car ils étaient trop occupés à se fixer avec animosité.

« Illrya te trouvait sexy mais maintenant que ça ne dérange plus Spike, tu as perdu une partie de ton charme. Désolée… »

Xander eu l'air surpris mais pas du tout blessé par la nouvelle.

« Et pourquoi est-il d'accord tout à coup ? »

« Je lui ai dit que je limiterai les doubles rencards au minimum, je mentais bien sur, mais vous les hommes avez cette fascination du contrôle. Tant que vous croyiez décider, vous êtes heureux. »

Illrya sourit à ces mots.

« Tu mentais ? Alors la ça change tout. »

Elle se tourna vers Xander.

« Tu veux sortir ? »

« C'est un rencard de pitié en somme ? »

Illrya acquiesça en silence.

« Ok ! Je n'ai jamais eu de relation qui commençait autrement de toute façon ! », et ils s'éloignèrent tous les deux. Spike regarda Buffy comme si elle venait de la trahir horriblement ce qui la fit rouler des yeux. Il pouvait être tellement puéril quand il s'y mettait.

« Attends Tueuse, tu n'as pas le droit de mentir. »

Buffy alla se coller contre lui et lui murmura doucement dans l'oreille.

« Penses-y… Sortir avec un de mes meilleurs amis comme un couple normal me rendra très heureuse et une Buffy heureuse ça ne veut dire qu'une chose : que Spike lui aussi sera très heureux ! Je te laisserai même m'attacher .»

Il pris un moment pour considérer ses choix.

« J'aurai le droit de me plaindre ? »

« Bien sur, mon chéri. »

Il haussa les épaules et s'alluma une cigarette.

« Tu comprends bien sur que je t'aurai laissé m'attacher quand même. » lui dit elle d'un air taquin.

En réponse il lui fit un sourire ravageur.

« Bien sur que oui, je suis irrésistible. Tu n'es pas la seule à connaître cette histoire de contrôle et en plus je connais Illrya, elle n'avouera jamais qu'elle est réellement intéressée. » et il captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné.

Alicia regarda Dawn.

« Tout le monde est aussi fou quand on tombe amoureux ? »

« Oui, à peu près. »

« Alors je ne le serai jamais. »

Dawn lui sourit gentiment.

« Bien sur Alicia… Tu viens, on va louer des films. Je connais plusieurs titres avec Hugues Grant. »

Spike cessa le baiser et regarda Buffy interrogativement.

« Elle a dit Hugues Grant ? »

« Bien sur que non mon amour. »,et elle l'embrassa de nouveau, riant dans sa tête.

Il était trop facile à berner.

…………………………

Willow descendit l'escalier pour leur annoncer que tout était près quand elle croisa Illrya et Xander dans le lobby se préparant à sortir.

« Vous allez patrouiller ? »

« Non, prendre un café. »

Willow leur lança un regard étrange mais ne dit rien, ça ne la regardait pas après tout.

Elle vit sortir Angel de son bureau avec Nina.

« Angel, tout est prêt. »

« Merci, Willow. Allons trouver Spike. »

Voyant la porte se refermer sur Xander et Illrya il demanda :

« Où vont-ils ? »

« Boire un café, je crois. »

Angel se figea sur place.

«Xander et Illrya ? »

« Oui, je trouve cela étrange aussi mais bon, j'ai fait assez de gaffe avec mes commentaires aujourd'hui. » Elle remarqua le sourire heureux d'Angel.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ainsi tout à coup ? »

« Oh, rien du tout. »

Nina décida d'intervenir.

« Il sourit car il pense à quel point le fait que Xander sorte avec Illrya pourrira la vie de Spike. »

Angel regarda Nina innocemment.

« Pas du tout ! Je pensais à toi, mais j'avoue que l'idée de Spike en double rencard avec eux est plutôt drôle. »

Nina eu soudainement un regard diabolique qui donna envie à Angel de changer de dimension.

« Tu as raison, ça sera très drôle et pour s'assurer de ne rien manquer, nous les accompagnerons. »

Willow se mit à rire au regard désespéré d'Angel.

« Et maintenant si vous voulez m'excuser, je dois aller voir si je peux contacter Cordélia pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle sera ravie elle aussi j'en suis sure. », et Nina monta dans leur chambre pour préparer ce dont elle avait besoin.

Angel regarda Willow qui rait toujours et grogna contre elle avant de partir à la recherche de Spike qui devait se cacher dans la cuisine si il se fiait à l'odeur de sexe qui se dégageait de la pièce. La dernière chose qu'il voulait, c'était qu'ils fassent ça sur la table de la cuisine, ils mangeaient sur ce truc, bon sang !

Décidément, Angel se bernait vraiment quand il croyait diriger quoi que ce soit ici ou dans sa vie…

………..

Buffy était assise sur le comptoir avec Spike blotti entre ses jambes l'embrassant passionnément tout en caressant ses mamelons sous sa blouse, elle frottait son sexe contre sa cuisse essayant de soulager le feu qui montait en elle quand Angel entra dans la pièce et annonça d'un ton brusque que Willow était prête. Ils cessèrent la baiser à contre cœur et se tournèrent vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire ? », demanda Buffy.

« Je vais les aider à parler avec Fred. »

Buffy fit un sourire reconnaissant à Willow, elle pouvait sentir leur culpabilité face à Fred et Illrya, elle espérait seulement que Fred ne leur en voulait pas.

« J'ai tout préparé dans ma chambre, vous venez ? »

Angel et Spike la suivirent laissant Buffy essayer de reprendre un peu ses esprits. Voyant que rien ne pourrait la calmer, elle décida d'aller prendre une douche.

…………

Dawn et Alicia revenaient du club vidéo à quelques rues de l'hôtel, elles marchaient tranquillement, profitant du calme de la nuit quand soudain Dawn se sentit projetée contre un mur. Elle allait hurler le nom d'Alicia quand elle remarqua que celle-ci était près d'elle complètement inconsciente. Elle senti un froid s'insinuer dans chacun de ses os, elle tenait fermement dans ses mains le pieu qu'elle prenait toujours sur elle et essaya de se mettre debout quand une voix l'arrêta.

« Reste où tu es ma jolie boule d'énergie. »

Dawn était pétrifiée, son corps refusait de bouger, elle ne pu que prononcer un seul mot, ou plutôt un nom.

« Drusilla.»

Drusilla s'accroupit près d'Alicia lui caressant la joue doucement.

« Une si jolie petite poupée… »

Dawn essaya de se lever de nouveau ou même de parler, mais quelque chose d'autre que la peur l'en empêchait maintenant. Drusilla lui sourit doucement.

« Du sang de démon phlox, j'en ai mis un peu sur ma main, quand il a touché ta peau il s'est infiltré en toi c'est pour cela que tu ne peux plus bouger maintenant et que la jolie poupée ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, heureusement pour moi il n'a aucun effet sur les vampires. » ,et elle se mit à rire doucement comme si c'était la chose la plus amusante du monde.

« L'effet ne durera que quelques minutes, ne t'inquiète pas, tu vas être une gentille fille et passer un message pour moi. », elle hissa Alicia qui était maintenant réveillée mais complètement paralysée sur son épaule. Celle ci regardait Dawn la suppliant silencieusement de l'aider, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire.

« Tu vas retourner dans cet hôtel et dire à mon William que si il revient à la maison comme un bon garçon je laisserai la jolie poupée vivre, sinon elle fera un très jolie Childe. Il a jusqu'au levé du soleil, il saura où me trouver. »

Et elle disparue dans la nuit laissant Dawn dans l'allée, seule, terrifiée et sans défense, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23.

Spike et Angel étaient assis les yeux fermés dans un cercle de bougies dans la chambre de Willow. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux à nouveau, ils se trouvaient dans le lobby de l'hôtel. Ils regardèrent autour d'eux surpris croyant que Willow avait fait une erreur.

« Salut les garçons ! »

Ils se retournèrent vers la voix et devant eux se tenait Fred.

« Fred ? C'est vraiment toi ? »

« Oui ! Willow a créé une fenêtre dimensionnelle. Nous nous trouvons dans l'endroit que j'ai choisi, ce n'est pas vraiment le lobby de l'hôtel mais un peu comme une réplique sortit tout droit de mon esprit. J'ai toujours adoré cet endroit. »

Tout à coup elle se trouva étreint par deux vampires qui la serraient comme si ils ne voulaient plus jamais la laisser partir.

« Oh mon Dieu, Fred ! Tu nous as tellement manqué ! »

« Vous m'avez manqué aussi. Bien sur, je peux vous voir mais je ne peux pas vous parler, je suis si heureuse que Willow ait trouvé un moyen, il y a longtemps que je voulais discuter avec vous. »

Angel regarda par terre timidement.

« Alors tu sais tout. »

Fred leur sourit gentiment

« Pour Illrya et pour le reste aussi, vous devez arrêter de vous en vouloir. J'ai vu comment Illrya a pris soin de vous après cette bataille ou comment elle a essayé de s'intégrer dans votre monde, vous n'êtes pas responsables de ma mort.»

« Oui, nous avons eu le choix mais nous avons choisi de ne pas le faire. »

Spike avait les larmes aux yeux et sa voix était à peine un murmure. Fred pris chacune de leurs mains dans les siennes.

« Vous avez pris la bonne décision, mon heure était venue. Nous savions tous les danger que nous encourions en faisant le choix de se battre contre le mal. Angel, Spike je vous aime tous les deux et je suis heureuse que vous ayez réussi à trouver le bonheur enfin et puis vous avez accompli un miracle. »

« Un miracle ? »

« Oui, vous avez réussi à rendre Illrya humaine, vous rendez vous compte du miracle qui s'est produit, elle ne devait pas être comme ça ! C'est vous qui l'avez rendu possible en lui offrant votre appui et votre amitié et pour certains plus que ça. » Elle fit un clin d'œil à Spike qui la regardait mortifié

« Oh, allez Spike ! Il faut bien que mon corps serve à quelque chose et en plus c'est le sien maintenant. », elle les serra de nouveau contre elle

« Tu es vraiment heureuse Fred ? » demanda Angel.

« Oui, j'ai retrouvé mon Wesley et Gunn et nous veillons tous les trois sur vous, ne vous inquiétez pas, tout va bien aller. », ils la sentirent s'effacer tranquillement sous leurs doigts.

« Non, Fred ne part pas ! »

« Je dois y aller, notre temps est terminé. »

Ils pleuraient tous les deux maintenant, essayant de s'accrocher à ce qui restait d'elle.

« N'oubliez pas les garçons, vous êtes des champions et les champions n'abandonnent jamais. »

Avec ces dernières paroles, elle s'évanouie dans le néant les laissant seuls. Ils refermèrent les yeux et ils furent de nouveau dans la chambre de Willow qui regardait l'air inquiet leur visage couvert de larmes.

Spike fut le premier à parler.

« Merci Willow, merci. »

Silencieusement elle hocha la tête ne sachant pas quoi dire ou faire, elle quitta la pièce laissant les deux vampires les plus forts qu'elle connaissait, pleurants comme des enfants. Elle était heureuse d'avoir rendu ça impossible, il pouvait finalement laisser Fred reposer en paix.

………………

Dawn regardait avec inquiétude les ombres autour d'elle, finalement au bout de plusieurs minutes qui lui semblèrent une éternité, elle sentit qu'elle pouvait bouger ses doigts un peu. Cela pris plusieurs autres minutes avant que son corps puisse fonctionner normalement. Prenant ses jambes à son cou, elle fonça vers l'hôtel avertir les autres.

Buffy parlait avec Faith quand elle entra en trombe dans l'hôtel hurlant son nom.

« Dawn qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Alicia ? » Dawn s'effondra dans ses bras.

« Elle l'a prise, oh mon Dieu Buffy, je suis désolée, je n'ai rien pu faire, j'étais paralysée. »

« Dawn, je ne comprend pas ! Qui l'a prise ? », Buffy sentait la panique l'envahir. _Oh mon Dieu, Alicia._

« Drusilla, C'était Dru Silla ! Elle a dit que si son William retournait auprès d'elle, elle la relâcherait. »

Buffy entra dans une rage folle, elle aurait du tuer Drusilla il y a longtemps, tout était de sa faute. Mais elle allait réparer cette erreur maintenant.

« Où est elle ? »

« Je n'en sais rien, elle a dit que Spike pourra la trouver. Il a jusqu'au lever du soleil sinon elle transforme Alicia. »

Buffy fonça dans les escaliers criant le nom de Spike.

…………

Leurs larmes s'étaient taries mais ils étaient tous les deux toujours silencieux, perdus dans leur pensés quand Buffy entra en trombe criant le nom de Spike.

S'essuyant les yeux, Spike alla vers elle.

« Buffy, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Buffy était en colère, plus en colère qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été.

« Tu dois venir avec moi trouver Dru Silla ! Elle a enlevé Alicia. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Dawn qui était arrivée dans la pièce parla :

« Elle dit qu'elle veut que son William retourne près d'elle avant le lever du soleil sinon elle la transforme. »

Le ton de Buffy était froid comme de la glace quand elle parla, Spike senti son cœur se tordre dans sa poitrine.

« Elle dit que tu sais où la trouver. Alors tu me dis où elle est et cette fois elle meurt. »

« Non. », le ton de la voix de Spike était catégorique.

« Comment ça non ? Si tu l'avais tué la dernière fois qu'elle est venue à Sunnydale plutôt que de m'enchaîner à un mur, rien de tout cela serait arrivé ! »

« Blâme moi si ça te fait te sentir mieux, mais j'y vais seul. C'est son William qu'elle veut alors elle l'aura, je ramènerai Alicia. »

Buffy l'attrapa par le bras.

« Je vais avec toi, elle doit mourir. »

« Je t'ai dit non. », il repoussa sa main et avança vers la porte. Il se retourna avant de sortir.

« Il ne s'agit pas de toi, il s'agit de moi. Drusilla est mon créateur, c'est à moi que reviens le droit de la laisser en vie ou non. »

Et il parti d'un pas décidé. Buffy ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait de lui dire, elle allait partir après lui mais Angel lui pris le bras.

« Il a dit qu'il y allait seul. »

« Pour qu'il la laisse en vie une autre fois ? Non merci ! »

La voix d'Angel était dure comme la glace quand il parla à nouveau.

« Cette décision appartient à Spike. Sais-tu quel effet cela fait de tuer celui qui t'a créé ? Non, tu n'en as aucune idée ! Drusilla aussi folle soit elle est son créateur, son sang coule dans ses veines, elles est tout comme moi un lien dans ce monde. »

« Mais tu as tué Darla, toi… »

« Oui, et j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'amputait une partie de moi, tu n'es pas un vampire tu ne peux pas comprendre les liens du sang, cette haine et cet amour tellement forts qui bousculent ton univers entier, alors ne juge pas ce que tu ne peux pas comprendre. »

Il quitta la pièce lui aussi et Buffy senti son univers basculer.

Pourquoi personne ne lui avait jamais expliqué tout cela ? Et pourquoi se sentait-elle jalouse de Drusilla ? Spike était amoureux d'elle non ? Mais il avait aimé Drusilla pendant plus de cent ans ! Et pourquoi pensait elle à cela quand la vie d'Alicia était en jeu ? Mon Dieu, elle était une personne horrible. S'asseyant sur le lit de Willow, elle prit sa tête dans ses mais et se mit à pleurer.

………………..

Spike entra silencieusement dans l'immeuble désaffecté et monta jusqu'au premier étage. Il pouvait sentir sa présence, mais aussi celle d'Alicia, la pauvre était complètement terrifiée.

Quand il pénétra dans l'appartement, la première chose qu'il vit c'était Alicia enchaînée au mur, bâillonnée, les chaînes devaient être magiquement solidifiées, car si il en jugeait l'état de ses poignets elle avait essayé de s'échapper.

« Tu es enfin revenu mon prince ? » il remarqua alors Dru assise sur un fauteuil au centre de la pièce portant une robe rouge sang.

« Oui, princesse je suis ici. »

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui tranquillement.

« Les étoiles m'ont dit que tu avais été très vilain en retournant près de cette Tueuse, tu sais qu'elle n'est pas pour toi, nous sommes des vampires, nous ne pouvons pas approcher du soleil mais maintenant je suis là et nous serons une famille à nouveau, n'est-ce pas mon garçon ? »

Elle était devant lui maintenant, sa main caressant doucement sa poitrine.

« Oui, ton garçon est vraiment désolé de ce qu'il a fait. », elle mit ses bras autour de son cou et s'appuya contre lui. Spike enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle et quand ses lèvres allaient toucher les siennes, il lui dit doucement :

« Je suis désolé Dru. » et il planta le pieu qu'il cachait dans sa manche de manteau dans son dos. Elle eut un regard d'horreur avant de devenir poussière.

Il s'approcha d'Alicia et la détacha. Celle-ci mis ses bras autour de son cou et sanglota doucement. Il l'a pris dans ses bras lui murmurant des mots doux et sorti dans la nuit avec son fardeau précieux dans les bras.

Quand il entra dans l'hôtel, Buffy accouru vers eux.

« Alicia, tu vas bien ? »

« Oui, Spike m'a sauvé. »

Buffy la pris dans ses bras et regarda Spike. Elle allait lui dire à quel point elle était désolée, mais il l'interrompit avant.

« Pas maintenant, Tueuse. », et il monta silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre.

Décidant qu'Alicia était sa priorité, Buffy la berça doucement dans ses bras. Une heure plus tard,

elle avait bandé ses blessures, et assura à la jeune Tueuse tremblante qu'elle était en sécurité maintenant. Après lui avoir fait prendre une douche et mise au lit, elle s'était couchée près d'elle jusqu à ce qu'elle s'endorme. C'est seulement une fois que ce fut fait qu'elle se permis de partir à la recherche de Spike .

………………

Spike avait pris une douche comme un automate, regardant sans émotion la poussière qui avait été Dru se noyer dans le drain. Après s'être habillé, il fixa le mur pendant plusieurs minutes mais il avait l'impression que la pièce était trop petite et se refermait sur lui, il pris son manteau et monta sur le toit.

C'est à cet endroit que Buffy le retrouva en train de parler aux étoiles.

« Pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas avertie ? Vous lui avez parlé sa vie entière, elle aurait du rester où elle était, elle aurait du savoir ce qui allait se passer ! »

Il senti la présence de Buffy derrière lui.

« Je suis désolée de ce que je t'ai dit plus tôt, j'étais en colère. »

Spike ne dit rien, continuant a fixer obstinément le ciel comme si il possédait toutes les réponses, mais ne recula pas quand elle mit ses bras autour de lui ce qu'elle pris pour un bon signe.

« C'est bien de pleurer tu sais, tu en as le droit. »

« C'était un monstre. »

« Oui, mais c'était aussi ton créateur et tu l'aimais. »

« Elle a signé son arrêt de mort à la minute ou elle s'est approchée de toi et des autres. »

Spike se retourna vers elle.

« Parle moi de Drusilla, raconte moi comment elle était. »

Il eut l'air surpris mais se contenta de faire comme elle lui avait demandé, sa tête se reposant sur la sienne ses bras autour d'elle.

« Drusilla était complètement imprévisible, ça me rendait fou, mais c'était aussi ce que j'aimais le plus chez elle. Je me souviens, une fois on était en Irlande et………..»

Soudain, sa voix se cassa et il tomba à ses genoux sa tête reposant sur le ventre de Buffy pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Le barrage s'était finalement cassé et Buffy s'assis par terre avec lui le serrant contre son cœur avec les étoiles comme seules témoins.

…….

Durant ce temps, dans la suite que partageaient Nina et Angel, une scène semblable avait lieue. Nina berçait Angel qui pleurait lui aussi, mimant sans le savoir les mêmes gestes que Buffy. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre que de tenir les hommes dont elles étaient amoureuses pendant qu'ils pleuraient la perte d'une autre femme.

Et c'est ainsi que Drusilla cette vampiresse complètement folle, qui avait décimé de nombreuses vies, quitta ce monde.

Avec les deux derniers vampires de la lignée d'Aurilius pleurant son passage.

……………………………….

Spike était couché dans le lit de Buffy, celle-ci blottie contre lui. Ils avaient quitté le toit un peu avant que le soleil ne se lève et rendus dans sa chambre ils avaient fait l'amour doucement. Ils n'ont pas dit un mot, se contentant de communiquer leur amour par des caresses et des baisers. La journée avait été épuisante, ses émotions faisaient rage à l'intérieur de lui et il ne savait pas trop comment traiter avec tout cela. Parlant d'abord à Fred avait enlevé des années de culpabilité de ses épaules et ensuite il y avait eu Dru, son créateur, la femme qu'il avait aimé de tout son être pendant plus de cent ans, la femme qu'il avait du tuer.

Buffy avait raison, il aurait du s'occuper d'elle bien avant mais il n'en avait jamais eu le courage et maintenant il avait l'impression qu'une partie de lui était morte avec elle et même la chaleur de Buffy ne réussissait pas à faire disparaître le froid qui s'était installé en lui.

Drusilla était son créateur, sa princesse sombre, il s'était juré de la protéger et de ne jamais la quitter, il avait tenu cette promesse en quelque sorte. Ce n'était pas lui qui était parti, c'était elle, piétinant leur amour et il avait tout fait pour la reconquérir mais toutes ses tentatives étaient restées vaines et puis soudain quand son cœur avait commencé à guérir elle avait voulu revenir. Mais il avait avancé et elle n'était plus la seule maîtresse de son cœur désormais, et la revoilà des années plus tard essayant de refaire sa vie avec lui de nouveau et cette fois il ne pouvais pas la laisser vivre. Alicia n'était qu'une enfant prise dans le dernier jeu tordu que Dru avait inventé. Malgré tout cela, la culpabilité l'écrasait, compressait sa poitrine. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux il revoyait le regard de trahison sur son visage quand il l'avait tué. Buffy avait été très gentille et compréhensive, beaucoup plus qu'il aurait cru possible, mais elle ne pouvait pas comprendre complètement. Ce dont il avait besoin maintenant, c'était le pardon et une seule personne pouvait lui donner, Angel. Il quitta la chambre doucement ne voulant pas la réveiller, il set dirigea vers les appartements d'Angel et frappa doucement à la porte. Quand Angel répondit, Spike le regarda solennellement.

« Angélus, rejoins moi au sous sol. » Il tourna les talons et se dirigea en bas pour l'attendre.

Quand Angel arriva, la première chose qu'il vit c'était Spike à genoux, torse nu, au milieu de la pièce la tête voûtée, il comprit immédiatement ce que l'autre vampire demandait et il se rebella contre l'idée, mais ensuite il comprit qu'en fait c'était ce dont Spike avait besoin et c'était son devoir en tant que chef de clan de lui donner. Ils n'étaient peut être plus les vampires qu'ils avaient un jour été mais ils étaient toujours des démons et le démon de Spike avait besoin qu'Angel lui accorde son pardon. Doucement il le contourna, se rendit dans l'armoire du fond et en retira un fouet. Il alla ensuite se placer devant Spike.

« C'est vraiment ce que tu veux, garçon ? »

Spike ne leva pas la tête mais répondit.

« Oui, Père. »

« Et pourquoi est-ce que tu seras puni ? »

« J'ai tué ton Childe père, tu as le droit d'exiger réparation. »

Angel voulait tout de même s'assurer que c'est ce qu'il voulait vraiment.

« William, regarde moi. »

Spike leva doucement la tête.

« Tu es sûr de bien vouloir cela ? »

Sa voix était suppliante quand il parla et ses yeux remplis de larmes.

« Sil te plait, père, je t'en prie. »

Angel hocha la tête et se déplaça derrière lui.

Il détestait d'avoir à lui faire ça, mais si c'était ce dont Spike avait besoin il allait lui donner.

Quand le premier coup de fouet tomba sur sa peau nue, Spike ferma les yeux et il ne broncha pas, même quand le sang se mit à couler sur son dos, il resta impassible. Puis soudainement, les coups cessèrent, il senti la main de Angel dans ses cheveux, il releva la tête et examina les yeux de l'autre vampire.

« Par ton sang versé, je t'accorde mon pardon. » et il lui tendit son poignet.

Spike s'empressa de faire couler ses canines dans sa chair et bu avidement le sang offert, au bout de quelques minutes Angel l'arrêta et l'aida à se mettre debout. Sans un mot, il banda les blessures du jeune vampire et ils quittèrent tous les deux le sous sol en silence. Plusieurs minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous les deux assis dans la cuisine, une tasse de sang devant eux.

« Est-ce que ça va toujours être comme ça ? », demanda Spike.

« Comme quoi ? »

« Ce vide immense au fond de moi, ce froid glacial. »

« J'aimerais te dire que non, mais ça ne partira jamais complètement. Avec le temps, il deviendra moins grand. »

Spike contempla un instant ce qu'il venait de dire quand il enchaîna d'une voix très triste :

« Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que pendant un instant j'en ai voulu à Alicia. La pauvre gosse à vécu l'enfer et je lui en voulais. Je ne cessais de me dire que si elle s'était défendue, je n'aurais pas eu à faire cela et tout ce temps pendant qu'elle était devant moi, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de la laisser partir mais je ne pouvais pas, elle aurait essayé autre chose, ça ne pouvait plus durer. »

Angel le regarda avec douceur.

« Tu as fait ce que tu devais faire, ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai ressentis la même chose envers Alicia ainsi qu'envers Buffy quand j'ai du tuer Darla. »

« Tu crois que notre vie sera facile un jour ? »

Angel rit amèrement.

« Je crains qu'on est un peu empiré les choses en devenant vampires ! Si on avait été brillant, on ne serait jamais sorti après le coucher du soleil et nous serions morts de vieillesse. »

Spike rit doucement.

« Peut être, mais quelle vie ennuyeuse ! et on aurait raté l'invention de la télévision. »

« Tu as raison, ça aurait été un crime. »

« Je suis heureux que tu m'ait accordé ton pardon. »

« Je ne t'en ai jamais voulu, j'ai seulement accepté de le faire pour toi. Dru était une responsabilité, j'aurais du y mettre fin il y a longtemps, je regrette que ça soit toi qui ait du le faire. »

Spike le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Nous avons attendu tous les deux trop longtemps, j'espère qu'elle est heureuse enfin. »

« Moi aussi Spike, moi aussi. »

Quand Spike rejoint Buffy plusieurs heures plus tard, celle-ci l'attendait assise dans son petit salon. Elle s'était réveillée une heure plus tôt, seule. Au début, elle avait paniqué et était partie à sa recherche. Elle l'avait découvert au sous sol avec Angel, ce qu'elle avait vu l'avait d'abord dégoûtée et ensuite elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle était témoin d'une chose que peu de mortels ont eu l'occasion de voir : un rituel vampirique. Une partie d'elle avait voulu tout stopper, mais une autre partie, celle qui n'était pas la Tueuse, seulement une femme amoureuse, compris que c'était quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas et dont Spike avait besoin, alors elle avait rebroussé chemin avant qu'ils repèrent sa présence et était remontée dans sa chambre.

Spike la regardait étrangement comme pour évaluer ce qu'elle savait ou comment elle réagirait si il lui expliquait. Il comprenait qu'elle puisse avoir quelque chose à redire sur ce qui c'était passé entre Angel et lui quelque temps plus tôt et normalement, il aurait pris le temps de répondre à ses questions mais pour l'instant il était trop fatigué et vidé émotionnellement pour le pouvoir. Il pensa un instant à rebrousser chemin et retourner dans sa propre chambre quand il senti Buffy prendre sa main.

« Tu veux que je bande tes blessures pour toi ? »

« Non, Angel s'en est déjà chargé. »

Sa réponse fut automatique, ce n'est que quelques secondes plus tard qu'il comprit qu'elle était déjà au courant.

Il la regarda surpris mais aussi soulagé.

« Tu sais ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Avec Angel au sous sol ? Oui j'étais partie à ta recherche, j'étais inquiète alors je suis descendue au sous sol et je vous ai vu… Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas que je vérifie tes blessures ? »

« Non, ça va très bien bébé, mais tu n'est pas fâchée ou dégoûtée ? J'avoue que je ne comprend pas trop, la Buffy d'avant en aurait fait une montagne. »

Elle lui sourit doucement tout en l'entraînant vers sa chambre. Arrivés à l'intérieur, elle l'aida à enlever sa chemise tressaillant un peu quand son dos lui apparu mais quand elle parla enfin, sa voix était toujours calme.

« Non, je crois au fond que la Buffy d'avant aurait eu la même réaction mais qu'elle aurait senti le besoin d'en faire tout une histoire, juste pour prouver aux autres qu'elle était toujours digne de leur amitié. J'ai passé des années à faire ce qu'on me disait de faire de peur de perdre les gens autour de moi, mais j'ai compris que même si on fait tout ce qu'il faut, quitte à devenir un robot sans émotion réelle, ils partent tout de même si ils ont à partir. Oui, sur le coup j'ai été un peu dégoûtée mais j'ai compris que c'était quelque chose dont tu avais sans doute besoin et que le fait que je ne comprenne pas réellement les raisons qui t'on poussé à demander un tel traitement, ce n'est pas grave, pour toi aussi il y a des parties de moi que tu ne comprendras sûrement jamais. »

« C'est une chose de vampire, j'avais besoin qu'il m'accorde son pardon. J'ai tué son Childe, il avait droit à une compensation, ce n'est pas lui qu'il la demandé c'est moi, il ne voulait même pas le faire mais il la fait tout de même pour moi. »

Buffy mit sa main tendrement sur son visage caressant sa joue.

« Pourquoi en avais tu besoin ? »

« Je me sentais coupable. »

« Et maintenant, ça va mieux ? »

« Non, mais je sais au moins que j'ai fait la chose juste. »

« Les démons ont une façon étrange de se donner du confort. » lui dit-elle d'un ton un peu taquin.

Il sourit doucement avant d'embrasser la paume de sa main.

« Tu n'en as pas idée, mais parfois on a juste besoin que la femme qu'on aime soit là pour nous. »

« Tu crois que j'ai fait du bon boulot jusqu'a présent ? »

Il se leva, la pris dans ses bras et il l'embrassa passionnément.

« Alors ? Ça répond à ta question ? », En réponse elle l'embrassa à son tour.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24.

Alicia avait l'impression qu'elle venait à peine de fermer les yeux quand Buffy cogna à sa porte lui apportant le petit déjeuner. Sa nuit avait été peuplée de rêves étranges où elle était un vampire et parcourait le monde avec Drusilla, Spike et Angel. Elle ne savait pas vraiment ce que tout cela signifiait et le fait qu'elle avait savouré le pouvoir de destruction qu'elle possédait dans ses rêves n'aidait pas vraiment.

« Buffy, tu as déjà rêvé que tu étais un vampire ? »

« Oui, ça m'est arrivé souvent ! »

Alicia ne savait pas vraiment comment poser la seconde question. _Comment Buffy allait réagir quand elle allait apprendre qu'elle avait aimé chaque acte diabolique qu'elle avait fait dans ses rêves ?_

« C'était des rêves horribles ou ils étaient différent ? »

Buffy arrêta de faire le ménage dans la chambre et s'assit près d'Alicia.

« J'ai cru pendant longtemps que j'étais maudite d'une certaine façon pour apprécier ses rêves, mais j'ai compris beaucoup plus tard que c'était naturel. Tu sais, notre pouvoir qui fait de nous des Tueuses vient de l'obscurité la plus pure. Ceux qui ont fait de nous ce que nous sommes, les anciens, ont pris le pouvoir d'un démon et l'ont incorporé dans une fille humaine, nous sommes un peu ce que nous combattons en quelque sorte. »

« Alors nous sommes des démons ? »

« Une partie de nous oui, mais ça ne nous définie pas en tant que personne pour autant. C'est seulement la source de notre pouvoir, nous contrôlons ce que nous en faisons, non le contraire. Chaque créature habitant sur cette terre à son libre abrite, c'est pourquoi certains démons sont bons même si leur nature profonde les pousse à faire le contraire et que d'autres qui sont humains font le mal. En plus, le démon en nous a été déshabillé de ce qui était négatif pour ne garder que le positif, la force, la vitesse, l'endurance mais nous restons un peu des démons et l'obscurité nous attirera toujours d'une façon ou d'une autre. Il s'agit de ne pas en avoir peur et de ne pas la laisser contrôler notre vie. »

« C'est ce qui est arrivé à Faith ? »

« Oui, mais c'est plus compliqué que cela… Pour Faith c'est un ensemble d'évènements qui ont fait en sorte qu'elle s'est perdue quelque temps, mais elle est parmi nous maintenant et c'est ce qui compte. »

« Tu crois que Spike est en colère contre moi ? »

Buffy la regarda curieusement.

« Pourquoi demandes-tu cela ? »

« Drusilla m'a dit qu'ils étaient des amants éternels et que bientôt il retournerait près d'elle. Si ils ont été amants, il devait l'aimer non ? Et maintenant, elle est morte à cause de moi. »

« Non tu n'es pas responsable, la seule coupable c'est elle. Oui, Spike a aimé Drusilla et une partie de lui l'aimera toujours, mais il ne t'en veut pas, il sait qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de la tuer. »

Alicia baissa les yeux timidement et sa voix n'était qu'un murmure quand elle parla :

« Pendant un instant, j'ai cru qu'il allait revenir près d'elle. »

« Spike a fait ce choix il y a longtemps, et si il y a une chose que je sais de Spike, c'est qu'il ne trahi jamais une promesse même celle fait à un ennemi. »

Alicia continua de manger en silence, rassurée par les mots de Buffy.

…………………….

Spike frappa à la porte d'Illrya, normalement il serait juste entré mais il y a certaines choses qu'un vampire ne veut pas voir, comme les fesses blanches de Xander Harris par exemple. Ok, il ne sentait pas sa présence, ni l'odeur indubitable de sexe mais mieux valait ne prendre aucun risque. Quand celle-ci ouvrit la porte, elle eut durant un instant un sourire heureux qu'elle s'empressa de cacher derrière un air indifférent.

« Ah, c'est toi. », lui dit-elle d'un ton neutre, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer.

« Heureux de te voir aussi, Blue. », lui dit il d'un air sarcastique.

Il prit place sur le fauteuil près de son lit.

« Alors, comment était ce rencard ? », Illrya haussa les épaules.

« Pas mal, mais il est, comment dire… trop humain. »

Spike feint d'être surpris pas la nouvelle.

« Vraiment étrange pour un être humain. »

Voyant qu'il était sarcastique de nouveau, Illrya roula ses yeux.

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! Aucune force ou endurance, je doute que ça fonctionnerait. Je le casserais en deux juste en ayant un orgasme. Je devrais me retenir constamment, c'est beaucoup trop de travail et en plus il est toujours amoureux de cette fille Anya. »

Spike hocha la tête dans l'accord, Illrya s'assied près de lui sur son lit et lui demanda d'un ton sérieux :

« J'ai appris pour Drusilla. Je suis désolée. »

« C'est bien, c'est une chose que j'aurais du faire il y a longtemps. »

Illrya se contenta de lui prendre la main doucement, lui offrant un appui silencieux mais une partie d'elle regrettait que maintenant elle ne pouvait plus le consoler de la même façon qu'avant. Les choses étaient beaucoup plus simples en ce temps là. Aucun mot n'avait besoin d'être dit, sa seule présence suffisait et maintenant elle se sentait inadéquate comme si elle avait perdu son utilité. Il avait Buffy maintenant, mais quand Spike posa sa tête sur ses genoux comme il l'avait fait des milliers de fois, elle comprit qu'elle était toujours la même pour lui, sa meilleure amie et pour la première fois depuis l'arrivée des autres, elle se sentit heureuse.

…………………………..

Pendant ce temps à Londres, Ethan portant toujours le visage de Giles hurlait dans son téléphone.

« Comment se fait-il qu'il l'a tué ? Vous m'aviez dit que les vampires obéissent toujours à leur créateur ! », il écouta la réponse de son interlocuteur avant de continuer sur le même ton.

« La fillette devait mourir, ainsi Buffy serait écrasée et en plus elle devait perdre son seul amour de nouveau et maintenant vous me dites que non seulement cette petite idiote est toujours en vie, mais que Spike n'a pas trahi Buffy ! »

Ethan raccrocha le téléphone au nez de l'Immortel, cet imbécile commençait à lui peser énormément. Oui, il prenait un risque en voulant monter Spike contre Buffy mais il préférait perdre les pouvoirs de Spike que de savoir que Buffy filait le parfait bonheur. Il avait souffert pendant plus de deux ans à cause d'elle dans une prison sombre où il avait été étudié et torturé. Elle devait payer. Elle resterait une éternité loin de l'homme qu'elle aimait, cent ans en enfer ne seraient pas assez, non, elle y pourrirait pour l'éternité.

…………………………….

L'heure fatidique approchait à grand pas, le plan d'attaque avait été formé, il ne restait plus qu'à le partager avec les autres. Tout le monde attendait dans un silence pesant que Willow commence les explications…

« Bon, comme vous le savez tous, dans moins de quarante huit heures, Ethan commencera le rituel. D'après Cordélia, il devrait essayer de nous télé-porter tous en même temps à son point de rendez vous et nous mettre dans une sorte de transe. C'est pourquoi je vais créer un champ qui nous protègera seulement une fois arrivés là-bas pour qu'il puisse tout de même nous télé-porter. Il devra ensuite libérer les gens que nous allons remplacer avant de nous drainer de nos pouvoirs, donc nous allons tous faire comme si nous étions sous son emprise mais une fois qu'il aura fini de les ramener, Illrya se chargera de lui et le maîtrisera. Elle est celle qui est la plus rapide d'entre nous. Spike, Angel, Robin, Faith et Buffy ainsi que Connor vous vous chargez de l'Immortel et des autres démons qui seront chargés de leur protection. Pendant ce temps, je vais télé-porter le reste de l'équipe au même endroit que nous .Une fois qu'Illrya en aura fini avec Ethan, je vais me charger de lui. Xander, Rona, Kennedy et Andrew vous allez faire sortir les autres pendant ce temps, n'oubliez pas, il risque d'être désorienté et apeuré donc utilisez la force si c'est nécessaire mais pas outre mesure. Dawn, elle, ouvrira un passage dimensionnel entre là-bas et le lobby de l'hôtel, grâce au pouvoir de la clef, elle peut faire preuve d'une étonnante capacité magique, nous avons travaillé sur certains charmes de télé-portation dans les derniers jours et elle les contrôle à merveille. »

Buffy leva la main.

« Que fait-on pour Giles ? »

« C'est plus compliqué… Seule la mort d'Ethan peut le libérer, donc quelqu'un d'entre nous doit le tuer. »

Illirya avança en avant.

« Je le ferai. », mais Buffy l'interrompit.

« Non, ça sera moi. Ethan à jouer avec nos vies une fois de trop, cela doit prendre fin. »

Elle se tourna vers Illirya. « Merci beaucoup pour l'offre, mais c'est mon combat. »

Illirya hocha la tête, comprenant parfaitement ce que la Tueuse pouvait ressentir.

Spike regardait autour de lui ébahi, leur précieuse Buffy venait d'annoncer qu'elle allait tuer un être humain et aucun de ses amis ne protestaient. Ils avaient peut-être tous vraiment changé finalement, avant, cette histoire aurait viré au drame.

…………………………

Le docteur Henry travaillait en psychiatrie depuis plus de vingt ans, il avait cru avoir tout vu jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quatre ans, une de ses patientes, Dana, sorte subitement de sa catatonie et assassine une partie de l'hôpital. C'est alors qu'il avait découvert un tout autre monde où les vampires et les démons existaient vraiment. Alors, quand Julia arriva en psychiatrie, il su automatiquement qu'il avait à faire à quelque chose de surnaturel, sa force extrême, sa guérison rapide, le fait qu'elle blesse les gens sans le vouloir et tous ses cauchemars où d'affreux monstres la poursuivaient et cette fille qui lui parlait dans ses rêves. Ce n'était pas un signe de folie comme ses parents le croyaient, il avait devant lui sûrement la plus jeune Tueuse de vampires vivant dans ce monde. Il n'avait qu'une seule solution, sinon elle resterait ici pour toujours. Il commença par voler son dossier, entra ensuite sans bruit dans sa chambre et pris son petit corps endormi dans ses bras. Il avait fallu lui donner une dose massive de calmants pour la faire dormir, mais il savait que les effets s'estomperaient rapidement. Il l'enveloppa dans une couverture et la sortie de l'hôpital par la porte de derrière sans être vu. Une fois dans sa voiture, il fonça à tout allure au seul endroit où il savait qu'elle serait en sécurité, l'hôtel Hyperion.

………………………

Après que la réunion soit terminée, chacun était retourné à ses occupations. Dawn était restée en bas pour finir de faire quelques recherches quand un homme d'un certain âge entra avec une fillette endormie dans ses bras. S'approchant de lui elle lui demanda :

« Puis-je vous aider ? »

« Oui. Est-ce qu'Angel ou Spike sont ici ? »

« Oui, dans le bureau. Je vais les chercher. »

Il en profita pour s'assoire serrant Julia toujours endormie dans ses bras. La jeune fille revint quelques minutes plus tard avec les deux vampires, Angel fut le premier à s'approcher.

« Docteur Henry, ça fait longtemps… Que pouvons nous faire pour vous ? »

« En fait ce n'est pas pour moi, est-ce que je peux vous parler en privé un instant ? »

La jeune fille avec eux avait l'air inoffensive, mais il ne voulait prendre aucun risque.

Angel lui fit signe de le suivre. Une fois qu'il fut entré dans le bureau, il coucha Julia sur le fauteuil au fond et pris place sur une des chaises. Après s'être assuré qu'Angel et Spike lui prêtaient leur pleine attention, il commença son histoire.

« Elle s'appelle Julia. Ses parents nous l'ont amené ce matin, voyez vous elle jouait dans le parc quand elle cassa le bras d'un des petits garçons qui était présent. Elle jure ne pas avoir fait exprès, mais il paraîtrait que ce n'est pas le premier évènement de ce genre. »

Il ouvrit son dossier et commença à lire.

« À l'age de deux ans, elle aurait poussé violemment sa gardienne dans l'escalier, ensuite elle aurait fracassé le nez de sa mère à deux reprises avec divers objets. Ses parents disent que ce n'est jamais dans un accès de colère, un peu comme si tout cela n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Elle fait aussi des cauchemars où d'affreux monstres la poursuivent et dit à qui veut bien l'entendre que les vampires existent. Elle parle aussi des langues étranges dans son sommeil. Ses parents ne savent plus quoi faire, ils sont désespérés et ont demandé à ce qu'elle soit internée. Mais elle n'est pas folle, elle est comme Dana n'est-ce pas ? »

Spike qui regardait la fillette attentivement demanda :

« Quel age a t'elle ? »

« Quatre ans. Elle est née le 24 mai. »

Spike se retourna et regarda Angel.

« Le jour ou Willow a activé toutes les potentielles. C'est pour cela qu'elle n'est jamais en colère quand elle blesse quelqu'un, elle ne contrôle tout simplement pas sa force, pour elle ce n'était que des gestes anodins. »

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas. Normalement, on interne rarement une enfant. On essaie diverses thérapies avant, non ? », demanda Angel.

« Oui, mais le père était catégorique. Il ne voulait pas que sa fille revienne à la maison, il a parlé d'hérédité ou quelque chose du genre. »

« Il y a des antécédents de maladie mentale dans sa famille ? »

« Oui, il semblerait qu'il ait eu deux autres filles d'un premier mariage dont l'aînée aurait présenté des symptômes similaires à l'âge de quatorze ans, disant que les vampires étaient réels et avait soudainement acquit une force surhumaine. Mais après un mois à l'institut psychiatrique, tout était revenu à la normale. Il ne croit pas qu'elle ait fait d'autres crises, mais il ne l'a pas vu depuis de nombreuses années, donc il ne peut pas en être sur. »

Spike s'était raidi dès que l'homme avait parlé. Non, c'était impossible… Mais il devait vérifier.

« Quel est le nom du père de l'enfant ? »

« Hank, Hank Summers. »

Les yeux d'Angel sont devenus ronds comme des soucoupes et le Docteur Henry le regarda surpris.

« Connaissez vous cet homme ? »

La vois de Spike était froide quand il répondit.

« Non, mais je sais qui est sa fille. »

« Ah oui ? Est-elle malade ? »

« Non, pas du tout ! Elle ne l'a jamais été. », le rassura Angel. Il regarda ensuite Spike.

« J'ignorais qu'elle avait été internée. »

« Nous aussi, jusqu'à ce que elle soit atteint par le poison d'un démon qui lui faisait croire qu'elle était toujours dans cet institut. »

Le docteur Henry commençait à perdre patience.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais que vais-je faire de Julia ? Je ne peux pas la ramener là-bas et encore moins expliquer à ses parents la vérité ! »

« Vous avez bien fait de l'amener ici. », dit Angel.

Pendant ce temps, il vit Spike appeler la jeune fille qui était dans le lobby quand il était entré.

« Dawn, tu veux bien aller chercher ta sœur et venir avec elle dans le bureau s'il te plait… »

Sans un mot, Dawn partit chercher Buffy.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le docteur.

« Docteur Henry. »

« Appelez moi Frank. »

« Bien, Frank, la jeune fille que vous avez vu en entrant s'appelle Dawn. Elle et Buffy qui devraient arriver sous peu, sont les deux autres filles d'Hank Summers. Buffy est celle qui a été internée à l'adolescence. »

Frank les regarda complètement surpris.

« Elles sont ici ? Comment ça ? »

« Elles vivent ici. Buffy est elle aussi une Tueuse de vampires, comme Julia. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, Buffy et Dawn entrèrent dans le bureau. Spike enveloppa instinctivement les deux filles de ses bras.

« Tu voulais nous voir ? », demanda Buffy.

Angel décida de faire les introductions, voyant que Spike essayait de les protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait des nouvelles à venir.

« Dawn, Buffy, je vous présente le docteur Frank Henry, responsable du centre psychiatrique de l'hôpital. »

Au mot centre psychiatrique, Buffy se blottie plus profondément dans les bras de Spike. Elle avait beau être une adulte maintenant, mais elle avait toujours des cauchemars du mois horrible qu'elle y avait passé il y a toutes ces années.

« Que fait-il ici ? », demanda Dawn d'un ton suspicieux.

« Il est venu nous demander notre aide. »

Au même moment Julia bougea dans son sommeil et gémi doucement, attirant le regard des deux filles.

Buffy oublia toutes suite la présence du médecin et s'approcha de la petite lui flattant les cheveux doucement.

« Qui est elle ? »

« Elle s'appelle Julia. Ses parents me l'ont confié pour être internée. », répondit Frank.

Buffy leva les yeux vers lui.

« Mais ce n'est qu'un bébé ! On ne peut pas interner un bébé, c'est inhumain ! »

Spike s'approcha d'elle et mis ses bras autour d'elle.

« Buffy, chérie, viens t'assoire avec Dawn, nous devons vous parler. »

Agacée elle se dégagea de ses bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Spike ? Cessez de tourner autour du pot ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Buffy, ça devient ennuyeux… Nous sommes des adultes, vous savez ! »

Haussant les épaules, Spike fit signe à Angel de continuer.

« La fillette, Julia, est née le jour où vous avez activé toutes les potentielles. Nous croyons qu'elle a été activé au même moment elle aussi. »

« Vous croyez que c'est une Tueuse ? », demanda Buffy.

« En fait, nous en sommes surs. »

Frank pris la parole.

« Tous les fait converges, sa force, ses cauchemars, elle blesse des gens constamment sans le vouloir, elle cri haut et fort que les vampires existent, que c'est une jeune fille dans ses rêves qui lui a dit. »

Buffy se mit à marcher de long en large en colère.

« Alors ses parents n'ont trouvé rien de mieux que de la faire enfermer et de jeter la clef ? »

« Mais c'est horrible ! », dit Dawn.

« Il y a aussi autre chose. », elles se tournèrent vers Spike.

« Quoi ? »

« Vous feriez mieux de regarder son dossier vous-même. », leur dit-il en leur tendant.

Dawn s'empara du dossier et commença à le feuilleter avec Buffy.

« Elle parle des langues étranges dans son sommeil, elle guérit rapidement, je ne vois pas où est le problème, toute les Tueuses font cela ! »

« Lisez la première page. », dit Angel.

S'emparant du dossier, Buffy commença à lire tout haut.

« Alicia Brown, née le 24 mai 2005. Nom de la mère, Érine Brown, nom du père… Oh mon dieu ! »

« Quoi ? Quoi ?», demanda Dawn.

« Son père, son nom est Hank Summers. », elle regarda Angel et Spike.

« Julia est notre sœur ? »

« Oui amour, je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes de cette façon. »

Elle étaient toutes les deux sans voix. Dawn fut la première à réagir et s'approcha de Julia de nouveau.

« Buffy regarde, elle te ressemble quand tu étais petite. »

Buffy s'approcha aussi doucement, au même moment Julia ouvrit les yeux, au lieu d'hurler de peur, elle regarda Buffy en souriant.

« Je te connais ! Tu es la fille dans mes rêves ! Est-ce que c'est un rêve ? »

Buffy la pris doucement dans ses bras et l'installa sur ses genoux.

« Non, Julia, ce n'est pas un rêve. Je te présente Dawn et moi, c'est Buffy. »

« Je la connais elle aussi, c'est la jeune fille qui pleure en haut d'une tour dans mes rêves. »

Buffy et Dawn se regardèrent et chuchotèrent en même temps :

« La tour de Gloria. »

« Tu n'es plus triste maintenant n'est-ce pas ? », Julia regardait Dawn avec inquiétude.

« Non Julia, je ne suis plus triste maintenant. »

« Tant mieux ! Mon papa dit que vous n'êtes pas réelles, mais moi je le savais. », elle eut l'air soudainement très triste.

« Il ne veut pas que je revienne à la maison avec lui et maman. Maman pleurait pour que je revienne mais lui ne voulait rien entendre… Vous allez lui dire n'est-ce pas ? Que vous êtes réelles ? Comme ça, je pourrai retourner à la maison. », elle pleurait maintenant.

« Buffy et Dawn enveloppèrent leur bras autour d'elle.

« Oui Julia, nous allons lui dire, c'est une promesse. »

Julia les embrassa toutes le deux. Buffy leva les yeux vers le Docteur Henry et lui chuchota :

« Merci. »


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25.

Julia était complètement réveillée maintenant, Dawn et Buffy l'avaient emmené à la cuisine où elle avait dû dévorer environ le double de son poids en nourriture. Elle s'amusait maintenant avec Alicia, se poursuivant à travers l'hôtel avec des fusils à eau. Pour une enfant qui se trouvait dans un endroit inconnu remplis d'étrangers, elle n'avait pas l'air du tout traumatisée par la situation, ce qui rendait Buffy perplexe.

Quelle genre d'enfance avait elle vécu pour que tout ceci lui paraisse naturel ? L'avait-on souvent confiée à des étrangers ? Ou était-ce une enfant insouciante de nature ? Buffy sentait une colère immense envers son père, mais aussi beaucoup de culpabilité, elle savait que son père et elle n'étaient plus proches mais de là à avoir un enfant sans qu'il pense à leur annoncer… Ensuite il y avait le fait qu'il avait voulu interner Julia qui n'avait que quatre ans et c'est pourquoi elle se sentait si coupable, peut être aurait-elle du essayé de se rapprocher de son père, de cette façon elle aurait pu le mettre au courant qu'elle n'était pas folle mais une Tueuse de vampires.

Spike s'approcha d'elle.

« Ne commence pas à te sentir coupable, tu n'es pas responsable du fait que ton père soit un imbécile. Même si tu lui avais dit la vérité, il ne t'aurait sûrement pas cru. »

Elle le regarda en souriant doucement.

« Tu lis dans mes pensées maintenant ? »

Il lui sourit à son tour.

« Non, je te connais, c'est tout. »

« Ma mère non plus n'y a pas cru au début, du moins jusqu'au jour ou j'ai tué un vampire devant elle. »

« Je sais, j'étais là, tu te souviens ? »

Elle le regarda étrangement.

« Je viens de comprendre quelque chose… Tu étais toujours là. »

« Où ça ? »

« Chaque fois qu'il m'est arrivé un moment dur, la plupart du temps tu étais là… Quand ma mère à appris qui j'étais vraiment, le jour ou j'ai envoyé Angel en enfer, quand j'ai appris que ma mère allait rentrer à l'hôpital, Willow m'a même dit que tu avais voulu m'apporter de fleurs le soir de son enterrement, c'est toi qui m'a dit ce que faisait Riley… Ok, je t'en ai voulu, mais tu avais raison de me le dire. Tu étais là la nuit où je suis morte, ainsi que la nuit ou je suis revenue et toutes les autres après cela, quand les autres m'ont mise à la porte tu m'a soutenu et chaque fois que je croyais me perdre tu me ramenais toujours vers la terre ferme. »

« En fait, tu me donne plus de crédit que je n'en mérite vraiment, la plupart du temps c'était égoïste de ma part. »

« Peut-être, mais tu étais là quand même. », il allaient s'embrasser quand la voix excitée de Julia se fit entendre.

« Buffy regarde ce que Dawn m'a donné ! », elle lui tendit une boite de crayons et des feuilles.

« Tu veux dessiner avec nous ? »

« Bien sur, Julia.»

Julia lui fit signe de s'approcher pour lui parler dans l'oreille.

« Pourquoi quand le monsieur au cheveux brun et celui au cheveux blanc sont dans la pièce ça picote dans mon cou ? »

« Parce qu'Angel et Spike sont des vampires, Julia. »

La petite recula instinctivement.

« Ils sont méchants ? »

« Non, Spike et Angel sont de bons vampires. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que leur visage n'est pas étrange ? »

Spike changea dans son visage de démon et les yeux de celle-ci s'écarquillèrent. Elle se mit à rire quand il repris son visage normal.

« Encore ! Je veux le voir encore ! »

Spike se fit un plaisir de commuter d'un visage à l'autre plusieurs fois pendant que Julia se tordait de rire.

Dawn s'approcha de Buffy et lui dit doucement.

« Il ferait un bon père n'est-ce pas ? »

Buffy soupira avec nostalgie.

« Oui, mais je ne changerais pas ma vie pour tous les bébés du monde. »

Spike qui avait entendu leur échange lui fit un sourire radieux qui gonfla de Bonheur le cœur de Buffy.

Non, elle ne changerait rien du tout à sa vie avec lui.

……………………….

_Quelques heures plus tard. _

Dawn et Buffy étaient nerveuses, elles avaient discuté longuement avec Angel, Spike ainsi que le docteur Henry de ce qu'elles devraient faire pour Julia, et une seule chose en était ressortie, ils devaient parler à leur père et à sa nouvelle femme, leur expliquer la vérité. Spike avait insisté pour les accompagner donc ils avaient dû attendre le coucher du soleil, mais maintenant devant la porte de la résidence où vivait leur père, elle n'était plus sure du tout d'avoir fait le bon choix.

« Allez les filles, un peu de courage. », leur dit Spike d'un ton las.

« C'est toi qui a insisté pour venir, je te signale ! », lui dit Buffy.

« Et tu aurais fait quoi pour le convaincre que les vampires sont réels ? Porter des crocs en plastique ? »

Buffy roula des yeux et Dawn décida enfin de frapper à la porte.

Une jeune femme à peine plus vieille que Buffy vint leur ouvrir, ses yeux étaient gonflés comme si elle avait pleuré sans arrêt depuis des heures.

« Oui ? »

Dawn parla la première :

« Bonsoir, nous cherchons Hank Summers. »

« Vous êtes ici pour Julia ? Vous l'avez retrouvé ? Où est elle ? », sa voix devenait de plus en plus hystérique, Spike avait entendu ce ton des centaines de fois chez ses victimes, cette panique pure comme si le sol se dérobait sous leurs pieds.

Dawn allait répondre quand une voix se fit entendre.

« Irène, qui est-ce ? », et soudain Hank Summers apparu. Quand il vit qui était à la porte, il se gela sur place.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? Qui vous a donné cette adresse ? »

Buffy répondit la première :

« Contente de te voir aussi papa ! On peut entrer ? »

Irène les regardait comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, Hank pour sa part se repris très vite.

« Je suis désolé, mais ce n'est pas le bon moment. Nous attendons des nouvelles de la police d'une minute à l'autre. »

Spike serra les poings. Quel genre de père accueillait ses filles de cette façon ? Mais ni Buffy ni Dawn n'avaient l'air surpris par la situation. Buffy le poussa légèrement et entra quand même, Dawn s'empressa de faire la même chose, seulement Spike resta sur le seuil vu qu'il ne pouvait pas entrer sans invitation. Irène régla le problème en l'invitant.

« Buffy, je t'ai dit que ce n'était pas le moment. »

« Je t'ai entendu, mais tu devras trouver le temps cette fois car je ne pars pas ! Nous sommes venus te parler de Julia. »

« Vous savez ou est Julia ? Elle va bien ? », Irène tenait à peine debout comme si on venait de lui arracher une partie de son être. Spike l'aida à s'assoire sur un fauteuil.

Hank de son côté avait l'air plus en colère.

« J'aurais du savoir que c'était toi qui l'avait prise, qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? J'avais dit à ta mère qu'elle aurait du insister pour qu'ils te gardent à l'hôpital, mais non, elle était si sure que tu étais guérie ! Elle a pleuré pendant des jours jusqu'à ce que j'en ai assez et que je la laisse aller te chercher finalement ! »

Il se dirigea vers le téléphone.

« Je te jure que cette fois tu y resteras pendant très longtemps. J'appelle la police. »

Il allait s'étendre pour prendre le combiné quand Spike retint son bras le serrant péniblement. Sa voix était basse et dangereuse quand il s'adressa à lui :

« Tu vas poser doucement ce combiné et la laisser parler sinon, je ferais en sorte que tu regrettes toutes les fois ou tu les as fait pleurer, ainsi que Joyce… Et crois moi, ça sera très douloureux. »

Hank eu tout a coup très peur et alla s'assoire près de sa femme. Buffy et Dawn avaient regardé la scène en silence aimant énormément le regard de panique sur le visage de leur père.

Dawn s'approcha doucement d'Irène, ayant pitié d'elle, on pouvait voir comme la disparition de Julia l'affectait.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, Julia est en sécurité, elle va bien. »

Irène se mit à pleurer violemment chuchotant « mon bébé, je veux mon bébé. »

Spike remarqua avec dégoût que Hank ne fit aucun geste pour la consoler, il restait là regardant froidement Buffy.

« Et où est ma fille exactement ? »

Buffy eu un rire amer.

« Julia est en sécurité, comme l'a dit Dawn. »

« Et comment puis-je en être sur ? Pour tout ce que je sais, vous êtes toutes les deux bonnes pour l'asile ! »

Soudainement, un grognement se fit entendre, comme un animal sauvage et il regarda Spike qui avait les yeux presque jaune, empêchant à peine son démon de sortir.

« Je ne t'avertis qu'une seule fois, tu ne veux pas mettre Spike en colère, crois-moi. Je te conseille donc d'être poli quand tu parles de Dawn et moi… Julia, comme je le disais, est en sécurité, loin des hommes comme toi qui veulent faire interner des enfants. »

« Elle était complètement incontrôlable et elle divaguait constamment sur les vampires et les monstres, j'ai fait ce que je devais faire pour nous protéger Irène et moi. »

Spike se moqua de lui.

« C'est vrai qu'il n'y a rien de plus terrifiant qu'une gamine de quatre ans ! »

Irène qui avait commencer à se calmer leur dit doucement :

« Je ne voulais pas la laisser là-bas, mais Hank a menacé de m'enlever la garde si je ne la laissais pas se faire soigner. »

Dawn se retenait à peine de gifler son père.

« Julia n'est pas folle ! Elle est juste incapable de maîtriser sa propre force ! Personne ne lui a jamais appris, Julia n'est pas une enfant ordinaire, elle est une Tueuse de vampires. », dit Dawn.

Hank se leva d'un bond.

« Ça suffit ! J'appelle la police ! Ces folies ont assez durées ! »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il fut pris au piège contre le mur par Spike dans son visage de démon.

Irène poussa un cri de terreur et Buffy s'empressa de la calmer.

« Tout va bien, Spike ne vous blessera pas. »

Hank était complètement terrifié, sa voix trembla quand il demanda :

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette chose ? »

Buffy le regarda avec cruauté.

« Ce n'est pas une chose ! Son nom est Spike et il est un vampire. Tu sais les vampires qui, sois disant, n'existent pas ! »

« C'est impossible ! »

Dawn pris la parole :

« Oui papa, les vampires sont réels, les démons sont réels et Buffy tout comme Julia sont nées pour les combattre. »

« Ma fille n'est pas folle alors ? », demanda Irène.

« Non, elle est une Tueuse de vampires qui ne sait pas contrôler sa force, mais nous allons lui apprendre. », la rassura Buffy.

Irène s'approcha de Spike qui tenait toujours Hank et tendit sa main vers son visage pour le toucher, sa figure retourna automatiquement à sa forme humaine.

Elle se tourna vers Buffy et Dawn.

« Je veux voir ma fille. »

Hank protesta violemment :

« Tu ne vas nulle part avec eux ! Même si toutes ces choses existent, je ne veux pas en entendre parler ! Julia retournera à l'hôpital où elles sera soignée et redeviendra une enfant normale. »

La voix de Buffy était triste quand elle lui parla :

« Tu ne comprends pas, ce n'est pas une maladie, c'est un cadeau. Elle ne sera jamais normale et si tu ne l'accepte pas, tu gâcheras sa vie. »

« Il n'est pas question que ma fille soit un phénomène de foire ! De quoi aurais-je l'air devant mes collègues ? »

Tout à coup, le son d'une gifle se fit entendre et Hank recula surpris sous l'impacte. Irène le fixa froidement.

« Tes collègues, les voisins ! C'est tout ce qui compte pour toi ! Notre file souffre, Hank, et nous l'avons laissé seule ! »

« Je te le dis une dernière fois, je ne veux pas d'un monstre dans ma maison ! J'ai tout fait pour fuir cela la première fois, ça n'arrivera pas de nouveau. »

Buffy le regarda ébahie.

« C'est pour cela que tu es parti ? Car tu voulais un enfant normal ? »

« Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est que de vivre dans une ville où tout le monde chuchote dans ton dos. J'ai du changer de travail et de cercle d'amis après que tu ais mis le feu à cette école. Bien sur, ta mère à une fois de plus pris ta défense, si elle t'avait interné comme je le voulais, Dawn n'aurait jamais eu à grandir sans son père. »

Dawn lui répondit avec tellement de haine qu'il en eu presque le souffle coupé.

« Je choisirais cent fois ma vie avec ma sœur plutôt qu'une vie avec toi ! Tu ne lui arrive même pas à la cheville. »

Irène le regarda froidement, un peu comme si elle avait devant elle un étranger complet et dans un sens c'était le cas. L'homme dont elle était tombée amoureuse n'aurait jamais fait une telle chose, mais c'était le problème n'est-ce pas ? Cet homme n'existait pas.

« Tu ne t'approcheras plus jamais de moi ou de ma fille. »

« Si tu pars avec eux Irène, je ferais en sorte que tu ne revoies jamais Julia. »

Spike se tourna vers Irène et les filles.

« Allez l'aider à empaqueter ses affaires et celles de Julia. Le strict nécessaire, nous reviendrons plus tard pour le reste. », quand elles furent hors de vue, il regarda froidement l'autre homme.

« Je serais toi, je ne ferai pas ce genre de menace… Si tu t'approches d'elles de nouveau, tu le regretteras et je peux t'assurer que tu perdras beaucoup plus que la garde de ta fille ou l'argent. Je te chasserai comme un animal jusqu'à ce que tu n'es nulle part où te cacher et que tu implores la mort de venir te chercher… et même cette sortie te sera refusée. »

Quand elles redescendirent, elles furent saluées pas la vue de Hank blanc comme un drap.

« Vous êtes prêtes ? »

Irène lui fit un signe positif de la tête.

« N'oubliez pas Hank, vous n'aurez nulle part où vous cacher. »

Sur les dernières paroles de Spike, ils quittèrent la maison en compagnie d'Irène. Une fois dans la voiture, celle-ci se mit à pleurer de nouveau.

« Je n'ai pas les moyens de gagner contre lui en justice, chaque chose que je possède est à lui. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tout ira bien. Nous allons vous aider toi et Julia. », lui dit Buffy.

« Je suis désolée de dire cela, mais votre père est un monstre. »

Dawn lui sourit tristement.

« Nous sommes déjà au courant. »

Spike mit sa main sur la cuisse de Buffy.

« Ça va mon amour ? »

« Oui, tu sais au fond de moi je savais déjà tout ces choses. Je suis juste heureuse qu'il me les ai dites enfin. Je sais que c'est stupide, mais une partie de moi a toujours voulu qu'il revienne, maintenant je peux enfin cesser d'espérer après une chose qui ne viendra jamais. »

Spike lui serra la main en guise de confort.

« Hank m'avait dit que votre mère avait refusé qu'il vous vois après le divorce, mais je commence à croire qu'il m'a menti une fois de plus. », dit Irène.

« C'est lui qui a coupé les ponts, notre mère n'y est pour rien. »

« Peut-être que si elle veut me rencontrer, je pourrais discuter un peu avec elle. »

Un silence lourd accueilli sa demande.

« Oh, je suis désolée ! C'était déplacé de ma part de le demander. »

« Non, pas du tout. », la rassura Dawn. « Maman est décédée il y a six ans. »

« Oh, je suis désolée, je l'ignorais. », le silence rempli de nouveau la voiture jusqu'a ce la voix de Spike se fasse entendre.

« Dieu je déteste ce type ! Bébé, tu es vraiment sure que je ne peux pas le tuer ? »

Irène se figea, mais quand elle vit les filles éclater de rire, elle comprit qu'il blaguait et elle se mit à rire aussi. Décidément, sa vie allait devenir très étrange, mais au moins elle serait avec sa fille.

Le reste du trajet fut rempli d'explications pour Irène qui avait des milliers de questions. Arrivés à l'Hypérion, elle aurait pu écrire un livre sur le monde surnaturel, mais elle savait aussi un peu ce qui l'attendait à l'intérieur de l'hôtel.

Quand elle passa les portes, elle fut propulsée par terre par une boule d'énergie de quatre ans.

« Maman ! »

Buffy enleva Julia doucement et aida Irène à se lever.

Dawn s'accroupie près de Julia.

« Ma puce, tu sais que nous avons parlé que tu ne devais jamais toucher quelqu'un de pleine vitesse, sinon tu pourrais les blesser. »

« Désolée, j'avais oublié. »

Irène qui était maintenant debout pris sa fille dans ses bras et la serra contre son cœur.

« Oh, mon bébé, je suis tellement désolée. »

« Maman, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas. »

« Je te le promet mon cœur, tu n'auras plus jamais à y retourner. »

« Où est papa ? Il est en colère contre moi ? »

« Bien sur que non mon ange, mais papa ne vivra pas avec nous pendant quelque temps, il est parti en voyage. »

Irène savait qu'elle devrait lui dire la vérité tôt ou tard mais Julia avait déjà vécu tant d'émotions en moins de quarante huit heures qu'elle ne voulait pas bousculer les choses. La petite se contenta d'hausser les épaules, elle n'était pas vraiment proche de son père de toute façon…

« Tu viens maman, je vais te montrer mes dessins. »

Irène suivi sa fille plus heureuse qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis très longtemps et remercia n'importe quel pouvoir ou Dieu d'avoir mis ces gens sur sa route. Non seulement Julia allait connaître ses demies sœurs mais en plus elle grandirait en n'ayant jamais honte de ce qu'elle était, une Tueuse de vampires, un super héros en somme !


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26.

L'arrivée de Julia et d'Irène à l'hôtel ne passa pas inaperçu, leur petit monde qui commençait à peine à prendre une vitesse de croisière depuis l'arrivée de l'équipe de Londres fut chamboulée de nouveau, mais d'une façon positive. Julia était tout simplement une vraie boule d'énergie, allant d'une personne à l'autre sans aucune gène. Les Tueuses présentes dans l'hôtel resserrèrent leurs liens autour de la fillette et une amitié fragile commençait à naître entre elles. Il fut aussi décidé que ce serait Dawn qui serait nommée comme l'Observateur de celle-ci et elle mettait une grande importance à lui apprendre à contrôler sa force pour éviter que d'autres incidents ne surviennent. Irène regardait avec joie sa fille redevenir l'enfant insouciante qu'elle avait l'habitude d'être. Le lendemain de leurs arrivée, elle était partie avec Buffy et Dawn chercher le reste de leurs affaires, à son grand soulagement, Hank était absent, seul un cheque à son nom sur la table de la salle à manger indiquait qu'il avait l'intention de continuer à subvenir aux besoins de sa fille, elle ignorait ce que Spike lui avait dit, mais ça avait porter ses fruits. Le vampire lui avait raconter la nuit dernière après qu'elle est mis Julia au lit, l'horreur qu'avait vécu Joyce pour élever ses deux filles seule sans aucune pension alimentaire et que Buffy avait du jongler avec l'hypothèque de la maison, les frais d'hôpitaux astronomiques ainsi que subvenir aux besoins de Dawn d'elle-même après la mort de celle-ci et ce sans aucune aide de son père car il avait refusé de l'aider. Il s'était contenté de menacer de reprendre Dawn et Buffy ne lui avais plus jamais rien demandé. Elle pensa avec mépris à quel point c'était typique de lui et regrettait que Spike ne lui ait pas fait peur avant.

« Maman, regarde moi ! », Irène sourit aux cabrioles de sa fille. Elle était debout dans le jardin adjacent à l'hôtel, dans une position de combat, le soleil reflétant dans ses cheveux blonds. Alicia était devant elle mimant une position semblable tandis que Dawn donnait des instructions à la fillette.

« Julia, tu dois redresser les épaules et lever ton coude droit. », elle s'exécuta rapidement.

« C'est très bien, Julia, maintenant tu vas donner un coup de pied, comme je te l'ai montré, le plus fort que tu peux. »

Julia frappa de toutes ses forces dans les genoux d'Alicia, la jeune Tueuse courba légèrement sous l'impact et envoya un coup de poing en réponse que Julia bloqua rapidement. Elle répondit d'un crochet du gauche suivi d'un crochet du droit, Alicia répliqua d'un coup de pied qu'elle n'arriva pas à esquiver ce qui eu pour conséquence de la projeter à un mètre plus loin.

Irène hurla son nom et accouru à ses cotés. Elle n'était pas encore arrivée qu'elle vit Julia rebondir sur ses pieds dans une figure qu'elle avait seulement vu dans les films d'action et continuer son attaque sur son adversaire. Avec un coup de pied courbé, elle frappa Alicia en plein visage et retomba délicatement sur ses pieds. Si elle n'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux sa fille s'envoler dans les airs, elle ne l'aurait jamais cru.

Buffy apparu derrière elle.

« C'est impressionnant, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Où a t'elle appris à faire tout cela ? »

« Nulle part, c'est inné chez elle, chaque Tueuse possède ce pouvoir. »

Irène la regarda tristement.

« Hank est un idiot pour ne pas voir les filles merveilleuses que la vie lui a donné. »

Buffy lui sourit.

« Hank qui ? »

Irène se mit à rire.

…………………………

Après avoir quitté Irène et laisser Alicia entre les mains de Dawn pour son entraînement, Buffy monta à l'étage voir Spike, elle allait entrer dans sa chambre quand soudain l'atmosphère devint plus épaisse, elle se senti perdre pied et tout devint noir. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était dans une pièce sombre avec Willow, Illrya, Spike, Faith, Angel, Dawn et une voix sortie de l'ombre :

« Je suis heureux que vous ayez accepté mon invitation. »

Ethan Rayne apparu devant eux.

Le premier réflexe de Buffy était de le rouer de coup jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, mais elle se rappella le plan de justesse, elle devait feindre d'être sous son emprise le temps qu'il rappelle les gens prisonniers de cette dimension où il avait l'intention de les condamner après avoir volé leurs pouvoirs. Elle constata avec joie que le charme de Willow fonctionnait à merveille, elle était en pleine possession de ses moyens.

Elle aperçu du coin de son œil Ethan qui s'approchait d'eux, un sourire cruel sur les lèvres. Arrivé près d'elle, il caressa doucement sa joue et elle du se restreindre pour ne pas reculer de dégoût.

« Buffy Summer, tu dois être surprise de me voir toujours en vie, n'est-ce pas ? », sa main glissait doucement le long de son cou maintenant et elle voyait Spike qui essayait de retenir son démon de sortir au grand jour.

« Je vois l'interrogation dans ton regard, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne peux pas bouger ni te défendre ? C'est simple ma jolie, on ne réuni pas autant de pouvoir dans une pièce sans être sur qu'il soit totalement impuissant avant, je suis peut-être mauvais, mais je ne suis pas stupide ! Eh oui, on ne peut pas se débarrasser de moi aussi facilement, en fait c'est un vieil ami à toi qui m'est venu en aide, tu dois te rappeler, Paolo ? », la voix de l'immortel atteignit ses oreilles.

« Buffy, tu m'as manqué... », lui dit-il faussement. Elle réprima l'envie de rouler des yeux et écouta de plus en plus ennuyée le discours d'Ethan.

« Après m'être évadé de cette prison horrible, j'ai voyagé à travers ce monde augmentant mon pouvoir dans le but ultime de me venger de toi et de ce cher Rupert. Mais j'ai attiré vite l'attention sur moi de nouveau alors je me suis trouvé un endroit tranquille pour vivre en paix. », il pris soudain les traits de Giles sous ses yeux et il la regarda cruellement.

« Bien sur, Rupert a payé son dû avant toi… Mais assez parlé de moi ! Tu dois te demander pourquoi toi et tes amis êtes tous ici, je te le dirai seulement si tu me donnes ce que je veux. », et d'un geste brusque, il pris son poignet, l'entailla profondément et le sang se mit à couler. Se tournant vers les autres, il leur dit :

« Et maintenant, à votre tour… », il entailla le poignet de chacun et leur donna l'ordre de se tenir au-dessus des cercles dessinés à leurs pieds, ce qu'ils firent comme des automates. Ethan se frotta les mains, satisfait. Leur sang se mélangea sur le sol et se mit à ruisseler comme une rivière pourpre. Derrière eux, Ethan se mit à chanter, son chant scander devint de plus en plus fort à mesure que le cercle, maintenant rouge s'agrandissait. À l'instant où il cessa de chanter, leurs blessures se refermèrent comme par enchantement. Il y eu un flash de lumière aveuglante et sept personnes apparurent devant eux, l'air totalement perdu. Certains n'étaient malheureusement plus que l'ombre d'eux même. Des zombies morts à l'intérieur, tués par les années passées dans cet enfer et Buffy espérait que Giles était dans un meilleur état. Ethan prononça une parole et ils s'effondrèrent sur le sol, inconscients. Il avait besoin de calme pour finir le charme, il pourrait toujours les tuer plus tard. Pour l'instant ils étaient plus gênants qu'autre chose pour lui.

Paolo s'approcha d'eux et les aspergea d'un liquide clair. Le regard de Buffy croisa celui de Willow et à l'instant ou Ethan allait recommencer à chanter, ses yeux devinrent noirs et elle cria :

« Maintenant ! » et l'enfer déferla dans la pièce.

Illrya avec sa vitesse surnaturelle rejoint Ethan avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un nouveau charme sur eux et lui assena un coup de poing qui le plongea immédiatement dans les ténèbres.

Buffy, Angel, Faith et Spike s'occupèrent de l'Immortel et des dizaines de garde du corps qui apparurent à l'instant où la bagarre se déclara. C'était des démons zolden, une des races les plus difficiles à tuer. Ils avaient la mauvaise habitude d'avoir trois vies chacun et d'être doté d'une force extraordinaire. Une fois le corps d'Ethan attaché et bâillonné pour l'empêcher de faire toute magie quand il reprendrait conscience, Illrya rejoint la rixe.

Dawn avec l'aide de Willow ouvrit le passage prévu pour rapatrier les gens qu'Ethan avait libéré à l'Hypérion où les autres les attendaient pour les soigner. Willow en profita pour communiquer par télépathie avec chacun d'entre eux pour leur annoncer l'arrivée des rescapés. Ils avaient décidé que c'était pour le mieux qu'ils attendent à l'hôtel plutôt que de les télé-porter ici pour ensuite les renvoyés là-bas avec eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent tous traversés le passage, Dawn les suivit au cas ou sa magie serait nécessaire. Willow regarda autour d'elle, la bataille faisait toujours rage mais avec bon espoir, le peu de démon qui restait seraient bientôt morts. Quand elle aperçu l'Immortel qui essayait de s'enfuir, d'un geste simple de la main, elle le gela sur place et se demanda pourquoi immobiliser Ethan n'aurait pas eu être aussi simple, mais malheureusement il ne devait être sous aucun autre charme pour qu'elle puisse lui enlever le pourvoir qu'elle voulait de lui , donc elle avait du compter sur la force d'Illrya pour le manipuler. Voir l'immortel vociférer ses menaces tout en étant suspendu à un mètre du sol, paralysé, était plutôt hilarant malgré la situation. Oh, comme les grands de ce monde pouvaient vite tomber ! Elle s'approcha doucement d'Ethan qui recommençait à reprendre conscience et s'agenouilla devant lui :

« Ethan, Ethan, tu n'as toujours pas appris ta leçon… C'est toujours la même chose avec toi, tu nous as toujours sous-estimé ! Crois-tu vraiment que nous ne découvrirons pas la vérité ? »

Doucement, elle secoua la tête en signe de désapprobation et mis ses deux mains de chaque coté de son visage. Elle vit ses yeux s'élargir de panique quand il senti une force invisible retirer les pouvoirs que le sorcier lui avait donné pour accomplir le charme. Il essaya de se battre du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais sa magie était impuissante contre la force de Willow. Et puis tout fut terminé. Elle retira ses mains et Ethan inclina la tête, défait. Quelques secondes plus tard, le denier démon rendit l'âme et tout le monde se regarda soulagé notant que personne n'avait été blessé. Buffy s'approcha de Raynes, une rage meurtrière comme elle n'avait jamais senti auparavant coulant dans ses veines, elle allait lui asséner le coup fatal quand la voix de Spike l'arrêta :

« Buffy, tu es sure de vouloir faire cela ? » Elle se tourna vers lui estomaquée qu'il ose même considérer de laisser Giles là-bas pour sauver ce monstre.

« Il a condamné Giles à l'enfer, Spike ! Et c'est seulement sa mort qui le fera revenir, je n'ai pas le choix. »

Spike s'approcha d'elle doucement et lui caressa la joue.

« Si mon amour, tu as le choix. Laisse moi le faire pour toi. »

Buffy compris où il voulait en venir, malgré ses paroles dures et son air confiant et le fait qu'Ethan était une ordure, il était toujours humain, et avec le temps et le souvenir de l'avoir tué finirait par la ronger de l'intérieur, ce n'était tout simplement pas dans sa nature de réagir autrement. Elle inclina la tête doucement et lui laissa sa place. Spike laissa son démon venir au premier plan.

« Il y a une chose que tu n'as jamais compris, c'est que nous sommes une famille, on ne s'attaque pas aux membres de ma famille. », et avec un bruit sourd il lui rompis le cou. Au moment ou le corps toucha le sol, il compris avec stupeur qu'il avait pensé chacune de ses paroles, malgré leurs différents et les années à essayer de se détruire mutuellement, le Scooby était aussi sa famille au même titre qu'était ceux de l'Hypérion. Ce qui a son grand désespoir donnait raison à Cordy.

Un silence pesant régnait sur la pièce, ils fixaient tous le corps sans vie d'Ethan, personne ne sachant trop quoi dire. Angel pour sa part regardait Spike avec approbation. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, suivi d'un flash de lumière et Giles apparu au milieu du plancher. Il semblait plus vieux, et on pouvait voir que dans les cinq dernières années il avait vécu l'enfer. Ne pouvant tenir sur ses pieds, il s'écroula, Buffy cria son nom et couru le rejoindre.

« Giles ! »

« Buffy ? Oh, mon Dieu, Buffy, c'est toi ? », Buffy lui passa doucement la main dans les cheveux.

« Oui Giles, c'est moi… Je suis tellement désolée. », et elle se mit à pleurer.

« Ne pleure pas, ma douce fille, tu n'y es pour rien. », elle berça Giles dans ses bras quelques instants et soudain, elle se leva du plancher et fonça vers l'immortel.

« Tu as reçu ton immortalité en volant celle d'un démon puissant n'est-ce pas ? Il y a plus de cent ans ? » Elle se tourna vers Willow.

« Willow est-il trop tard pour compléter le rituel qu'ils avaient commencé ? », l'immortel se mit à hurler, mais personne n'y prêta attention.

« Oui, il reste quelques minutes. »

« Fais le ! Je veux que ses pouvoirs lui soient enlevés. »

« Bien, mais qu'allons nous faire d'eux ? »

« Nous verrons. »

Willow pris place dans le cercle et commença l'incantation.

Buffy regarda l'immortel froidement.

« Dis adieu à l'immortalité, Paolo. »

Ignorant ses cris de désespoir, elle retourna vers Giles qui s'était mis debout aidé par Spike.

« Viens Giles, nous rentrons à la maison. », il avait tout à coup l'air perdu.

« La maison ? »

« Oui, notre nouvelle maison. »


	27. Chapter 27

Chapitre 27.

Quand Buffy arriva avec Giles, l'hôtel était plongé dans un chaos total, des gens apeurés pleureraient dans tous les coins, l'épreuve avait été difficile pour eux et le choc les frappait de plein fouet. Ignorant le bruit autour d'elle, elle fit monter Giles à l'étage et une fois dans sa chambre elle le fit assoire sur son lit. Il n'avait pas prononcé une seule parole depuis qu'ils avaient traversé le passage les ramenant ici, il fixait le vide devant lui et Buffy avait peur qu'il soit perdu à tout jamais. Se mettant à genoux devant lui, elle pris ses mains dans les siennes ce qui eut pour effet de le faire réagir, il la regarda incertain, comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne soit qu'une illusion.

« Tout va bien Giles, nous sommes à L'Hyperion, tu es en sécurité. »

« L'Hypérion ? » Sa voix était faible presque éteint et le cœur de Buffy se serra dans sa poitrine.

« Oui, l'hôtel où vit Angel et toute son équipe. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que nous ne sommes pas à Sunnydale ? »

Et la réalité la frappa, elle n'avait pas réalisé avant cela que le monde qu'il avait connu n'existait plus désormais. Comment pouvait-elle lui annoncer la nouvelle ? Lui dire que tout comme eux, il avait tout perdu ? Qu'il n'avait plus de maison, ni de magasin, que tous ses souvenirs avaient disparus et qu'Anya les avait quitté. Buffy savait que malgré son caractère court en ce qui concernait cette dernière, Giles l'avait vraiment considéré comme une de ses grandes amies, son associé en affaires et elle avait même déjà eu l'impression que si Xander n'avait pas été dans le décor, il y aurait pu avoir plus entre eux…

Soulevant doucement sa main, elle chassa une mèche de cheveux perdue sur son visage fatigué, elle ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant, alors la fatigue écrasait son corps et qu'il n'avait pas eu un bain et un repas décents depuis des années. Non, elle ne lui dirait pas la vérité, mais elle ne lui mentirait pas non plus.

« Nous avons du venir ici, pour pouvoir affronter Ethan et vous sauver. »

Au nom de Raynes, les yeux de Giles brûlèrent d'un feu ardant que seule la haine pur peu engendrer.

« Où est-il ? »

Sa voix était froide et Buffy fut heureuse de constater que son séjour en enfer n'avait pas assassiné le feu en lui.

« Il est mort. Spike l'a tué. C'était la seule façon de vous faire revenir, sa vie était la clef de votre prison. »

Giles hocha la tête doucement, léthargique de nouveau.

Buffy lui donna un baiser sur le front.

« Je vais vous faire couler un bain, d'accord ? », mais Giles ne réagissait plus, ses yeux fixaient le vide de nouveau.

…………………….

Après avoir pris ses pouvoirs à l'Immortel, Willow les avaient enfermé dans un vase créer entièrement d'énergie magique, en plus de son immortalité, elle avait trouvé en lui une force extraordinaire comparative à celle d'une Tueuse de vampire et maintenant drainé de cette puissance il n'était plus qu'un homme ordinaire et sur le coup elle ignorait totalement quoi faire de lui. Il faut dire qu'il n'aidait pas vraiment la question, quand il ne gémissait pas comme un bébé il s'évertuait à les menacer. Elle avait pensé à l'envoyer dans cet enfer où étaient Giles et les autres, mais cela signifierait qu'elle n'était aucunement mieux que lui, par contre le laisser en liberté aurait pu s'avérer être dangereux, il n'y avait rien de pire que quelqu'un cherchant vengeance et la liste de leurs ennemis était déjà assez grande.

Finalement, le problème fut résolu par l'apparition de Whistler qui réclama l'Immortel au nom des Pouvoirs qui l'avaient châtié pour son comportement. Bien qu'elle ignorait la punition qui lui fut infligée, elle espérait qu'elle soit très douloureuse.

Buffy avait ramené Giles à L'Hyperion par un passage que Willow leur avait ouvert. Avant de s'occuper de cet imbécile de Paolo, Angel, Illrya et Spike s'étaient débarrassés des carcasses de démons ainsi que du corps d'Ethan, elle ne voulait pas imaginé ce qu'ils en avaient fait, mais elle devait avouer que c'était dans ces occasions qu'elle était heureuse d'être entourée d'anciens psychopathes experts en démembrement…

Une fois leur travail fait, ils rentèrent à l'hôtel où ils découvrirent que les choses étaient loin d'être terminées, il fallait maintenant aider les pauvres rescapés qui en plus d'être tous déjà gravement marqués par leurs épreuves devraient affronter dans un avenir proche le fait que tout ceux qu'ils connaissaient étaient morts à présent, et que le monde avait bien changé en cent ans. Willow pouvait à peine imaginer ce qu'ils pourraient ressentir.

Retroussant ses manches, elle se mit à la tâche avec les autres.

……………

Après avoir fait prendre un bain à Giles ou elle avait pu constater qu'il avait à peine la peau sur les os, son corps était orné de cicatrices et certains de ses muscles étaient près de l'atrophie. Elle avait réussi à lui faire manger quelque chose mais à peine. Il était maintenant endormi dans le lit d'Alicia qui dormirait dans la chambre de Kennedy pour ce soir. Elle sortait de sa chambre pour aller voir comment allaient les choses en bas, quand Spike arriva au coin du corridor.

« Hey! Mon amour. », elle avait l'air fatigué, Spike pouvait comprendre pourquoi, il était lui-même complètement éreinté. La bataille avec Ethan Hayes et Paolo n'était rien en comparaison du travail qu'ils avaient du effectuer une fois que tout fut fini. Heureusement, tout le monde avait été nourri et lavé, les blessures pansées, maintenant il ne restait plus qu'a laisser le temps guérir les cicatrices mentales qui résulteraient de leur aventure.

Elle lui souri faiblement avant de mettre ses bras autour de son cou et de s'appuyer contre lui.

« Comment va Giles ? »

« Je n'en sais rien… Mon Dieu, Spike… Comment vais-je pouvoir lui expliquer tout ça ? »

Il lui releva la tête doucement pour qu'elle le regarde.

« Tu ne lui as rien dit ? »

Elle eu l'air contrit.

« Non, il a déjà tant souffert et maintenant il devra apprendre que le monde qu'il connaît a disparu. Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le courage de lui annoncer. »

Il l'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres.

« Tu sauras quand ce sera le bon moment. »

« Tu as sans doute raison. Comment vont les choses de votre coté ? »

« Guère mieux j'en ai peur. Ces gens souffrent de mal nutrition très avancée et je te parle pas du reste… J'ai vu un démon Althé pleurer comme un bébé et s'accrocher au cou d'Illrya comme si il avait peur que le monde s'écroule, elle a pratiquement du le forcer à se nourrir. »

« Je regrette qu'Ethan ne soit plus en vie. »

Spike se raidi sous son contact à cette annonce. C'est exactement ce dont il avait peur, qu'elle regrette d'avoir permis qu'on mette fin à ses jours, mais le reste de sa phrase le détendit de nouveau.

« Comme ça, je pourrais le torturer avant que tu ne l'achèves… Sa mort était beaucoup trop douce. »

« Si ça peut te consoler, Paolo a été réclamé par les Pouvoirs, il risque de s'en mordre les doigts pendant très longtemps. »

« Tant mieux, ce type est un monstre. » Elle se mit soudainement à pleurer.

« Ça va aller chérie, tu verras. », elle leva vers lui des yeux rempli de larmes.

« Et si tu avais tort ? Si Giles ne redevient jamais le même, qu'il ne peut pas accepter ce qui s'est passé durant son absence ? »

« Tu parles de nous ? »

« Je ne veux plus revivre cela Spike, les cachotteries, l'angoisse… J'ai envie de t'aimer au grand jour, sans personne pour me juger et je me sens égoïste de souhaiter qu'il se remettre rapidement pour que nous puissions recommencer notre vie. »

« Tu n'es pas égoïste chérie, seulement un être humain. Ethan a fait en sorte que tu détestes Giles, il a détruit la confiance qu'il y avait entre vous, mais la seule raison pourquoi cela a été aussi facile, c'est qu'elle était déjà en train de s'ébrécher… Vous avez tous les deux fait des erreurs de jugement dans le passé. Alors, oui les choses ne seront pas faciles, il sera peut être incapable d'accepter tes choix au début, mais je suis sur qu'avec le temps, il comprendra son erreur. Ce n'est pas facile pour lui de te voir grandir, tu devras lui donner du temps. »

Buffy lui sourit timidement à travers ses larmes. C'est ce qu'elle aimait le plus chez lui, sa façon de rendre toutes choses logiques, de faire de certaines vérités inavouables des banalités, il suffisait seulement d'affronter la réalité et de laisser le temps faire les choses. Mais c'était souvent plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Doucement elle gratta un peu de sang séché sur sa joue et remarqua pour la première fois dans quel état il était.

« Tu t'es baigné dans une marre de sang ? »

« Non…Couper des carcasses de démons en morceaux est toujours un boulot malpropre. »

Buffy lui embrassa doucement les lèvres avant de poser son front contre le sien.

« Je crois que tu as besoin d'une douche… Heureusement pour toi, je connais quelqu'un qui veut bien t'aider à laver tous les endroits difficiles à atteindre. »

« Vraiment ? », lui dit-il le sourcil levé.

Elle lui fit un sourire coquin.

« Laisse moi te montrer. », et elle l'entraîna dans la salle de bain de sa suite.

Une fois à l'intérieur, elle pilla sa bouche avec la sienne, savourant la sensation de son corps contre le sien, ils se déshabillèrent rapidement jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ai plus rien entre eux. Sa peau glissait contre la sienne, le sang séché coulait le long de leur corps, lavés par l'eau dégoulinant sur eux. Buffy en profita pour faire comme promis, elle lava chaque pouce de son corps avec douceur, tendrement, prenant le temps de l'explorer, de le caresser, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit plus qu'un corps tremblant de désirs inassouvis. Elle continua sa torture encore quelques instants avant que Spike ne la soulève contre le mur de la douche et pénétra en elle d'un coup dur. Il pris rapidement un rythme sauvage, ses hanches claquant contre son bassin, la projetant vers les abîmes du plaisir. Buffy gémissait comme un animal, serrant ses jambes autour de sa taille pour le prendre encore plus profondément en elle. Quand il pris un mamelon dans sa bouche et le suça durement, elle éclata dans un cri, ses muscles vaginaux se contractant dans l'orgasme.

Spike la suivi quelques secondes plus tard, l'embrassant passionnément. Ils essayaient de reprendre leurs souffles quand soudainement la porte de la salle de bain fut ouverte violemment et Giles apparu se tenant précairement contre le chambranle de la porte. Buffy cacha rapidement sa nudité derrière Spike en hurlant.

« Giles ! »

Giles était debout, là, pétrifié… _Non, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai !? _Il devait être en enfer à nouveau. Quand il s'était réveillé plus tôt, il s'était senti perdu et puis tout lui était revenu. Buffy, son sauvetage, la mort de Raynes et il avait entendu des gémissements de plus en plus fort. Ayant peur que quelque chose soit en train de l'attaquer, il avait pratiquement rampé pour la sauver ne pensant pas un seul instant que dans son état, il serait plus un fardeau qu'une aide. Mais au lieu de ce qu'il croyait témoigner, il avait trouvé bien pire… Spike et Buffy, ensemble, complètement nus et il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre d'où venait les gémissements. Les paroles de Buffy plus tôt pénétrèrent dans son cerveau.

« _Ethan est mort. Spike l'a tué. C'était la seule façon de vous faire revenir, sa vie était la clef de votre prison__**. »**_

Spike avait tué Ethan. Un être humain. D'accord, il méritait de mourir, mais le fait qu'il l'ait tué ne voulait dire qu'une chose : la puce avait cessé de fonctionner et sa Tueuse se vautrait avec un meurtrier.

La première fois qu'elle lui avait parlé de Spike et elle, quand Willow essayait de détruire le monde, il n'avait pu que rire de la situation, c'était si absurde et incroyable… Mais il avait cru que tout était fini maintenant qu'elle avait repris sa vie en main. Malheureusement, il avait devant les yeux la preuve qu'il avait eu tort. Pour Giles c'était simple, il se retrouvait avec Angélus de nouveau sur les bras et Buffy avait succombé totalement à un monstre. Sûrement que les autres n'étaient pas au courant, il devait les avertir, du moins si il réussissait à sortir d'ici vivant puisqu'il ignorait à quel point Buffy était sous l'emprise du vampire. Il fut chassé de ses pensées par la main de Spike sur son bras, il remarqua alors que le vampire avait eu le temps de mettre une serviette autour de sa taille.

« Venez Giles, laissons Buffy s'habiller, je vous raccompagne à votre chambre. Vous ne devriez pas être debout ainsi, vous êtes encore trop faible. »

Giles fut surpris par le ton doux et calme de Spike. _Pourquoi ne le menaçait- il pas ? _Les choses étaient si étranges depuis son retour… Il essaya vainement de se détacher mais Spike avait raison, il était toujours trop faible, alors résigné il laissa le vampire le raccompagner à sa chambre essayant de former un plan pour sauver Buffy des mains de ce monstre. Même si une partie déloyale de son cerveau essayait lui de rappeler de laisser Buffy s'expliquer avant…


	28. Chapter 28

Chapitre 28.

Buffy s'habilla frénétiquement, son cœur battait la chamade. Elle aurait voulu lui apprendre la nouvelle autrement, de préférence après qu'il ait eu quelques jours de repos… Soudain, elle s'arrêta pensive. Alors pourquoi n'avait-elle pas entraîné Spike dans sa propre chambre au lieu de la sienne ? La réponse était simple, elle n'avait pas voulu se cacher de nouveau, il était fini le temps où elle avait honte de leur amour, peu importe à quel point elle aimait Giles, elle ne se permettrait pas de redevenir cette fille à nouveau.

Prenant une grande respiration, elle finit de se préparer avant de sortir affronter Giles.

Quand elle arriva dans la chambre, celui-ci était assis sur le lit d'Alicia pendant que Spike refaisait calmement les pansements sur ses bras qui avaient du se détacher durant sa progression vers la salle de bain. Giles pour sa part était silencieux et regardait le vampire d'un air circonspect. Elle compris toute suite que Spike avait raison, les choses seraient loin d'être faciles...

« Giles, comment vas-tu ? », lui demanda t-elle d'une voix douce. Il refusa obstinément de la regarder continuant de fixer Spike.

Buffy soupira lourdement et attendit que Spike finisse son travail avant de s'installer près de lui. Elle remarqua que Spike n'était pas sorti de la pièce mais avait plutôt pris place sur un des fauteuils un peu à l'écart, assez pour leur laisser un peu de vie privée mais assez près pour qu'elle n'affronte pas cette situation seule. Elle fut soulagée par le geste et se demanda de nouveau pourquoi elle avait été aussi têtue avant, il était vraiment génial comme petit ami.

Buffy pris la main de Giles doucement et attendit qu'il parle le premier.

« Tu as bien dit que c'était Spike qui avait tué Ethan ? »

« Oui, je suis heureuse que vous vous en rappeliez, je ne savais pas si vous écoutiez quand je vous l'ai dit. »

Il ne pris pas la peine de répondre à son commentaire, au lieu de cela il continua ses questions.

« Ethan était toujours humain ? »

« Oui, mais je vous l'ai dit, c'était la seule solution… », lui dit-elle sur la défensive.

« Je me moque pas mal de la mort d'Ethan, Buffy ! Je l'aurais tué moi-même si j'en avais eu l'occasion. Ce qui m'importe, c'est le fait que Spike a pu le tuer… Donc, il n'a plus sa puce ? »

« Non, depuis plus de 4 ans. »

Il la regarda abasourdi.

« Quatre ans ? Combien de temps ai-je été absent ? »

« Environ cinq ans, mais nous l'avons seulement découvert dernièrement. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ethan avait volé votre visage et pris votre place. »

Il resta un moment silencieux, essayant de digérer cette information. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pendant ces cinq années ? Ne voulant pas trop y penser, il décida de revenir à leur sujet.

« Buffy, tu ne peux pas permettre à quelqu'un comme Spike d'errer en liberté. Il doit être arrêté, je sais que vous avez une histoire ensemble, mais tu ne dois pas te laisser aveugler par tes sentiments. »

Spike se raidit à ses paroles, ne sachant pas trop comment réagir… Bien sur, il s'attendait à ce genre de réaction donc ça ne le surprenait pas beaucoup, c'était celle de Buffy qui lui faisait peur…

Mais curieusement, celle-ci se mit à rire de soulagement, pourtant il y à quelques semaines, un tel discours l'aurait mise dans une colère folle, mais c'était Giles, celui qu'elle connaissait, il lui était enfin revenu.

« Giles, beaucoup de choses on changé dans ces dernières années, mais certaines sont restées les mêmes. Comme le fait que Spike est amoureux de moi et que je l'aime aussi, seulement maintenant je refuse de me cacher, je ne vous dirai qu'une chose, je suis une adulte Giles, je prend mes propres décisions et je vous jure que Spike est inoffensif, du moins aussi inoffensif qu'il peut être. »

Giles avait à présent l'air outré.

« Buffy, je doute que tu penses logiquement ! Ce n'est pas de l'amour mais de l'obsession. D'accord cela n'empêche pas que le sexe peut être incroyable, après tout vous êtes tous les deux des créatures surnaturelles et très sexuelles, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour ! »

« Giles ! », hurla Buffy en rougissant. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il lui parlait de sa vie sexuelle !

« Je vous ai surpris emboîtés l'un dans l'autre, totalement nus Buffy ! Je peux te dire que la gêne s'est enfuie après cela et bien sur je doute que les autres soient au courant ? »

« Pourquoi vous n'allez pas vous informer par vous-mêmes ? Ils sont sûrement au salon ou dans le lobby. »

Spike décida d'intervenir.

« Euh, chérie, je doute que ça soit une bonne idée, il y a certaines choses qu'il risque de ne pas comprendre... »

Buffy hocha la tête, en effet il risquerait d'être surpris par le nombre de Tueuses présentes et le reste aussi…

« Giles, avant que vous alliez à la chasse contre ma relation avec Spike, je crois que je dois vous dire certaines choses. »

« Je doute que ce soit aussi important que le fait que Spike est libre de tuer à nouveau ! »

Elle roula ses yeux mais resta calme.

« Je vous jure Giles, c'est beaucoup plus important. »

Elle ne pouvait plus reculer maintenant, il aurait fini par découvrir la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre alors elle lui raconta tout… L'âme de Spike, la guerre contre le premier, les potentielles devenues Tueuses, l'évasion de Faith, la perte de l'œil de Xander, la mort d'Anya, le sacrifice de Spike et son retour miraculeux, la mort des anciens membres du Conseil, la destruction de Sunnydale, le nouveau Conseil restauré… Il l'a regardait comme si elle était folle, mais à la fin il fut forcé d'admettre qu'elle disait la vérité.

Étrangement, il ne posa qu'une question :

« Tu as bien dit que Xander était Observateur ? Comment est-ce arrivé ? »

Et Buffy compris que tout allait bien se terminer, même quand soudainement il se mit à pleurer, la tête sur son épaule, elle savait que tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapitre 29.

Giles fini par s'assoupir de nouveau, le choc avait été grand et faire le deuil de son ancienne vie serait pour lui un long processus, mais pour la première fois depuis très longtemps, ses rêves n'étaient pas des cauchemars. Il savait qu'il était enfin en sécurité, avant qu'il ne se rendorme il avait insisté pour voir Xander, Willow et Dawn, il devait s'assurer de lui même qu'ils allaient bien, c'était plus fort que lui et à la surprise de Buffy il ne leur posa aucune question sur Spike et elle. Mais quand il se leva le matin suivant, il décida qu'il ne pouvait plus attendre, il avait pu témoigner hier du changement de comportement chez le vampire mais il devait quand même s'assurer que tout ceci était bien réel, Buffy était trop importante pour lui. Il s'habilla doucement et descendit en bas, ce simple geste lui pris presque toute son énergie mais il y arriva, quand il atteint le bas des marches, il entendit des voix venir d'une pièce au rez-de-chaussée et quand il approcha plus près, il compris que c'était un bureau. Angel était assis sur un fauteuil en cuir en train de vérifier certains papiers, Spike assis en face de lui avec une femme aux cheveux bleus. Il trouva la scène très étrange et au bout de quelques secondes, il compris pourquoi, Spike et Angel ne se battaient pas entre eux mais discutaient calmement.

« Je crois que tu devrais mettre les nouveaux invités dans l'aile ouest puisqu'on ignore le temps qu'ils devront rester. J'ai aussi appelé Anne au refuge, elle fera envoyer des vêtements ainsi que divers accessoires dans la journée. »

« Merci Spike, je suis heureux de voir que tu as pu enlevé ta langue de la bouche de Buffy assez longtemps pour travailler. »

« Ne soit pas grognon, tu sais que je t'aime toujours. », lui dit-il d'un ton taquin.

Giles qui observait inaperçu la scène, fut surpris par la réaction d'Angel, celui ci se contenta de lui jeter un livre à la tête que Spike esquiva en riant.

« Je n'ai rien contre le fait de les héberger, mais nous sommes de plus en plus nombreux. J'ignore comment nous allons payer pour les factures d'électricité, d'eau chaude et de nourriture. »

« Nous trouverons une solution, Willow à parler d'instaurer peut-être des stages de magie en plus des enquêtes, ça pourrait être une bonne idée.»

Angel acquiesça et Spike se tourna vers la femme étrange qui parlait toute seule au coin de la pièce.

« Blue, qu'est-ce que tu marmonnes ? Ça commence à me taper sur les nerfs ! »

Elle le regarda d'un air narquois et répondit sarcastiquement :

« Vite ! Tout le monde aux abris, Spike est contrarié une fois de plus ! Je te signale que je ne marmonnais pas, j'ai vu dans une émission de jardinage sur le câble que le fait de parler aux plantes aide leurs croissances. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me dire de m'impliquer plus avec les autres espèces. »

Spike roula des yeux.

« Premièrement, je parlais des autres êtres vivants pas de vulgaires plantes et de deux, elles sont en plastique, idiote ! »

Spike s'adressa ensuite à Angel ignorant la femme bleue qui s'emportait près de lui.

« Je t'avais dit de ne pas l'abonner aux chaînes spécialisées ! Regarde ce que ça donne, tu n'as pas eu ta leçon quand elle a voulu cuisiner ? »

Angel frissonna au souvenir.

« Je suis une excellente cuisinière, hybride de malheur ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'endure une chose pareille, je suis un Dieu vous devriez vous prosterner à mes pieds ! »

« Et c'est reparti ! Illrya nous avons déjà discuté de cela. Nous n'allons pas nous mettre à t'adorer comme un dieu, ni faire des sacrifices en ton honneur. Maintenant, trouve toi quelque chose à faire, c'est toujours moi le patron ici. », Lui dit Angel d'un ton ferme, elle sorti de la pièce en colère jurant de se venger et Spike qui hurlait après elle :

«Blue ! Si tu tiens absolument à être vénérée, tu n'as qu'à déménager en Inde, les vaches son sacrées pour eux là-bas ! »

Quand il se tourna vers Angel, celui-ci hochait la tête consterné.

« Spike, tu sais que tout changement à tendance à la rendre légèrement nerveuse, elle a peur de perdre sa place donc elle réagit en redevenant le monarque qu'elle était. Plutôt que de la chercher comme d'habitude, est-ce que tu veux bien te mettre dans sa peau pendant quelques instants ? »

« Pour ça il lui faudrait un bon lifting ou deux, sinon je doute de pouvoir y arriver, elle a quoi, dix millions d'années ? » Angel se mit à rire à sa réponse.

Giles n'en croyait pas ses yeux, mais c'était impossible que le monde ait changé à ce point… Spike et Angel étaient amis ? Travaillaient en équipe ? Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ici ?

Il allait s'éloigner tranquillement quand soudain il fut pris de vertige et tomba lourdement contre le comptoir. Angel et Spike sortirent du bureau alertés par le bruit et Spike accouru vers lui pour le soutenir.

« Giles, venez vous assoire. », il l'entraîna doucement vers un divan.

« Angel, tu veux bien lui apporter une tasse de thé et quelque chose à manger ? »

« Bien sur, je reviens toute suite ! Oh, Giles, bienvenue parmi nous. », lui dit Angel avant de s'éloigner. Giles se contenta de lui faire un signe de la tête.

Une fois qu'il fut assis, il parla doucement.

« Je ne comprend pas, Buffy m'avait dit que certaines choses avaient changé, mais plus rien n'est pareil, même Angel et toi travaillez en équipe… »

Spike lui répondit avec patience.

« Oui, je sais c'est étrange pour nous aussi, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, nous nous battons toujours d'une certaine façon et croyez moi ce n'est pas la chose la plus bizarre qui a changé par ici ! »

Giles pris tout à coup une décision. Buffy voulait beaucoup trop épargner ses sentiments, ça lui prendrait des mois à avoir les détails de l'histoire entière. Par contre, Spike lui ne l'épargnerait pas et si ce qu'il venait de témoigner depuis hier n'était pas un acte, le vampire avait réellement changé, il devait donc essayer de lui donner une chance, mais en restant sur ses gardes.

« Spike, je sais que je ne suis pas votre personne préférée, mais j'aimerais que vous me racontiez tout. J'ai remarqué que Buffy avait laissé des cases vides, qu'est-ce qui a changé ? »

Spike hésita un instant, finalement il décida de commencer doucement et de voir à mesure jusqu'où il pouvait aller par les réactions de Giles.

« Et bien, Buffy hier vous a parlé de ma réincarnation après ma mort, tout d'abord je suis revenu comme un fantôme, Angel et moi avons décidé de faire équipe puisque j'étais prisonnier de Wolfram&Hart, il était donc obligé de vivre avec moi. Ça ne fut pas facile au début, mais quand je suis revenu tout à fait humain nous avons été confronté à un choix. »

Giles l'interrompit.

« Wolfram&Hart… Le cabinet du mal. Pourquoi Angel a t'il accepté de t'aider ? »

« Il en était devenu le PDG à l'époque… », Comme il vit Giles reculer, il soupira.

« Écoutez, ni Angel ni moi sommes redevenus mauvais. Angel à du faire un choix pour sauver la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde et la conséquence était qu'il devait devenir le PDG de la branche de L.A… Son équipe et lui ont voulu essayer de changer le mal de l'intérieur. Idée stupide, bien sur, mais bon, il avait ses raisons et comme l'amulette qui a fermé La Bouche de l'Enfer venait de ses locaux, c'est chez lui qu'elle a été envoyée et mon essence qui en était prisonnière fut libérée, donc je me suis retrouvé avec eux. »

« Angel a du sacrifier ses principes pour sauver Buffy, que lui est-il arrivé ? »

Spike le regarda étrangement.

« Buffy ? »

« Oui, tu as dit qu'il avait du sauver la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. »

« Ok, donc les choses ont encore plus changé que vous ne pouvez le croire. Je crois que le plus simple est de convoquer une réunion. Venez avec moi. »

Il pris Giles par le bras et l'amena dans la cuisine où ils retrouvèrent Angel en train de lui beurrer quelques toasts.

« Je vais convoquer une réunion, Giles veut savoir ce qu'il a manqué. »

« Bonne idée. Appelle les autres, j'attends ici avec lui. »

Giles mangea son repas en silence, perdu dans ses pensées et Angel respecta son choix. Vingt minutes plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans la cuisine. Spike pris Julia qui se cramponnait à sa jambe dans ses bras et commença la réunion en lui présentant tout le monde. Quand il en arriva à la bande de L.A., il fit une pause.

« Giles, je vous présente Connor, la personne la plus importante au monde pour Angel, son fils. »

Giles écarquilla les yeux et secoua ensuite sa tête dans le démenti.

« C'est impossible ! Les vampires ne peuvent pas avoir d'enfant ! »

« En effet, encore moins deux vampires, mais c'est arrivé. Connor est le fils d'Angel et de Darla qui a été ressuscitée et est redevenue vampire. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour mettre Connor au monde. »

« Quel age a t'il ? »

Connor pris la parole.

« Dans cette dimension, sept ans, mais j'ai été enlevé quand j'étais bébé et élevé à Quartot. J'ai donc vingt et un ans maintenant. »

Giles le regardait ébahi.

« Ensuite, en tant qu'Observateur vous avez du étudier les premiers démons où Dieux ayant erré sur la terre ? », demanda Spike.

« Oui, en effet. », dit il encore secoué par la nouvelle précédente. Dawn assise près de lui serra sa main pour le réconforter.

« Bien, vous avez entendu parlé du grand monarque Illrya ? »

« Oui, bien sur. Il était un des dieux les plus craint dans toutes les dimensions. »

Illrya souriait, heureuse que quelqu'un connaisse qui elle avait été avant, ça la changeait de tous ces gens qui ne la craignaient même pas.

« Bon, la voici… Blue, dis bonjour à Giles. »

Illrya ne dit rien, mais lui fit un petit signe.

« Pourquoi est-elle ici ? »

« Quelqu'un a trouvé drôle de la ressusciter et une bonne amie à nous a perdu la vie quand son corps fut choisi comme coquille pour son retour. Finalement, Illrya a décidé d'aider notre combat et travaille avec nous depuis quatre ans maintenant. »

« Cette histoire est complètement folle ! Angel a refait sa vie, Dawn et Buffy ont une sœur qui est, elle aussi, une Tueuse, Angel a un fils qui est humain, un dieu puissant travaille avec vous, Xander est Observateur… »

« Hey ! je sais que c'est surprenant, mais c'est tout de même pas un miracle ! », objecta Xander.

« Non, le miracle c'est que tu ais un cerveau ! », rétorqua Spike.

« Moi au moins j'en ai un ! Par contre, il a du finir par fondre sous tout se décolorant ! »

Giles se mit à rire et tout le monde le regarda comme si il était fou.

« Désolé, mais je suis seulement heureux qu'au moins une chose n'ait pas changé ! Spike et Xander se détestent toujours. »

« Désolé Giles, maintenant c'est plus des taquineries que de la haine. », répondit Buffy et Giles eut l'air déçu de faire écraser ses espoirs.

« Il y autre chose que je dois savoir ? »

« Non, je crois que c'était tout. »

Au même moment Cordélia apparue dans un flash de lumière.

« Désolée de mon retard, mais je n'ai pas pu venir avant ! Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Giles la regarda fixement, assis à la table.

« Giles ! Heureuse que vous alliez bien, vous nous avez manqué ! », lui dit-elle en l'étreignant.

« Oh, c'est vrai ! Cordélia est devenue un ange ! », rajouta Buffy.

L'évanouissement de Giles fut sa seule réponse…


	30. Chapter 30

Chapitre 30.

La journée qui suivit fut riche en évènements. Anne arriva dans l'après midi avec ce qu'elle avait promis, aidée par trois jeunes du refuge, elle fut agréablement surprise de voir Buffy mais encore plus quand elle compris que Spike était le vampire qui l'avait presque tué à l'époque ou elle s'appelait Chanterelle et voulait devenir elle-même une créature de la nuit, mais elle ne lui en voulu pas pour autant. Spike l'avait aidé énormément dans les dernières années, avec les démons et vampires de tout acabit qui croyaient qu'un refuge pour fugueurs était un buffet à volonté, mais aussi avec ses délinquants les plus dures, il venait au refuge deux fois par semaine les entraîner au combat et gardait aussi une oreille attentive leur servant de confident parfois.

Les jeunes s'identifiaient à lui, au fait qu'il avait trahi sa vraie nature pour se joindre à une cause plus juste, il était l'exemple même de cette maxime qu'il leur répétait souvent :

_Peu importe ou tu commences et le chemin parcouru, l'important c'est ce que tu deviens._

Giles se contenta d'observer les interactions des gens autour de lui, observateur silencieux mais attentif et il devait avouer qu'il était très étonné par les choses dont il était témoin. Tout d'abord, ses plus grands soucis étaient Spike et Illrya, surtout après qu'il eut appris qu'ils avaient eu une relation pendant les trois dernières années, son cerveau se mit donc immédiatement à imaginer toutes sortes de supercheries, mais plus les heures avançaient et plus ses théories tombaient à l'eau une à une.

Il tomba presque à la renverse quand une boule d'énergie fonça sur lui dans une course folle, Illrya derrière elle essayant de l'attraper.

« Excuse moi, oncle Giles ! », lui cria Julia en partant dans l'autre sens avec Illrya toujours à ses trousses.

Jamais au grand jamais il ne l'aurait cru si il ne l'avait pas vu de ses propres yeux, mais pourtant c'était vrai. Un des dieux les plus féroces à avoir peupler ce monde jouait avec une enfant de quatre ans totalement enchantée par la gamine, elle la traînait littéralement partout et la fillette l'adorait. Ensuite il y avait Spike qui régnait au côté d'Angel en grand patron, distribuant des taches, négociant avec des clients potentiels. Le vampire impulsif qu'il avait connu à Sunnydale s'était métamorphosé en homme d'affaires accompli, mais il avait toujours son côté espiègle et enfantin qui avait miraculeusement déteint sur Angel.

La Femme qui reconnu comme la petite amie d'Angel s'approcha de lui.

« Monsieur Giles, je me demandais si vous pouviez nous aider Dawn et moi pour la traduction de certains textes, si vous n'êtes pas trop fatigué ? »

Giles lui sourit, heureux d'avoir afin quelque choses à accomplir.

« Bien sur, avec plaisir. Où êtes vous installées ? »

Elle le guida vers un des salons de l'hôtel et Giles la suivi le pas léger.

…………………….

Buffy travaillait avec Irène à la préparation des repas quand Spike entra dans la cuisine suivi par sa nouvelle ombre, San, un jeune homme de vingt trois ans ou plus tôt cent vingt trois ans maintenant, à qui on avait volé ses pouvoirs de médium. Il s'était pris de sympathie pour Spike et le suivait où qu'il aille.

« Irène, si vous ne surveillez pas Julia elle voudra adopter Illrya et croyez moi un chien serait moins de travail à dresser ! », il fit un clin d'œil a celle-ci avant d'embrasser Buffy.

« C'est vrai qu'elle est tout a fait attachée à Illrya ! Elle veut même avoir des cheveux comme elle ! » répondit Irène en riant.

« Illrya, un modèle pour une gamine de quatre ans ! Je n'aurais jamais cru voir cela un jour ! », dit Buffy.

« Ouai, à moins qu'elle ne prépare un plan diabolique et qu'elle veille créer une armée de mini Tueuses qui obéiraient à ses ordres afin de recréer son ancien empire ! Tu devrais raconter cette théorie à Giles Buffy, ça doit faire au moins vingt minutes qu'il ne nous a pas espionné elle et moi… Il doit être à court de complot, il ne faudrait pas qu'il s'ennuie… »

« Spike; tu l'as dit toi-même, ça ne sera pas facile. Laisse lui du temps, il réagit en Observateur, tout simplement. »

Il leva ses mains en signe d'apaisement

« Hey, je n'ai pas dit que ça me dérangeait ! Je trouve juste cela drôle si tu veux mon avis. Tu veux bien me dire qui est l'idiot qui lui a dit qu'elle et moi avions eu une liaison ? Il est comme un chien avec un os depuis ! »

Au même moment, Angel entra dans la cuisine en sifflotant et quand il entendit la question de Spike, il rebroussa chemin sur le champ.

« Je le savais ! Angélus, reviens ici ! »

Angel fit la sourde oreille et Spike parti après lui avec San sur ses talons. Irène regarda Buffy.

« Ils se connaissent depuis plus de cent ans, tu disais ? Comment ont-ils pu survivre sans s'entretuer avant ? »

Buffy haussa les épaules.

« Le destin je suppose ! Ils ont essayé souvent pourtant, ça doit être leur Karma. »

Irène se mit à rire et elles continuèrent la préparation du repas en parlant de chose et d'autre.

…………….

Giles travaillait sur les textes qui lui avaient été donnés depuis une heure quand Illrya fit son apparition. Le sentiment de malaise qu'il ressentait en sa présence avant de la voir avec Julia ou Alicia revint immédiatement. Quand elle était debout devant lui, le fixant intensément comme si elle l'étudiait, il ne pouvait plus oublier l'être puissant qu'elle était. Un être qu'aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait sûrement défaire si elle décidait pour une raison ou une autre de changer de camp.

« Observateur. »

« Illrya. »

« Croyez-vous que votre séjour en enfer vous a appris quoi que ce soit ? »

Giles avala nerveusement en se demandant où elle voulait en venir.

« Oui, je crois. »

« La situation serait encore plus tragique si vous n'y avez rien appris, n'est-ce pas ? »

Giles hocha la tête circonspect.

« Vous savez, quand certaines personnes vivent ce genre de situation, ils se retrouvent totalement changés. Leur vision du monde se trouve transformée, le bien et le mal se confondent en une ligne de plus en plus flou jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste rien, sauf cette voix dans votre tête qui vous pousse à survivre par tous les moyens. Hommes, démons, ils retrouvent avec le temps leurs instincts les plus sauvages, c'est la même chose pour chacun qui a vécu une expérience traumatisante. Pourtant personne ici ne semble ce demander si vous êtes toujours le même c'est étrange n'est-ce pas vous ne trouvez pas ?»

Giles ne savait pas quoi répondre et de toute manière elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Ils ont confiance en vous, voila pourquoi. Confiance en la capacité de tout être, de pouvoir changer malgré leurs erreurs. Si demain vous vous transformez en tueur psychotique, ils feraient tout pour vous sauver parce que vous êtes leur famille. »

« Où voulez-vous en venir, Illrya ? »

« Tout le monde ici n'a aucune idée si vous êtes toujours le même et c'est la même chose pour ceux qui sont revenus avec vous et pourtant vous avez été accueilli à bras ouverts. Personnellement, que vous doutiez de mes allégeances ou que soyez effrayé par moi ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, je suis heureuse que quelqu'un me craigne un peu ça ne m'arrive plus souvent. Mais Spike, lui ne mérite pas cela, il a changé, non pas car il y a été obligé mais par choix. »

Giles renifla amèrement.

« C'est la puce qui l'a changé, non son libre arbitre. »

« Vous le croyez vraiment ? Spike est un vampire puissant, la puce ne l'aurait pas arrêté pendant longtemps si il l'avait vraiment voulu, non c'est lui qui a voulu changer et il mérite plus de respect que vous ne lui accordez. »

Elle se leva majestueusement et se dirigea vers la porte laissant Giles muet derrière.

Avant de disparaître elle se retourna vers lui.

« Buffy vous aime comme un père, alors agissez comme tel, ne la forcez pas à choisir entre vous deux, non seulement ça lui brisera le cœur, mais vous allez perdre. »

…………………….

Buffy frottait ses yeux fatigués, tout le monde était enfin installé dans leurs chambres respectives. Sur les sept rescapés, seulement quatre décidèrent de rester avec eux. Les démons retournèrent dans leurs clans respectifs, incertains de leurs sorts mais heureux de quitter l'hôtel qui était beaucoup trop rempli de Tueuses à leurs goûts. Spike et Angel leur clamèrent haut et fort que c'était du suicide, mais ils étaient partis quand même.

Elle sursauta quand deux bras forts encerclèrent sa taille, mais elle se détendit quand elle senti les lèvres de Spike embrasser son cou.

« Fatiguée, bébé ? »

« Tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point ! », il sourit doucement contre ses cheveux.

« Spike j'ai réfléchi à beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui… »

« À quoi mon amour ? »

Elle l'entraîna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« En voyant Giles devoir faire face à tous les changements qui ont eu lieu durant son absence, je me suis mis à penser à quel point la vie était courte. Étrangement, cette pensée ne m'avait pas hanté depuis des années, mais le fait de me retrouver avec toi, j'en viens presque à en vouloir au destin à nouveau d'avoir fait de moi une Tueuse. Je ne veux pas à avoir à te quitter. »

Spike caressa ses cheveux doucement, il aimait cette intimité qu'il y avait entre eux, qu'elle se sente libre de tout lui dire.

« J'y pense aussi, mais je préfère profiter de tous les moments que nous avons ensemble. Parfois j'ai peur que tu te mettes à m'en vouloir de ne pas avoir d'enfant ou du fait que tu vieillisses et que moi je resterais éternellement le même. »

Buffy l'embrassa doucement.

« Ça n'arrivera jamais. Et si il y avait une solution ? Que tu puisses être avec moi pour toujours, tu le voudrais ? »

Spike la regarda tendrement.

« Bien sur chérie, mais je refuse de faire de toi un vampire, tu es née pour vivre dans la lumière. »

« Je ne parlais pas de cela, mais du pouvoir d'immortalité de Paolo. Willow le possède toujours et si je lui demandais de me le transmettre, nous serions ensemble pour l'éternité. »

« Tu es sure de vouloir vivre pour toujours ? Voir tes amis et ta famille quitter ce monde ? Penses y Buffy, tu devras dire adieu au paradis. »

« Je ne veux pas du paradis sans toi à mes côtés. »

En réponse, Spike l'embrassa passionnément et ils dégringolèrent sur son lit.

Cette nuit là, la Tueuse et le vampire ne firent qu'un, corps et âme s'aimant durant de longues heures. Et le lendemain avec l'aide de Willow, elle devint immortelle à son tour.

Leur famille et amis était réunis autour d'eux pour montrer leurs appui et consentement à son choix et dans un coin, à l'écart, Rupert Giles versa quelques larmes et cette fois c'était des larmes de joies.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

Chapitre 31.

Hank Summers n'avait pas dormi depuis plusieurs jours, le moment ou sa vie avait basculé rejouant sans cesse dans sa tête, des yeux jaunes, des canines, une voix basse et dangereuse. Les Vampires existaient vraiment, quelque part dans les rues de cette ville se promenaient des créatures immortelles et deux de ses filles étaient nées pour les combattre. Il avait vraiment voulu trouver une réponse logique à ce dont il avait été témoin, nié l'évidence car si cet homme, ce Spike, était vraiment réel, alors il avait condamné sa propre chair et son sang dans un hôpital psychiatrique, il avait abandonné Dawnie, laissé Joyce seule, tout cela pour rien. Après quelque temps les heures d'insomnie lui ramena une autre vérité, peu importe si ces créatures existaient, il avait abandonné ces enfants par égoïsme, par peur de la différence, donc le vrai monstre c'était lui et maintenant quand il contemplait le vide abyssale qu'était devenu sa vie, il trouvait la punition beaucoup trop douce. Sa Julia n'était qu'un bébé et il l'avait traité avec une telle froideur, quel genre de père faisait ce genre de chose ? Et Buffy comment avait-il pu la laissé seule à vingt et un ans avec une adolescente à charge juste pour revivre une jeunesse qu'il avait perdu depuis longtemps ?

L'épuisement minait son corps et son esprit, il n'était pas rentré travailler depuis six jours, il ne s'était pas lavé non plus, il fixait obstinément la papier qu'Irène lui avait laissé. Ce n'était qu'une adresse où faire suivre les chèques de pension alimentaire pour Julia, rien d'autre, aucun mot, juste des chiffres et le nom d'une rue… Une froideur incroyable suinta dans ses os, il était bel et bien seul à présent.

………………………….

Spike regardait Buffy dormir, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait choisi de rester avec lui pour toujours… Parfois quand il se réveillait, il avait peur que tout n'ait été qu'un rêve, qu'il serait toujours dans sa crypte a Sunnydale complètement seul attendant qu'elle jette la moindre miette d'affection dans sa direction et puis il reprenait conscience et elle était là, blottie contre lui, son souffle chatouillant sa poitrine, complètement détendue dans les bras d'un monstre.

Épilogue.

Los Angeles 2024

Spike regardait tout le monde se presser autour de Camille qui fêtait aujourd'hui son premier anniversaire, elle avait un minuscule chapeau de fête sur la tête tandis que sa mère la laissait jouer à pleine main dans son gâteau. Aujourd'hui était un jour heureux, mais Spike ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la tristesse l'envahir en regardant Alicia tenir son bébé dans ses bras pour ce qui était sûrement une des dernières fois. Elle s'était battue du mieux qu'elle avait pu mais la maladie aurait bientôt raison d'elle. Elle en était à cinq mois de grossesse quand ils avaient diagnostiqué chez elle une leucémie, les médecins avaient essayé de la convaincre d'interrompre sa grossesse pour suivre un traitement, mais elle avait refusé. Son petit ami avait disparu toute suite après refusant d'assumer ses responsabilités. Donc dans quelque mois tout au plus, Spike et Buffy élèveraient sa petite fille avec amour, comme ils l'avaient fait pour elle. Avec les années, Alicia était devenue pour lui sa fille, la seule qu'il croyait de ne jamais avoir.

……………………………..

Beaucoup de choses s'était passées dans les dernières années, Giles s'était remis plutôt bien de son séjour en enfer et deux ans après son retour il avait commencé une relation avec Illrya, ce qui avait bien sur surpris tout le monde. Dawn et Connor avaient fini par se marier et avait aussi découvert que le fait d'être la clef pour l'un et l'enfant de deux vampires pour l'autre, leur donnait droit à l'immortalité. Ils avaient découvert ça quand ils avaient survécu tous les deux à une explosion atroce dans un bâtiment désaffecté de la ville où ils s'étaient rendus pour nettoyer un nid de démon. Kennedy et Andrew n'avaient malheureusement pas eu cette chance, mais au moins Spike se consolait avec le fait qu'ils étaient partis en même temps, car aucun des deux n'auraient pu survivre à la mort de l'autre de toute façon. Julia allait bientôt sortir de l'université et avait décidé de se retirer en tant que Tueuse pour devenir Observateur à son tour. Irène s'était remariée avec Xander il y a onze ans et ils avaient eu des jumeaux, un garçon qu'ils nommèrent Andrew et une fille qu'ils appelèrent Kennedy en mémoire de leurs amis disparus. Hank Summer ne refit jamais surface et décéda trois ans après qu'Irène l'eut quitté, personne ne se présenta à ses obsèques. Nina avait fini par trouver un remède contre sa lycanthropie et un an après qu'elle soit redevenue normale, Angel et elle décidèrent de se quitter. Celle-ci avait trouvé facile à l'époque de ne pouvoir avoir d'enfant étant donné son problème mais quand cela était possible, le choix fut trop difficile. Elle est mariée maintenant et à une petite fille de douze ans. Angel retrouva le bonheur dans les bras de Faith. Presque deux ans après son arrivée à Los Angeles, celle-ci avait été la cible d'un clan de vampires qui avait fait d'elle l'un d'entre eux croyant qu'un vampire Tueuse serait un atout majeur. Heureusement, l'équipe retrouva son corps avant son réveil et Willow lui redonna son âme sans cette close de malédiction qui avait pourri la vie d'Angel pendant des années. Robin, malheureusement n'accepta pas son nouveau statut aussi bien et il l'avait quitté. Étrangement, elle ne fut pas amer face à sa décision comprennant ses raisons. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas aimer une femme qui était devenue comme la créature qui avait tué sa mère, qu'elle est une âme ou non, et c'est avec soulagement qu'il s'éloigna de cette vie pour enfin en vivre une plus normale. Rona travaillait toujours en tant que Tueuse pour _Angel Investigation _et plusieurs autres Tueuses s'étaient associées à eux aux fils des années. Xander et elle étaient devenus très proches et elle était la marraine de la petite Kennedy. Willow avait ouvert une école de magie avec Giles qui transféra le Conseil des Observateurs à Los angeles, et elle refit sa vie avec Nadia, une jeune sorcière roumaine immigrée aux Etats-Unis, elles s'étaient mariées et avaient adopté un garçon qu'elles avaient appelé Colin.

……………………….

Buffy regardait Spike qui était assis un peu à l'écart. La mort prochaine d'Alicia creusait un trou énorme dans leurs cœurs mais elle était heureuse que Camille soit venue au monde. Elle était leur rayon de soleil à tous les deux, comme l'était sa mère. Au fil des ans, elle avait vu un changement distinctif chez l'homme qu'elle aimait, il avait fini par accepter les gens autour de lui et cesser d'attendre avec angoisse quand son existence tournerait au cauchemar. Il était devenu un homme heureux et elle aimait croire qu'elle était la cause unique de son bonheur, elle savait que c'était faux. En fait, chacun d'entre eux y était pour quelque chose, une fois que William le sanglant se senti un membre à part entière de leur nouvelle cellule familiale, il comprit enfin l'homme qu'il pouvait être et Buffy l'aimait encore plus pour ça. La mort, les apocalypses, la violence et l'horreur feraient à jamais partie de leurs vies, mais maintenant il y avait les amis, l'amour, la famille pour compenser et Buffy Summers, ancienne Tueuse devenue immortelle ne regrettait pas un seul instant toute l'angoisse qu'ils avaient du traverser pour en arriver là.

Au contraire, cela rendait leur bonheur à tous encore plus précieux.

FIN


End file.
